Ripped Her Heart Out Right Before Her Eyes
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: The war in Hueco Mundo is over, and only one survivor is left, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Soul Society plans to execute him but what happens when a substitute Shinigami intervenes and turns him into a human! Grimmjow x OC
1. Now I'm Human, Great

Er this is my first story, would like your opinion, tell me if it's suckish and I'll change things, don't mind flames, hm what else rated M for language and later some sexual innuendos and probably other stuff much later p

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, they only characters that belong to me are Aki and surely a couple of others D

Summary:The war in Hueco Mundo is over, and only one survivor is left, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Soul society plans to execute him but what happens when a substitute shinigami intervenes and turns him into a human! Now the former arrancar must work with the shinigami to keep his newly acquired life, but then things start to turn, he's developing human feelings and what's this a new enemy? What else can go wrong?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ripped Her Heart Out Right Before Her Eyes

A young girl awoke, she felt slightly groggy, examining her surroundings she wondered just what had gone on. Then it clicked, the arrancar, had she actually been able to turn him into a human, her gazed landed on the couch next to her, there lay a half naked, blue haired, _former_ arrancar, she smirked an stood up. Then realization hit her, just how was she going to tell her parents that there was now a teenaged former baddie living in their home. She sighed heavily and sat back down on the floor with a thud, she had two weeks before her parents returned from their trip, she could think of something by then . . . right? She heard a groaning sound, she turned to look at the couch, the arrancar was waking up, he slowly opened his eyes, he looked down at the girl.

"Woman what the fuck is there to eat around here?" She rolled her eyes and stood up, she may have managed by some miracle to make him human but his personality didn't change one bit. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, she began to wonder if that was what he was like in his previous human life. She rummaged through the cabinets but came up empty, she walked back to the living room and shook her head no.

"There's nothing." She said quietly, he growled and sat up, she smirked and headed toward her room. He eyed her curiously and followed, she slammed her bedroom door in his face, he growled and was about to kick it open when she flung the door open.

"So what? I just fucking stay here and starve?" She chuckled and pushed passed him he sighed in frustration.

"No, you sit here and wait till I come back . . . Urahara should give me money, he _was_ suppose to be my caretaker not Mayuri-sama, stay here and don't touch anything! I'll be back with food, I'll ask Urahara if he has a shirt you can wear so we can get you some new clothes." She left the home, he growled and sat on the couch, just now what was he suppose to do. Sure the girl had given him a human body, ok so she actually_turned_ him into a human, how . . . he didn't know, but the girl was too stupid to remember to give him human memories of things and how they work. Life was going to be a pain for the former arrancar now, he couldn't just randomly kill people anymore, he was under surveillance and is wasn't just the girl who was watching him, now the Commander General of the soul reapers was as well. He had to be a good shinigami now, he had to follow another person's orders _again_, well at least it wasn't some douche with a God complex, but it was still bad.

The young girl entered the premises of the Urahara Shoten, she slid the door open and of course the blonde haired shop keeper was sitting there waiting for her. He smiled and stood up, he left the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the shop keepers return, the little red-headed boy Jinta walked over to her and smirked.

"I hear you have an arrancar living with you." She glared down at the little smug bastard.

"_Former_ arrancar, but it really shouldn't be any of your concern, don't you have an ant to fry with a magnifying glass or something?" She said viciously, he cringed at her tone and quickly left her side, the blonde shop keeper came back with a few things at hand, she lifted an eyebrow and wondered what he had brought her. Placing them down on the floor he sat down and smiled, she walked over to him.

"Well, here's some soul candy for that friend of yours, money for food and clothes, his papers, birth certificate and everything, I already enrolled him in the school he'll be starting two weeks from today, because of the way he looks many will think he's some punk, so, he's a transfer student from the America's living with the Hisane family which is of course you, other than that, you give him knowledge of this world and take good care of him, make sure he doesn't go bad on us Aki." She nodded her head, he smiled at the girl as looked through the papers to see that everything was in order, she smirked and put everything away.

"Does Kurosaki know?" Urahara shook his head no, she laughed and picked up the things, she shook her head and waved goodbye to the shop keeper. Boy were both teen boys going to be surprised when they see each other, there was no way in hell she was going to tell either boy that so and so is or is going to go to Karakura high. Quickly reaching her home she threw the things in the living room coffee table, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"Put on this shirt, we're getting us something to eat, you some clothes and pick up your school uniform, oh , and some groceries to last us the two weeks my parents aren't home." He snatched the shirt from her hand and put it on, she laughed, he glared at her dangerously. He looked slightly odd wearing a t-shirt and a traditional hakama pants, she motioned for him to follow her. He did so with some hesitation, she dug through her things, she clicked her tongue when she found what she was looking for, it was a version of his coat from when he was an arrancar, she had taking a liking to it and decided to make one for herself and him just in case she was able to save him.

"Take off the shirt and put this on." He gladly took off the t-shirt and replaced it with his old coat, he grinned. She walked out of her room, he followed, she stopped almost causing him to bump into her, she turned to face him, she placed two right hand fingers on his forehead, he looked down at her oddly, she smiled. Placing her left hand in prayer form she began to chant something, she tapped his forehead, he growled.

"What the fuck?" He growled, she chuckled.

"Ah just giving you knowledge of this world." She stuck her tongue out and walked toward the front door, he sighed and followed her. Making their way down the street people kept turning to stare at Grimmjow, Aki tried not to giggle. She pulled the annoyed teen into a restaurant, again everyone was staring, it wasn't everyday you spotted a buff, blue haired, blue eyed, teal tattoo's below the eyes, fifteen year old in traditional Japanese clothing, other than that, it was February, it was cold, and he was wearing an open half jacket, no shirt under, now that just struck everyone as odd. A young waitress walked over to them, she was blushing slightly, Aki rolled her eyes.

"Can I take your order?" She asked shyly, Aki chuckled to herself, Grimmjow was oblivious to the young woman's attraction toward him. He just kept staring at the menu in front of him, Aki cleared her throat to get the woman's attention, she quickly turned and smiled, she just grinned at the woman's inattention toward her, then again everyone was focused on the blue haired teen.

"Yeah I'll have a water and the special." The young waitress smiled and jotted it down on her notepad, Grimmjow sighed and placed the menu down.

"I'll have the same as her, except I'll have a Ramune." The young waitress nodded hear head and left, Grimmjow noticed Aki was staring at him, she grinned.

"You sure have a way with the ladies." She chuckled, he just grinned wickedly, she lifted an eyebrow.

"Always have." She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramune-a carbonated soft drink, kinda like sprite, hm . . .


	2. Harajuku, A Hollow and A Past Memory

Well here's chapter 2, so far things will be slightly uneventful, I'll try to add more action in later, so I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Bleach

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Harajuku, A Hollow and A Past Memory

Grimmjow looked out the window of the moving train, so far the day had been uneventful, and he was becoming more and more annoyed with people staring at him. After eating they had gone to get his uniform, buy him some undergarment, groceries and returned home where Aki changed into some different clothing, claiming that it is how she really dressed, just not in front of her parents, she had also told him where they were going to buy him clothes there was really no need for worry about people staring at him, that in Harajuku, on Takeshita-dori street the clothing was of punk, etc clothing in which the people of Karakura town claimed as odd. The train came to a halt, Aki stood up, Grimmjow leaned to the side slightly, he grinned enjoying the view. Quickly he stood up before Aki noticed, she looked up at him and smirked.

"It will be nice to have another punk in Karakura town, knowing you I can immediately tell what your style will be." He looked down at Aki, her hair was is two high messy pigtails, her bangs covered the left side of her face, she wore a corset, with a black shirt thrown on top of it, a skirt, she had on a black and white striped tie, her make up nicely done but focused on the eyes, heavy eyeliner, bright red eyeshadow. She nudged the unmoving Grimmjow, he growled and glared down at her, she was glaring back. They walked off of the train and headed toward the shops, the teens smiled at them, a group of them walked over to the two.

"Ah Aki! Nice to see you again!" Said a male verison of Aki, he wore almost the exact same thing, but replaced the skirt with baggy pants with chains hanging off of them, and the corset replaced with a black wife beater, the boy looked up at Grimmjow and grinned, he nudged Aki in the ribs.

"Ah Shiro is gonna get jealous when he finds out you have a boyfriend." She blushed lightly and hit the boy upside the head, crossing her arms over her chest she turned away from him.

"He's just a friend from the America's we came to get him some clothes since the airport lost his." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and headed toward one of the shops, Aki frowned and followed the blue haired teen, the group of people following right behind her. He began picking out things that were to his taste, Aki was chatting away with her friends, he walked over to the counter, he growled when Aki just kept talking with her friends.

"Woman! What the hell I thought Urahara gave you money, what the fuck are you just standing there for!?" She growled and stomped over to him, the man behind the counter smiled seeing the two just glaring at each other. Aki handed over the money, the man put the clothing in a bag and handed over the change and clothes, they both walked out. Aki glared at Grimmjow and stopped him before he could run off to another store.

"You never gave me time to introduce you to my friends, guys that's Grimmjow, Grimmjow, they are, Haru, Toki, Ryu, Shinji, Taka, and Tasuki." Grimmjow grunted and walked away, she puffed up her cheeks and followed him, the boys grinned and followed after her.

"Hey where are the girls?" The boys shrugged their shoulder, she rolled her eyes and followed Grimmjow in the next store, again picking things to his liking, Aki paid and then they left. She looked through his things and smiled. He had a lot and she still had tons of money left over, she grinned. Urahara always seemed to spoil her even though she was sort of mean to the shop keeper. She bought a couple of things before deciding it was time to leave, she waved goodbye to her friends, they excitedly waved goodbye. As they made their way to the train station Grimmjow sighed in frustration.

"Your friends talk to much, I'm bored as fuck, there haven't been any hollow attacks." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I haven't seen them in months, and hollows are unpredictable they're not just going to attack because you're b . . . ." They both felt a heavy surge of reiatsu, Grimmjow grinned maniacally, he shoved the bags into Aki's arms and ran off, she stomped her foot angrily.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! GRIMMJOW!" When he was out of sight she growled and headed over to go buy the tickets. He was overly excited about a hollow attack was he really that bored? In Hueco Mundo he did have subordinates to push around, here all he had was her, and she wasn't easily pushed around nor did taking orders from a crazy asshole seem appealing. She sat on bench waiting for his return, and knowing him he was probably toying with the hollow.

Grimmjow laughed maniacally as the hollow fell back, he ran toward it and delivered another bone crushing kick to the leg, it howled in pain and fell to it's knees. Grimmjow grinned as the hollow tried to grab him, he jumped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked toward the fallen creature. He grinned and jumped into the air kicking it in the face, it fell to the ground, finally he became bored of it, he sighed heavily and pulled out Pantera.

"You were no fun." He shoved his sword into the hollows face, it dissipated, he sighed and walked over to his body, he took out a glove he had taken from Aki and hit his body in the back of the head. The soul pill popped out, he grabbed his body before it fell to the floor, finally back in his body he took the pill and stuffed it in his pocket, he sighed heavily and made his way back to the probably angry Aki. He knew her well enough to know she would be furious with him, the two months in Soul Society jail being visited by her and that crazy twelfth division captain whom she oddly admired, he knew her well enough.

He made his way back to the angry girl, she stood up from the bench and glared at him, he waved her off. She huffed, picking up their things and followed after him, she shoved all the bags into his arms he glared down at her.

"Shut up! You left with out my permission so now you hold those bags!" He growled.

"Oh bitch, bitch, bitch! Where you just gonna let that fucking thing eat all the souls it's fatass stomach could hold?!" She glared at him, he grinned, he loved to make her angry, even back in Soul Society, everyday she would come see him, or take him to a lab that was loaned out to her, he remembered once not only did he piss her off but he grossed her out as well, he grinned wickedly, Aki eyed him warily.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked, he looked down at her.

"Remember when I not only pissed you off but grossed you out." Her face contorted into a look of disgust, but it couldn't hide the blush. He looked down at her and smirked, ok so at first she was slightly disgusted but then afterwards she couldn't stop blushing. When he first saw her he knew she was a virgin and never laid eyes on anything sexual, if she had during that whole ordeal she wouldn't have been blushing. He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching her ear.

"Ah so you do remember." She glared back at him, he smirked.

"It was disgusting." He laughed and pulled away from her.

"Right, maybe to you, but to a sex crazed arrancar it's natural, especially since it had been a week since I had sex." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow a week!" He grinned.

"Maybe to you it's nothing seeing as you're a virgin, too me it's way too long a time to go without sex." He smirked, she grinned wickedly.

"Well guess what? Since I am your caretaker, I'm being evil about this, well not really, don't want you dying of a STD, you can't have sex with other women until you're out of my care which could be a loooong time from now." Grimmjow glared at her, she just laughed and headed over to the train, he grinned wickedly, he maybe forbidden to have any sexual contact with a woman, didn't mean there wasn't a way around it, if he heard her wording correct she said that he couldn't have sex with _other_women, he chuckled, he would make his caretaker squirm under him, literally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harajuku-A shopping district in Tokyo between Shibuya and Shinjuku.

Takeshita-dori- One of the two streets in Harajuku, caters to youth fashions and has many small stores selling gothic lolita, rockabilly, hip-hop, and punk clothing, in addition to fast food outlets and so forth.


	3. A New Threat

Well This is Chapter 3 again, kinda slow with the action, I'll try and have more in chapter 4, but expect more in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

A New Threat

It had been two weeks, Grimmjow was sexually frustrated, Aki was just frustrated with him, and finally he was going to go to school so now she could take better care of him. Aki was in her room just jotting down some notes, it was Sunday and her parents were finally going to come home, she looked back at Grimmjow who was lying on her bed, he glanced over to her and smirked. She rolled her eyes and blushed, sure he was sexually frustrated but he took it out on her. He would take the bathroom for long periods of time, when she would come home from school he was supposedly sleeping on her bed, but no, he would grab the girl and make her sit on his lap, pin her to the walls. She growled, she was thinking about forbidding him of ever touching her, he stood up, she glared at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you got a problem with that?" She nodded her head.

"As a matter of fact I do, my parents are coming home and I don't want them hearing those noises coming from the bathroom!" He smirked and laid back down on her bed.

"Ok I'll do it here." Her eyes widened.

"I'VE ALREADY SEEN THAT ONCE! I DON'T NEED TO SEE IT AGAIN!" She stood up and grabbed his hand, he lifted an eyebrow, she knew that she was in trouble. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on top of his lap.

"Nice position no?" She glared at him.

"No!" He shrugged his shoulders and flipped her onto her back, he sat on top of her, she blushed and looked away from him, he pushed up against her, she squeaked.

"I can't touch other women, I'm sexually frustrated, you're the closest thing to a woman, and I promised myself I would make you squirm." Her eyes widened when she noticed the look in his eyes, she tried to wriggle out of his grip, he laughed at her attempt to escape, she became scared, she closed her eyes but she felt the weight lift off of her, he was already walking out of the door, she sighed and sat back in her desk.

"Oy! Woman what's there to eat around here?!" The blue haired teen called out as he rummaged through the cabinets. She tapped her pencil in annoyance, not once has he called her Aki, always woman. She stood up from her seat but Grimmjow had walked into her room, he glared at her, she glared back at him.

"Oy I asked you a question woman! You're suppose to be _taking care_ of me." She sat down on her bed.

"One, my name is not woman it's Aki, two, yes I am to watch over you so you won't cause harm to people, and three there is no food because my parents have yet to come back! They called not to long ago said they were going to the store before they got here, so you'll just have to wait!" she said as she glared at the Arrancar, the front door of the house opened, Aki froze up in fear as she heard her parents call to her. It had been two weeks but she had yet to find an excuse as to why there now was a teenaged boy living with them.

"Aki we're . . . home . . . " Aki's father had walked into her room, he spotted the blue haired teen, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he turned around and went into the living room, he came back with her mother. He rubbed his temples and pointed at him, he shook his head.

"Is that what I think it is?" he questioned.

"Yes Hikaru dear that is a blue haired teenage boy in our daughters room." she said.

"Thought so, thanks for clarifying it Aya, darling." he looked at his daughter and lifted in eyebrow. Aki laughed nervously.

"I CAN EXPLAIN! THIS IS GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK AND HE'S A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT FROM THE AMERICA'S! THAT'S WHY HE LOOKS SO ODD AND BUFF AND, AND HE'S COME TO LIVE WITH US CAUSE UM I signed up to house an exchange student." she said slightly nervous, Grimmjow looked down at her oddly, two weeks, two fucking weeks to come up with a good excuse as to why at the moment he was there in her room and this was the best she would come up with, though most of it was slightly true, they were probably going to ask how long he has been there as well, it was going to be fun seeing her squirm.

"Oh that explains a lot." her father said, she sighed heavily as both her parents left, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow and glared at the girl.

"I'm still hungry."

"Shut up."

* * *

A woman twisted the lollipop stick in her mouth, she hung upside down from her throne and looked down at the pond before her, a young man walked over to her, he chuckled slightly. She turned her head and looked at him, she smiled and sat up, she took a pebble that was conveniently placed by her throne, she threw it into the water and watched it ripple. She grinned at the sight before her. There in the pond were Aki and Grimmjow arguing about something, she sighed and watched them intently. The young man from before shook his head and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I want that girl's powers." The young man smiled nervously, she didn't seem to notice.

"What powers can a girl _like__that_ have." The woman grinned.

"She's a shinigami, and a sorceress, a fine mix, she was able to make that arrancar into a _human_ and actual human! With powers like that I can rule the shinigami realm and the human realm, other than that I want that arrancar too, he's cute!" The young man looked into the pond and shook his head, another person walked into the room, a smile plastered onto his face, he looked into the water as well, his smile grew wider and he kneeled before the pond.

"Oh what a pretty girl!" The woman on the throne pouted, he noticed and smirked.

"Ah but not as beautiful as you Lady Sakura." The woman grinned.

"Thank you Kamui." Kamui stood up and walked over to the other man.

"Sai!" He hugged the man, Sai rolled his eyes and let the younger man cling to him, Sakura giggled and went back to watching Grimmjow and Aki argue, she sighed dreamily.

* * *

Grimmjow glared at the girl before him, she flung her hair back and walked away from him. He growled and went after her, she was beginning to piss him off more than Ichigo, and that is saying something. He grabbed her by the shoulder and made her turn around to look at him, she stuck her tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah very mature you dumb bitch." She growled and kicked him in the shin, he winced in pain and glared at the girl.

"All this time you've either been calling me woman or dumb bitch! I saved your fucking life be grateful!" He glared at her, she again stuck her tongue out at the pissed off teen and walked away, they both headed into the kitchen. Aki's mother was preparing dinner, she looked back at both and smiled, Aki smiled back at her mother, Grimmjow you grunted and sat at the dinning room table. Aki glared at him but decided to say nothing, if they got into another fight now her father would certainly intervene and make claims that when a man and a woman fight it just their way of showing that they love each other. Yes it was obvious that Grimmjow was undeniably handsome, though his personality made everything go down the drain, but she guessed if he were a sweet person it just wouldn't go with him and she would suspect that he was gay. She chuckled, he glared at her and lifted an eyebrow, just what was that dumb bitch giggling about.

"Hey what's so funny?" She waved him off and sat at the table, he growled, she either kept ignoring him or waved him off ever since her parents came home. He began to wonder just what the hell was wrong with her, alone she would pay attention to him, then again she couldn't spend too much time with him now or her parents would suspect something, if not supernatural then a sexual relationship between the two, he grinned wickedly. He wouldn't mind getting laid by her, sure she annoyed him but so did Crucci, if he got what he wanted he was satisfied, but he would either have to get her to consent or take her by force if he ever wanted to have sex in this life time, he sighed the dumb bitch ruined his life.

"Here you go Grimmjow kun!" Aki's mother said, she placed a plate in front of him and then one in front of Aki, her father came into the dinning room and sat at the table, he looked at Grimmjow then at Aki, a plate was placed in front of him. He took his napkin and spread it out onto his lap, picking up his chopsticks he asked Aki a question.

"So how long has Grimmjow-kun been here?" Aki went wide eyed, Grimmjow just grinned.

"He got here two weeks ago." Her father nodded his head.

"And who picked him up and where was he staying at?" She sighed and quickly thought of something.

"Urahara-sama did, he stayed at the Urahara Shoten with us until you two came home." Again he nodded his head believing his daughters story, Aki sighed in relief, Grimmjow smirked and began to eat.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she stared at Grimmjow, Sai looked at the floor sadly, a figure in the shadows appeared before Sakura and himself, it was an older looking man. Sai growled he despised the man before them.

"Lady Sakura." She looked up at him and smirked.

"What is it Raito?" The man grinned wickedly.

"The preparations are complete, Kamui and I just added the finishing touches, now all we need is that sorceress." Sakura squealed happily.

"GREAT! Then soon I can eat her soul and gain her powers!" She smiled and nudged Sai in the ribs, he was the only one that didn't seem happy, he smirked and looked into the water before him, he stared at Aki sadly.


	4. This is how she saved me

Well here's chapter 4, this chapter goes into how Aki saved Grimmjow, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Oh you should know this by now.

* * *

This is how she saved me.

Two Months Earlier.

Aki sat quietly glaring at the owner of the Urahara Shoten, he just sat there eating a sucker.

"I'm bored Urahara! I've been here a month and you won't let me do anything!" She whined.

"That's right Aki chan, I am your caretaker and I'm not going to let you get into trouble." Urahara said in a sing-song tone.

"Forget it! Send me to Soul Society now! I rather spend my time there then with you!" she crossed her arms over her chest, Urahara sighed heavily but complied to the girl's demand.

"All right then, just don't go crazy with the experiment's again, even if you hold some odd respect for Mayuri I don't want you following his every order got it? You are under my care even in Soul Society, so just do as I say?" he pleaded, she waved him off.

"Right, right got it!" Urahara shook his head.

"You leave in an hour, you're lucky today is a day I can open the door to Soul Society, just watch out for the cleaner." She sprung to her feet and ran off to her room to re-pack her things, she was glad to be going back to Soul Society. The shinigami had accepted her as one of their own, like Kurosaki Ichigo she is a substitute shinigami and Mayuri had made her an honorary member of the 12th division, just because he had an odd fondness for the girl, it was rare. Though she didn't know it at the time the trip to Soul Society would change her life around forever. She quickly had her things packed, she waited patiently for Urahara to call her so she could leave and see all her friends in Soul Society. Especially, Rangiku and Nemu, though Nemu was always around Mayuri she found time to spend with the girl and found her quiet interesting.

"Ok let's get going Aki-chan." She smiled and then remembered she didn't need her things if she was going to Soul Society, she left them behind as Urahara released her soul from her body, she hugged the shop keeper good-bye and left to her second home.

"DAMN THIS CLEANER!!!!!!" she yelled, she quickly went through the exit, she panted heavily as she sat on the floor after escaping that dangerous cleaner. She looked up at the front gate of Soul Society, she smiled and made her way inside. Aki looked around for any sign of her friends but there was no one she recognized, they were all just random Shinigami.

"Oy! What are you doing here?!" she heard a familiar voice call, she turned around and spotted a familiar batch of red hair.

"RENJI-KUN!" she called out as she ran over to him. She tackled him onto the floor and laughed, he wasn't amused.

"I asked you a question." she pouted and glared at him.

"Can't a girl just come and visit for a month, or two?" she batted her eyelashes, Renji rolled his eyes.

"Two months with you here in Soul Society oh no, this place won't survive, you and Mayuri-taicho will destroy the place." he said.

"OY! I intend to keep my promise to Urahara-kun and not listen to Mayuri-kun, then again I don't want Mayuri-kun to hate me." A shadow loomed over the two, she looked up and smiled widely, though he looked different that white face was always the same.

"MAYURI-TAICHO!" she screamed out in joy, she jumped off of Renji and stood before the 12th squad's captain, she bowed politely, he patted her head affectionately. Renji lifted an eyebrow, to everyone one in soul society it was a mystery as to why Mayuri had taken a liking to a human girl, but he did, he was different around the girl, more affectionate, but it was only towards her and only her. Renji stood up and dusted himself off, he placed a hand on Aki's shoulder, she turned and smiled at him.

"Look I have to get going there is a meeting going on today, see ya around Aki-chan." he ran off she waved frantically at him.

"BYE RENJI-KUN!" she yelled out, Mayuri placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned with his head to have her follow him, she did so.

"Mayuri-taicho, where are we going?" she said in a sing-song tone.

"A meeting between the taicho's."

"Oh! Well then why are you dragging me with you?" she said playfully, Mayuri patted her lightly on the head as they entered the meeting grounds. Every Taicho was in there standing in attention, Mayuri took his place, Aki kneeled behind him, her gaze was toward the ground, the Commander General began to speak.

"As you all the know Las Noches has fallen, and we were able to bring back they only surviving Espada. The Sexta Espada is now at the moment in a holding cell in the 12th division in a weakened state of course. Now I have called you all here so a decision can be made about that Espada." Commander Yamamoto said.

"Let me just experiment on the Espada and then dispose of him when I finish the experiments." Mayuri said with a grin on his face, Aki's eyes widened with fear, though she knew that the Espada were just hollows she felt that there was no reason to kill him, though she knew she would be out of place she spoke up.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP HIM ALIVE FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS AND THEN KILL HIM!" everyone's gaze turned to her, Mayuri glared at her, she stood up and walked up to the center of the room. Grimmjow sat in his cell, some shinigami thought it would be funny to allow him to watch his death sentence, so they placed a monitor in his cell. He and the guards where slightly taken aback when a female shinigami protested his death, just what the hell was she thinking. They intently went back to listening to the what the girl was saying.

"I'm sorry for speaking so suddenly Commander but . . . you can't just keep him alive thinking that he may have a chance for some kind of freedom then kill him I . . . I just can't allow it."

"What do you propose we do then? Let that Espada live?!" Hisagi-taicho questioned.

"Well I um . . . let me work with the Espada! I think . . . no I know there is a way to revert him back into a human! He will be a human with Shinigami powers! A vizard! If you just let me work with him! Please just don't kill him!" She protested

"There is no way to revert a dead soul back into a human! You are a fool!" Hisagi protested.

"Now, Now Taicho, I say we let my child work with the Espada, I know her well enough, she will find a way." Mayuri patted her head, she blushed lightly.

"You have until you leave Aki, if your plan does not work the Espada will be disposed of!" Yamamoto announced, she smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Commander."


	5. Welcome to a thing called school

Well here's chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Welcome To a Thing Called School

Present Day.

"I can't believe I agreed to turn him into a human, I can't believe I did it, and I can't believe now I'm HIS CARETAKER!" Aki yelled out in annoyance, she walked into the kitchen to see her mother serving Grimmjow something to eat, she smirked seeing him in the school uniform, today was going to be a fun day, especially when he and Ichigo meet face to face.

"There you go Grimmjow-kun!" her mother said to happily for Aki's taste, she could tell by the look on her mother's face that her mother thought Grimmjow was handsome. Aki had to admit that the former Arrancar is good looking, she sat down beside Grimmjow, her mother placed a plate in front of her. Grimmjow glanced at Aki, he smirked inwardly, the girl had saved his life and now was being annoyed by him. He knew that he was going to have fun making the girl's life a living hell, he quickly ate and went to go put on his school blazer.

"Grimmjow! Let's go! You have to go to school now! Let's go!" she yelled, Grimmjow came out of his room tugging at the sleeve of his uniform blazer.

"Couldn't you have gotten me something a little more baggier?" he questioned as they walked out of the home.

"Sorry school dress code indicates you must wear your size clothing, nothing to tight, to small or to baggy, just exactly your fit."

"I hate you." he said as they walked down the street and toward the high school. As they came closer to the school all eyes were on them, mostly Grimmjow, his oddly colored blue hair, his Azure eyes, the odd teal markings under his eyes which matched color wise to his hair and eyes, the permanent scowl on his face, to the students he was another Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow tugged at his sleeves once more before he fully gave up on the uncomfortable blazer, he unzipped it and stripped himself of the blazer, he flung it over his shoulder, Aki glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how cold it is?" Aki asked.

"I think you would have a better idea then I would." he glanced down at her legs, she glared at him, he just grinned maniacally. They walked up toward the school, Grimmjow grabbed her hand, she looked down at their hands then back at Grimmjow.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Getting your attention, just what the fuck are we suppose to do in this place?" He let go of her hand, she looked up at the building then back to Grimmjow.

"It' school, I thought I gave you knowledge of human things, anyway we learn things like math, English and other things, um we have different classes but in the same room, the teachers just switch off." She looked over to Grimmjow who was glaring at the building, she chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on." she walked inside of the building Grimmjow following behind her, they walked toward the lockers.

"I thought we had to go to class?" Grimmjow asked in an irritated tone.

"We do, but since you are from the "America's" you won't know about the fact we have to take off our shoes and wear our indoor shoes, your locker is next to mine." She pointed to the one next to her. She showed him the combination, he took out the slippers, he scoffed and put them on.

"You're being very . . . passive, you're usually more aggressive, more . . .how can I put it um . . . angry, you seem to be taking this quiet well." She said as she put her shoes away and closed her locker, Grimmjow placed his shoes away and angrily closed his locker. He glared at the girl before him, her charcoal eyes stared at him, he huffed.

"I don't have to tell you why I'm being passive." He said, she glared at him.

"Well fine then!" She walked off, he followed her, as they passed by people, girls and guys were giving Grimmjow looks, guys were glaring at him, girls swooning over him, teachers were giving him wary looks. Grimmjow scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he glared at the teachers, they backed away slightly, Aki turned to look at Grimmjow and rolled her eyes, the teachers were going to watch him like a hawk! He noticed her staring at him, he lifted an eyebrow ans smirked..

"What is it woman?" Aki glared at him, she stopped in front of a classroom, she slid the door open and walked in.

"Ichigo-kun!" she squealed, Grimmjow's gazed quickly went to the orange haired teen he scowled, she hadn't told him that the shinigami was going to be here, Aki had ran over to the orange haired teen and hugged him, he stared at her oddly but hugged her back. Ichigo's gaze went toward the door, he glared at the student by the door. Ichigo pushed Aki behind him, Grimmjow stalked over to Ichigo, they both glared at each other viciously.

"How the fuck did you survive the fall of Las Noches?! And why are you here?" Ichigo turned to look at Aki, she smiled and blushed lightly, everyone knew that she had a thing for Ichigo except the dense boy before her, she bit her lip. Ichigo waited for an answer, but he knew she wouldn't answer him, ever since they entered highschool it was much harder to talk to his childhood friend, why, he had no clue, she finally spoke up.

"The Shinigami agreed to leave him under my care, he's human now." Both teens glared at each other, Aki could feel the tension between the two. If she didn't intervene her crush and her responsibility would fight and probably kill each other, and she couldn't let that happen. Both boys grabbed each other by the collar, everyone in class turned their attention to the two.

"Stop Ichigo, Grimmjow, I know you two don't really like each other but learn to be friends! You'll both have to work together from now on, seeing as you are substitute shinigami." Ichigo was about to protest but backed off when he noticed the look on Aki's face. Aki took her seat, Grimmjow followed and sat beside her, Ichigo sat in front of Aki. Ichigo turned to look at her, she smiled, a light blush crossing her face, Grimmjow scoffed.

"So what? He's going to be coming with us from now on?" Ichigo asked, he looked over toward Orihime and noticed she looked slightly frightened. He turned back to Aki, she nodded her head yes, Ichigo sighed and looked at the bored Grimmjow. It would be a miracle if the two could learn to get along. Aki noticed that Ichigo was slightly confused as to how Grimmjow came to be a shinigami

"He's human Ichigo, my witchy powers turned him human, and he's a Shinigami now, he works for Soul Society and is under my care until there is no doubt he will do something against Soul Society. They were going to put him under your care but I quickly protested and took the job." She smiled and turned away from them and looked out the window, Grimmjow rested his chin on his hand and looked out the window, Ichigo turned away from Aki but was wary of Grimmjow. The homeroom teacher walked in, she looked over to Grimmjow and smiled.

"All right if you all remember I announced last week we were getting a new student, could you please introduce yourself?" she asked. Grimmjow scoffed and kept his gaze out the window, everyone stared at him, Grimmjow turned his gaze to Aki.

"Just say your name at least." She said, Grimmjow stood up his hands in his pocket, he rolled his eyes.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, don't try to make friends with me, don't bug me, and don't ask me anything." he sat back down and stared out the window again, everyone was slightly shocked, the teacher regained her composure.

"Ok then, well let me take roll." She called out everyone's name, Aki turned to look at Grimmjow.

"Great introduction." She said sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not here to make friends, I'm just here until I can get my qualification and be free of you."

"Right, it'll be awhile be for Soul Society can fully trust you Grimmjow." she said in a sing-song tone.

"I know that, but like I said I'm not here to get close to anyone, as soon as I get my qualification I'm getting out of here." Aki shrugged her shoulders, Ichigo turned around, Keigo and Mizuiro walk over to them, Keigo tried to keep his distance from Grimmjow. Aki smirked, maybe it would be a good idea to keep Grimmjow around, he could keep the annoying Keigo Asano away from her, but if she kept Grimmjow close rumors could start up about the two, just like it did with Rukia and Ichigo, Keigo grabbed Aki's hands, she glared at him.

"Oh beautiful Aki we are again kept at such a far distance because of our seating arrangements!" Keigo said dramatically, Aki rolled her eyes, Grimmjow scoffed.

"Beautiful? That beastly woman? Don't make me laugh!" Aki took her book bag and hit him over the head with it, Grimmjow glared at her.

"WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" He yelled.

"At the moment it's you Jaggerjack!" They glared at each other, Ichigo sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Aki he's my enemy not yours." Ichigo mumbled

Some students came into the class they where talking about something, Aki turned her attention toward them. They were talking about two new students joining their class, she lifted an eyebrow. She walked over to the two and smiled, they smiled back at her, Grimmjow growled she was ignoring him yet again.

"So a new student?" she asked, the two smiled.

"Actually two, I hear they're coming from Nagoya." Aki nodded her head she thanked the two and headed back to her seat, Grimmjow stared at her.

"What the fuck was that about?" she looked down at him.

"Two new students are coming into our class." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"And you're acting fucking suspicious why?" he asked.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this."


	6. The New Kids

Well here's chapter 6, hope you guys enjoy it, I know still action less, gosh! I'm getting there, I'm getting there well here goes

Disclaimer: this is something you all know by now.

The rating has been lowered to T, I have read over chapters that I have somewhat finished, they still need editing, and I noticed that not much cursing goes on as I had anticipated, nor sexual content.

* * *

The New Kids

Aki quietly sat reading a book during free period, Grimmjow was becoming more bored by the second. Aki flipped the page ignoring the glares she was getting from the former espada, he angrily grabbed her book and tossed it to the other side of the room. She glared at him, he smirked finally getting her attention, for some reason it was beginning to annoy him when she didn't pay attention to him, it could've been cause by the two weeks she paid full attention to the espada. Grimmjow had also noticed that the two new students where staring at Aki and himself. When he turned to look at them they would quickly turn away, just what the hell was so fucking interesting about them, well he could understand he stood out, but just what was it about Aki? He looked at her up and down, his gaze went back to her face she was glaring at him.

"What the fuck? I was reading that you know!?" He glared at her, she glared back, everyone was staring at them, whispers erupted in the class. Grimmjow glared at everyone in the class quickly their whispers stopped, he set his gaze on the two new students, their eyes widened and quickly looked away from him, he turned back to Aki.

"I don't give a shit what you were doing, I'm bored as fuck! What do you do during free period?" She pouted and turned away from him, he growled dangerously.

"_I_ read, you I don't know what you can do, go make friends with Ichigo or something, he's over there talking to his friends." She crossed her arms across her chest, he stood up and glared at her, she glanced out of the corner of her eye wondering if he was going to take her advice and go talk to Ichigo, he placed his hands on her desk and leaned over her.

"No way, I hate that Shinigami." He growled dangerously, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well get use to him, you're going to be seeing him everyday from here on out until you qualify to be out of my care." Grimmjow clenched his fist, he stood erect and smirked he then slammed his hand on Aki's desk causing her to flinch with fright, again all eyes were on them.

"You're fucking pissing me off woman!" he turned away from her and walked over to Ichigo, Ichigo noticed and put up his defenses thinking that Grimmjow would take his rage out on him since Aki was a girl.

"Oy Shinigami!" He called out, Keigo and Mizuiro stared at Grimmjow oddly and wondered what he wanted with Ichigo.

"He knows? Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked, Ichigo shook his head he had loudly called him a death god the whole class heard and began to whisper again, Ichigo sighed heavily and turn to look at his friends.

"Yeah I fought him before." Grimmjow stood by Ichigo his hands in his pockets, Keigo was wary of Grimmjow, Grimmjow just yawned. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow wondering why he hadn't attacked him, Grimmjow noticed and rolled his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, you idiots, if I do I'll be executed." Aki smacked Grimmjow with her book, he glared down at her, again the two were in a glaring contest, Ichigo sighed heavily and placed a hand on Aki's shoulder, she blushed lightly. Keigo was seemingly the only other person oblivious to Aki's feelings toward Ichigo, he lunged at her and pulled her into a hug, she glared at the love sick boy but then turned her glare to Grimmjow.

"Idiot don't talk about your execution around here!" She glared at him, he glared back her with equal ferocity.

"Bitch! You act as if the date has already been set!" The class attention turned to the two fighting teens, they surely knew how to be inconspicuous. Ichigo sighed he knew Grimmjow was fight happy, _if_ he is able to keep his life he would probably be named an honorary member of the eleventh squad, just like Aki was an honorary member of the twelfth squad, that was sort of creepy. Again Aki glared at the blue haired teen, she smirked and looked away from him.

"Might as well be." She yawned.

"Bitch you're the one who fucking saved me remember that? You begged Yamamoto to keep me alive! So if you're fucking getting annoyed with me remember you're the one who decided to fucking save me and turned me into a human!" He yelled, more whispers spread through the room, Ichigo was becoming slightly nervous, the two arguing teens were either going to be questioned by everyone or deemed crazy, either way he had to stop the two from bickering, but Aki spoke up before he could stop them.

"Vizard." She said nonchalantly. Grimmjow grabbed her book and hit her on top of the head with it, he shoved it back in her hands. She glared at him, everyone was staring at them, the two new students smirked. Maybe it would be easier to get her away from Grimmjow then they thought, if they could get them into a big fight and have her walk away then they could get her.

"Don't take that tone with me bitch." Keigo hugged Aki tighter, Aki glared at him.

"Don't call the beautiful Aki a bitch! You don't know how to treat a woman do you?" Everyone gave Keigo a look that said 'oh and you do?' Aki pushed Keigo off of her, she stood closer to Grimmjow.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going back to reading." She turned away from them Keigo went after her.

"No my beautiful Aki please do not leave me!" Grimmjow scoffed, Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, and smirked, Grimmjow noticed and lifted an eyebrow. Mizuiro smiled and followed Keigo leaving the two alone. Ichigo began walking toward his friends, Grimmjow scowled and decided to follow.

"You like her don't you Grimmjow." Ichigo said catching the blue haired teen off guard. He glared at Ichigo and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ichigo waited for an answer, when he didn't receive one he chuckled. Grimmjow growled and hit the orange haired teen on the head, Ichigo glared at him.

"Fuck no! Don't think it Kurosaki!That woman pisses me off!" Aki heard him and rolled her eyes, Keigo was trying to get her to listen to him, but to no avail. Grimmjow sat at his desk and looked over to Aki who was scowling. He grinned, though he said the girl pissed him off there was no excuse that he wanted to get her into bed with him. He growled and shifted slightly in his chair, Aki turned to look at him, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard Ichigo's badge go off warning him of a hollow attack. Aki and Grimmjow stood up, Ichigo nodded to them and they ran off passing their teacher down the hall.

"WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING?!" She yelled to them.

"BATHROOM!" They all yelled in unison, they ran out of the school Aki put on her glove, she jumped up into the air and slammed her palm into the back of Grimmjow's head, he growled and caught his body, Ichigo slammed his badge onto himself and Aki, both caught their bodies, all three laid their bodies down by a tree and they ran out of the school grounds and towards the hollow. Upon reaching their destination, Aki and Ichigo readied their Zanpakuto, there was there was a blue flash go by them, they looked up as Grimmjow kicked the hollow in the face, it slid back. Grimmjow grinned evilly and shun-po over to the beast, Aki and Ichigo looked at each other and sweat-dropped.

"He's having too much fun." Ichigo said blandly, Aki sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No you think."

* * *

"So . . . Sakura-sama wants to play around with the girl before we bring her to the Palace? Hm Kamui?" Kamui was pouting, Raito rolled his eyes and smacked the boy upside the head. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's what she wants."

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Kamui once again was pouting, Raito knew exactly why the boy was sad, he missed Lady Sakura and Sai.

"I miss my Sai!!!!" Raito smirked.

"Look we have to figure out how we're going to get Aki away from Grimmjow, so when Sakura-sama is done toying with the girl we can get her back to the palace."

* * *

Yeah I know not much on Raito and Kamui's part, but I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter, well hope you enjoyed. 


	7. The Bet

This is chapter 7 woo! Getting closer and closer to the action, weeps I know it's still so blah!

Disclaimer: Er I'm tired of this, you guys know it.

* * *

The Bet.

1 Month Ago

"Oy Arrancar! Your caretaker is here." The guard said in a cocky tone, Aki entered the cell and smiled at Grimmjow, Grimmjow just glared at her. Aki took out a smile vile and waved it in his face, he followed it and then let his gaze fall back on the annoying girl, she had put the vile away and began jotting down something in his chart. He looked to see that she was alone, she wasn't following that pale faced Shinigami, she and that shinigami slightly reminded him of Szayel, always experimenting on something. Only this time it was himself, Szayel didn't have the balls to even touch him, this girl was always prodding him, touching him, though he didn't mind the contact, he had been deprived of the feeling of a woman in his arms. The girl before him was close enough, at least there was some flesh touching him. He glanced at the guard who was looking her with a strong interest, the guards eyes were undressing the young shinigami, the guard licked his lips. Grimmjow growled, the girl was well . . . in some way his, the girl only came for him, not to visit the guard, he was becoming slightly protective of the young girl. She again took out the vile and looked at it with interest, finally Grimmjow spoke up.

"What's that?" he asked wary of the clear liquid in the vile.

"Your death sentence, either become a shinigami or die at the hands of one. I'm the one who's going to kill you not the other shinigami." she said with a smirk, he growled, was she here to kill him, he thought he had this final month.

"You act as if I belong to you woman." he growled.

"At the moment you do." he growled and lunged at her, he pinned her up against the wall, the guard was about to open the cell door and try to get Grimmjow to let her go but she stopped him, she smiled down at the espada. She casually put the vile away and looked at her attacker straight in the eyes, she smiled and placed a hand on his nicely defined chest, he gasped at the sudden contact. She lightly racked her nails on his chest, he purred and pushed himself closer to the girl. After the incident of her catching him in the act . . . . she would tease him to get him to calm down.

"I die at the hands of Shinigami or live and become a shinigami, I hate both but I'll take the latter. So what is you are planning on doing?" Aki smirked, Grimmjow put her down on her feet, she turned away from him, she was the only person with the guts to turn her back to him, then again she was the only one who knew how to calm him down as well.

"It's more on the lines of spiritual than scientific as Mayuri-kun would prefer, I just need to perfect the gigai, you'll have organs and all." she turned to look at a confused Grimmjow, she giggled and walked over to him. He glared down at her and again she began poking at him, he growled in annoyance but allowed her to do it. She began to examine his mask, he growled when she harshly turned his head around so she could get a better look at his mask.

"Are you going to miss your mask once you're human?" he looked down at her, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, I'm not a human yet to know if I would miss, though I might, the weight on my face not being there, could be." she nodded her head and smiled.

"Well when you turn vizard who knows, you might get a whole hollow mask or just your jaw piece." he nodded his head.

The memory dissipated, Grimmjow turned and looked at Aki, he smirked. Aki placed her book down she felt Grimmjow staring at her. He grabbed her book and began flipping through it, he chucked it back onto her desk.

"Weren't you reading something totally different yesterday?" She nodded her head and looked down at the book.

"I read quickly, this is a new book, my dad picked it up for me, he knows I have a thing for love stories." Grimmjow stuck his tongue out in disgust, she stared at him amused.

"Disgusting, humans and their love stories." She shook her head and poked him on the arm, he glared at her.

"You're human now too." he sighed, the girl was right, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy all that love shit. Love was just a waste of time, there was no point to it, there is no such thing as love, people claim to love someone but how, they say it's love, but he never believed it. Love is a waste of time, to him it is all about lust, sex and that's all that it was about.

"Shut up." he growled, she smiled, placing a hand on her chin as if thinking she gave him the creepiest smile he had ever seen. Yeah he had what you would call a fucking crazy and creepy smile, but she just topped it right now.

"Someday Grim you'll find someone you will love and you won't find it so disgusting." He began to laugh, Aki stared at him oddly. So that was it, that was what her smile was about, him ever falling in love was ludicrous, he is human that much is true, but it didn't mean human emotions would take over now would it.

"Think whatever you want woman but that will never happen!" Aki smirked, this was going to be fun.

"All right then let's make a bet, if you fall in love you have to um . . . listen to me, as in when I tell you what to do you do it." He lifted an eyebrow and shrug his shoulders.

"Fine but I doubt I'll fall for a human, but we have to set a time limit what if I do fall in love but it as at a time where I am no longer in your care, what can you do then?" Aki contemplated for a moment before she made her decision.

"Ok this bet will last an entire year, most likely you will still be in my care, soul society won't let you go in such a short time." Grimmjow grinned widely.

"You're on, but what do I get in return if I win?" he said, she thought it over for a moment.

"I don't know it's your call." he grinned, now this was going to be real fun.

"All right, if I win . . . hm . . . you be my little slave for about two months, and that means I get whatever I want . . . even if it means I want sex . . . you'll give it up to me." she blushed and turned away from him and shook her head no.

"Isn't there anything else you want?!" he shook his head no, she sighed in defeat, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this easily. She stuck her hand out agreeing to his terms, he grinned and shook her hand. Aki was just going to have to find some way to get him to fall in love before the end of the year if not she would be stuck being the crazy bastards slave.

* * *

Sakura squealed, the Sai came running over to her wondering if she was injured. He noticed her looking into the pond, he looked into it only to find the familiar sight of Aki and Grimmjow. Sai sighed and shook his head, the woman was becoming obsessed with the two teens, just what was it now that they had done that made her squeal in delight. 

"Lady Sakura what is now?" Sai asked, she smiled and stood up.

"The bet that they just made! Oh what I wouldn't give to be Aki right now! Well at least Raito and Kamui are close to her." He nodded his head, they were lucky they were human they wouldn't need gigai. Kamui ran into the throne room, he ran over to Sai and started clinging to him, the two came back from school early, once again the boy was pouting, Sai wondered what was wrong with him. Kamui noticed the look of concern on his leaning post and smiled.

"Worried about me Sai-chan! Too cute!" he rubbed his cheek against the older man, Sai growled and tried to get the clingy boy off of him but he wouldn't budge, he looked over to Sakura who was blushing lightly. Sai immediately knew what the woman was thinking about, he put his hands up in defense.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK LADY SAKURA! WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" she pouted and snapped her fingers.

"Darn and here I thought I would get to see some yoai action! Well forget the hot yoai-ness and get to work boys, I want that girls power, Soul Society and the Human world will soon be mine!" she giggled and skipped off to her chambers, Raito shook his head wondering how such a woman could be so evil. Then again looks could be deceiving, especially when it came to her, she may look weak but the woman was more powerful than she was given credit for, if she in fact took the power from Aki she could in reality rule over Soul Society and the Human world forever.


	8. How to make a human

Well here it is chapter eight, finally we are getting to the good parts, hm well I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

How to make a human

"Aki-chan! Please give it up! You'll never be able to fuse his soul with that gigai!" Rangiku yelled, Aki glared at the woman. Aki was sweating profusely, her breathing was labored , Rangiku, Renji and Shuuhei stared at her sadly. She had been working on fusing the unconscious espada into the special gigai she made just for him. The three were extremely worried for their friend, she was powerful yes, but even she couldn't keep it up. The three came up to her, trying to get her to stop, she growled.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I'll FUSE HIM INTO THE BODY!!!!" Aki barked, she noticed Grimmjow began disappearing, the gigai jolted, the fusion was complete all that was left was to make Grimmjow human. Aki shakily reached for a book, Rangiku placed a hand on top of Aki's.

"Please stop." Aki angrily pulled away from Rangiku's grasp.

"NO I'm HALF WAY THERE I'm NOT GIVING UP!" She yelled, she placed her right hand on the chest of the dead body, her left hand in a prayer form. She began chanting an incantation, Shuuhei was becoming angry with her, he finally snapped.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT SAVING THAT ARRANCAR SO MUCH!?" Shuuhei yelled at her, she glared at her friend.

"BECAUSE EVERYONE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE, IF I DON'T SAVE HIM NOW MAYURI-KUN WILL PERMANENTLY DISPOSE OF HIM! HIS SOUL WILL NOT BE SAVED AND HE WOULD NOT BE ALLOWED ANOTHER CHANCE TO BE REBORN!" Aki began to chant her incantation once more, she was becoming slightly worried. Soul Society wouldn't mind her trying to bring someone back to life, but her other half would mind. In the world of sorcery bringing the dead back to life is taboo, she hoped that no one would ever find out. Renji stared at her sadly but smiled.

"Aki . . ." he started but she interrupted him.

"IF YOU DON'T ENJOY WHAT I'm DOING? GO BACK TO SOUL SOCIETY!" She yelled. Grimmjow's body began glow black, Aki smiled and kept chanting.

"Is that natural?" Shuuhei whispered to Renji.

"It's natural." Aki said tiredly, there was a small jolt to the body, Aki placed her ear against his chest, the heart was beating. She smirked and fell unconscious, Shuuhei caught her before she hit he floor, he rested her head on his lap. He looked down at her and smiled sadly, Renji and Rangiku kneeled next to her, they both placed their hands on her forehead, Shuuhei looked up at them.

"Renji, Rangiku, go home I'll care for Aki." They nodded and left their friends behind, Shuuhei ran his fingers through Aki's hair. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Aki groaned and shifted slightly on Shuuhei's lap, he had always loved the girl, but her feelings were aimed toward her orange haired friend, and now the former Espada, he growled.

"All of this for a hollow, during the time you spent with him did you fall in love with him? Aki-chan . . . I love you but if you love someone else . . ." Shuuhei sighed heavily, there was a loud groaning sound, he turned to look at Grimmjow. He sat up and looked at Shuuhei and Aki, he glared at both of them.

"So the bitch is dead?" Grimmjow asked, he placed his hand on top of his head, he groaned. Shuuhei glared at Grimmjow he was afraid that if he left her alone with him he would hurt her, but he decided that he had to return to his duties as the 9th squad Captain.

"She's still alive, I'm going to leave her in your care, but I warn you, you are under surveillance, we will watch you, you are now a substitute shinigami, but until you can be fully trusted you are under Aki's care. At the end of the year Commander Yamamoto will evaluate your behavior, if you are qualified and no longer a threat you will be free to live on your own, till then former Arrancar." Shuuhei stood up.

* * *

Aki sighed heavily, bringing a human back to life was taboo, yet she didn't exactly bring a human back to life. She had made a hollow into a human, it wasn't an actual human body in the first place. She wondered if the Sorcery Council would even consider it as _New Life_, it frightened her, she could go to prison, but it was too late Grimmjow was alive and well. Both silently ate their lunch, Orihime walked over to them, she was fidgeting around slightly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, Aki smiled up at her friend, she could feel the nervousness radiating off of her, as did Grimmjow.

"I'm not going to hurt you woman." Grimmjow took a bite from his sandwich, Aki smiled at Orihime.

"It's ok Orihime Grimmjow is under my care, other than that, he's a shinigami now." Grimmjow gave Aki a look saying that he was not at all amused she smirked. Orihime nodded and smiled at both of them, Ichigo walked over to them. Grimmjow growled, Ichigo glared at him, the tension was rising between the two of them, Aki sighed and turned to look at her.

"Aki-chan can I sit with you?" Orihime asked, Aki nodded her head yes, Orihime smiled and sat down in front of Aki, Tatsuki came over and sat next to them. Grimmjow and Ichigo kept glaring at each other Tatsuki chuckled and shook her head.

"Grimmjow-kun . . ." Grimmjow turned to look at Orihime.

"You remember what I said two days ago? Don't talk to me, I don't intend to make any friends." Aki rolled her eyes, Grimmjow glared at her. He returned his glare back to Ichigo, even though both were shinigami their rivalry didn't change one bit. Though she wasn't there when they had left for Hueco Mundo, she was stuck working for Urahara that month, and he was being overprotective of her not letting her go, she knew of their rivalry, she had watched them fight. Now it was toned down, they didn't want to destroy the class room but it was still there the tension, the urge to kill each other.

Raito and Kamui glared at the group of friends, they had yet to figure out how to separate Aki from Grimmjow. Sakura was becoming more and more impatient, the two had wondered why Sakura wasn't toying with her.

"I thought Lady Sakura wanted to toy with her, I have yet to see her do anything." Kamui said, Raito sighed and shook his head.

"Lady Sakura must have forgotten." They looked back at Aki, their eyes widened upon seeing her, she was looking straight at them, her eyes were glazed over. Kamui smiled, Raito just smirked, Sakura must have been watching and remembered that she was going to toy with the girl. They turned their gaze away from her and went back to trying to figure out how to Aki away from Grimmjow, they thought about asking Sakura, but decided against it, they would get her away from him.


	9. Never Tease a Cat

Oh here's chapter 9! Again no villains, sigh, but they're coming, they're coming hahaha! Oh no! On Monday I return to school which _could_ mean no weekly updates, I'll see what happens, well hope you enjoy chapter 9.

* * *

Never Tease a Cat.

Grimmjow and Aki were walking home, Aki yawned as did Grimmjow. The day had been uneventful and it was pissing him off. There had been no hollow attacks since the second day of school, Aki was trying to get him to date some of the girls in their class. Aki looked up at him and noticed he was thinking about something, he turned to her.

"What the hell isn't there anything to do here?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry but in the human world it's always boring." He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, people were staring at the two and old couple passed by them and whispered something that caught Grimmjow's attention, he glared at the older couple.

"You would expect with that idiot strawberry's reiatsu more hollows would come." Grimmjow said angrily, still angry at the older couple for their comment, at least Aki hadn't heard. She looked up at him and again shrugged her shoulders.

"Hollows are unpredictable, you should know that by now, you were a hollow." Grimmjow yawned, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah was, now like you I'm a shinigami, do you know how much I hate this?" They walked up to the front door of Aki's home and stood there.

"You should've let me kill you then." Aki grinned, Grimmjow just yawned, he blinked away the tears, Aki giggled. Grimmjow turned to look at her, he glared at the giggling girl.

"Now that you're a human, you're vulnerable, you're . . ." she noticed the look on Grimmjow's face and shut her mouth, but it didn't stop her from giggling. They walked into the home, Aki called out to her parents.

"We're home!" Aki's mother came out from the kitchen to greet them, Grimmjow just grunted and headed toward his room, Aki just rolled her eyes.

"So how was school today? Did Grim make any new friends?" Aki lifted and eyebrow and grinned.

"No, Grimmjow is . . . well he claimed he didn't want to make friends." She placed her bookbag down and headed toward Grimmjow's room, she opened the door and saw he was asleep. Aki took out her phone and snapped a quick picture. She closed the door and walked to her room, she saved the picture to her phone, she laid down on her bed and flipped open her phone, she stared at the picture of Grimmjow, she blushed lightly.

"During that time in Soul Society, all that time I spent with Grimmjow, the reason why I wanted to save him so badly . . ." There was a soft knock on her door, her mother peeked inside, Aki closed her phone and smiled at her mother.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, her mother smirked.

"Dinner is ready, go get Grimmjow, he won't snap at you." Aki sighed.

"Oh he snaps at everyone." She got up from her bed and went back to Grimmjow's room, she knocked on his door and opened it. She looked to find him still asleep on his bed, she smirked and took her phone, she snapped another picture and blushed lightly and shook her head away from any thoughts of him. She walked over to his bed and nudged him lightly, he didn't move, she sighed and nudged him again.

"Grimmjow dinner is ready, wake up." He pulled the blanket over his head and turned away from her, Aki growled and jumped onto his bed and sat on top of him. She pulled the blanket off of him, Grimmjow turned and glared at her. He sat up causing her to fall back on the bed, she glared at him and quickly sat up, she opened her mouth to yell at him but her got to her first.

"What the fuck bitch?!" he yelled, Aki threw the blanket back on him, he shoved the blanket off of his face. She jumped off the bed and walked toward the door, she turned to look at him.

"Dinner is ready Jaggerjack, and keep your festive language to minimum." Grimmjow growled and stood up. She angrily walked out of his room, she was slightly angry at herself, how could she ever think that bastard was cute. They walked down the hallway and toward the dinning room, Aki took out her phone and flipped it open, Grimmjow looked over her shoulder, he saw the picture of him sleeping, Aki smirked, Grimmjow tried to grab the phone but Aki pulled away. He pissed her off just awhile ago so now she was going to get him back, she looked back at him.

"Nope you aren't getting this, you look human, vulnerable." Grimmjow growled and pushed past her to the dinning room. Aki sighed heavily and stared at the picture in her phone, she closed it and made her way to the kitchen. She sat down next to Grimmjow, she placed her phone down , Grimmjow snatched it, he flipped it open. He searched through the phone and found his picture, he was about to delete them.

"Hey!" Aki protested, she snatched her phone back, he growled and tried to take it back. Aki's parents looked at them oddly, they shrugged their shoulders. The two were acting like brother and sister, and they kept fighting for the phone Grimmjow was finally able to snatch it back.

"I'm going to delete those pictures, I never gave you any damn permission to take them!" she jumped onto his back and reached for the phone, he held it away from her, her father took the phone away from him.

"If you two are going to act like children then I'll treat you like children." Aki smiled and began eating, Grimmjow just picked at his food, he sighed heavily and stood up from the table and left to his room. They all wondered why he left, Aki sighed, her father nudged her lightly.

"I'll go see what's wrong with him." She stood up and followed him, she saw him in the bathroom, he was looking at the right side of his face, he slowly placed his hand over his cheek.

"Miss your mask?" she asked.

"That's none of your business bitch." Aki growled and turned away from him.

"I'm making it my business because 1 you live with me and 2 I'm kinda worried about you." Grimmjow shoved past her, she shook her head and left to her room, the former arrancar had been acting weird, something was bothering him and she was going to find out, she stopped, looked back and heard his bedroom door close, during what period of time did the Arrancar change?

Grimmjow yawned and lied down on his bed, he didn't want to be a shinigami but it was his only way of being able to live, he also felt trapped in his body, he took his right hand and covered his face. There was a surge of reiatsu, he stood up and looked into the mirror in his room, it was strange, all other Vizard like Ichigo and Aki they had a full hollow mask but, he only regained the jaw piece of his. Aki did warn him that he might not regain a full hollow mask like other Vizard. His bedroom door open Aki walked in, he rolled his eyes, she sat down on his bed. He let his hollow side go, he glared at Aki, she yawned and laid down on his bed.

"Woman get off my bed." she shook her head no, Grimmjow groaned and shoved her to the other edge of the bed, he laid down. He felt something around his hip, he looked down and noticed Aki's arm.

"What are you doing woman?"

"When I sleep I need something to hug." she yawned.

"Then grab a pillow, or get out of my room and go to sleep in your own bed."

"No thanks, you're much more comfortable to hug." Grimmjow growled and removed her arm from his waist, she groaned and sat up and leaned on him. He glared at her, she just smiled, he blushed lightly but still glared at her.

"Bitch get off of me."

"Well I would suspect you would want me on top of you." he grinned, she immediately regretted her words.

"Maybe, but I would rather have you on the bottom, making you squirm." her eyes widened, Grimmjow grabbed her arms and shoved her down onto the bed, he hovered over her. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, she gasped.

"There's a difference between love and lust, as an arrancar I always lusted . . . don't think just cause I was an arrancar nothing ever happened, I am a man, I _am_ experienced, by the looks of you, you've never even been touched by a man, this is your first time ever being so close isn't it? I can show you, what I've done." He grinned wickedly.


	10. A Decent Conversation

Ja I know I've been gone for awhile, again a not so interesting chapter, I will be uploading two more tomorrow so after chapter 12 things**_ FINALLY _**get interesting well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

A Decent Conversation.

He pushed himself up off of her, he looked away from her seeing the look of sheer terror plastered upon her face just aroused him, she was an easy target.

"Oh my god! I thought you were gonna rape me!" she yelled, Grimmjow grinned and shook his head, he could've easily have taken her but it wasn't worth it, at least not right now, he would find the perfect time to take her.

"Seriously? I would've done it but I want to surprise you." She glared at him, back in Soul Society she may have teased him, but that was to get him to calm down. Grimmjow now was taking it to far, she sat up. Grimmjow smirked and leaned back on the bed, she sighed she knew what was going through his head.

"This life is fucking boring! I hate this fate you chose for me." She glared at him, he was blaming his fate on her, it was slightly her fault, she did give him an ultimatum, but he was the one who chose to live.

"You chose this fate!" she yelled

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" he yelled, he grabbed his blanket and laid back down.

Aki glared at him, she pulled the blanket off of his head, he turned and glared at her.

"YOU HAD A CHOICE! YOU COULD DIE OR LIVE! YOU CHOSE TO LIVE SO I GAVE YOU LIFE! BE HAPPY THAT I'm NOT LIKE THE SHINIGAMI! THEY CHOSE TO KILL YOU IMMEDIATELY!" tears were evident in Aki's eyes, Grimmjow just grunted and turned away from her pulling the blanket over his head once again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and laid back down on the bed, Grimmjow moved the blanket off of his face, he sighed heavily, he felt sorry for her, the human emotions were getting to him.

"Are you gonna hug me or not woman?" she turned to look at him and smiled, he rolled his eyes, he lifted the blanket, she went under it and hugged him around the waist, he rolled his eyes.

'This bitch pisses me off.' he grunted and fell asleep.

Grimmjow's stomach growled, he grunted and placed his hand on his stomach, he felt something pressed up against his back, he looked behind himself and noticed the sleeping Aki, he sighed and lifted her arm off of his waist. He heard a slight whining sound, he watched as Aki was waking up, she yawned and blinked away the tears.

"Where are you going?" she asked, he walked to the door and turned the knob.

"I'm going to get a snack, remember I didn't eat dinner." he walked out of the room, Aki yawned and sat up on the bed, Grimmjow came back quickly with two drinks a box of strawberry pocky, and a bag of popcorn. He handed Aki a drink, he took the pocky out of his pocket and tossed it on the bed, he sat down and began munching on the popcorn, Aki took a sip of her drink. She glanced at Grimmjow, he was slowly munching on the food.

"So . . . two weeks living as a human, what does it feel like?" she took another sip of her drink, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. Not to long ago she was mad at him and crying, was she going through PMS, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to answer her.

"All right I guess, the constant pain of hunger is gone, now when I eat I feel full, the empty feeling no longer there, I feel . . . whole for once." he grabbed the pocky on his bed, he took one out and placed it between his lips.

'Man does he have mood swings, one minute he's angry as hell the next he's calm.' She grabbed the pocky box and took one out, Grimmjow took it from her, she glared at him.

"Hey!" she whined, Grimmjow smirked.

"Sorry but I'm hungry." She pouted and grabbed another pocky stick, Grimmjow glanced at her as she delicately ate the treat.

'Something about her pisses me off severely but . . . something about her also . . . doesn't let me hate her, what is it? The fact that she gave me a second chance at life, or the fact that from the beginning she was never scared of me?' He looked at her for a moment before his thoughts drifted off to when they first met face to face, back when she pleaded to the Commander he was watching from a screen that the 12th division had placed in his cell before him. Expecting the outcome would be death the guards and himself were surprised when she protested his death. He saw her before she saw him, then about an hour later they met face to face, he felt a small respect for her, she wasn't scared of him, she was giving him another chance to live, but she was still a shinigami.

* * *

Two Months Ago

Slowly Aki walked toward Grimmjow's cell, she flipped through the arrancar's file, as she reached the cell she noticed the arrancar was beaten and bruised, blood caked in his hair, on his clothes, his reiatsu was dangerously low, Aki shook her head.

"Even if you were a enemy, you don't deserve this." she said, flipping though the file.

"What? Are you here to kill me woman?" he knew she wasn't there to harm him, but the question just came out, slightly curious to know if she was going to stick to her word and give him a second chance at life.

"No I'm hear to give you a second chance at life, but this time . . . as a human, as Vizard." she was going to stick to her word, but just what the fucking hell was a Vizard, he questione her.

"Vizard?"

"You will become human, with shinigami powers, with the powers of a hollow, they call us Vizards, though the original Vizards were actually shinigami who wanted a way to harness their hollow side to become stronger, they were exiled from soul society, though that doesn't matter, now I will give you a month to make a decision, die as you are, or live . . . become a human, become a Vizard just like me. During that time I will be working on a special gigai, a honest to god human body." he thought it over for awhile, a shinigami with hollow powers, he growled he remembered that the orange haired shinigami's power was slightly different when they fought he had a hollow mask. He pushed back his hatred for the orange haired shinigami and looked up at the girl.

"You're giving me a month to decide, a month in which I could retrieve my powers and kill you." he grinned wickedly wondering what her reaction would be.

"Well if I die I die, either way I'll just end up coming here and doing my shinigami duties full time." Grimmjow stared at the girl oddly, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"I don't want to hear this crap, all I want to know is that if I choose the path you are making for me what will happen?" he masked his curiosity by angrily asking the girl a question, she smiled.

"That is up to Commander Yamamoto. I want you to open the cell." she said to the guard, he reluctantly did it, she walked into the cell, the guard closed it, Grimmjow glared at the girl, she walked over to him, she reached her hand out, he glared dangerously at her.

"I'm only going to restore part of your reiatsu just so you won't die, the rest you will have to regain yourself." he looked up at her, just what was going through her mind, she was willing to risk getting killed at the moment just to keep him alive, he was now even more curious.

"You aren't afraid to die woman?"

"No." she answered blankly.


	11. She Keeps Me Awake

So here is chapter 11 i thought this one was slightly interesting, well I will write again in the next chapter, pouts you guys probably don't even bother reading this you just want to get to the story. Lol.

* * *

_She _keeps me awake.

Aki grabbed another piece of pocky Grimmjow grabbed the box and saw there was nothing in there, he saw Aki with the last piece about to put in her mouth.

"Hey hold on I wanted the last piece." Aki shrugged her shoulders and split the piece in half.

"There, so neither one of us complains or fights over pocky." Grimmjow took the half and placed it between his lips, he glanced at the young girl, she sipped her drink and glanced at the former Espada.

"What is there something on my face?" she asked, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Other than your already evident imperfections I see nothing." She growled and glared at him, Grimmjow grinned wickedly. She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but Grimmjow just covered her mouth. The door to his room opened, Aki's dad walked in and saw Aki was glaring at Grimmjow, he had his hand over her mouth. He lifted an eyebrow wondering what the two where doing, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, Aki are you going to your room anytime soon?" She looked over to her father and nodded her head yes, he smiled and left the room. Aki removed Grimmjow's hand from her mouth, she rolled over Grimmjow and got out of the bed, she looked back at him and smiled.

"Well good night Grimmjow."

"Yeah." he stood up, Aki lifted an eyebrow, he walked over to her, she wondered what he wanted. Her eyes widened for a second was he going to try and attack her again, she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Bathroom, need to brush my teeth." She smiled and latched onto his arm, he glanced down at her.

"I need to brush my teeth too, so come." she dragged him to the bathroom, he glared at her as she shoved him into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, he lifted and eyebrow and smirked, she noticed the look in his eyes and blushed. He laughed and shook his head, she was so easily scared.

* * *

Grimmjow sat down in his seat and yawned, Ichigo walked over to him, just as Grimmjow was lying his head on the desk. Ichigo smirked and sat down in his seat, he glanced over at Aki then to Grimmjow.

"So what has you so tired?" Ichigo asked

"None of your business Shinigami." Grimmjow said as he yawned.

"Aren't you a Shinigami now as well?" Grimmjow yawned and blinked the tears away, he lifted his head slightly and glared at Ichigo.

"Shut the fuck up." he laid his head back down on the desk, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you so tired?" Grimmjow growled and buried his face in his arms, he wanted to sleep but knowing Ichigo just to annoy him he would keep pressing the matter.

"Couldn't sleep." he mumbled.

"Why?" Grimmjow growled once more, why the hell did Ichigo care for his well being, he looked at the orange haired teen.

"IS THAT REALLY ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUINESS SHINIGAMI?!" Grimmjow barked, Aki and Orihime looked back toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow groaned and closed his eyes, all he really wanted was some sleep.

"Er, I know we're not the greatest of friends but um . . . what kept you up last night?" Grimmjow stood up and slammed his hands onto Ichigo's desk, he glared dangerously at him, Ichigo was surprised for a moment, quickly regaining his composure he glared at the angry teen. "Your an ass!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he stood up straight and ran his hand through his hair.

"Since when have I been a nice guy? I've always been an ass especially toward you." Ichigo stood up and glared at him, Grimmjow glared down at him, everyone was staring at the two, the two were already vibrantly noticeable, but with their arguing it created more attention to the two.

"So you want to fight ass?!" Ichigo said, Grimmjow grinned.

"As if you could beat me shinigami." Ichigo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I remember correctly I easily defeated you back in Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow growled and grabbed Ichigo by the collar, he pulled him close to his face.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE KUROSAKI?!" Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's collar.

"LET'S GO COME ON!" They let go of each other and left the class room, everyone was whispering things, Keigo and Mizurio looked at each other and decided to follow. Aki walked over to Chad, she asked him a favor.

"Sado-kun could you please keep the rest of the class here?" he nodded his head, Aki grabbed Orihime's hand and ran out of the class, after they had left Chad stood in everyone's way. Ichigo and Grimmjow were up on the roof, they were glaring at each other, Grimmjow smirked he placed his hands in his pockets. The look in his eyes egging Ichigo to attack him, Ichigo just smirked.

"So Grimmjow . . . who or what kept you awake last night?" Grimmjow growled.

"Are you still fucking stuck on that subject?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"Of course." Grimmjow growled, he glared at Ichigo.

"Aki." he mumbled but Ichigo still heard him and did he hear him correctly, how could Aki have kept him up during the night?

"Aki?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

"Yes shinigami, Aki kept me awake."

"What did she do to keep you awake?"

"She . . . I can't even say it." The door to the roof opened, Keigo and the others were there.

"Can't even say what?" Orihime asked, Aki walked over to the two, she looked up at the tired Grimmjow, Grimmjow opened an eye and glared at her. He was getting pissed off at her for no reason now, was she going to win the bet? He growled, he walked over to the roof entrance and leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes he wanted at least some sleep. He wasn't going to let her win, there was no way he could be having feelings. Either it was all in his head or Aki did one hell of a job on his body to make him into a human, to even have feelings, there was more to her than meets the eye.

"What did I do now?" He opened one eye but then closed it and began to drift off into sleep, Aki smirked.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Orihime asked, Aki shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he's just bored, I mean the guy does like to fight, we would've fought if you guys hadn't have come." Ichigo said.

"Why doesn't he join a Karate team or something?" Orihime asked, Ichigo lifted an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea Inoue, think back." Oihime placed a finger to her lip and began thinking, she frowned.

"Yeah you're right. Oh Aki the class trip is coming up won't that be fun!" Orihime chimed, Aki grinned and nodded her head yes.

"Yes! So where are we going?"

"To Okinawa." Aki squealed, Grimmjow groaned and he found a conveniently placed pencil, he threw it at her, she quickly dodged it, she stuck her tongue out at him. She had woken him up and now he was even more pissed off at her, just what the hell was she squealing about.

"Hey can't a girl be happy to go to Okinawa? The waters there are warm all year round." she sighed dreamily, Ichigo scoffed.

"Too bad it's a class trip, you won't be able to go near the water." Ichigo said, Aki groaned, he was right a class trip meant spending time with the class going to museums, and other educational things.

"That's right, either way it'll be too cold to wear a bikini anyway, sucks though . . . you can't even go into the waters during the summer, damn jellyfish ruin it." Aki said.

"Who'd wanna see you in one anyway." Grimmjow said with a yawn, Aki glared at him, she walked over to him angrily, placed her hands on her hips she glared down at him.

"I'll have you know I am in perfectly good shape!" Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"I won't argue about that, I could tell by how perfectly you fit under my body last night." Aki blushed and turned away from him, Keigo blushed and rushed over to Grimmjow he bowed.

"Oh Jaggerjack-kun you're soooooo lucky! You live with the beautiful Aki and now you've gotten that far!" Grimmjow growled and glared at him, he hated when other guys would stare or even talk about her, back in Soul Society he had claimed that she was his property and it would stay that way, then again back in Soul Society she was more quiet and sadistic, it was his only reason for making such a claim, though he would never openly admit it. He looked over to the blushing girl and grinned she became flustered so easily it was slightly amusing.

"W-well that was your fault you're the one who decided to . . ." There was a heavy surge of reiatsu, Grimmjow grinned wickedly, Orihime cringed.

"Finally!" Grimmjow stood up and ran out the roof entrance, Ichigo and Aki ran after him.

"Hold on! Grimmjow!" Aki and Ichigo yelled out

"Hurry up!" he barked at them.

Ichigo and Aki caught up to Grimmjow, he was grinning wickedly, Aki felt his aura had changed he was extremely happy. They all ran outside, all took a soul candy, Grimmjow was the first out of his body, he ran toward the source. Aki and Ichigo stared at each other, Aki quickly ran off after Grimmjow, she had to keep him from going too far. Grimmjow grinned wickedly as he spotted the hollow, he jumped up into the air and punched the hollow in the face sending it flying back. Aki sighed heavily and shook her head, she walked over to Grimmjow, a blue sphere of spiritual energy formed in Grimmjow's right hand, he grinned and aimed it at the fallen hollow. "Sokatsui!" Aki's eyes widened, she knew Grimmjow would be strong but he was easily able to use Kido, something she and Ichigo didn't even know how to use, she growled and glared at Grimmjow.

"Dammit Grimmjow!" Aki yelled, he just smirked

"Hey I did the job I was given to do so stuff it woman!" They all started to walk back to school, as they made their way into the school they found their bodies, Aki slammed her palm onto each of the bodies, they entered and headed back to the classroom. Aki and Grimmjow began arguing, Ichigo looked at the two, he knew that living together would cause some arguments between them but it was getting ridiculous.

* * *

'Sokatsui- Pale Fire Crash  



	12. Pantera's Warning:Protect Her

Chapter 12! Finally things become real interesting, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! YAY!

* * *

Pantera's Warning: Protect Her

"Aki would you please just shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow yelled as they entered the classroom, Aki glared at him and pushed past him toward her seat, he growled and grabbed her arm before she could get to her seat.

"Let me go." she growled, she didn't know why she had gotten so mad at him, he was always rude and obnoxious and sex crazed, and then it clicked, as they were returning back to class he was staring at other women. She sighed heavily, she was becoming more and more attached to him, she began to notice her feelings for Ichigo were slowly decreasing as her affection for Grimmjow increased, she couldn't be falling for him could she?

"Not until you apologize for shoving me!" He yelled, she looked at him dumbfounded, he glared at her why did he want an apology from her, she just barely pushed past him. He gulped, she was going to win the bet, no, he couldn't be falling for her. Just why where these feelings suddenly erupting, especially for her, why her, couldn't there have been anyone else, anyone else. She was glaring at him now, she tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened.

"Well you're an asshole! Who won't listen to me!" She pulled her arm from his grip and went to her seat, he rolled his eyes it wasn't really new that he was an asshole who didn't listen, he hated listening to Aizen but he had to since Aizen was much stronger than him and could easily kill him, he was defiant yes but he did value his life. He looked over to Aki she was looking out the window and pouting. The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Aki was still mad at Grimmjow as they made their way back home. She went to her room without even saying hello to her parents, Grimmjow placed his bag on the floor by the door.

"Do you know why Aki is mad Grimmjow-Kun?" Aki's mother asked, he shook his head no and headed to his room, he laid down on his bed. His door creaked open, Aki popped her head in, she stared at Grimmjow, when he didn't say anything she walked in. She sat down at the edge of his bed, he looked at her and sat up. He smirked, she wasn't one to stay mad for so long, he tilted his head to the side, she was looking at the floor, he growled and decided to speak up first.

"What here to yell at me some more?" he asked, Aki shook her head no, he sighed heavily.

"I'm here to apologize." she said sadly, he lifted an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok apology accepted." Aki smiled, Grimmjow laid back down on his bed, Aki rolled her eyes.

"You sleep too much."

"Better than doing my homework." Aki laughed and laid down next to Grimmjow, he looked back at her and glared at her.

"Why don't you ever sleep in your own bed?" he didn't seem to mind anymore, he chuckled mentally, yeah she did one hell of a job making him into a human. Just how did a shinigami turn him human, it is impossible right, looking down at his hand, no not impossible at least not anymore.

"Because I just don't feel like it right now." She wrapped her arm around his waist, he sighed and closed his eyes.

'I can't do anything about it, I can't do what I want to anymore, I wish at times I never did become a shinigami.' He drifted off into sleep when he heard a low growling noise, he began to search for the source, he immediately found it, in front of him stood Pantera, his lifted an eyebrow and sighed.

"You're here to tell me something what is it? And get on with it quickly."

"You're a stubborn fool Grimmjow, other than that, your regrets of becoming a shinigami coincide with your feelings for that girl and you know it, but to my real point, something is amiss, someone is after Aki, you must protect her Grimmjow, you're the only one, and don't say Kurosaki can do it because he can't, you were not put into her care, she was put into your care. Now listen and listen well Grimmjow only you have the power to protect Aki, and by all means necessary protect her."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the sheet for the test scores, Aki grinned as she spotted her name. 

"Number four not bad, what about you Orihime?"

"I'm . . . number three." Orihime said happily, Aki grinned and patted Orihime in the head.

"Well what do you know, Grimmjow got the second highest score." Tatsuki said, Aki froze, Orihime noticed and looked at her with concern, Grimmjow walked over to the sheet and shrugged his shoulders.

"What no way!" Aki yelled, Grimmjow stood in front of her and pointed to his name.

"See for yourself." Aki's eye began to twitch, she glared up at Grimmjow, he grinned wickedly, he had gotten to her, he had copied her homework yet he was the one who got the second highest score in the class, of course the nerd Uryuu had gotten first.

"You suck." she said,

"That would be your job." Aki blushed and glared at him, he just smirked and began to walk away, Aki followed him, the people around them began to whisper things, she just rolled her eyes.

"People are beginning to talk." Grimmjow said.

"Forget it, we know nothing is going on between us, so spill it how is it that you got the second highest score, you copy off of my homework?" He shrugged his shoulders and headed up to the roof, she jumped onto his back and tugged at his hair.

"BITCH GET OFF OF ME!" She laughed, he glanced at her and quickly looked away, his face was slightly flushed. 'FUCK HER, I DON'T LIKE HER!' She noticed he wasn't yelling at her anymore, she poked his cheek. He growled, she smirked she was getting a reaction, she once again poked his cheek, he glared at her, she smiled at him a blush noticable on her face. He blushed and quickly turned away, he growled and clenched his fist this bitch was really getting to him, she jumps off of his back once they had reached the roof.

"I'm hungry, I left me bento in the classroom, go get it for me." she whined.

"What am I you're fucking slave? You know I hate taking orders!" she pouted, he growled and shoved his hands into his pockets, he glared at her. "Don't think that stupid face of yours is going to get me to falter." She huffed and crossed her hands over her chest, she grinned wickedly and walked closer to him, she placed at hand on his chest and looked up at him. He looked down at her, he lifted an eyebrow wondering what she was doing, she smiled seductively. She ran her hand up and down his chest, Grimmjow growled and pushed closer to her, she blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come on Grimmjow." He growled, and pushed away from her, she was blushing a deep shade of red, Grimmjow turned away from her.

"You're lucky I left my lunch back at the classroom as well." she smiled and he left, she walked over to the bar fence, she kneeled down and gripped the fence, she sighed. Something then began speaking to her, she looked around but nothing was there.

'Jump.' it said, she began to stand up, she shook her head and kneeled back down, again the voice called to her, this time she wasn't able to shake it off, she stood up and climbed to the top of the fence, with incredible balance she stood on top of the fence, there was a ruckus coming from behind the entrance of the rooftop door, it flew open, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizurio, Chad, Uryuu and Grimmjow walked through the door. They all looked up at Aki with shock, her eyes were glazed over, slowly she began to lean back, they all took a step forward, she then threw herself back.

* * *

I know Pantera just show's up for like a couple of seconds but it was the best title I could think of. 


	13. Protecting causes pain and gives rewards

Ah chapter 13 woo! Though this has nothing to do with this story I have no clue when I will be updating my GrimIchi story, school is such a drag waaaaa! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Protecting Causes Pain, and Gives Rewards.

"AKI!" They all screamed, Grimmjow shoved their lunches into Keigo, he jump over the fence quickly, he was able to reach her and grab her, he held onto her tightly, he reached out with is free hand for a open window, his body jolted violently, he winced but pushed back the pain. He heard Aki groan, he looked down at her, she was waking up.

"W-what happened?" Aki questioned.

"YOU DUMB BITCH WHY DID YOU JUMP?"

"Jumped? Jumped from . . ." She noticed Grimmjow and her were dangling from a third story window, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, tears began to form in her eyes.

"GRIMMJOW I'M SCARED! PLEASE GET ME DOWN!" she cried, he released her waist and grabbed onto the window, he hoisted them up, he jumped down from the window and into the classroom full of students, who all stared in awe, they were frozen in time, chopsticks in hand about to take a bite from their lunches. He glared at the students they all quickly went back to what they were doing, he made his way back to the roof, Aki had yet to let go, he sighed and rubbed her back. He swung the door open, everyone turned to look at them, they all sighed in relief.

"Aki you can let go now." Grimmjow said, she shook her head no, he sighed heavily and sat down, she buried her face into his neck, she sat on top of his lap, he moved his left arm slightly, a tremendous amount of pain jolted through, he winced and took in a sharp breath, Aki heard him and lifted her head.

"You're hurt." she said, he glared at her.

"No you think, all because of you dumbass." tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" she cried, burying her face in his neck again her tears were running down his neck, he growled, he was going to be sticky with tears but as long as she was safe it was just something small, he could live with it.

Ichigo and the others were conversing about something, Aki wasn't paying much attention, her attention was set on the angry boy before her, she was still seated upon his lap eating her lunch slowly, she just didn't want to leave him. She finished her lunch just as Grimmjow finished his, they placed their bento boxes down, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, he growled but let the girl have her way.

"Oh Grimmjow you are so lucky to have the gorgeous Aki wrapped around you!" Keigo said.

"You want her? You can take her." He was about to push her off of him but she tightened her grip.

"Don't you dare!" she said.

"He likes you better than I do, I think it would be best if you were all over him." Grimmjow growled, she shook her head no, her lips brushed against the skin of his neck, his eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure. The girl was more trouble than she looked, Keigo kept annoying him about how lucky he was to have Aki all over him, it was true he was lucky to have her on top of him but he didn't want anyone to start talking more then they have.

The day was quickly over, Aki and Grimmjow were walking outside of the school, Ichigo right next to them.

"Just what happened at lunch Aki?" Ichigo asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, one minute I'm kneeling in front of the fence the next I knew I was in Grimmjow's arms dangling three stories above ground." Ichigo nodded, something was going on, weird things have been happening since the two new students showed up, what was their connection to all of this.

"I'll ask Urahara maybe he know's . . . nope scratch that he does know." he waved goodbye to them and left in the opposite direction, Aki and Grimmjow silently made their way back home. Aki stared up at the stoplight, her gaze drifted downward to Grimmjow's hand, she reached over and laced her fingers with his, he glared down at her.

"What are you doing?" he growled lowly, she didn't say a word, he sighed and pulled at her as everyone began to walk. They walked into the home, Grimmjow pulled Aki toward his room, Aki's parents lifted an eyebrow. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to his bed, he massaged his left shoulder.

"It's probably dislocated." Aki said quietly.

"No you think?"

"I can pop it back in for you." he nodded his head, she walked over to him and kneeled on the bed, he pulled off his shirt, he looked over at her, her expression was one filled with guilt, he took in a deep breath, she pushed his shoulder back into place, he winced.

"You should watch that shoulder for awhile."

"Right, hey um look it's not your fault, I was the one who went after you, so it's my fault." she looked down at the ground, he sighed and pulled her onto his lap, he laid down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, he grinned wickedly.

"I don't know, you tell me, you are the one sitting on my lap, I already know what this position is but do you?" she blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"As if I would ever consider touching you in such a way." He smirked and rolled over onto his right side, Aki gripped onto him, she glared at him.

"Turn back around! I'm about to fall you jackass!" he smirked and scooted back against the wall, she sighed in relief and let him go. He yawned and drifted off into sleep, he heard a growling noise again, he turned around to find Pantera once again.

'So you'll protect her?" Pantera asked with a grin, Grimmjow growled.

"Yeah I'll protect the dumb bitch, I don't see why I have to do it though."

"It's simple, whatever is after her is also after you, protect her and you both will be saved." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"She can protect herself why does she need me for?"

"As I said before your feelings won't allow another to protect or touch her, today Ichigo Kurosaki would've jumped to save her but you were the first to go after her, you won't allow another person to protect her, you want to be the one to do it, even if your mind says no." Pantera chckled, Grimmjow huffed and turned away from the black panther. It's true he saw Ichigo was ready to go after her but he threw himself to save her, he sighed heavily. Since his time in the cell back in soul society he became protective of her, whenever he noticed a guard staring at her he would glare at them until she left, he wanted to strangle each guard that did look at her but he knew that he would've been executed. He looked back at Pantera and nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah nothing will happen to the dumb bitch." He yawned and woke up, he felt something warm against his chest looking down he saw Aki curled up against his bare chest. He placed a hand on her hip moving his hand up toward her waist, he flicked her shirt up with his thumb, he ran his hand up her bare skin. Soft and warm to the touch he smirked and pulled her closer to him, he winced, his arm was still in pain. He heard Aki groan, he looked at her she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his legs, he chuckled, he wanted to see what her reaction would be to being in such an awkward position but he was just too damn tired, closing his eyes once more he fell asleep.

'Aki . . . Aki darling.' Aki groaned she rubbed her head and opened her eyes she looked to see her zanpakuto's spirit, she smiled, the large cat walked up to her and laid her head on Aki's lap.

"Puma is something wrong?" The cat looked up at her and nodded her head, Aki sighed heavily.

'There is something amiss, Pantera has told me something is after you and Grimmjow please be careful, though I know that Grimmjow will protect you." Aki scoffed.

"As if that jerk will protect me!" Puma chuckled.

"He did protect you from dying today didn't he?" Aki blushed and turned away from Puma.

"Ok, ok." she smiled. Aki woke up, she opened her eyes, looking up she saw Grimmjow, she blushed and smiled shyly. She felt a hand on her waist looking down she saw Grimmjow's hand on her waist. She placed a hand on his chest and smiled, she sighed and pushed herself closer to him. Again she looked up at him, she blushed and started to inch closer to him, their lips just centimeters away from each other, she gasped.

'W-what am I thinking?!' she yelled to herself in her mind, looking at his lips she once again inched closer to him, her lips brushed up against his, blushing a deep red she pressed her lips against his. Grimmjow's eyes quickly shot open, looking down Aki was kissing him, why the hell was she kissing him, closing his eyes he let her have her fun. She pulled away from him, he was slightly disappointed but to her he was still asleep, letting one eye open he looked down at her, she was blushing, a blissful look on her face. Grimmjow yawned, Aki looked up at him he grinned wickedly.

"Just admit it you fucking love me."

"W-what?!" Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"You like sleeping with me in my room, just admit it you like me." she blushed and closed her eyes.

"Ha! As if! You're just very comfortable!" she turned away from him, he laughed maniacally, she turned back to look at him.

"Right, then why are you blushing."

"I . . .I .. . . It's none of your business." Aki heard her cellphone ring, she reached for her backpack and took out her phone. "Oy Ichigo! Mmm ok we'll be there." Closing her phone she looked up at Grimmjow, he was glaring at her.

"Tomorrow Urahara want's to see us, he has some information about me." Grimmjow nodded his head.

"What do you think that bastard has in store for us?"

"Most likely just a small amount of cryptic information." He nodded his head.

"All right then till tomorrow, I'm going back to sleep." Aki stood up and left for her room, looking back at the sleeping Grimmjow she blushed and quickly left the room, Grimmjow opened one eye and stared at the fleeting figure of Aki, he grinned wickedly.

"This could be fun."

* * *


	14. Another Suicide Attempt

Ah chapter 14 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the others, and thank you all who have reviewed you guys always make my day, you all deserve some Pocky! Argh! I can't think of titles anymore, I have title writers block boo!!!!! Oh well enjoy!

* * *

Another Suicide Attempt.

Aki looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a white tank top, and a black and white plaid skirt, two belts criss-crossed precariously hung from her hips, the buckles of the belts were skulls, she wore knee high black stockings, a pair of white volatile mistress white boots, the 3 1/2 inch heel making her look just slightly taller. She smiled and grabbed her short coat, it was black, the hood of the coat had cute little floppy bunny ears. Putting on her coat it was barely past her chest, she walked out of the bathroom and headed toward Grimmjow's room, she knocked on the door but there was no answer, again she knocked but still no answer. She sighed heavily and opened the door, Grimmjow was only half way dressed, she blushed seeing his bare chest, it wasn't as if she hadn't seen him shirtless before but now it was different. She noticed he was wearing a pair of white zip-off strap pants, it had black trimmings, chains hung off of the pants, she smirked, he still wasn't so off from his days as an Espada.

"Are you serious, just put on a shirt and let's go." she said, Grimmjow growled and grabbed his white jacket from when he was an Espada, he walked toward his door but Aki stopped him, he looked down at her she was taller than before, she usually was up to his chest, now she was up to his chin, he looked down at her feet and noticed the heels. He looked at her waiting for her to say something, she didn't say anything, he pulled away from her but again she grabbed his hand. "Whoa there, it's cold put a shirt on." He glared down at her and lifted an eyebrow, she was complaining that it was cold yet she was wearing a skirt.

"Hey I thought you told me your parents never seen you dress this way." She blushed and waved him off laughing nervously.

"Yeah . . . they haven't I think it's you know, time they saw the real me." He rolled his eyes and pushed past her, she growled and followed after him, she grabbed his wrist, he stopped and looked back at her.

"What?!" he growled.

"It's cold come on at least put on a t-shirt, I'm use to the cold, seeing is how even in the winter I have to wear skirts, but you . . ."

"My shoulder hurts I'm not putting on a shirt, this is fine." he said viciously, she backed up slightly and put her hand up in defense.

"Fine but if you get cold don't ask to cuddle up with me." he scoffed and blushed lightly.

"Why would I? There are better candidates out there than you who can keep me warm." he grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah like who?" Aki asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Rangiku." Aki growled and kicked Grimmjow, he growled and pulled away from her, he walked out into the living room, she quickly followed, Aki's parents where already there getting ready to leave for work.

"A-AKI??" Aki's mother said, Aki laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Er . . ."

"Let's get going!" Grimmjow barked, Aki's mother turned to look at him.

"Grimmjow-kun aren't you going to be cold?" he waved her off.

"I'm fine." Aki looked down at the floor, Grimmjow noticed and rolled his eyes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Come on we're gonna be late." he said.

"Late for what?" her father asked fixing his tie.

"A meeting, now let's go Aki!" Grimmjow pulled her outside of the house and headed toward the Urahara Shoten.

"STOP FEELING GUILTY!" he yelled at her, the people around them just stared, Aki looked up at him and smiled sadly, she laced her fingers with his. He scoffed and blushed lightly and kept walking toward the shop, as they entered the vicinity of the shop Jinta and Ururu looked up at them, Jinta looked down at their hands, he grinned widely.

"Oh look, their in love." Grimmjow growled and pulled his hand away from Aki, he punched Jinta on the head as he made his way into the shop, Ichigo and others where already there, Aki, Jinta and Ururu followed in after Grimmjow, Aki made her way toward Orihime and sat down next to her, she laid her head on Orihime's shoulder, Urahara smiled at them. Aki rolled her eyes, she knew Urahara was only going to give them partial information, they would have to figure out the rest on their own.

"Well now that everyone is here, I have the answer to Kurosaki-kun's question, someone is after Aki." he said.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow sighed.

"I already knew that." he said, everyone turned to look at him except Aki.

"You knew and you didn't say a word?!" Uryuu asked.

"Pantera told me I don't know how he knew but he did and he told me just yesterday." Urahara smiled, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, that man knew more then he was letting on.

"Well then you all know what to do, don't let Aki get captured." he said in a sing-song one, Ichigo and Grimmjow growled.

"WAIT YOU KNOW WHO'S AFTER HER TELL US!" They both said at the same time, Urahara gave them a confused look, Aki growled and stood up she knew that was all they were going to get from the blonde she headed for the door, Grimmjow quickly stood up and went after her. He quickly caught up to her, he looked back to see someone was following them as they passed by an alley Grimmjow stopped, Aki looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Stay here." he walked into the alley, he smirked, he walked closer to the end of the alley, he lifted his leg and he high kicked, he smirked and pushed his leg further against the person's neck.

"You've been following us, what do you want?" he growled.

"T-th-the girl." said the man.

"I would kill you but you're not a hollow, you won't have the girl." he let go and walked out of the alley, he grabbed Aki's arm and started to drag her back to the house. Aki looked back at the alley way to see a man walk out of there and run off in the opposite direction, she looked up at Grimmjow, she stopped, he noticed and stopped.

"What happened back there?" she was slightly concerned, the man who ran out of the alley looked slightly familiar.

"Nothing." he said blandly.

"Grimmjow I'm hungry!" Aki whined, he sweat-dropped, how the hell did she go from being concerned about some random guy to complain about hunger, did the girl have ADD or some shit.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He turned to look at Aki, she had the tip of her index finger in between her lips , he growled, she wasn't even paying attention to him. He noticed that she had a big smile on her face, he followed her gaze to a music store, she ran off, he lifted an eyebrow. He walked over to the music store and saw her looking through the collection of music.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just remembered I have money with me, I want to buy a Gackt CD."

"A what?"

"Gackt, ugh you wouldn't know who he is." she found the cd she was looking for and happily walked over to the counter, Grimmjow growled and walked outside of the store, Aki came out a couple of minutes later, she had a smile on her face.

"So who the fuck is Gackt?"

"Singer, a very gorgeous singer!" she squealed, Grimmjow scoffed and put his hands in his pocket, Aki locked arms with him, he glared at her.

"What the fuck! Get off of me woman! You keep latching onto me now, what the fuck is your deal?" Aki rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from him, he huffed and started to walk, not that he minded her latching onto him he just didn't want to give away that just maybe he did have feelings for her, he noticed Aki wasn't moving, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her forward.

"HEY!" she whined.

"Well then get a fucking move on!" a group of people were staring at him, all of them with wary looks on their face, he glared at them, Aki looked at the people and smiled.

"It's ok, he doesn't know how to treat women, he's been living in isolation most of his life." the people left, Aki let out a sigh of relief, she glared at him, no amount of magic could change his attitude. "You're such a jerk, I will one day find a spell and change all men into be being sensitive!" he lifted an eyebrow, she was a shinigami right, just what the hell was this talk of _spells,_ he thought back to the time she had given him information of the human world, could she be something else as well.

"Just fucking move! I would like to get some sleep."

"Your language is too colorful for my taste."

"Oh please, now can you please get the fuck moving, since you mentioned being hungry I now am too." he started walking toward a restaurant, Aki was staring across the street at, her eyes were glazed over, she started to head to the other side of the street, traffic was slightly heavy. Grimmjow turned around to look for her but he didn't see her, he heard cars honking, he turned his gaze to the street.

"THAT DUMB BITCH!" he ran into the street, he grabbed Aki and jumped out of the way of a car, he growled in pain as he landed on his left shoulder, people on the sidewalk surrounded them.

"Are you ok? That driver should be given a ticket." said a woman, Grimmjow glared at the woman, a _ticket_ that bastard should get his face smashed into the ground, at least the other drivers had the courtesy to slow down that ass just kept going almost kill the dumbass in his arms. Aki groaned and looked at Grimmjom he looked really pissed off, he held his shoulder and growled, she began to wonder what was going on.

"What happened?" Aki asked, Grimmjow growled and stood up, he lifted Aki up by her jacket.

"I hate you woman." She glared at Grimmjow.

"What did I do?" she asked confused.

"Because of you I'm injured again!" he started to walk away, Aki caught up and stood in front him causing him to stop, he glared down at her.

"Why don't you tell me what is going on!?" she yelled, she was becoming worried, she had no clue as to what was going on with her, Grimmjow was getting injured because of it. He glared at her and scoffed, she waited for the answer.

"I have no clue why you want to kill yourself! Yesterday you jump off a roof and today you walk into fucking traffic!" Aki laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he pointed to the other side of the street, she looked over and saw the music store.

"W-what?" she wondered how she went across the street, she didn't remember ever even leaving Grimmjow's side, tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, she gripped onto Grimmjow's jacket, she buried her face into the crook of Grimmjow's neck, he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He blushed lightly, luckily she couldn't see him. He kept his heart rate steady, he didn't want Aki to get suspicious, he sighed heavily and let her go.

"That's right, dumb bitch you made your way across the street right through fucking traffic." she growled and punched his arm lightly, he glared down at her.

"Don't call me a dumb bitch! Try comforting me instead!" he laughed and shook his head, he began walking away from her, she puffed up her cheeks in anger and followed after him.

* * *

"Mistress, why do you wish to kill the girl? I thought you wanted her?" one of the woman's henchmen asked, she laughed. 

"It's fun to watch that arrancar squirm. He loves that girl when I take her body that arrancar will be mine as well." she laughed, her henchmen just smirked, Sakura looked down at the looking glass and smirked.

"Kamui, Raito, you two are doing a splendid job of watching them, though Grimmjow and that Ichigo kid is getting slightly suspicious of you, try to be a little more inconspicuous." they all bowed, Kamui and Raito left, Sai stood before the woman, he looked down at the looking glass sadly then back at the woman. She was grinning evilly, Sai scratched at the skin over his heart. Sakura noticed a pained look on Sai's face, she had sent him down to capture the girl but had failed seeing as how Grimmjow got in the way, but she half expect the former Espada to save her, he was becoming more and more like a human.

"Sai darling, what is your relationship with that girl?" she smirked wickedly.

* * *

Aki stared at Grimmjow, he was having trouble eating, his shoulder was bothering him, she sighed and stood up, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow as she sat down next to him, she took his chopsticks away from him, he glared at her. 

"What the hell woman?" he tried to grab it but she pulled it away from him.

"Open your mouth?" she said in a sing song tone, he glared at her a small blush on his face, Aki didn't notice.

"W-what?! Hell fucking no! Now let me eat in peace woman!" he tried to get his chopsticks back but again she pulled away.

"Your shoulder hurts you every time you reach for your drink, now let me feed you, you are my responsibility, until you are qualified I have to take care of you. Now open your mouth!" the waitress was passing by.

"Hey excuse me can I get a fucking to go plate?" Aki glared at Grimmjow and smiled at the waitress.

"Don't listen to this meat-head, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, please carry on with your job." Grimmjow glared at Aki as the waitress walked away.

"I was doing just fine, now go back to your damn seat and eat!"

"Yeah you were doing just fine before I came into your life! Admit it! I ruined everything." he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't ruin anything, if it weren't for you I would be dead with no second chance at life, don't say shit about what happened yesterday and today, whatever the fuck is after you it's after me too."

"Why would it be after you? It's only attacking me isn't it? Either way we can get Ichigo to help." she said hopefully, Grimmjow growled, why was she going to rely on Ichigo, he felt slightly hurt, she didn't think he could help her or protect them.

"Fuck no! Leave Ichigo and his goody, goody crew out of this! This problem only concerns you and me!" Aki looked shocked, why didn't he want Ichigo's help, something in his eyes told her the answer.

"All right I'll leave Ichigo and the others out of this. Now open your mouth." he glared at her, was she seriously not going to let him eat on his own.

"You're not feeding me woman."

"I said open." he rolled his eyes and reached over and took her chopsticks, she whined as he began eating, she grabbed her plate and finished her meal, they paid off the bill and went back to the house, no one was home. Grimmjow yawned and went to his room, he looked back at Aki as she went off to her room. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him, he walked over to his bed as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep, memories of his days as an Espada began to flood his mind. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Halibel, Szayel Aporro, Aaroniero, Stark, Zommari, all of them, how much he despised them and now they were all dead. He began to remember his fraccion, the bastard numeros, the privaron, and the exequias, all were in the past, all that was left of Las Noches was himself, no one else seemed to have survived. He heard his bedroom door open, he growled and opened one eye, he spotted Aki and pulled the covers over his head.

"Leave I'm tired." he heard his door close, his bed shifted slightly, he pushed the blanket off of himself, he turned to see Aki sitting on his bed. He lifted an eyebrow, she was sitting there in her shirt and tank top, Aki grinned and sat on his lap, she pushed up against him. He growled in pleasure and placed his hand behind her head, he pushed her down slightly their lips just inches away from each other. She ran her tongue over his lips, he opened his mouth and closed the gap between them, he tugged at her skirt. Grimmjow sat up in bed his breathing labored, he growled and laid back down, his thoughts had quickly shifted from his days as an Espada to her, the one girl who saved him, the one girl who pissed him off more than Ichigo Kurosaki, the one girl, the one and only girl who could have an effect on him, now that he was human, he sighed.


	15. I just don't trust them

Yesh! Chapter 15! Yes our villains are back and are starting to make make a move. Ah and also thank you all who reviewed, you again made my day! I am still on titles writers block, boo so the title may again be a little off from the actual story, sigh, but forget that and enjoy!

* * *

I Just Don't Trust Them.

Grimmjow's eyes were closing shut but as soon as they fell he quickly opened his eyes again, he didn't want to have yet another _interesting_ dream about the girl who's room was right across the hall. She was cute and wouldn't mind having a little fun with her but his feelings were edging towards him just wanting her by his side as _his_ girl no other man could have her. He had to keep his feelings concealed, the bet didn't matter anymore his reputation as a crazy spiteful man would be on the line if anyone had found out he _has_ feelings. The door to his room creaked open this time Aki really did walk into his room, she was in an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she noticed he wasn't letting himself get any sleep.

"You should really get some sleep, you look tired as fuck." He growled as she sat down on his bed.

"I'm not . . . tired." he yawned, she chuckled.

"Ok, ok, but let me check on your shoulder." He sat up and took off his jacket, she blushed trying to hide her face from him, lightly she touched his shoulder, she felt something slightly wrong with it, she sighed.

"I'm calling Orihime, she'll fix it." she took out her cell phone, he wonder just where the hell it had come from, she was just in a big shirt and shorts, he stared at her bored, she hung up her phone, stuffing it in her shorts pocket, that answered his question, she stood up. He stood up as well and looked down at her, she was looking at the ground, he smirked knowing exactly why she was being so shy, though she didn't know he knew.

"So?" He asked, she quickly looked up at him.

"Oh yeah! Let's get going, she doesn't live far from here." She walked out of his room, he grabbed his jacket and followed, he noticed she wasn't even going to change.

"Hey hold up you're going out like that?" she looked down at herself and shrugged her shoulders.

"Something wrong with it?" He lifted an eyebrow, it was nice seeing her dressed that way but he didn't want other men staring at her, she was for _his eyes only_, though he couldn't admit such a thing to her or anyone for that matter.

"Yeah, you're too damn ugly to be wearing that kind of shit out in public." She growled and puffed up her cheeks in anger, she walked up to him, he slapped his hands over her cheeks deflating them.

"Hey! That is just fucking mean Grimmjow! A lot of guys think I'm cute." He scoffed crossing his arms over his chest, he grinned wickedly.

"I say you're not that good looking, I'll admit you have a nice body but that face . . . ." he chuckled.

"Oh as if your opinion is of all men!" His grin only becoming wider, she turned away from him, he laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's true, my opinion is not of all men." He wrapped his right arm over her waist and lifted her up, she squealed and glared up at him.

"You admitted that I have a nice figure so why can't I go out dressed like this! Orihime doesn't live far from here!" he lifted an eyebrow, she always created openings for him to say something perverted.

"Oh really going out dressed like that who knows what people might think we had just done, what if Orihime thinks we just got done with having a little _fun_." Blushing she looked down at the ground, tapping her two index fingers together she let Grimmjow take her into his room. He dug through his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts, he tossed them at her. "Get dressed."

"W-what!? In front of you!?" he grinned, yup she always created some kind of opening.

"Come on, give me a little show." she threw his shorts back at him, she huffed and made her way out of his room

"Why should I give you a show!" she yelled, he laughed maniacally and waited for her return. She came back into his room dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue tank-top, he stood up from his bed and followed her out the door, they left the house and headed over to Orihime's, they walked in silence. Quickly they were at Orihime's front door, Aki knocked and Tatsuki answered.

"Hey Aki, Jaggerjack-kun." he grunted, Tatsuki moved aside to let them in, Grimmjow walked in and went over to Orihime.

"Just fix it." he said with a huff and sat down, Orihime nodded her head yes, Tatsuki and Aki stayed by the door talking as Orihime fixed Grimmjow's shoulder. Tatsuki looked back at Grimmjow, her gaze then went back to Aki, she was gazing out toward the street, a light blush on her face, Tatsuki grinned.

"The whole school is talking about you two, are you guys really dating?" Aki laughed and shook her head no.

"No, no, I have to watch over him make sure he doesn't get in trouble." Tatsuki grinned, it may be true that the two were not an item but by the look on Aki's face she could tell that she had a crush on the blue haired angry teen.

"I see, so what is he on parole or something?" Aki laughed, that sounded Grimmjow-esque, he did look like a punk who would be in jail for something, Orihime walked over to them, Grimmjow was grinning wickedly, he rolled his left shoulder.

"All better." Orihime smiled.

"Let's go." he said, Aki waved goodbye to the girls, as they headed back to the house Grimmjow felt there was something wrong, he placed his hand on his chin and pushed his head back to make it seem as if he was just cracking his neck, he saw two people following them, they looked to be about fifteen or sixteen he quickly recognized them as the two new students from class. He reached for Aki's hand when he felt a surge of strong reiatsu, he turned around and looked at the two, they were grinning ear to ear, he growled ready to attack the two. The pendant given to Aki started to screech loudly, quickly he forgot about the two and ran off toward the source of the reiatsu. They ducked under an alleyway, they took out their soul candy and popped it in their mouth, their souls jolted out of their bodies.

"Go back home!" Aki commanded they saluted and ran off, she sighed heavily, did all Mod Souls have to salute, they again started running toward the source of the reiatsu, when they reached their destination Ichigo was already there with Rukia and Renji, there were also six hollows. They hollows roared in pain, Grimmjow grinned, Renji turned to look at them.

"Aki! Grimmjow!" Renji yelled happily, glad to have more back up, Aki smiled at Renji, Grimmjow noticed and growled, he pulled out Pantera, Aki pulled out Puma she looked around for Grimmjow only to find him attacking a hollow with glee. The monster howled in pain, opening it's giant mouth it aimed to eat Grimmjow, easily dodging the attack he slashed down at the hollow he watched it disappear, jumping up into the air he dodged yet another hollow trying to eat him, he placed Pantera away and punched the hollow in the face, he began to laugh maniacally.

"Grimmjow!" Aki yelled out in frustration, he could easily kill the damn monster but as always he liked toying with them.

"AKI LOOK OUT!" Renji yelled, Aki looked back to see a dragon like hollow, she jumped out of the way just in time, it's mouth bit into the soil, Aki looked over to Grimmjow to see he was still toying with the hollow, he kicked it in the face and then pushed it down to the ground. He laughed and went after the hollow, Aki sighed and shook her head, the hollow that was after he stood up and went to attack her, she lifted up Puma and embedded it's blade into the hollows face, it dissipated. Every hollow had been destroyed except Grimmjow's, finally he grew tired of it and jammed his sword into the hollows face. He sighed heavily and sat down on the ground a bored look crossed his face.

"Fuck there are no good opponents." he said, Aki walked over to him, a shadow loomed over the two of them, she looked back to see Raito and Kamui smiling at them.

"My, my what interesting outfits Ichigo-kun, Aki-chan and Grimmjow-kun, are you a quintet of some sort." Kamui said looking back at Rukia and Renji, they glared at the two, Aki smiled.

"Wow you can see us!?" she asked happily, Grimmjow stood up, he pushed her behind him, she tried to move back into the front to talk to the two classmates but Grimmjow didn't let her. She jumped onto Grimmjow's back and looked over his shoulder to the two, he glared at her but she didn't pay any attention.

"Ah what do you mean if we can see you of course we can Aki-chan." Kamui smiled, Grimmjow grabbed Kamui by the collar, his smiled reminded him too much of Gin Ichimaru's. Raito looked at both Aki and Grimmjow closely, he chuckled and pointed at them, Aki had a confused look on her face, Grimmjow let Kamui go.

"Something the matter Raito-kun?" she asked, he nodded his head.

"Ah it seems the rumors about the two of you are true, you really are dating." Aki looked down at Grimmjow, he was glaring at her, she laughed and jumped off of his back.

"No, no! We're just friends!" Kamui grinned and hugged Aki, she was taken by surprise.

"Oh I'm glad! I thought you were taken!" Kamui said, Grimmjow growled, he took a step to get Aki out of Kamui's arms, he glanced over to Raito he was grinning evilly, he scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, he walked over to Ichigo, they both glared at each other.

"You want to fight asshole?" Ichigo growled, Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"Let's do it then!" Both got into a fighting stance, Aki looked over to the two, her eyes widened, she wriggled out of Kamui's grip and jumped onto Grimmjow's back, he growled and glared at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH GET OFF OF ME!" She giggled.

"No way! You and Ichi can't fight! You two would destroy half of the city!" he sighed heavily and started to walk back home, Aki smiled waving goodbye to all of her friends. Jumping off of Grimmjow's back, she stumbled forward, closing her eyes she braced for impact, but it never came, her body jolted slightly. Looking up she noticed Grimmjow had caught her by the collar of her shihakusho, she blushed and smiled. "Er thanks."

"I should have let you fall, you ruined my chance of having a good fight." she stood up and stuck her tongue out at him, he grinned. "Are you sure you want to be sticking your tongue out at me? I might just grab that thing between my teeth."

"What the hell!? You call me ugly yet you say such perverted things!" he grinned and opened the door to the house, he walked toward his room, Aki pouted and followed him, he looked back at her.

"Why are you following me?" she put her hands on her hips, he shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to his room, he saw both his and Aki's body's sleeping comfortably.

"HEY WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN MOD SOULS!" he turned back to look at Aki, he snatched the pendent from her, he shoved the pendant on both bodies, the pills popped out, he tossed Aki back her pendant and soul pill. Both entering their bodies, the doorbell rang, Aki sat up on the bed and quickly went to the door, Grimmjow slowly following. She swung the door open to find Raito and Kamui, Kamui smiled and hugged Aki, again she was taken by surprise.

"Aki-chan! Found you!" Kamui said in a sing-song tone.

"A-ah! What are you two doing here?!" Raito smirked.

"My you're a quick change artist, well you had left so quickly we didn't have time to talk to you." A pair of hands pulled Kamui off of Aki, she looked up to see an angry Grimmjow.

"Yeah well too bad." he slammed the door, she glared at the back of Grimmjow's head, he turned around. "I don't trust them and neither should you."

"And why, they seem like nice guys?"

"Those bastards are up to something! Don't trust them!" she huffed and walked into the kitchen, Grimmjow followed. "Make me something to eat woman." growling she threw a bag of chips at him, he caught it and smirked. "Well this will do until you finish making my lunch." she growled.

"You sexist pig!"

* * *

Kamui pouted, and rubbed his nose, Grimmjow had slammed the door onto his face literally, Raito grinned he placed his hands behind his head and began walking away toward their home. Kamui stopped rubbing his nose and smiled, he looked over to his friend, he pulled down one of his arms and latched onto it, Raito rolled his eyes. 

"Just because Sai isn't here you latch onto me don't you?" Raito lifted an eyebrow, Kamui smirked.

"Well of course, you know . . . Aki looks familiar." Raito chuckled, his friend was slightly naive.

"Of course she looks familiar she is our classmate." Kamui pouted and pulled at Raito, he just smirked knowing something the young Kamui didn't.

"You know what I mean, she looks like someone I know, Lady Sakura maybe." he shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head on Raito's shoulder, Raito chuckled and patted Kamui on the head. Kamui grinned and leaned into Raito, he looked up into the sky he sighed heavily, he realized that Grimmjow had quickly fallen for Aki it would take more time and thought to get her out of his grasp, just enough to send her to their world, all they needed was a couple of minutes, how to get those couple of minutes would be difficult, smirking evilly he would find a way.


	16. Arguments

Chapter 16 woo! This story is going to be long from what I can tell, with my imagination bringing up more and more things! Thank you all who review, you all deserve boxes of pocky, your favorite tea/drink and a marathon of all your favorite animes! Ok now I want an anime party! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Arguments

Aki growled, she let the plate of food fall in front of Grimmjow, he jumped back slightly as food particles flew toward him, he grinned wickedly and slapped her rear as she passed by him. She squeaked and glared at the pervert, she lifted an eyebrow wondering if he was in heat, maybe she hadn't fully turned him human. She frowned, no he was certainly a human a honest to god _male_, ordering her to make food and then slapping her rear, he really did act like a rude American, a construction worker was her best description of the blue haired teen.

"Pervert." she hissed, he lifted an eyebrow.

"You know you enjoy getting my attention." she blushed, angrily turning away from him, she stalked back into the kitchen to serve herself something to eat, placing the plate down on the table she let herself fall onto the chair, Grimmjow grinned. He had no idea why but he felt like torturing her, ok so he had some idea as to why, ever since she had kissed him he felt the urge to play with her mind. "Hey I've been wondering, you're only half shinigami what the hell is the rest of you?"

"Witch." he gave her a blank stare.

"I know that." she growled and threw a chopstick at him, he caught it and placed it down on the table.

"I said _witch _not _bitch_!" he smirked waving his chopsticks in the air.

"Same fucking difference." growling again she threw her other chopstick at his head, before he could try to catch it, it stopped in midair right between his eyes.

"As in sorcery! As in magic, as in I'LL PUT A FUCKING SPELL ON YOU SO YOU WAKE UP WITH BOOBS AND RAINBOW COLORED HAIR!" she flicked her hand causing her utensils to be back in her hands, Grimmjow laughed.

"As if you would do something so drastic to me, maybe the rainbow colored hair but not the boobs, you want me too much to do something like that." she blushed lightly and flung a piece of mushroom at him, he dodged it and smirked.

"You're being extra violent today." she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Because you're being asinine! Overly cocky damn . . . . YOU'RE BEING A PERVERTED JERK MORE THAN USUAL! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he growled and stood up as well.

"Me?! What about you!? Clinging to that asshole, Kam . . . or whatever the hell his name is!"

"Why the hell does that matter I can hug whoever I want to! And if you didn't notice he initiated the hug! So nyah!"

"Of course it matters!"

"Why?! It's not like you're in love with me!" he growled.

"Of course not! I just don't trust them! You know what fuck you I'm going to my room, and by the way your cooking sucks ass!" he stalked off toward his room, Aki puffed up her cheeks in frustration. Sighing she sat down and picked at her food, she took a bite and sighed once more.

"It's good, I can't believe I spent so much time making a good meal just to impress that jerk." she slowly and sadly ate the rest of her lunch.

Grimmjow laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, an image of Aki popped into his head, he growled. Taking his pillow he pulled it over his eyes, but he still couldn't get the image of Aki out of his mind.

"Gah! Dumb Witch!" he tossed his pillow across his room, hitting the self causing books and other things to topple over and break. He growled, now he would have to clean up the broken porcelain panther Aki's father had given him, sighing he stood up to go clean the mess when his door creaked open. Aki popped her head in she gave him a half hearted smiled, he rolled his eyes.

"I heard a crash." She looked over to the shelf full of fallen items, she walked in closing the door softly behind her. "I'll go get the trash can." she was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"I'll get it, I broke the damn thing." she nodded her head, he left to go get the trash can from the bathroom, she began picking up the broken figure, he walked in. "Hey what the hell you're going to cut . . ." Aki had interrupted him.

"Ow!"

"Jeez you dumb bitch, I told you!" she growled.

"A little too late don't you think?" he sighed heavily walking over to her he grabbed her wrist bringing her hand up to his face.

"You should have know you would cut yourself." he examined her cut closely. "Tsk, it's nothing."

"Let me go wash it off th . . ." Grimmjow licked the blood off of her finger, she blushed and tried to pull away from him. "H-hey . . . you said it was nothing . . . I . . ." he looked down at her and scoffed.

"Whatever." he let her arm fall back to her side, he picked up the rest of the broken figure and dumped it in the trash can, she started to head toward the door, Grimmjow grabbed her wrist, she looked back at him. "Hey look . . ." she blushed, he lifted an eyebrow, was she going to blush every time he would say something.

"Er sorry I'm feeling sick!" he smirked and pulled her closer to him, she blushed an even deeper shade of red, he leaned down closer to her face. "G-Grimmjow . . . I . . ."

"I can tell by the look on your face you want me." the hollow pendent screeched loudly, she sighed in relief and pulled out of Grimmjow's grasp, he sighed heavily and walked over to his dresser he picked up his soul pill and took it. He looked back at his body, he pointed toward his bed. "Stay here." the Mod soul nodded and sat down on the bed, Aki walked into his room.

"Come on."

"Yeah, yeah it's just another fucking hollow." they quickly ran toward the source, upon reaching the premises Ichigo was already there and had gotten rid of the hollow, Grimmjow growled. He wanted to kill something, he looked back at Aki, she lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm bored, Kurosaki just killed off the only thing that would take away some of my boredom." Aki rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Grimmjow grinned wickedly, he walked closer to her, he leaned down so he was staring directly at her.

"Let's play a game."

* * *

Aki growled and slammed the door to her bedroom, she threw herself onto her bed, she could hear the maniacal laughter of Grimmjow, she blushed, she should have never played the game with him. Her bedroom door swung open, she looked back at see a smirking Grimmjow leaning on the wall, she huffed and turned away from him. He laughed, walking over to her bed he sat down. 

"What angry you lost? You have to keep your word Aki, you made a bet with me, you lost now you have to do what I say." she sat up from her bed and hit him with her pillow he growled and pulled the pillow out of her grasp, she squealed and fell forward. He caught her, she looked up at him and blushed, he just had a blank look on his face.

"Um, you can let me go now." letting her go she slowly sat up, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her down onto her bed, he hovered over her, and grinned. "W-what are you doing?"

"You lost the bet, I want something from you, something you had taken away from me."

"I-I never took anything away from you!" he smirked.

"Don't you remember you told me when I first became human that you wouldn't allow for me to touch other women, some shit about diseases, you and I both know you're still pure." Aki blushed, she tried to get out of the bedroom but he pushed her back down onto the bed, he sat on top of her.

"I've been lusting for you for awhile, Pantera mistakes it for love but, this body my heart it's all fake, I can never fall in love." No he knew he was human, Aki had gone through all the trouble almost dying for his sake to live as a human. The feelings were there, the body was real, everything about him was now human. She put her hands on his chest, he grabbed her hands, she stared at him, he grinned wickedly.

"I-it's not fake, I worked hard to make you into an actual human."

"This is a gigai, it's a faux body, I'm not human." he said, he was doubting his words, he didn't just want her body anymore, he wanted all of her, everything about her. Her body and her soul, he wanted to know what it was like to love, but yet he couldn't openly admit that he had feelings.

"You are human." she heard the front door open and close, she gasp and tried to get up, Grimmjow pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Fuck your parents." he growled, she looked up at him dumbfounded.

"B-but if they hear us . . ." she blushed, just what the hell was she saying.

"So you're willing to go at it are you?" he lifted an eyebrow, she blushed an even deeper shade of red. Grimmjow smirked, he was arousing her, something he's wanted since the beginning.

"N-no." she stuttered out, he frowned, but decided to egg her on.

"Then why worry? All I really need is to grind up against you." she blushed even more, he chuckled.

"B-but that won't fulfill what your true desire is." she said sadly, he looked at her confused, was she really thinking about going all the way just to satisfy him.

"No it won't but it's better than nothing." he leaned down closer to her face they were just inches away, Aki gulped, her gaze went down to his lips. She wanted to kiss him, she was convinced, her feelings for Ichigo were now totally gone.

* * *

Sakura sighed and ran a finger through the water of the looking glass, she bit her lip as she stared at Grimmjow. 

"Oh I wish I were that girl right now." she said, Sai looked at the woman and then at the looking glass, he glared at Grimmjow.

"You just want him? You don't need that girl? Why do you want her as well?" he growled, Sakura was obsessed with Grimmjow, and she kept questioning his relationship with Aki. He had yet to explain anything to his master/lover, he was mad at her, she was obsessing over the former Espada when they both knew well enough that even if she were to steal Aki's body and soul Grimmjow would know that Sakura wasn't Aki.

"Her power is beyond compare, to be able to revert a hollow back into a human, she is more powerful than she gives herself credit for. Oh and to have her body that boy will be mine as well, he wants her, I want him, I take her body I get what I want and he gets what he wants, we'll both be happy." she sighed dreamily, Sai looked at her and growled.

"But he may know it's not her." he said hopefully, maybe she would give up on her quest to kill the young girl.

"Why do you think I sent Raito and Kamui down there? To learn the girls mannerism's everything about her so once her body is mine Grimmjow won't be able to tell the difference." Sai looked down at Aki and sighed heavily, he felt sorry for her but he would do anything to please his master, she looked over to him and noticed the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Lady Sakura."

* * *

"Grimmjow, if you can't have all of me there really is no point to it." he looked down at her and sighed heavily, he pushed himself up and off of her. He knew it, she wasn't going to give him everything, he wanted all of her, and she just said that he couldn't receive it. 

"Either way there is something coming this way." he stood up from the bed and headed out the door, he took his soul pill Aki did the same. She bit her lip and held back tears, she followed him out, she placed a hand on his shoulder, he glared down at her.

"Look I'm sorry it's just . . ."

"Don't apologize you dumb bitch, I understand perfectly, you're annoyed by my damn presence." Aki looked at him dumbfounded, he started walking away again, she grabbed his hand to make him stop walking.

"Ichigo can handle it . . . but listen to me, yeah at first maybe . . . I was slightly annoyed, you never called me by my name, and a couple of other things but now it's kinda hard to imagine you not being around, you are my friend." Grimmjow bowed his head, he sighed. He took off toward the hollow, Aki growled and followed after him, they reached the hollow quickly, Ichigo was there again before them.

"HEY THERE'S A KID THERE! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ichigo yelled as he ran toward the hollow, Grimmjow and Aki looked toward the kid Ichigo mentioned, he was just standing there eyes wide with fear. There was a loud roaring sound coming from behind them, they looked back to see another hollow, Grimmjow ran toward the kid and pulled him out of the way of the incoming hollow.

"Dumb bitch! Kill the fucking hollow don't stare at us!"

"R-right!" she pulled out Puma and attacked the hollow.

"AKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Grimmjow growled knowing fully who that voice belonged to, he turned to look at Kamui and Raito walking toward them, the kid looked up at Grimmjow and pulled his hair.

"What the hell kid!?" the kid giggled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, Aki walked over to him a big smile on her face, he blushed and glared at her, the kid in his arms was being very affectionate toward him, like if he was his brother or something. Aki held out her arms so she could take the kid, looking back the kid smiled and reached out for her, Grimmjow handed him over.

"Well wouldn't you make a good father." she grinned and tickled the kid, he laughed and looked back at Grimmjow.

"Oni-chan!" he pointed at Grimmjow and reached out for him, he growled and turned his attention to Kamui.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Kamui pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came to see my Aki-chan not you!" Kamui walked up to Aki smiling, the child in Aki's arms stuck his tongue out at Kamui.

"You're not Nee-chan's koibito!" he reached out for Grimmjow, Aki smirked and placed the kid on his back, Grimmjow growled as the kid wrapped his arms around his neck. "He's nee-chan's koibito! Not you!" Aki and Grimmjow stared at the kid wide-eyed, Ichigo laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Both of them yelled at their orange haired friend, Kamui pouted and pulled Aki into a hug, the kid pouted and started yelling at Kamui. Grimmjow pulled the kid off of his shoulders and placed him down onto the ground, he grabbed Kamui by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of Aki, she squealed as she fell forward, Ichigo caught her, Raito grinned.

"Well anyways we were just walking through and by the way Grimm, Aki will be mine, since you two aren't an item right?" he chuckled and walked away, Grimmjow was about to go after them when the kid grabbed onto his leg, Aki chuckled.

"Yup you would be a great dad." she laughed, Grimmjow grinned evilly.

"I feel sorry for the bastard that marries you, and your kids, poor things will be traumatized." Aki growled and punched Grimmjow on his arm, he glared at her and grabbed her by the wrist, they began to argue, Ichigo sighed heavily and kneel down next to kid.

"Want me to take you home kid, these two will be fighting for sometime, they're big idiots." the kid let go of Grimmjow's leg and walked off with Ichigo, leaving the two to argue. All the way home they argued, as they made their way into Grimmjow's room a yellow thing attacked Aki, she let out a scream and pulled the attacker off of her face.

"KON!" Grimmjow pulled the plush out of Aki's hand, Kon began to scream and struggle.

"Don't touch Aki you little shit."

"Animal Abuse!" Kon yelled, Aki gave the plush a blank look, Grimmjow looked over to his body, still sitting in the same spot, the mod soul spoke up.

"Um, why don't I have a name and why don't I have a free moving body like Kon?" Aki chuckled the voice coming from Grimmjow's body did not suit it at all, Aki got an idea and went to her room, she went through her plush toys and took out two, she smiled taking her soul pill out of her body putting it into a _Sally_ plushie, she walked back into Grimmjow room, taking out his soul pill she put it in a _Jack Skellington_ plushie. They toys woke up and started walking around, she chuckled, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tossed Kon onto the floor.

"What are you gonna name them?" Grimmjow slung his arm over Aki's shoulders she blushed and looked down at the toys.

"How about they just keep the names of their plush toy, Sally and Jack?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, they watched as the three toys conversed amongst each other, they then took a look at each other. "Why can't we get along like that?"

"Cause you're a dumb bitch and I'm me." she growled and punched him, they began to argue once more.


	17. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you

Chapter 17 Sweet! I got it out sooner that I had expected, but that's awesome right? Hm lets see anything I wish to tell you guys, er . . . nothing that I can think of at the moment. Oh! Thank you all who read and review, I should make you all cheesecake and dango, lol c: well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I'm Sorry; I couldn't protect you.

The following day Grimmjow silently was seated, everyone else was chatting away, Aki looked back at him and sighed. She was so use to their argument but she had fallen for the former Espada, arguing wasn't what her ideal relationship consisted of, she blushed, there was no way in hell Grimmjow thought of her in that way he just wanted to fool around. Tatsuki looked up at aki and smirked she nudged Aki in the ribs, Orihime was slightly confused, Aki looked down at Tatsuki.

"What?" she asked.

"You like him don't you?" Tatsuki stated more than asked, Orihime was slightly shocked.

"WHAT?!" a blush made it's way onto Aki's face, Tatsuki couldn't have figured it, no she had made sure not to give anything away, well she thought she did.

"You do Aki-chan?" Orihime asked, Chizuru pouted as she looked between Aki and Orihime, she lunged at Aki, she pulled Aki's head down slightly and placed her head on top.

"There is no way my Aki could fall for that! She loves me not him, right Aki?" Aki looked over to Grimmjow to see him smirking with one eyebrow lifted, she blushed.

"OH THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING GRIMMJOW! HOW COULD I EVER LOVE THAT?!" she pointed at Chizuru, she wriggled out of the girls grip and walked over to Grimmjow, the other's followed. "You're perverted Grimmjow." he smirked, he just found another way to make her squirm.

"You know you enjoyed last night." Aki blushed, all they did last night was argue, unless he was talking about him coming onto her before the second hollow attack. She narrowed her eyes at him, he smirked.

"Aki how could you do that to me?" Chizuru asked, Aki's face became redder.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! HE'S A PERVERT! HE ATTACKED ME!!" Tatsuki lifted an eyebrow.

"With you blushing like that I doubt it was an attack of some sort." Tatsuki said, a smug look on her face, taking the chance Grimmjow decided to make her squirm just a little more, he stood up and stood behind Aki, everyone in the class was now staring at them, he ran his hands up her shirt.

"Oh come now, don't be ashamed, tell them." he pushed her closer to him, he growled, she blushed and noticed everyone looking at them.

"OH HELL! GRIMMJOW! YOU'RE MAKING ME INTO THE CLASS WHORE! STOP YOUR DISGUSTING DISPLAY!" he let her go and laughed, he walked out of the classroom, Aki fixed herself up, she looked at everyone and growled. "HE'S LYING! DON'T BELIEVE ME BUT NOTHING HAPPENED!" she stormed out of the classroom, she made her way up to the roof, Kamui smirked and walked out of the classroom, Grimmjow was leaning next to the door, smiling Kamui hugged Grimmjow.

"Raito! You did it! You got her to leave!" Raito transformed back into himself, he looked down at Kamui and smiled.

"Easier than expected, Grimmjow leaving to go to the restroom and with Lady Sakura's information and her spell it was easy, come lets go the roof most likely our Aki-chan is up there." They made their way toward the roof, opening the door they spotted Aki leaning against the fence, she sighed and looked at them, smiling she waved.

"Hi there!" both boys smiled and waved.

"Miss Hisane, we'd like you to come with us?" she glared at the two boys, since when did they call her by her last name, she stood up straight wondering just what the hell was going on. She began to think that she should have listened to Grimmjow and not trust the two boys, they walked closer to her, she gripped the bars of the fence.

"What are . . ." her eyes glazed over, Raito took out a small device and opened a portal, Kamui stayed behind, Raito and Aki went through the portal. Kamui smiled staying on the roof waiting for Grimmjow to realize Aki had gone missing. Back in the classroom everyone was talking about what had happened just a few minutes ago, the door slid open. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair, he looked up to see everyone staring at him and whispering things, he looked around to find that Aki wasn't around, Tatsuki walked up to him a glare on her face.

"Nice going, you embarrassed Aki in front of the whole class." he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about I was in the restroom, I wasn't anywhere near the dumb bitch." Tatsuki scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, you ran your hands up her shirt and in front of everyone, nice going jackass." He growled.

"I told you I wasn't anywhere near the dumb bitch, I was in the fucking bathroom." Grimmjow looked over to Orihime, she was looking out the window, tears were streaming down her face. Chizuru was trying to comfort the crying brunette yet she wouldn't stop, he pushed past Tatsuki walking over to Orihime, he put a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him, his eyes widened momentarily.

"She's gone." Orihime whispered, he ran out of the classroom and up to the roof he swung the door open, he looked around there was no Aki, just Kamui sitting by the fence looking out toward the town smiling.

"Where is she?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"She just left." he said happily.

"Where did the dumb bitch go?" Grimmjow asked.

"Somewhere where you will never find her." he laughed and walked by Grimmjow, Grimmjow growled and grabbed the boy's collar, he threw him up against the fence. The door to the roof swung open, Uryuu, Ichigo, Chad, Keigo and the others where there, they all stared at an angry Grimmjow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" he yelled, lifting Kamui up by the collar, Keigo grabbed the sleeve of Grimmjow's jacket.

"Don't you'll get expelled!" he pleaded, Grimmjow growled.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! NOW WHERE IS AKI YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!?" Kamui just laughed again and shrugged his shoulders, Grimmjow kicked him in the stomach his eyes widened, he hacked up a little blood as he fell to the floor. Grimmjow made his way back to the classroom, he grabbed his and Aki's things and left the room going back home.

'Couldn't protect her.' Pantera said.

'Shut up.'

'You were suppose to protect her.'

'I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

* * *

Aki looked at the woman blankly, the woman smiled and lifted her right index finger Aki walked over to her. The woman grabbed Aki's face and examined her, she smiled. 

"Oh such perfect skin, such gorgeous charcoal eyes." Sai shook his head, he looked at Raito and walked away, Sakura looked at Sai and shrugged her shoulders.

"Raito take the girl and prepare her, we'll just wait till then, my little Grimmjow will feel compelled to come after our little Aki and then he'll be mine."

"Of course my lady, if you wish though, I could make you gigai and kill the girl so Grimmjow will have you and think it is his beloved Aki." She nodded her head no.

"No, no a gigai wouldn't work, I want her body, I want her soul, her power." Raito nodded his head and took Aki toward the lab, Sakura giggled with glee. She stood up from her seat and made her way toward Sai's room. She skipped all the way to his room, knocking rhythmically on his door she didn't wait for an answer and walked in, she squealed with joy seeing Sai without a shirt on, he rolled his eyes.

"What is it M'lady?" she smirked.

"You seem to be totally against the the idea of me taking Aki's powers." he laughed.

"Of course I am! You are powerful enough as it is! Other than that your main reason for doing this is because you _love_ that fucking _Espada_!" he spat out viciously, Sakura backed up a little, he stuck his hand out toward her and smirked. "Sorry."

* * *

Grimmjow entered Aki's home, he saw that her parents where there, they look at him and he just turned away and walked toward his former room. He placed their book bags down on his bed, he took a bag out from his closet and began throwing in clothes, the door to his room opened. 

"Where's Aki?" he turned to look at the girl's mother her eyes where filled with tears, he shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm going off to find her, but for now I can't stay here." he closed his bag and swung it over one shoulder, he headed out but stopped near Aki's room, he opened the door and looked around he spotted the case of her unopened cd. He walked over to it and picked it up, he stuffed it in his bag along with Aki's mp3 player.

"Why does she need the cd anyways?" he shrugged his shoulders and left the house, he headed toward Ichigo's house. Quickly he made his way there, he sat down on the curb and waited for the orange haired teen to return from school. He would find her, it was his job to take care of her, protect her whatever was after them but he had failed. He thought asking Ichigo for help would be a good idea, he knew now that she was gone he was going to need help to get her back, who ever it was that was after them most likely had an army of some kind.

He dug out Aki's cd from his bag and smirked, was that really a guy on the cover, he shrugged his shoulders. His thoughts drifted off to Aki, her smiling face everything about her, he wondered if he would ever get to lay eyes on her again. He heard a humming and turned to look at two young girls walking down the street, one had short black hair the other short dirty blonde hair, he put the cd away as the girls came closer, the girl with black hair looked at him and went inside the Kurosaki residence while the blonde one stayed and looked at him.

"Hi!" she said cheerily.

"Yo." she pouted at his response.

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends?"

"Friends, enemies doesn't really make a difference."

"Enemies? Why?"

"We argue a lot, listen just get inside, I'm waiting for Ichigo." Yuzu pouted but stayed there, he was becoming slightly annoyed with the girl, he turned to look at her. "What?" he asked trying to keep his anger down.

"Well if you're waiting for Ichigo why not come inside?" he sighed heavily and stood up, she grabbed his hand and led him inside the house, he sat down at the table, Karin looked back at him, Yuzu started to prepare dinner, Karin sat across from him.

"You're one of Ichigo's friends?" Karin asked, Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"More or less." Someone walked into the kitchen, he looked up to see a man, immediately assuming it was Ichigo's dad, though Ichigo really didn't look anything like him in his opinion, Isshin looked at Grimmjow, he took on a defensive stance.

"WHAT?! A PROWLER!? KARIN, YUZU I'LL SAVE YOU!" he yelled, Karin sighed.

"That's goat chin, our so called father, really dad would a prowler just be sitting at our table?" Grimmjow smirked, the front door opened, Ichigo walked in mumbling something, his dad went to attack him, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, Ichigo was able to dodge and his dad went flying out the door, he finally lifted his head and spotted the blue hair teen.

"Grimmjow!"

"Yo."

* * *

They ate silently, Ichigo was glaring at Grimmjow and he was getting annoyed, he placed his chopsticks down annoyed and glared back at him. 

"What the hell is your problem Strawberry?!"

"Why are you still here?" Grimmjow growled and stood up as did Ichigo.

"I told you already! I need a place to fu . . . to stay!"

"So you just let yourself in?!"

"No! Your little sister let me in! I just came here to ask if I could stay here! I have nowhere else to fu . . . . to go!" Ichigo turned away from him and folded his arms over his chest, he glanced back at him.

"Then go back to Aki's house." Grimmjow looked at the floor sadly and sat back down, Ichigo turned back to look at him. It looked like he had struck a nerve, Grimmjow was staring at the ground sadly, he was worried about her, no . . . he had fallen in love with her and losing her just broke his heart.

"I can't, not until I find her, these damn feelings are tearing me apart! I want to go back to the way I was! . . . But I can't . . .she won." he whispered the last part, Isshin and Yuzu had tear filled eyes, they both turned to Ichigo and glared at him.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled.

"How can my son be so cruel to a friend! Of course he can stay! We'll set up the extra bed in your room later Ichigo, now sit and finish your dinner." They slowly finished their dinner, afterwards Ichigo had helped his dad move his desk and placed the extra bed where his desk use to be. Ichigo sat down at his desk and began to do his homework. Grimmjow was lying on the bed, Ichigo looked back at him and glared, he stood up and pulled the headphones off of Grimmjow's ears. Grimmjow glared at him, Ichigo glared back.

"Hey shouldn't you be doing your homework? How was it that you are number two in the class?" Grimmjow glared at him, he sat up.

"I'm smarter than you think Strawberry, I maybe a hotheaded asshole, doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two, plus remember who created me, well recreated me." Ichigo folded his arms over his chest, he listened closely to what Grimmjow was listening to, Ichigo smirked.

"Didn't know you were into Gackt."

"Not mine it's Aki's, I wanted to see what she saw in this guys music." he shrugged his shoulders and laid back down.

"Really? I don't believe you, you look more like a guy who would listen to Slayer, not Gackt." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"Who's Slayer?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Aki's mp3 player.

"For an _American _you sure don't know your music." He handed the mp3 to Grimmjow, he took the headphone out from the cd player, and placed into the mp3. "It's not Slayer, guess Aki doesn't listen to them, but Atreyu is good." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned off the device, he shoved the small object in his pocket, sitting up he looked out the window, he sighed heavily.

"You know if it weren't for that dumb . . . if it weren't for Aki I wouldn't have a second chance at life I would've been experimented on and tossed away like an old toy. Shit man . . . I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her." Ichigo smirked crossing his arms over his chest he looked down at Grimmjow, he turned his gaze toward the window as well.

"Yup it's all her fault you're alive and I have to deal with the fact that one of my enemies is now a friend and living with me because my dad is a big sap." Grimmjow growled and grabbed Ichigo by the collar, growling Ichigo did the same to Grimmjow.

"Want to fight _Strawberry_!?" growling he pulled Ichigo's hand off of his shirt.

"Bring it on _Blueberry head_!"

* * *

Sai looked up at the floating body of Aki, he sighed sadly he placed a hand on the glass tube, tears began to stream down his face. Sakura was insane taking the life of another just to make herself more powerful. Among their world of magic it was taboo for a sorcerer to take the life of another, yet what Aki had done to Grimmjow was also taboo, but compared to Sakura's crime it was nothing, the young witch would probably be let off with a warning. Running his hand down the glass of the chamber he pushed himself away from it, he looked back at the young witch, tears still running down his face. 

"Sister, I'm sorry." he created a portal to the human world, he landed in front of the Urahara shoten, there before him stood the blonde shopkeeper. Urahara looked at Sai and turned away from him, Sai quickly followed him inside the shop.


	18. We'll get her back

Chapter 18, sweet, I don't have much to say so, thank you all who read and review, your reviews make my day! Well read and enjoy! 

* * *

_We'll get her back._

Urahara stared at Sai, Sai just sat there glaring at the shop keeper, Urahara smiled and waved his fan in the air.

"So how have been?" Sai growled.

"Is that really of any importance? You were suppose to protect Aki!" Urahara pouted.

"Yes well I left her under the care of Grimmjow, so it's not my fault she's been captured." he said in a sing song tone, Sai growled and pulled out his zanpakuto, he grinned evilly.

"Murder Archangel." Urahara put his hands up in defense, Sai's zanpakuto was one of the most dangerous ones ever created, in it's shikai form it just looked like a regular katana but it was much longer, around six feet. It's bankai was even more intimidating, Urahara did no want to deal with Sai in his shikai let alone his bankai. 

"Please, please clam down, I will send Grimmjow and the others to retrieve your sister." Sai growled and placed his sword away, he sat back down and stared straight at the blonde.

"I have a job to do, yours was to keep Aki away from Sakura, mine was to monitor Sakura, now that I have enough on her she will be arrested and her powers taken away but Aki must be taken out of there first." Urahara nodded his head.

"You go tell Jaggerjack and Kurosaki about when you plan to attack." Sai smirked and stood up, he turned away, he stopped and looked back at Urahara.

"I blame you." he walked out of the shop and slowly made his way to Ichigo's house. He sighed heavily and shook his head, he let out a disgusted sound. "I can't believe I touched that woman!" he let out another disgusted sound, he felt like vomiting, he held onto his stomach and looked up at one of the homes, he saw it was the Kurosaki residence. He flew up toward the window, he looked in and grinned. Grimmjow and Ichigo were fighting, they both had each other by the collar, and yelling at one another, he chuckled and tapped on the window, they both turned to look at him, he smiled and waved. Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's collar and pulled his hand on off his shirt, he walked over to his window and opened it. 

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Doesn't matter, you want Aki back right?" Grimmjow shoved Ichigo out of the way and glared at Sai.

"It's you! Where's Aki?!" He yelled, it was the bastard from the alley, just what was he doing here talking to them as if there was nothing wrong.

"That's what I'm here for." he said, Grimmjow growled could he really trust this person, he wanted to capture Aki as well didn't he, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow then back at the man. Grimmjow and Ichigo glared at Sai, he laughed nervously and put his hands up in defense, Grimmjow growled.

"How can we trust you?" they both asked.

"Well in all seriousness you can't but . . ." Grimmjow grabbed Sai by the collar and was about to throw him out the window, he waved his arms around frantically as Grimmjow held him out of the window, Ichigo sighed and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Enough just let him talk." he growled and threw Sai down onto Ichigo's bed, Sai held onto his frantically beating heart, Grimmjow sat back down on his bed.

"Look you have to trust me on this! I don't want Aki to die either! You are the only ones who can save her, I can't do anything about it I have another job to do." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window, he growled. Sakura pissed him off more than anything, but he had to do his job, as a detective of the sorcery world. There was a shifting of clothing, Grimmjow stood up, Sai looked at him.

"Well then tell us where she is." Grimmjow said.

"You can't go now! Sakura will kill her immediately if she finds out! Wait at least a month!" 

"What?! By then Aki could be dead!" Ichigo yelled.

"No! Sakura must wait at least half a year before she is able to eat Aki's soul and take her body." Grimmjow sat back down on his bed and sighed, he looked at Sai, the older man reminded him so much of Aki. His eyes widened, did he say eat her soul, it couldn't be, was the woman an arrancar, how, he thought he was the only survivor after the war. 

"We'll wait the time needed, but you come around saying we must wait longer I'll kick your ass." Grimmjow said dangerously, Sai nodded his head, he bowed to both boys and left, Grimmjow grabbed the headphones again and placed them on his ears, he went back to listening to Aki's music, Ichigo went back to his homework.

"Think we can trust his information?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, but we gotta try anything to get her back." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement he sighed heavily and looked back at Grimmjow, he didn't seem that worried about Aki, but something was eating away at Ichigo, one of his best friends was missing not only that but he started to realize that Aki had fallen in love with Grimmjow and the blue haired teen was oblivious to it, he chuckled, he guessed Grimmjow wasn't as smart as he claimed to be. 

"Hey are you even worried about Aki?" Grimmjow glared at Ichigo.

"Are you seriously going to ask me something like that? What do you think?" Ichigo thought it over for awhile.

"I think . . . you are worried . . . you've fallen for her haven't you?" Grimmjow sat up on the bed and glared at Ichigo.

"Don't even think it Strawberry! Aki's just some dumb bitch who got herself kidnaped and . . . I'm a little worried . . . I am human." Ichigo stood up from his seat and laid down on his bed, he looked at his roommate and smirked.

"Yeah and as a human you have fallen in love." Ichigo cooed, Grimmjow took his bag and hit Ichigo with it, Ichigo glared at him, he just laughed. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow oddly, this was the first time he had actually see him laugh, not a maniacal laughter but an actual genuine laugh. Ichigo thought back to the times when Grimmjow was an arrancar, he smirked as he looked at the way he was now, he was normal. "You ever wonder what your life was like before you were an arrancar." Grimmjow looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"As an arrancar you never really think about things like that, all that really matters to you, well to me at least was fighting, sleeping, eating and women." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"The same as now."

"Not true strawberry I'm not so hell bent on getting laid but many different women now, only one." he grinned wickedly.

"Wh-what?! You serious? You're hell bent on getting Aki into bed with you?" Grimmjow blushed and scratched the brim of his nose.

"Well . . . she isn't bad looking . . . you have to admit that Kurosaki . . . plus I like to see her squirm." he grinned maniacally, Ichigo smirked and shook his head, yup that was the Grimmjow he knew, the guy with the evil smirk.

* * *

Grimmjow stared at Aki's empty seat, Ichigo made him come to school, everyone was happily chatting with their friends and eating, he was just poking at his food, he sighed and left the classroom. He unknowingly made it up to the roof, he growled.

"I liked it better when I was an arrancar, I never would've gotten this worked up for a girl."

'I beg to differ, think back when she first protested to save you, you were there, you listened to the whole thing, from the beginning you thought she was gorgeous, you fell for her as soon as she came into your life.' Pantera said, Grimmjow growled and looked down at the spirit of his Zanpakuto, it had manifested itself next to him on his right, the black panther paced back and forth.

"How can I fall for that thing?" he knew he did though, it was obvious to himself that he had fallen for her.

'You unknowingly show your feelings toward her, you say you hate her, you protest every time someone asks, but when people see such displays like the one from yesterday or better yet, today, you kept staring at her seat, you wouldn't touch your food, I miss her too." Grimmjow laughed.

"You don't miss her, you miss Puma." Pantera huffed.

"I don't miss that female." Grimmjow grinned.

"We're too much alike." the door to the roof opened Grimmjow turned around half expecting it to be a smiling Aki, but it was Orihime, he sighed and looked back out toward the city, he gripped the fence.

"What do you want?"

"Aren't you even going to search for her?" he growled, he was now right in front of Orihime, he glared down at her. 

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW?! I WOULD RATHER BE OUT THERE SEARCHING FOR THE DUMB BITCH, BUT I WAS GIVEN RESTRICTIONS! I CAN'T GO SEARCHING FOR HER UNTIL A MONTH PASSES BY!" Tears began to form in Orihime eye's, he rolled his eyes and walked back over to the fence, he gripped the bars tightly. "Stop crying." 

"B-but . . . " he looked back at her and sighed heavily, he shoved his hands into his pockets, he walked up to her.

"Look, I'll find her no need to cry." he felt awkward comforting the brunette, he didn't treat her well when they had first met, he had hurt her physically and emotionally.

"You've changed so much." she said, he scoffed and turned to look out at the town.

"Yeah well Aki did one fucking hell of a job in turning me human, I have feelings, I'm just glad she didn't change my personality like most women wish to do to their boyfriends." he blushed, he looked back at Orihime to see her smiling, he scoffed and turned to look away from her.

"You're blushing."

"So fucking what!?" she chuckled, the door to the roof opened, Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu walked up them, they all stared at Grimmjow, his face became slightly redder, Ichigo grinned. "We leave in a month." he said. Orihime nodded her head, Grimmjow turned to look at the boys, he grinned wickedly, they became wary of him. Ichigo smirked, yeah that was the original crazy Grimmjow, ok so he had stayed practically the same but he had developed human feelings which lessened his murder happy attitude, now it was only aimed toward hollows, everyone else was saved from his wrath. Grimmjow turned to look back out at the town, Pantera began to talk to him.

'Well, well, excited?'

'What do you think?'

'Mm . . . I think you are.' 

'Well I'm getting Aki back and maybe a good fight.' 

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted, Grimmjow turned to the spiky haired teen, Grimmjow followed the boy down to the school. 

"Hey! Kurosaki we should go see Urahara." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime you coming with us?" They all nodded their head, the ran out of the school. Everyone turned to look at them, upon entering the Urahara Shoten premises the blonde man was standing there as if he knew they were coming. He smiled and walked into his shop, the teens shrugged their shoulders and followed Urahara into his shop.

"Please take a seat." They all sat, Ichigo was going to say something but Urahara stopped him, Urahara turned to look at Grimmjow.

"So hear to train a little so you can get Aki back, mm . . . but it was your fault that Aki got taken in the first place." his gaze was on Grimmjow, and he was smiling, Grimmjow growled.

"How is it my fucking fault that she got captured?!" Urahara smirked.

"You let her out of your sight, Pantera informed you, you had to protect her." he glared at the shop owner.

"You knew that Pantera told me about what was after us, but how did you know that he asked me to protect her?" Urahara smirked.

* * *

Grimmjow panted heavily, he lifted Pantera up, Ichigo glared at his sparing partner, he just wouldn't give up, he was beaten, his clothes torn, blood was caked into his hair, Grimmjow grinned evilly.

"GRIND PANTERA!" Ichigo eye's widened, he knew that Grimmjow wasn't using his full strength but was the blue haired teen just messing with him? Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo, Ichigo put his sword up in defense, their swords clashed, Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, he was grinning wickedly.

"I prefer fist fighting." he said, he shoved Ichigo back and placed Pantera back into it's sheath. He lunged at Ichigo, he managed to kick Ichigo in stomach, he gagged as Grimmjow shoved him down into the ground, dust surround both boys, Uryuu and the others watched in awe, either teen had yet to give up. Grimmjow began laughing maniacally, Orihime stared at him in fright, Grimmjow gasped, he placed his hand on his abdomen, a hole was beginning to form, he grasped his head and yelled out. 

"FUCK YOU THIS BODY IS MINE!!" They all ran over to Grimmjow, Ichigo grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"NO DON'T LET YOUR HOLLOW SIDE TAKE OVER! GRIMMJOW! REMEMBER AKI! IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER YOU CAN'T ALLOW YOURSELF TO REVERT BACK!" Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's shoulders, he grinned.

"I like close combat fighting, swords are a bitch!" he kicked Ichigo in the stomach, Grimmjow stood up, he laughed and walked over to Ichigo, he stuck out his hand, Ichigo glared at him but grabbed his hand.

"That was a dirty trick"

"It wasn't a tick I was reverting back to my arrancar stage, but you got me to come back, either way, I think this training is over. The month is over tomorrow, we have to rest and get ready to meet Sai." Ichigo nodded, Uryuu pushed up his glasses and walked over to the two, Orihime and Chad right behind him.

"Are you sure we can trust this person?" Chad asked, Urahara walked over to them and nodded his head.

"Of course! Sai would never let anything happen to his sister." he said, they all nodded but stopped and glared at Urahara, Grimmjow grabbed the shop owner by the collar.

"AND YOU KNEW THIS?!" He thought Sai reminded him a lot about Aki, Urahara laughed nervously and pushed Grimmjow's arm, he let go and glared at him, Urahara cleared his throat.

"Of course I knew, I've know the two since they were children, either way, Sai has another job to do he can't save her, other than that he won't go against Sakura's orders, he has to follow them to the bone, too bad that woman use to be such a sweet and kind person, and she turned evil not to long ago, sucks." Urahara said more to himself and anyone else, Grimmjow waved him off, wait, he said that the woman became evil so she wasn't a hollow.

"He said that, that woman wanted Aki's powers, I don't know why, the dumb bitch is weak." Urahara grinned evilly, everyone became wary of the shop keeper.

"She's more powerful than you give her credit for, at the level she is now, you are ten times stronger than her, if her powers fully awaken she will be as powerful as you." Urahara said, Orihime spoke up.

"So they would be equals?" she questioned, Urahara nodded his head.

"How is she able to hold down her hollow side?" Uryuu asked.

"It has to be her power . . . it maybe bottled up not allowing her to fully release it, but maybe in some odd way inside of her it is being released, overwhelming her hollow side allowing her to control it and letting her turn into her vizard form." Grimmjow said, Urahara grinned.

"And with observations like that it is no miracle that you are number two in your class." Said an unfamiliar voice, they all turned to look at who it was coming from, Ichigo sneered at the owner of the voice, Grimmjow glared dangerously at the man.

"Ah! Ichigo-kun, Grimmjow-kun what is with the looks." Kamui said, smiling.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow and Ichigo asked, Kamui shrugged his shoulders and sat on the ground, Grimmjow walked over to the intruder, he grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off of the ground, he grinned manically.

"One down, who know's how many more to go."

* * *

Gosh I love Sai's new attitude! And what's this Grimmjow is reverting back into a hollow! Gasp, yeah I wanted to do a time skip cause it would be just plain boring if I didn't do it, it would drag on and on and on, so time skip = yay!


	19. Welcome to

Chapter 19 woo, thank you all who read and reviewed, here, you all deserve a cookie! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Ah it seems I had made a mistake, I didn't double check something, it wrote Northeast to Beijing when it should be Southwest, thank you for pointing it out "taixishi" so now it's fixed! yay!

* * *

_Welcome to . . . ._

Grinning wickedly he shoved Kamui onto the floor, Kamui smiled and stood up. He brushed himself off and faced Grimmjow, that smile never leaving his face.

"My, my you don't have to be so rough Jaggerjack-kun."

"You took something of mine, I want her back." Kamui put on a thinking face.

"Ohhhhh, that thing! Well too bad, you can't have her back." he said in a sing-song tone, Grimmjow growled, he took Pantera out of it's sheath, he pointed it at Kamui. "Oh you shouldn't play with such dangerous toys Jaggerjack-kun." bring down his sword he tried to rip that smile off of Kamui's face. Kamui dodged the attack, his smile faded, he sighed heavily. "Fine you want it that way Grimmjow let's go!" Kamui smiled and pulled out a sword, grinning Grimmjow put Pantera away, Kamui tilted his head to the side like a dog. "Why are you putting away your sword?" he asked.

"I don't need Pantera to defeat you." bringing his hands up he begins jumping around like as if he were in a boxing match, he lunges at Kamui. Throwing his right fist a Kamui the smiling boy uses his sword to block the attack. Grinning Grimmjow brings his left leg kicking Kamui in the ribs. He doubles over in pain, Grimmjow leans down and picks up Kamui by his collar. Kamui looks up at him, he is still smiling, he knees Grimmjow in the stomach causing him to let go.

"Well I guess you don't need Pantera but . . ." Pantera flies by Kamui grazing his cheek, distracted he doesn't notice Grimmjow is now right in front of him, turning around he finally notices the grinning Grimmjow right in his face.

"Say goodnight, asshole!" he punches Kamui in the face, his eyes glaze over and he falls face down into the dirt. Grimmjow looks down at him and growls, pointing at him he turns to look at Urahara.

"Can I kill him?"

"No, no he's human, killing him would be a big no, no, we'll just lock him up you have to get Aki back tomorrow, so go get some rest." sighing heavily he makes his way toward the ladder, Ichigo and the others following right behind him. Upon reaching the top, Tessai is there waiting for him and Ichigo with their bodies, quickly entering the bodies the leave the shop going back to Ichigo's house.

"What caused you to fall in love with her?" Ichigo asked, chuckling Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ah who knows, she's a witch she probably put a spell on me." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows into a deeper scowl.

"I doubt it, there has to have been a reason you fell in love with her." Thinking back Grimmjow began to realize all the times he would take out his sexual frustration on her played a factor, but it had to have been . . . .

"It's probably because she treated me kindly, as a human, even when I was a hollow, she actually took the initiative to clean me up after being dragged to Soul Society, while others treated me like a monster she actually cared about me, hard to find people like her." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, she was always like that." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Not was, is."

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo walked toward the school, Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets, Ichigo looked up at him. Grimmjow had gotten much stronger, and during that whole month he had been antsy, he had been wanting to get Aki back badly. Whenever he wasn't training he would be sitting down in the training room thinking of ways to try and kill this Sakura woman, that or sleeping.

"Hey look they're here." Orihime, Chad and Uryuu were all there, Sai had yet to show up, Grimmjow growled, Sai was suppose to be there before them. They heard footsteps coming toward them, it was Sai, Ichigo sighed in relief. Glad that Sai had not lied to them and came like he said he would, he stopped running and leaned forward, his hands on his on his knees, his breathing labored.

"Sorry I'm late guys but Sakura had me looking for Kamui." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Oh that bastard, he's locked up for now I would've killed him but Urahara told me he was human?" He lifted his eyebrow in question, Sai nodded his head.

"Yes, Kamui, Raito and I are human the others with Sakura are . . . well . . . um, maybe I should explain about Aki, I'm guessing Urahara already told you I'm her older brother, anyway, our mother is a shinigami, explains her shinigami powers, our father is what they call a sorcerer, that makes Aki a witch." Grimmjow chuckled.

"I'll say . . . OW!" he glared at Ichigo.

"I thought you loved her." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't mean I can't bad mouth her." Sai glared at them, though he knew it had no effect on the two.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Aki is a witch, that is why she was able to turn you into a human well, partially it seems your hollow side wants to take over, once we awaken her powers she can fix you, I keep getting off track, in the world of sorcery bringing the dead back to life is taboo, my sister was the second person to try it, she succeeded, Sakura is part of our clan she was the most powerful witch until Aki came around, turning you into a human was her breaking point, she became obsessed with taking Aki's powers, ruling over the human and shinigami realms, and well, making Grimmjow her lover." Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pocket and rolled his eyes, he noticed he had a knack for attracting witches, Cirucci "The Thunder Witch" and Aki who literally was a witch and now this bitch Sakura. He sighed heavily, Ichigo noticed and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"I just noticed I have a knack for attracting witches." Everyone sweat-dropped, that was the most random thing Grimmjow had ever said, but at the moment there were more pressing matters at hand, the retrieval of their friend Aki. Sai took out a small device and opened a portal, they were about to step through when Sai stopped them.

"I can't place you too close to the palace, and just so you know there will be things coming to attack you." they all nodded their heads and stepped through, everyone was rapidly falling toward the ground, except for Grimmjow. He slowly let himself float down, everyone landed in awkward positions, Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo sat up and glared at him.

"Hey how come you didn't face plant like us?" Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, was Ichigo really that stupid.

"Idiot if you don't remember as Shinigami we can float in the air, dumbass, don't you remember our fight long ago, both of us, in the air, standing there fighting? You really are a fucking moron Kurosaki." Ichigo blushed lightly, of course he somewhat remembered, but at the time falling from the sky he sort of forgot. Grimmjow began scanning the place, he growled, it looked just like Hueco Mundo, sand everywhere, darkness filled the sky, a placed he wished to forget was seemingly before him. Orihime noticed the displeased look on Grimmjow's face, she looked around and noticed why he was displeased, the area they were in was a desert, and night filled the sky, she looked at the ground sadly.

"I . . . I don't think this is Hueco Mundo, the spiritual energy around this place is . . ." Grimmjow sighed and looked down at her, she began to fidget.

"I know this isn't Hueco Mundo, it's just this place looks like it, I think something here is toying around with us, like that bastard Sai said, things will come after us, and I'm just making an assumption but I think these things can mess with our minds, making us see things we wish to never see again, in Inoue's and my case Hueco Mundo." everyone gawked at Grimmjow, Uryuu cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes Jaggerjack-kun's assumption is plausible, it's no wonder he's number two in the class." Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"Could be number one if I wanted." Uryuu glared at him as Grimmjow laughed maniacally and began walking westward, everyone followed. They walked for what seemed like hours, Grimmjow's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar white building, Orihime whimpered. The building that stood before them was indeed Las Noches, he growled.

"It can't be . . . it's Las Noches." Chad said, Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, my guess was correct some bastard is toying with us, come on you little shit show yourself!" from up under the sand a teenaged boy appeared he had purple hair, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his eyes were an aqua color, he wore a bright red eye shadow around the whole eye, and had two black marks on his cheeks, he smiled at them and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Longwei . . . " Grimmjow shoved him, looking around he noticed the world around them start to shimmer, Longwei, pouted and glared at Grimmjow.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! I didn't even finish introducing myself!" he began to flail around frantically trying to get Grimmjow to pay attention to him, Grimmjow glared at him and punched him on top of his head. Longwei held onto his head and glared at Grimmjow, who once again wasn't paying attention to him.

"Look, just let go of this image around us and we'll be on our way." Uryuu said, Longwei shook his head no.

"No way! I'm not doing it!" Grimmjow glared at him.

"Just do it!" Longwei had sparkles in his eyes.

"Of course! Anything for you!" Grimmjow backed away from him slightly, the image of Hueco Mundo dissipated, everyone looked around to where they were standing. Longwei looked even more surprised than the rest.

"We're . . . " Orihime stared but was interrupted by Longwei.

"WOW WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER LET THE IMAGE OF LAS NOCHES GO?!" They all yelled in unison, Longwei shook his head, he was admiring the mountains before him, Grimmjow sighed heavily and hit him again on the head, Longwei pouted.

"Idiot! We're in the Mutianyu section of the 'Great Wall of China'! Which means Aki is in Beijing." Uryuu pushed up his glasses and nodded his head, Ichigo looked around the scenery was breath taking, just why Longwei never let go of his image of Las Noches was confusing.

"Just how do you know this is the Mutianyu section?" Uryuu asked. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"The scenery dumbass."

"So Aki is most likely at the Forbidden City." Ichigo said, Grimmjow and Uryuu both nodded their heads.

"Which way do we go?" Orihime and Chad asked, Grimmjow looked down at Longwei, he looked up at him and smiled.

"You said you'd do anything for me, which is fucking creepy, but point us in the direction we must go." Longwei nodded his head frantically and clung to Grimmjow, Grimmjow pulled Longwei off of him and held him up by the shirt he glared at the purple haired teen, Longwei blushed and tapped his two index finger together.

"You want to go southwest about 70 kilometers, you should reach Beijing by nightfall, do not worry though, no one will try to stop you, I guard about 200 kilometers of the wall." they all nodded their heads, Grimmjow dropped Longwei, Longwei pouted and looked up at him, he smirked and then lunged at Grimmjow again clinging to him, Grimmjow once again ripped Longwei off of him, Longwei smiled sheepishly.

"Either you stop that or I'll kill you." Longwei pouted.

"Fine, but let me come with you!" Grimmjow shook his head no, Longwei pouted but it was having no effect on him. Grimmjow looked at the four before him they were giving him a look asking him to let Longwei come with them, Grimmjow growled.

"FINE! But cling to Uryuu and stay the fuck away from me!" Longwei thought it over for a moment.

"Ok! Who's Uryuu!?" Grimmjow tossed Longwei at Uryuu, Longwei collided with Uryuu and both fell to the ground. Uryuu glared at Grimmjow, he didn't pay any attention to the fallen boy. Longwei was looking down at Uryuu he smiled and pulled the teen into a death hug, Grimmjow yawned, he looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark.

"Dammit we should get moving then." he said, Longwei let go of Uryuu and shook his head no.

"No! Leave now and you will get attacked!" Grimmjow glared at him, he looked down at the floor sadly.

"What do you mean Longwei-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Well 200 kilometers of the Wall may be mine to guard, the sun is still out, though it seems like it's getting darker, it means Lady Sakura is sending out her nightwalkers, they blanket the wall with darkness searching for moving prey, it's better if you guys just sit here and rest, Lady Sakura still needs five more months before the soul of the girl is ready, so don't be in such a hurry to get killed." Everyone agreed to spend the time the nightwalkers made their run resting, Grimmjow reluctantly stayed, after being threatened by Ichigo. They all sat down and leaned against the wall, Longwei was still clinging to Uryuu, Grimmjow laughed maniacally as Uryuu just glared at him. He closed his eyes, only quickly to be engulfed by images of Aki, one of them was frighteningly realistic, he was blanketed by darkness, before him stood Aki she was grinning.

"Hey, haven't seen you in awhile, so you did come." he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well I can't leave a friend to get killed." she smiled and walked closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

"Grimmjow?" He looked down at her, she grabbed his face between her hands, pulling him down closer to her, she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He sat up quickly, he looked around to see it was still dark, a nightwalker had it's eyes on him, it grinned.

"Ah Shit!"

* * *

70km -43mi

200km -124mi

Ah you must be wondering who Longwei is and why he so gladly decides to help them, well you will have to read to find out nyah! :p

* * *


	20. The Playing Cards

Chapter 20 woo! Thank you all who read and review, '"digs through bag of candy"' you know what you can just have the whole bag, yes I'm an immature 19 year old but I never want to grow up! Enough of that so here ya go new chapter I'll start editing the new chapter right now, and keep writing the even newer parts of the story, I'm still working on _Scream, Aim, Fire_ need to work on my bettering my bloody war descriptions. Question though! Can you guys give me some ideas and what you would think Grimmjow's Shikai and Bankai would look like?

* * *

_The Playing Cards_

"Ah shit!" Grimmjow yelled, the nightwalker slowly made it's made toward Grimmjow, bearing its fangs it lunged at him, he rolled out of the way, pulling out Pantera he slammed the butt of the sword into the creatures face. Standing up he flung his sword in the air, he grabbed the cat like creature slamming it into the floor, it yelled in pain. He caught his sword, lifting it over the creature he slit it's throat, looking up he noticed more of the creatures staring at him, each had a Cheshire cat like smile on it's face, he put Pantera away.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" pulling his right arm behind him he grinned wickedly. "Shakkaho!" he tried to rid himself of as many things he could, they screeched in pain from the light many dispersing, he sighed heavily and sat back down on the ground. He looked up at the darkened sky, a small rip had formed, the creatures were keeping their distance from the rip. Lifting his eyebrow he began to wonder just how he could destroy the nightwalkers blanket in case of their return. The creatures began to move, the blanket going with them, a groaning sound came from one of the teenagers.

"GRIMMJOW!!" someone yelled out his name, he looked over to his right to see Longwei up in the air, rapidly falling toward him. He quickly jumped out of the way causing Longwei to fall flat on his face, the purple haired teen looked up at him and pouted as he rubbed his nose, Grimmjow just glared at him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CLING TO ME!" Longwei chuckled and waved Grimmjow off.

"Oh how can I stay away from someone like you!" he lunged at him but Grimmjow kicked him in the face, holding his foot to the teens face he started yelling at him.

"You little gay bastard! I told you not to cling to me! Other than that I have a girlf . . . I have someone I care about ok, so stop trying to cling to me." He removed his foot from Longwei's face, and started walking away, Longwei had tears in his eyes, Orihime came over to him.

"It's ok Longwei-kun, he's always angry." he looked up at her and smiled tears still in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah ok, but what was that about him having special someone?" Longwei asked, knowing exactly just what Grimmjow was talking about, Orihime smiled. 'Naive little bitch.' Longwei thought, he looked over to Uryuu and the others and growled.

"That would be Aki-chan, he really likes her, you like him too right?" Longwei looked up at her dumbfounded, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"Well then you want him to be happy don't you?" He once again nodded his head yes. "Then we have to get Aki-chan back so he can be happy." he smiled and pulled Orihime into a hug.

'These people disgust me!' Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow, he was wondering why he had went from violent towards Longwei to extremely calm and sad.

"Hey Grimmjow, what's up?" he asked, Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo and smirked.

"Long story short, I'm use to waking up with Aki having her arms wrapped around me, it isn't all the time but you get use to it ya know." he said, a small sad smile crossed his face, he hated this feeling something like this would've never happened to him before.

"But . . " Grimmjow interrupted him.

"I know it's been a month already but I'm still not use to waking up without her arms around me, or seeing her smiling face." his gaze was out toward the mountains, Ichigo smirked.

"You're in love aren't you?" Grimmjow laughed.

"You can say that, I got the whole package, emotions and all!" Ichigo smirked, he never thought he would see Grimmjow so vulnerable, it was slightly refreshing, he was used to him being closed up, not caring a damn about anyone, always just sitting there with an unreadable face. Grimmjow looked up to the sky, once again it was getting dark too early in the day once again, he growled, they had just woken up and now these nightwalkers were back, he walked over to Longwei.

"They're back I know! I can't do anything about it, I'll stay awake and wake you guys up when the nightwalkers leave, then we can head to the Forbidden City, I'll help you get you back your Aki." Grimmjow sighed heavily but sat down, he would think of a way to destroy the blanket, he leaned against the brick wall and quickly fell asleep once more. There it was again the realistic Aki, she was walking toward him, he made his way toward her.

"Wondering why I look so real? I can tell by the look on your face, well I'm asleep, and as a witch the soul leaves the body to understand the world around us to talk to those we love through dreams." She smirked. "This is my soul, I'm glad I found you Grimmjow, at least now my soul won't be so lonely." he smirked.

"Yeah well you're a dumb bitch who let yourself get captured . . . but I'm glad you're still alive." she smiled and looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her, she chuckled and grabbed his face between her hands, he looked down at her slightly confused. She leaned closer to him, quickly registering what she was doing, he leaned down closer to her, their faces just inches apart. Grimmjow quickly closed the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down more deepening the kiss. Grimmjow pulled away, eyes half open, he leaned in once more their lips barely touching.

"Aki . . . I . . ." he stared but was quickly jolted awake, he looked down to see Longwei sleeping on him, he growled, he was about to push the boy off of him but left him there movement would set the creatures off. He looked up at the sky, the nightwalkers were still there looking for their lunch, he mentally slapped himself. He was about to tell Aki how he felt, she probably would've started bragging about how she won the bet, yet there were two bets at hand. He grunted and shifted slightly hoping the nightwalkers wouldn't notice. He looked over to his sleeping comrades, he noticed Orihime was waking up, she was moving around a lot, he growled. It was too late the nightwalkers had noticed, they set their eyes on her, Orihime's eyes widened in fear. Quickly pushing Longwei off of him without letting the nightwalkers notice him he ran over to Orihime, he took out Pantera and sliced the closest nightwalker. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the other ones, he was thinking of waking everyone else up but quickly decided against it, they were only after him and Orihime, he quickly dragged her behind him.

"Dumbass why did you move?!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." he rolled his eyes and shoved her behind him, he took a fighting stance.

"And you, use your powers to protect yourself! I'll do as much as I can till I can figure out how to rip that blanket of theirs." she nodded her head, Grimmjow quickly lunged at the creatures, slicing away they all just seem to come back, he growled. He looked down to Orihime who was doing her best to protect herself, he went down to her and covered her back.

"Gr-Grimmjow-kun if we attack their blanket . . ." Grimmjow smirked maniacally.

"Shut the hell up, I've already fought these things!!" grinning he laughed maniacally and jumped up into the air, he sliced at the blanket of darkness, the nightwalkers screeched in pain. Grimmjow grabbed the blanket and pulled it down, the nightwalkers howled and quickly left the premises, he looked down at his hand, it was that easy to get rid of it, the blanket disappeared.

"I'll wake everyone up." he nodded his head and started to head toward Beijing, Orihime looked back at him and sighed, he was hell bent on getting Aki back, she was glad though, he had found someone he loved. Everyone woke up, they all looked around for Grimmjow, Orihime just smiled at them.

"He already stared toward Beijing." Ichigo nodded his head, they began walking trying to catch up to Grimmjow but they noticed he wasn't around.

"Where did Grim go?" Longwei asked, Ichigo growled.

"That bastard must have Shun-po up ahead of us!"

"Who's a bastard?!" Ichigo jumped and looked to his right, Grimmjow was standing on one of the intact pillars, he was smirking.

"Where'd you come from?!" Uryuu yelled, Grimmjow pointed up to the sky, Ichigo glared at him, Grimmjow jumped down and stood by them. He looked over to the next watchtower, he started walking once more, Longwei chased after him, the others stared to walk.

"Grimmjow seems even more determined than before." Chad said, everyone turned to look at Grimmjow, Ichigo started to chuckled, Grimmjow had Longwei by the the collar and was hanging the teen over the edge of the wall. The purple haired teen was waving his arms around frantically trying to get Grimmjow to put him back down on the ground. As they got closer Grimmjow launched Longwei at Uryuu, again Longwei collided with Uryuu causing both boys to fall on the floor.

They quickly reached the watchtower, the earth below them began to shake, something came out from under the wall, they looked down at the walkway, a woman stood there. She was barely covered up, she wore a black corset, two long black gloves, she wore a pair of black and white short, shorts. She crossed her arms over her chest, she stood their waiting for them. They all walked down the stairs toward her, she smirked.

"Longwei, you betray us?" Longwei hid behind Uryuu, the woman laughed and looked up at Grimmjow she grinned wickedly. Grimmjow just gave her a blank look, she lifted an eyebrow, she began to wonder why he wasn't paying an attention to her, she was hardly wearing anything, Grimmjow noticed and scoffed.

"Oh please, maybe if you would've met me before you could've gotten a rise out of me, but now all I see is just some disgusting whore, now bitch get out of our way." She growled and pulled out her sword, she ran toward Grimmjow. Lifting her sword above her head she came down to strike, Grimmjow just stopped it with his thumb and index finger, her eyes widened in fear.

"H-how I am the Ten of Spades Poker Card!!" Grimmjow threw her back, she fell to the floor and looked up at him.

"You're in my way bitch." he kicked her in the stomach, she gaged and held onto her stomach. Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk again, everyone stared at the woman on the floor, Longwei gave her a sympathetic look, she looked up at him and smirked he grinned wickedly.

"Stay down for now." she nodded her head.

"Of course Two of Diamonds." Grinning he ran after Grimmjow and the others.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could defeat Fei Fong so easily!" Longwei excalimed, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, he looked back at the fallen woman and shook his head, he looked down at the smiling boy, he just didn't trust him.

"Whatever."

"By the way I'm the 2 of Diamonds." Ichigo tapped Longwei, he looked at him and smiled.

"Er sorry to say but we don't understand." Longwei nodded.

"Oh! We go by numbers, 1-10 and by face Diamonds, Spades, Clubs and Hearts, we guard the outside of Beijing, ten of course being weak but Clubs are the weakest face. There are four who guard the inside of Beijing, Jack of Daimonds, Queen of Diamonds, the King of Diamonds and the Ace of Spades. We are the Playing Cards, Lady Sakura has a thing for games." Ichigo and Grimmjow sighed heavily, this Sakura woman was making things complicated with these Playing Cards. Grimmjow turned to look at Uryuu, Uryuu pushed up his glasses.

"Yes Jaggerjack-kun?"

"How much further?" Uryuu grinned, Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he knew what the nerd was going to say, he turned to look at Longwei. Longwei smiled and nodded his head, Grimmjow smirked.

"If you guys Shun-po you can be there before night really does fall." Grimmjow nodded his head.

"Ichigo you take Chad, Uryuu you take Orihime I got Longwei." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

"Hey wait . . ." Chad interrupted Ichigo before he could finish.

"It's ok Ichigo you guys can go ahead, I can take care of myself." Orihime shook her head no.

"You can't! Y-you could get hurt." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Me and Grimmjow can go ahead, the four of you stay behind." Longwei pouted and hugged Grimmjow, Grimmjow growled and ripped the boy off of him, he tossed him at Uryuu, Uryuu this time was ready and caught Longwei, they tilted slightly but didn't fall.

"Stay here with them Longwei." He sighed and nodded his head, Grimmjow and Ichigo left, he smiled at Orihime and the others, Longwei would follow Grimmjow's orders until he couldn't take it anymore, for now he would have to stomach it.

* * *

Blech! I thought this was a craptacular chapter, well I think if I edit the newer chapters they won't come out so craptacular like this one, but oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and yet again I could not think of a good title again going into title's writes block, oh well maybe next time I'll have a better title.


	21. The Beijing Wall,Welcome Shinigami

Chapter 21! So last time we met two of the Playing cards, the explanation for their rank in power was slightly confusing, so this is how it goes!

Diamonds-strongest

Spades-next strongest

Hearts- third strongest

Clubs- weakest.

and of course rankings 2-10.

The face cards are all Diamonds, except the Ace, since an Ace is a wild card it turns out that the Ace of Spades came out to be stronger than the Ace of Diamonds. Ah and of course Just Longwei and Fei Fong are the only regular playing cards that will show up cause if I add anymore that would just be a 52 card pick up mess. O.o ahhhh! Anyway here's chapter 21 hope you guys enjoy it. :)

* * *

_The Beijing Wall: Welcome Shinigami_

Orihime watched the purple haired teen, he was oddly infatuated with Grimmjow and the two had just met, other than that Grimmjow was rude to the boy, he shoved him, didn't pay any attention to him, held him over the edge of the wall, he always tossed him at Uryuu, just why was Longwei infatuated with him?

"Um Longwei-kun . . ." she never finished her sentence, Longwei had turned to her giving her a smile showing her he knew what her question was.

"Lady Sakura had shown us images of those who might come after Aki, upon laying eyes on Grimmjow I just became infatuated. He's rude, loud, doesn't take any shit from anyone, headstrong, and . . . his love for Aki just gave away another side you wouldn't expect of someone like him. The more I watched him the more I loved him, but his heart belongs to Aki, something Lady Sakura can't have. Something she can never grasp is his love, even if she takes her soul Grimmjow will know, he will know that's not his Aki." He lied through his teeth, he looked toward the girl, Orihime smiled, she understood, like her love for Ichigo it was odd how she had fallen for him, she had barely known him yet she had fallen for him, just like Longwei with Grimmjow, he sighed glad that Orihime believed his lie. If he were to be found out what he was really up to it would cause too much of a problem for him and Sakura. He had to rid himself of the three before him but not now, not at the moment, he would find the right time to do it, and hold back Grimmjow and Ichigo for as long as he could.

Uryuu scoffed, how could anyone ever fall for Grimmjow, anyone with eyes could see there was nothing appealing about the former arrancar, then again he hardly knew him, they had just become friends not to long ago.

"It really is idiotic to fall so easily." Longwei was quickly in Uryuu's face, Uryuu backed up slightly, Longwei was pouting, his act had to be perfect nothing could go wrong.

"That's cause you nerd boy don't know what's it's like to love! Some say love at first sight is just a bunch of bullshit, but it's not! You fall in love with them because you can read them, you see into their soul and find out the truth about them." Longwei could feel himself gaging but he had to stomach everything he was saying, Uryuu pushed up his glasses.

"Well yes, but of course I wouldn't know a thing about love, I have yet to find the right woman." Longwei nodded his head and smiled, these idiots were believing everything he was saying, yet he had to keep himself from throwing up. Chad looked over toward Longwei and Uryuu, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to trust the purple haired teen. At first he was with the others in brining Longwei along but now he was starting to regret not letting Grimmjow have his way and leave the teen behind. Orihime walked up to Chad, he looked down at her, she was staring at him with curious eyes.

"Orihime?"

"Is something the matter Sado-kun?" he returned his gaze to Longwei and Uryuu, then back to her.

"No, it's nothing."

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo stood staring out at the scenery, they knew they had reached the Beijing wall, for it was more well restored, Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, he grinned who would have guessed that they would become allies so easily.

"Ok Beijing is that way, we just have to get to the Forbidden City and get Aki back." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow did Grimmjow really think it would be that easy to get Aki back, no he knew that Grimmjow didn't think it was that easy, he was just trying to make it sound easy since Grimmjow really wanted to get Aki back.

"It won't be easy Grimmjow." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Of course asshole! We have to go up against these Playing cards." Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow, Grimmjow kicked Ichigo launching him a couple of feet up in the air and away from him, Ichigo quickly stood up, he was up in Grimmjow's face both were glaring at each other.

"The hell?!"

"Shut the fuck up and let's get to Forbidden City!" he barked, they were both glaring at each other, when they heard someone call out to them. It was Longwei and the others, Longwei was running toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighed and moved out of the way as the teen launched himself trying to get him into a hug, the boy landed on the floor with a loud thump. Grimmjow looked up at the sky, it was becoming dark, Sakura was doing everything she could to hold them back as much as she could. Looking down at Longwei he sighed heavily he just knew that, that idiot on the floor was doing everything he could to hold them back, he started to become pissed off. Clenching his fist tightly he decided to sit down and rest if the sky was darkening on its own the nightwalkers would have the advantage over them taking away their blanket would not do anything. Uryuu glared at Grimmjow, he was just sitting there resting, it was if he didn't care about Aki.

"Hey! Get up we have to get Aki!" Uryuu yelled, Grimmjow opened one eye and pointed up to the sky.

"If you want to be eaten fine with me, but I am not getting my ass all ripped up by those things, it's fucking annoying they pop up at random times, but now it is nightfall and there is no way we can get them to leave. And you! Sleep on Uryuu!" Grimmjow closed his eyes once more, though he remained calm about it, the night walkers were starting to piss him off, they were in the way of getting Aki back. He started to think of ways to hurt Sakura, man or woman it didn't matter to him, if they dare to fight him or hurt the one person he truly did care about he would kill them. He began to dream, once again it was all dark, he began searching around for Aki maybe she had come to see him again. He scoffed and decided to let her search for him, he didn't want to make himself look as if he really wanted to see her. He had to keep himself from revealing his true feelings for her, a couple hours ago he almost had told her he was glad that, that _thing_ Longwei had woken him up.

"Guess who?" he chuckled.

"Aki?" the girl laughed, she removed her arms from around his waist, she stood before him, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You're taking too long." she teased, he growled.

"HEY! It's not my fucking fault this Sakura bitch made these nightwalkers!" Aki thought it over for a moment.

"Well during the day you just rip their blanket." he rolled his eyes.

"I know that." she pouted and again she stared thinking, Grimmjow smirked. He looked at her intently, she was cute when she was thinking.

"Ah! During the night fire works just as well, it's not as good as sunlight but it still burns them." Grimmjow sighed.

"Where am I gonna get fire, we don't have matches and moving the slightest right now would be suicide." Aki puffed up her cheek in frustration, Grimmjow chuckled and smashed her cheeks down.

"Hey!" Grimmjow sighed and looked out toward the darkness, it was useless to try to get away from the nightwalkers this time, but if they would come around again he knew what to do.

"Thanks, at least next time around when they show up we'll know what to do, but maybe by then we'll be inside the palace." Aki smiled Grimmjow is actually worried about her, he looked down at her to see her smiling, he blushed and looked away. "Fuck!" Aki looked up at him, he was still looking away from her, she poked him to get his attention.

"Something the matter Grim?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, jeez you don't have to worry about me, you're the one whose in danger of losing their soul." Aki wrapped her arms around his waist, he smirked and rubbed her back gently. His heart sank, it wasn't the same as actually holding her in his arms, in all reality he never once held her so affectionately. Aki looked up at him and saw that he was slightly crestfallen she pulled away from him, he looked down at her.

"What's wrong with you Grimmjow, you're acting differently." he sighed heavily.

"It's nothing, really I'm fine don't worry about me, it should be morning soon I should get ready, we are already here at the Bejing front we're bound to meet the face cards." Aki sighed heavily, something was wrong with Grimmjow, something was bothering him. She just decided to let it go, she smiled up at him and left. He sighed heavily, she certainly won the bet but there was no way in hell he was going to let her know about it, his pride wouldn't let him. Grimmjow cracked an eye open, the nightwalkers were still floating around, he glanced up at the sky, there was a small rip in the blanket. He lifted an eyebrow, it must have been from the time when he had to fight them off. The creatures where avoiding the small rip.

"The sun must be coming up." The creatures stopped in their tracks all turned to look at him, he growled, even just moving your lips attracted attention. He stood up and lazily rubbed the back of his neck. The creatures where still just staring at him, he looked up at them and grinned, he readied himself to rip the blanket off but all the creatures were soon by his side. Some where rubbing up against his legs like cats, he growled, just how many of Sakura's _pets_ were going to be attracted to him. "Wow not even I can get those things to like me." Grimmjow turned his attention towards a male voice, the nightwalkers hissed. "I guess introducing myself would be the polite thing to do, but why should I, you already know who I am." He squinted his eyes trying to get a good look at who it was that was so boldly speaking to him in such a manner. He noticed the man had pink hair, he was slightly taken aback, there was only one person he knew that had pink hair, but it couldn't have been that man. The nightwalkers were still hissing fiercely, Grimmjow took a step forward, he was grinning wickedly. "Well,well if it isn't the lowly Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, what the fuck are you doing here?" Szayel smirked and came out from the shadows, he pushed up his glasses and looked up and down at Grimmjow he chuckled.

"My, my that Shinigami uniform certainly suits you, you were the only Espada with what seemed like a heart, you were openly defiant." Grimmjow laughed.

"A heart?! You're fucking serious about that? I didn't have a heart, while the rest of you followed Aizen like lost puppies, I . . ." Szayel interrupted him.

"You like the cat you are went off on your own." Grimmjow growled, Szayel blinked, he felt cold steal up against his throat, opening his eyes he spotted a grinning Grimmjow.

"How many of the others survived?" Szayel grinned.

"Now why should I tell you?" A nightwalker came up to Szayel and bit down on the scientists arm, he screamed and glared at the cat like creature. He reached for his sword, Grimmjow pressed his sword more into Szyael's throat.

"Don't touch my cats, I asked you a question now answer it." Szayel growled and glared at the creature which still had his fangs imbedded into his arm.

"Then get your cat off of me!" Grimmjow glared at the creature, it slowly let go of Szayel, it's head lowered it flew back to the other creatures.

"Now tell me what other Espada's have been brought here? Or was it just you since you love to kiss ass." The nightwalkers began to hiss, Grimmjow glanced back to see Ichigo and the others had woken up.

"Hey you stupid cats! Leave those five idiots alone!" The nightwalkers lowered their heads, everyone turned their gaze toward Grimmjow, Uryuu's eyes widen upon seeing that familiar pink hair and face. He pointed at Szayel, Longwei looked between Uryuu and Szayel.

"Er you know each other?" Uryuu regained his composure and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes he was a former Espada that I had fought before." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, even though Uryuu had fought the Octava Espada he still lost and one of the Shinigami Captains had to come around and save him. Grimmjow was becoming slightly pissed at the quite Szayel, he once again shoved his sword closer to his throat.

"Now tell me if there are any other fucking Espada who survived!"

"Yes there are three other who survived, we would've never suspected that you had survived as well, we were never informed of your existence, just of those four behind you, I was looking forward to fighting that Quincy once more but it seems you have altered my plans Grimmjow." He growled and put his sword away, his hand quickly grasped the scientists throat, he lifted him up off of the ground, Szayel grasped Grimmjow's wrists.

"Tell me now . . . WHO ELSE SURVIVED THE FALL OF LAS NOCHES!?"

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAA?? Other Espada Survived?! Hell how did Szayel get brought back? OMG, it even surprised me to bring him back, but who are the others? Dun, dun, dun! Awww I just had to make the nightwalkers love Grimmjow, I couldn't help it. I thought this chapter was better but still not my best, ugh I hope the next chapter is better, hope you guys enjoyed :) WAAAAAAA! I needs help! I can't figure out what to give Grimmjow for a shikai or Bankai? Can any of you give me a couple of ideas?


	22. He's a danger to us all

Chapter 22! Sweet! Thank you guys who read and review you guys rock. I re-read and edited this as much as I could, there are probably still many mistakes, but oh well. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and if you read _Scream, Aim, Fire_ it may be awhile before I update that one, just thinking of ways to to fix it and make it more believable, well anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_He's a danger to us all._

Szayel opened his mouth trying to take in as much air as he could, Grimmjow grinned and tightened his grip. Szayel began to struggle against Grimmjow's grip, he tried his best to remove Grimmjow's hand from his throat.

"Who else survived?"

"Y-Yammi . . . Halibel . . . and Ulqui-Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow let him go, Szayel fell down to the ground he lightly wrapped his hand around his throat, taking in deep breaths.

"I thought that Mayuri had killed you!" Uryuu yelled, Szayel smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"Ah Lady Sakura had said magic is stronger than science she was able to bring me back to life, I really hate her words since I myself am a scientist." Grimmjow smirked, the pink haired scientist still couldn't compare to him, he readied himself to kill Szayel but he had disappeared, the nightwalkers had disappeared as well.

"An illusion? Longwei!" he turned to look at the purple haired teen, he was smiling sweetly, just like Kamui only not as wide.

"Ok see now I'll really introduce myself! I am Longwei, The Jack, the illusionist of The Forbidden City, you remember my partner . . ." he points down to the ground on his left, the earth rumbles Fei Fong pops out from under the ground, Grimmjow growled.

"Nihao! I am Fei Fong, The 2 of Daimonds." Ichigo growled, Longwei had tricked them, Grimmjow knew that he didn't trust him for a reason, and now the teen had given him the reason. Chad sighed heavily he turned to look at Grimmjow, Grimmjow had been right not to trust him, and now he was regretting letting Longwei join them.

"Bastard! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Grimmjow yelled, Longwei grinned and waved him off.

"But you did, didn't you? Idiot I have my reasons for following Lady Sakura, and once she kills that bitch I' . . ." Grimmjow growled, sure he called Aki a bitch but it was in a _loving _way, Longwei was doing it to spite him. Longwei smirked, Grimmjow growled.

"No one calls her a bitch!" he lunged at Longwei, Longwei smiled and made an image of Aki appear in front of him, Grimmjow stopped and slowly reached a hand toward her, upon feeling his hand graze her cheek, she smiled and placed her hand above his.

"Grimmjow-kun." he quickly pulled his hand away from her, he growled.

"Aki isn't that cute or sweet when she talks to me!" Longwei pouted and let the illusion disappear, Grimmjow was now even more pissed off then before, about to lunge at him again he was stopped by Uryuu, he growled and grabbed Uryuu by the collar. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"You want to get Aki back don't you, upon seeing that look on your face when Longwei made her image I immediately noticed that Kurosaki was right, you are in love with her, it's a waste of time and energy for you to go up against him, now head toward the forbidden city and retrieve Aki." Longwei laughed, Grimmjow turned to look at him, he had a taunting look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Szayel wasn't an illusion, that bastard was just getting on my nerves, Sakura had only made him the Jack just because he was an arrancar, if you go now you would meet up with the other three arrancar mentioned, are you sure you want to go up against _Ulquiorra_ he is stronger than you." Red energy began to form in Grimmjow's right hand, he grinned wickedly aiming it at Longwei everyone had noticed that Grimmjow's jaw piece had returned yet he had not initiated the transformation himself.

"_Cero._" he said dangerously calm, he fired the blast at Longwei, his eyes widened, he quickly dodged Grimmjow's Cero, the wind force from the blast cause Longwei to fall. Grimmjow laughed maniacally, he was quickly by Longwei's side, his eyes were wild, Longwei gasped, he stood up and ran off, Grimmjow followed, Ichigo's eyes widened, Grimmjow was reverting back to his hollow self. It had happened a few times when they were training, nothing worked to turn him back to his now normal self, except.

"GRIMMJOW!! YOU HAVE TO STOP YOUR HOLLOW SELF! WHAT ABOUT AKI, DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HER!?" Orihime yelled, Grimmjow stop in his tracks, he looked back at the crying brunette. He sighed heavily the mask and hole disappearing, he looked toward Longwei, his eyes no longer wild, they were serious and saddened.

"You maybe right Longwei, Ulquiorra is stronger than me, but I have something worth fighting for now, I won't give up." He walked away from Longwei, he jumped onto the edge of the wall he looked back at everyone and grinned. He jumped off and made his way toward Beijing, Ichigo sighed and quickly followed after him, someone had to keep Grimmjow in check, just incase his hollow side tried to take over once more. He had fought Grimmjow when he was a hollow, his release was dangerous, he looked at the blue haired teen. He began to wonder if Grimmjow had a bankai, in the blue haired teens hands it could be extremely dangerous. He had experience Grimmjow's shikai, it was dangerous enough, he didn't want to fight him in his bankai, _if_ he had one.

"Stop staring Kurosaki, I won't let myself revert back to a hollow."

* * *

Shuuhei made his way toward the first division building, Commander Yamamoto had called a meeting, no one was informed of what it was about, just to go meet. Upon reaching the building, he walked in, both Captains and Lieutenants were there. Yamamoto was seated facing forward, the Captains and Lieutenants in two rows, facing each other, Shuuhei decides to speak up, but Yamamoto stops him.

"I know you all must be wondering why I called you here, it is about the former sexta espada Grimmjow."

"What about him?" Renji questions, there was nothing going wrong with Grimmjow, he was actually a very big help, especially in Karakura town. Yamamoto sighed heavily, Renji, Shuuhei and Rangiku knew he had bad news about Grim.

"It has come to my attention that the boy is reverting back to his hollow form, at the moment he is able to hold it down, but if things go as the way they are he will lose the fight."

"So what are you saying?" Rangiku questioned, Mayuri grinned.

"Just allow my Aki to finish off her spell it was incomplete thanks to a certain three." he looked over to Shuuhei, Rangiku, and Renji, they looked back at the crazy Captain, he was grinning wildly. Renji growled, he was about to say something when Byakuya spoke up.

"Well if we didn't allow her to take over his care that _thing_ would be dead by now." Shuuhei growled, though he himself did not like Grimmjow, he knew Aki cared for the former Espada, and from what he heard from Renji, Grimmjow had developed feelings for his caretaker.

"He's not a thing, he is a human now! Aki was able to . . ." Shuuhei protested but Byakuya interrupted him.

"Do you really think that a hollow soul can be returned into a human soul and then given a body? It is impossible, as you can see he is reverting back to his hollow form." Yamamoto, cleared his throat, everyone turned his attention toward him.

"Our little Aki is something other than just Shinigami, her other half gives her powers beyond that of any _normal_ human, she is what the humans call a witch." Everyone began whispering things, wondering just what a witch was, they knew she wasn't a normal human but how did this take her beyond that of shinigami. "A witch is someone in the human world who has powers to do things, levitate objects, perform these things called spells to do things making doubles of themselves etc." Kenpachi grinned, Aki was becoming more and more interesting, he always had a feeling that the girl was some how different.

"This meeting is about the Espada not Aki what is it about him that is so important?" Soi Fong said, trying to get the conversation back on track, Yamamoto cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"That is correct as I had said he is in a losing battle with his hollow form."

"Well what do you want us to do?" Ukitake questioned, Yamamoto's face darkened, Shuuhei, Renji's and Rangiku's eyes widened, this was going to be bad news, just by the look on the Commanders face. They waited for his response but he just sat there not saying a word.

"Commander?" Shuuhei said, sighing Commander Yamamoto spoke up.

"Aki will not like this at all." Renji growled.

"What is it? Please do not keep us waiting Commander what will Aki not like?" Again the Commander just sat there not saying a word, Renji furrowed his tattooed eyebrows.

"You will not like this either Renji."

"W-what could it be Commander?" sighing heavily he finally decided to answer, he did not want to keep them waiting for too long.

"The capture and execution of Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

* * *

Grimmjow sneezed, he sniffled and thought about something Aki had told him, that when you sneeze someone is talking about you, he shrugged his shoulder. Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo, neither one of them had said a word to each other, not even a little argument had ensued between them. They had stopped running as soon as they had made their way into the city, now they would have to make their way into Forbidden City, and if his assumptions were correct Sakura was probably in a different dimension, she was a witch after all.

"Aki better not be hurt." Grimmjow said more to himself more than Ichigo, Ichigo nodded his head agreeing though he knew Grimmjow hadn't directed it toward him. A familiar reiatsu engulfed them, Grimmjow grinned he has been wanting a challenging fight since he had become human and now was his chance. Three figures made their way towards them, just as the now dead Szayel had said, Ulquiorra, Yammi and Halibel were there.

"Grimmjow, I would have never guessed you would become a shinigami." Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow scoffed and scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell did you think happened to me Ulquiorra?"

"It would have been better if trash like you had died." Grimmjow grinned.

"Oh so Yammi is worth keeping?" the large Espada growled, he took a step forward, Ulquiorra looked up at him, Yammi quickly backed down.

"It's not my decision on who Lady Sakura keeps around. You're here for that human, well be my guest just try and take her, I think Yammi would be enough to bring you down." Grimmjow began to laugh, Ichigo smirked.

"I am _still_ the Sexta Espada, Aki never removed the tattoo from my back, though now I do not work for that bastard Aizen, I work for Soul Society to keep the life I have, your leader took something of mine and I want it back!" Ulquiorra smirked.

"My, my so possessive, and for a human you always were different than us."

* * *

"Wait you can't do that! Grimmjow is of great help in Karakura town!" Renji protested.

"Aki and Ichigo are enough." Yamamoto defended, Renji couldn't believe his ears Grimmjow may have been an arrancar before, evil in many ways, but the jerk grew on you. He began to wonder how Aki would take the news, it was obvious that she liked him and that he cared about her. He cringed, he knew Grimmjow wouldn't go easily.

"You said you would give him a year it's only been three months!" Rangiku protested, Yamamoto had promised a year to Aki but after three months he was going to take the life of Grimmjow.

"Well then allow the boy to become the hollow and allow me to experiment on him, he can be killed afterwards." Mayuri grinned, Renji, Rangiku and Shuuhei glared at the pale faced Captain, not to long ago he had defended Aki in her quest to keep Grimmjow a human but now he wanted to experiment on him.

"You had said that she should be allowed to finish her spell why the change of heart Captain?" Byakuya asked, Mayuri smirked.

"Well if Commander Yamamoto feels that he is a danger why not allow me to experiment on him before he is killed."

"Even so do you really think Aki will allow this?!" Shuuhei barked at Mayuri.

"It doesn't matter, he is a danger to everyone isn't he? My little Aki will understand, she is a very smart girl." They began to argue, Yamamoto sighed he had, had enough, they were acting like a bunch of fools.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, they quieted down and turned to look at the Commander General. "He is a danger to us all, he is reverting back to his stage as an arrancar he will be captured . . . ." he sighed heavily. "Studied and executed." Renji growled, he had gotten to know Grimmjow slightly, he wasn't that big of a pain anymore, he was tolerable and actually . . . nice when he wanted to be. He turned his back to the Commander General and walked out of the first division building.

"Dammit! I know he was evil, but he's changed for the better, acquiring those feelings for Aki has changed him." he said to himself not knowing someone was behind him listening.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save him." he turned around to look at who was behind him, his eyes widened.

"B-Byakuya Taicho?!" Shuuhei and Matsumoto pouted.

"Hey what about us?!" they yelled, Renji rolled his eyes.

"I'm more surprised that my Captain would try to help, but why Taicho?"

"You know this person better than any of us, you think he won't hurt us right? Well then I guess if he's that much of a help why not fight it, we will prolong his capture, right Captain Ukitake?" they all turned to look at the sick Captain, he nodded his yes, Renji sighed in relief Grimmjow could probably live for another two or three months.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!! Suspense, suspense, suspense! Lol, I'm high on sugar right now, too many tootsie rolls. Anyways! WTF?? What the hell Yamamoto, how can he want to execute Grimmy!? And why does Byakuya want to help?! I have no damn clue either my mind was just on too much sugar at the time! Well just a few more chapters and Aki will be back in the picture and her and Grim can get back to their usual fights. :D well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoy writing these bye, bye!


	23. The real fight begins

Chapter 23, we're getting closer and closer to the conclusion of this _Magic_ Arc but it doesn't mean we're any closer to the conclusion of the story that will be awhile. Thank you all who read and review I'm glad you like this story makes me happy. Ah yes Yamamoto-jii is a meanie but you'll have to wait and see what happens to Grimmy and if anything ever happens between him and Aki. Ever wonder what Aki looks like? I never did give a description of her since I like to draw them out anyway you can go to my deviant art, just search for _my username Vanilla-Wafer _on deviant,it's unfinished but it's better than nothing right? Well enjoy chapter 23 :)

* * *

_The real fight begins._

Yammi glared at Grimmjow, the blue haired teen was still defiant as ever, if he were in Grimmjow's position he would have let himself be killed rather than be turned into a human. Grinning Grimmjow could easily tell what Yammi was thinking.

"If you were in the position I was in you would rather be killed right? But unlike you Yammi I'm not some fucking idiot, I would rather live and have a chance to kill hollows than be dead with no second chance at life." Yammi growled and looked down at Ulquiorra.

"Can I kill him?" Ulquiorra turned his back to them.

"Be my guest." he and Halibel walked away, Yammi grinned, Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, they both nodded their heads. Ichigo went after Yammi, swing his sword down Yammi was able to dodge it just in time.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WITH ME ULQUIORRA!?" Grimmjow barked, he aimed a punched at Ulquiorra, he quickly dodged it, he was now right behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned around, Ulquiorra aimed his right hand at Grimmjow's throat, seeing the attack he threw his body back to avoid it, he grinned. "Still up to the same trick Ulquiorra . . . WHAT THE FUCK?!" He looked behind him to see Halibel had grabbed his right arm, she twisted it behind his back, he grimaced. "You bitch!" Quickly turning on his heels he launched his left hand at Halibel grabbing her by the throat.

"Well it seems you have gotten just a little bit better Grimmjow, to be able to grab Halibel, now it seems this might be exciting, let's take this to another place." Ulquiorra looked up at the sky, nodding his head the three were taken to another place. "Ready to die Grimmjow?"

* * *

"SAI THERE IS NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE ON SAKURA FOR US TO ARREST HER!" Sai growled.

"THERE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH PROOF FATHER! YOU KNOW SHE'S TAKEN AKI! ALL THE TAPES I HAVE GIVEN YOU OF HER PLANS! HOW IS THAT NOT ENOUGH!" Hikaru glared at Sai.

"In the world of Sorcery it takes more than just a few tapes and papers to prove innocence or guilt, bring me solid magical evidence!" Sai yelled out in frustration.

"I have been undercover for months now! I have sent you papers, charms, spells, tapes, blueprints WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?" Hikaru looked away from Sai, he clenched his fist tightly, tears were in the corners of his eyes. "No, no, NO FUCKING WAY YOU WANT A BODY DON'T YOU! AKI'S DEAD BODY!? YOU BASTARD WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU!?"

"You know this is the only way." he said calmly.

"Tch, fuck you _Captain _Hisane, Hikaru." turning on his heels he left the Police Station, he felt a presence behind him, he smiled.

"SAI-KUN!" he shook his head and patted the young boy on the head.

"Kamui-kun, so out of the three of us only Raito was truly a Sakura follower huh?" Kamui grinned and hugged Sai, he started making his way back toward Sakura's hiding place. One way or another he would arrest this witch for treachery and without having to present a dead body to the council. A person would expect in a world of magic it would be easier to present evidence, but on the contrary it was much harder since documents could be forged much more easily, now a body was needed, or at the most a confession not administered by magic.

"The documents are real, everything is there admissions but now bodies are needed, the magical Police force has it way too hard right Kamui-kun?" Kamui nodded his head, he sighed heavily.

"Sai-kun why does Captain want the body?"

"Blame the council."

"But without Aki-chan the magical world will suffer."

"Tch like they care, they want to kill to birds with one stone, Aki for creating life, and Sakura for taking a life."

"They can't take away Aki, she's my betrothed I love her."

* * *

"Nostalgic isn't it Grimmjow? A place fitted for us to fight to the death. Welcome back to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow growled, it really was Hueco Mundo this time, as a shinigami hollows would love to come and eat his soul, at the moment but Ulquiorra's and Halibel's presence kept the hollows at bay.

"This place is perfect for your death Ulquiorra, trash like you belongs in a shitty place!" he lunged at Ulquiorra the green-eyed arrancar easily dodged the attack. Grinning Grimmjow pulled out Pantera he sliced down at Ulquiorra leaving a small gash on the pale face. Slowly Ulquiorra lifted his hand and touched his cheek, bringing his hand to his eyes the crimson color screamed out against his extremely pale skin. He looked over to the grinning Grimmjow, his eyes were wild with excitement, that sadistic grin never leaving his face, just like the times when he was an arrancar, back then he had a diminutive sense of respect for him but now he was nothing but trash.

"With techniques like that do you really think you can beat me Grimmjow?" his wicked grin never faltering, his eyes just said it all. "My, you really think you can win, what a fool you are Grimmjow. Fine then I shall amuse you." pulling out his sword Ulquiorra held it loosely in his hand, Grimmjow growled, the pale faced bastard wasn't taking him seriously. He wanted a serious fight, he wanted Aki back, he wanted to go back to school, go on the school trip, have fun at the school festival, and all with Aki, such idiotic things meant more to him than anything as long as Aki was there with him. He just wanted to be a normal teenager, a normal life, with a not so normal girlfriend. Sinking himself to the ground he pulled Pantera back, with full force he brought it down on Ulquiorra's left side, Ulquiorra barely had time to react, he pulled up his sword blocking the vicious blow. He pushed back at Grimmjow he would not allow trash to defeat him. Ulquiorra was able to push him back away from him, he jumped into the air, falling at a rapid pace he brought the sword down at Grimmjow. Grimmjow quickly dodged it, Ulquiorra hit the ground, kicking up a whirlwind of sand, Grimmjow was tossed back by the sheer wind force. Blocking his eyes to keep the sand from getting into them he didn't notice Ulquiorra coming in for another attack, looking up he saw the close silhouette of Ulquiorra. Hitting his mark, Grimmjow yelled in pain as Ulquiorra's sword dug into his left leg, Grimmjow grabbed the sword pulling it out he shoved Ulquiorra back.

"I would have expected you to be stronger but it seems these human emotions are holding you back _Jaggerjack-kun_." he teased, Grimmjow growled, he placed his left hand over his face a surge of reiatsu appeared from Grimmjow, his jaw piece back in its place.

"You really think I would let a bastard like you kill me!?" he lunged at Ulquiorra, the swords clashed, grinding against each other causing sparks to fly as they pushed each other back. Ulquiorra grinned, things were becoming slightly interesting. Grimmjow brought down his sword, once again they clashed, and pushed each other back, neither getting the upper hand. Ulquiorra lunged at Grimmjow, again causing the swords to clash this time Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow back, Grimmjow back flipped in the air Ulquiorra ran toward him. He barely landed when Ulquiorra was already on him again, Ulquiorra slashed at Grimmjow, he rolled away just in time. Again giving the blue haired teen no chance to recover he slashed at him again, Grimmjow brought his sword up blocking the older man's attacks Ulquiorra was pushing him down into the sand.

"Even with the newfound strength Grimmjow you are still trash!" Grimmjow grinned.

"I have a question for you, I'm guessing Halibel is the Ace, so what does that make you Ulquiorra? The _Queen_?" Ulquiorra growled, Grimmjow grinned wickedly he was getting a rise out of the usually emotionless Cuatro Espada he shoved him back, quickly lunging at him giving him no time to recover. He slashed at Ulquiorra he was able to dodge but Grimmjow was able to rip the sleeve off of his jacket, Ulquiorra jumped into the air, Grimmjow followed. Ulquiorra's smaller figure was able to jump higher up. Grimmjow grinning wickedly, right before he began to descend he pushed himself into jumping higher, Ulquiorra eye's widened momentarily. Grimmjow brought his sword down on him, Ulquiorra blocked it shoving Grimmjow's sword away. Taking the chance he kicked Grimmjow, the blue haired teen landed hard on the sand, he coughed up blood. Ulquiorra floated down to the ground slowly, he stood before Grimmjow hands in his pockets.

"Well that was slightly entertaining Grimmjow, but it seems that this is over, prepare to die." Grimmjow grinned and stood up, he pointed his sword at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't think that this is over you _Queen_, Grind Pantera."

* * *

"Hahahaha! Did you bastards really think you could defeat me?! You're all just a bunch of naïve little shitholes!" Longwei walked up to Orihime, she was on her knees breathing heavily, she looked up at him, he cupped her chin and cranked her chin higher up. "Sucn an interesting power you have my sweet."

"W-why Longwei-kun? I thought . . ." he laughed.

"Please! It's called acting you little bitch! _Oh Grimmjow, Grimmjow,_ ha! As if . . ." he placed his finger delicately over his lips bringing his hand up to his face he saw blood, slowly looking down onto his stomach, he saw the tip of a sword embedded there. Quickly it was pulled out, he looked behind him. "S-S-Sa-Sai? W-what? Wh-why?" Sai rolled his eyes, he looked at Kamui, the young boy nodded his head and ran over to the fallen Orihime.

"You know the thing I love about Archangel here is his shikai, a six foot long sword is amazing really I can stab you from five feet away and you wouldn't notice a thing until it's too late, but then again his bankai is really something too." he sighed heavily and put Archangel back in it's sheath, Longwei had a pained look in his face, Sai cracked his neck, he looked down to see a defeated Fei-Fong.

"Wow! These kids beat up Fei-Fong this bitch is the Two of Spades!" He waved over to Longwei. "And you made an illusion of Szayel just to mess with Grimy right, or was he real? Though I'm kinda worried about the other two arrancar, Yammi isn't much match for the strawberry and blueberry." he looked at Longwei and waved his hands in the purple haired teens face, when he didn't answer he smiled. "Oh right! You're dead!" he closed the boys eyelids and laid him down onto the ground.

"All fixed!" Kamui said his smile never leaving his face, Orihime looked up at Sai then to Kamui.

"Don't worry he was always one of the good guys!" Sai said, he walked over to the fallen Chad and Uryuu, he kneeled in front of the two. "Oh such bad injuries, I'm guessing Mr. Jack didn't take it easy on you."

"No, where are Ichigo and Grimmjow?" Chad asked, Sai put on a thinking face.

"Ichigo is sitting at the steps of the Forbidden City's Palace and Grim's in . . . Hueco Mundo fighting Ulquiorra, really those two guys are a pain in the ass!" Orihime walked over to them and started to heal Chad and Uryuu, Sai stood up. "Officer Kobayashi Kamui, listen well, I will be infiltrating Sakura's dimension. I will return with Hisane Aki _alive_ after which I will resign my position as Lieutenant of the Magical Forces." Kamui stood up, he smiled sadly but saluted, Sai smirked and patted him on the head. "Good job soldier." He took off toward the Forbidden City, he looked up at the sky and frowned, Shun-po wasn't fast enough, he stopped in his tracks. Snapping his fingers he disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"D-damn I don't know how to get into that other dimen . . . gah!" A bright flash of light appeared in front of Ichigo, Sai looked around, he spotted Ichigo and smirked.

"Ah Kurosaki!"

"W-what the fuck was that?!"

"Most magicians appear through a puff of smoke I chose lightning!" he said to happily for Ichigo's taste, looking around he began to spit out curses, Ichigo stood up and placed a hand on the angry Sorcerer/Shinigami.

"What's wrong?" Sai sighed heavily.

"Sakura closed off the dimensional portal, she's the only one who can open that damn thing! I'm gonna have to make a new one, but maybe I can find the old one." Kamui and the others appeared before them, Sai slapped away the sparkling dust from Kamui's appearance.

"Gah Kamui can't you choose a more manly appearance, I can't have my sister marrying a sparkling fairy dust user!" Ichigo and the others looked at both Kamui and Sai with wide eyes, mouth agape.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

* * *

**WHAT?! **

**Things are starting to get complicated, first Yamamoto-jii, now this with the Magical Council, and WHAT THE HELL KAMUI IS AKI'S BETROTHED?! Of course he is it's my story and I want to make this complicated for Grimmy, now he's gonna have to fight for Aki's attention and love. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did _MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!**


	24. Grimmjow's True Strength

Chapter 24 is out, yeah! Next chapter is coming soon. Thank you all who read and review it surprises me to see how many people either glance at this or actually read it I can't tell :p I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it.

* * *

_Grimmjow's True Strength: Pantera's Release_

"Thaaaaaaat doesn't matter, we have to open that portal!" Sai was running around frantically trying to search for a way to open the portal, Ichigo growled, what the hell did Sai mean by _married_.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? What about Aki does she even know about this?!" Sai turned and glared at Ichigo.

"I'll let Aki be frivolous for the time being but when the time for marriage comes up she must marry Kamui." he said, Ichigo growled.

"_Does Aki know about this?_" Sai sighed and shook his head no.

"No she doesn't, but this is not the matter at hand without Aki there is no topic of discussion now is there Kurosaki?" He sat down on the ground, he began chanting something, everyone but Kamui stared at Sai oddly, they had never seen an actual sorcerer let alone one performing a spell. Sai's eyes became completely white, a small hole began to open in mid air. It crackled and the light was bright, Ichigo and the others covered their eyes. "You have five seconds to get in! I will wait here for Grimmjow!" Ichigo ran and jumped into the hole, Orhime and the others followed. Ichigo stared at the inside of the palace in awe. The walls were decorated with intricate designs, the walls painted red, black, with trims of actual gold. The carpet was red velvet, the ceilings reached incredible heights, the pillars towered over them. They felt like ants, Ichigo looked over to the others, they were in awe as well.

"Hey I think we should get going, we should find Aki. Grimmjow will probably be tired and injured when he comes." they agreed with Ichigo and made their way further into the palace. Ichigo sighed heavily, he knew Grimmjow would be pissed to find out that they had went ahead without him, but Aki's life was on the line and that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

Grimmjow grinned wickedly, Ulquiorra had, had a priceless look on his face when he had released his Shikai. The hilt of the sword had a tail attached to the end, a crescent blade at the end of Pantera's tail. The blade itself was black with hints of blue, the edge attached to the hilt, the dull side of the blade went up and spiked, the other part spiked out and up like flames. At the end of the flames the blade thins out, reaching the end of the blade it curves down slightly. It curves up making a crescent shape, it curves in and goes straight back toward the hilt. The tail whipped around like it had a mind of its own, Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow.

"What kind of release is that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Looks weird but it still kicks ass!" he lunged at Ulquiorra sword pointed out at him, Ulquiorra dodged and was now behind him, Grimmjow turned and brought down Pantera. Ulquiorra threw his body back, the tail elongated and launched out toward Ulquiorra. The blade at the end of the tail grabbed onto Ulquiorra's pant leg ripping it off. Grimmjow grinned wickedly, Ulquiorra's expression was priceless, he looked down at his ripped off pant leg.

"So that idiotic tail has a mind of its own." Ulquiorra smirked.

"Yeah and?" he was about to lunge at Ulquiorra once more when a different reiatsu appeared, Grimmjow growled. "Who the hell would think of interrupting our fight?!" he turned around a fish faced hollow was behind him, he growled. Pantera's tail whipped around and sliced down on the hollow's face, Grimmjow grinned wickedly. "Fucking Hollow." Taking Pantera he jammed it into the screaming hollow's face. "Shut the hell up." Ulquiorra looked down at his pant leg, Grimmjow had ripped off from the knee down. Pantera's tail was whipping around happily, Grimmjow grinned.

"Hm I guess it's not such a idiotic release, but you do really think you can defeat me?"

"Heh, of course." he spun Pantera above his head, griping the hilt tightly. He stopped spinning Pantera and grabbed the dull side of Pantera's blade, he whipped Pantera's tail at Ulquiorra . Ulquiorra dodge the attack, he grabbed Pantera's tail, and pulled Grimmjow toward him. Grimmjow kicked himself up off the ground, he aimed his left knee at Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra let go of Pantera's tail and dodged Grimmjow's attack, Grimmjow landed and grinned. Ulquiorra aimed his fingers at Grimmjow's throat, he dodged but Ulquiorra nicked Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow lunged at Ulquiorra, Pantera's tail whipped around and nicked Ulquiorra in the arm. Ulquiorra jumped back his cero forming in his fingers. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and ran to his right. Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow's movements, he let his cero blast go. Grimmjow used shunpo and dodged the cero, he was now up in Ulquiorra's face, energy forming in his hand.

"HAIEN!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened, he dodged just in time. The blast hit one of the dead trees, it incinerated the whole tree. Grimmjow grinned wickedly, he looked down at his hand then back at Ulquiorra. "Funny if Tosen were still alive I would've fucking chopped off his arm and incinerate it like he did to mine. Let him feel the pain that I went through when he did that to me." Ulquiorra looked back the incinerated tree.

"So that's what Tosen did your arm back then." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably." He laughed maniacally and lunged at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra dodged and brought down his sword at Grimmjow. Grimmjow tried to dodge but it wasn't enough, his shihakusho's top was sliced at a diagonal angle. Blood spurted out from Grimmjow's chest, he gasped and looked down at the cut. He placed his hand above the cut, lifting his hand up to his face he grinned. "Shit." he fell to his knees, the blood dripped down onto the white sand. Ulquiorra walked up to him, Grimmjow looked up and grinned wickedly.

"I haven't even broken a sweat and yet here you are on your knees. As you had said before, you are still the _sexta_ espada. I am the cuatro espada, you are below me Grimmjow, even in your released state you cannot beat me." Grimmjow growled and stood up, Ulquiorra gripped Grimmjow's throat.

"Bastard!" he growled, Ulquiorra took his sword and shoved it into Grimmjow's stomach.

"You have nothing now Grimmjow, prepare to die." Grimmjow growled, there was no way he was going to let himself die, not just yet.

'_Grimmjow, use it.'_

_'W-what?! Pantera?'_

_'Your bankai! Use it!'_

_'I-I never reached bankai!'_

_'Just call it out!'_ Grimmjow lifted Pantera up, he grinned. Ulquiorra smirked and shook his head.

"Still trying Grimmjow?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Ban . . . kai!" a heavy surge of reaitsu overtook the area, the force of the energy kicked up wind Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow pulling out his sword in the process. Ulquiora covered his eyes from the dust kicking up. The dust cleared, Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. His shihakusho had become like that of when he was an arrancar, though now it was black with a white trim. He was wearing black and white gloves that went up a little past his elbows. Blades decorated the gloves like in his arrancar released state, the black part of the gloves went up to his wrist, and were clawed. The markings on his eyes changed also like his arrancar release. Ulquiorra's eyes went toward the blade in Grimmjow's hand, his eyes widened for a second, Grimmjow grinned wickedly. "Scared bitch?"

* * *

Sai sat there silently contemplating Aki's marriage to Kamui, his family was forced to approve of it. The council wanted the Hisane and Kobayashi families to unite but it would mean the end of the Hisane's influence over the magical realm. The council was extremely annoying, he began to wonder how Grimmjow would take it. He cringed realizing that he would be angered, he paled wondering what Aki's reaction would be.

"Lieutenant Hisane!" Sai chuckled and stood up, he turned around to face his father, he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Dad what the hell are you doing here?" Hikaru growled, he walked up to his son and punched him on top of the head. He dug his knuckle into his son's scalp, tears formed in the corner of Sai's eyes. "Owie! Daddy stop!"

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you that we couldn't do this?!"

"Did you think I would allow my sister to be killed?!" Hikaru turned away from Sai, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You think I want this?! She's my only daughter! GAH! I DON'T EVEN WANT HER MARRYING THAT FRUITY KAMUI! I PREFER SHE GOES OUT WITH GRIMMJOW! AT LEAST HE ACTS MORE LIKE A MAN!" He kneeled down and placed his head on his knees, he put his hands on top of his head. Sai chuckled and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, Hikaru looked up at Sai tears in the corner of his eyes. Sai tried to keep from laughing but just couldn't seeing the Captain this way was just too funny. "Speaking of that blue haired freak where is he?" Sai looked up at the sky.

"I'm guessing he is still fighting Ulquiorra."

* * *

"Pantera El Cazador." Grimmjow said, Ulquiorra looked down at the sword.

"No matter how much you change it you'll still lose." Pantera still had its tail, it had become much larger. The blade was centered with the hilt, the blade went straight then angled inward half way through, the blade became more narrow the rest of the way through. The middle of the sword had jagged steal teeth, Grimmjow lifted Pantera El Cazador up to his eyes. He looked through the teeth and grinned wickedly, he tilted his head to the side and waved and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow lunged at Ulquiorra, he brought down his sword on the pale espada, Ulquiorra just dodged.

"COME ON ULQUIORRA IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?!" he laughed maniacally, as his foot barely hit the sand, he pushed himself off and flew toward Ulquiorrq. Pantera was perpendicular to his right leg. He brought down Pantera on Ulquiorra once more. Ulquiorra put his his sword blocking Grimmjow, he pushed him back. Grimmjow landed, he was breathing heavily, he placed his hand on his chest.

"The bleeding won't stop will it Grimmjow." Ulquiorra smirked, he pulled his sword back and brought it down on Grimmjow. Pantera's tail blocked the attack, it pushed Ulquiorra back. He came back for an attack, Grimmjow stood up. Ulquiorra had his sword pointed straight out, Pantera's tail grabbed the sword and pushed it away. Grimmjow took his left hand and slammed his palm onto Ulquiorra's face. He shoved him back violently, Ulquiorra flew back and hit the ground hard. He pointed at the gash on his chest, Ulquiorra sat up and lifted an eyebrow.

"You think this fucking paper cut is gonna keep me from my goal!" Ulquiorra stood up, he was quickly by Grimmjow's side.

"All right I'll add more." Grimmjow looked to his left, he growled and threw his body back, Ulquiorra's fingers had missed their mark. Grimmjow fell to the floor, Ulquiorra lifted his sword and brought it down on Grimmjow's other uninjured leg. He yelled out in pain, blood stained his pants and dripped onto the white sand. Ulquiorra looked down at him, Grimmjow pulled out the sword and tossed it aside, he gripped his injured leg. Ulquiorra brought down his hand, Grimmjow rolled away and grabbed Ulquiorra's sword. He stabbed Ulquiorra in the back, he screamed and pulled the sword off of his back. Grimmjow stood up and picked up his sword he brought it down on Ulquiorra causing a matching gash on the pale arrancar's chest. Grimmjow shoved his sword into the sand and leaned on it. Ulquiorra placed his hand on his chest, he lifted his hand up and looked at the blood.

"My more blood, I didn't think you could do something like this."

"I said I have someone worth fighting for, no matter what . . . I WON'T LOSE!" a whirlwind of sand kicked up as Grimmjow's reiatsu exploded. Ulquiorra blocked his eyes from the sand, Grimmjow was at Ulquiorra's side. Ulquiorra dodged but Grimmjow was behind him sword up at the pale arrancar's neck. Ulquiorra pulled up his sword blocking Grimmjow's attack with the hilt of his sword. Grimmjow gripped the swords blade and pulled back, his hand bleeding. Ulquiorra began to struggle against Grimmjow's newfound strength. Ulquiorra's sword hilt began to crack, he let go of the sword and slipped under Grimmjow. Grimmjow shoved Pantera into the sand and grabbed Ulquiorra by the throat, his claws digging into the pale skin. The blood flowing down the pale skin staining the white shihakusho, Grimmjow grinned wickedly as Pantera's tail stabbed Ulquiorra in the place where his heart should be. Grimmjow let go of Ulquiorra and fell to his knees, the pale arrancars reiatsu slowly began to disappear. Grimmjow sighed heavily and let his vizard and bankai release go. Pantera returned to it's original form. A shadow loomed over Grimmjow he looked up his breathing still labored, he laughed and shook his head.

"Shit, I forgot about you."

* * *

_El Cazador -The Hunter_

Thanks to _rukia23_ for the suggestion of altering Grimmjow's appearance to be somewhat like his arrancar days for his bankai. Now I had no clue what to do for his Shikai or Bankai so I did whatever came to mind heh, same with the Bankai's name, couldn't think of anything really good so I decided on a Panther's trait, hunting . . . and in Spanish, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	25. You've Come Back To Me

Chapter 25! Wow 101 reviews yay!! Pocky Party! Thank you all who read and review glad you liked the last chapter. I had some fun writing this one but not too much I'm kinda of in a slump had a little writers block so if this chapter kinda sucks blame that evil writers block. Sigh, well enjoy!

* * *

_You've Come Back To Me._

Grimmjow looked up at the tanned arrancar, he growled and tried to stand up but it was of no use. He looked over to the fallen and Ulquiorra and smirked.

"Well at least I beat that bastard." A cero blast went past Grimmjow, he felt something warm run down his cheek. He shakily lifted his hand up to his cheek he looked down at his hand. Lifting his fingers to his mouth he licked the blood off, he looked up at Halibel. "You missed."

"Intentionally." Grimmjow grinned and tried to stand up again, he winced in pain Ulquiorra had gotten him good in the legs. He pointed Pantera at her she crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you intend to do? You're severely injured and running out of energy." Grimmjow chuckled lowly, it quickly turned into a soft maniacal laughter. She could hear a sizzling sound, the wounds on Grimmjow looked as if they were pouring out steam, he was now in his original arrancar outfit. He kept laughing becoming more high pitched. He threw his head back in a fit of laughter, he had a hand over his abdomen. She noticed his hollow piece had returned it moved with him as he laughed. Slowly his laughter died down, Halibel lifted an eyebrow. Her eyes widened he had disappeared, she felt a rush of air pass her by.

"**Hello Halibel.**" She turned around to find him right behind her, a wicked smirk on his face his eyes were wild. He grasped her neck, she struggled under his grasp.

"You, you w-were never this s-strong!" he laughed.

"**Before I had only my arrancar powers, now with the Shinigami soul and powers my strength has tripled! Slowly I'm sucking that pansy shinigami's powers and sealing him away in my head forever. I will be king!**" She looked down to notice the hole on his abdomen, he laughed. "**That's right . . . I'm baaack.**" he said in sing-song. She grasped his wrists, pushing herself up she lifted her leg and aimed at kick at Grimmjow's face. He let her go and jumped out of the way, she had quickly stood up. He lunged at her, she jumped out of the way and aimed a cero at him. He grinned maniacally, using sonido he was now in front of her a cero in hand blocking off her cero. She gasped and let her cero go Grimmjow laughed and blasted his cero toward her. She dodged the incoming attack, arms crossed over her chest she aimed a kick at Grimmjow. He grabbed her foot and threw her away from him, he ran toward her not giving her a chance to recover. He jumped into the air aiming a roundhouse kick at her stomach she grabbed his foot blocking his attack. Grimmjow laughed another cero building in his hand, she let go and jumped back. "Haha! Is that is Halibel! You are of a higher number!" About to attack a palm stuck Grimmjow on his forehead sending him flying back, he growled and stood up. "**Who the fuck are . . . . SHIT NO!**" Sai smirked.

"What's wrong Espada?" Grimmjow looked down at his abdomen the hole was disappearing, his shihakusho returning. Placing a hand on his cheek his hollow mask disappearing.

"**W-what the hell did you do to me!?**" Sai smiled.

"Bringing back the somewhat nicer Grimmjow." He grinned.

"**I'll be back.**" Grimmjow looked up at Sai then over to Halibel, he growled at stood up. Halibel rose a hand looking at him she sighed.

"There is no point in fighting you anymore."

"What I'm not worth it?" She scoffed.

"With that crazy power of yours if it weren't for that shinigami there I would be dead. The miracle of feelings I suppose, are they that strong you would do anything to save that human girl?" Grimmjow scoffed crossing his arms across his chest he looked away from both Halibel and Sai.

"Like hell! I owe that dumb bitch for giving me a second chance." Halibel chuckled, Grimmjow grinned he walked over to her his zanpakuto was on the ground next to her. He started to bend down, he lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Halibel giving her a look asking _you ain't gonna do shit right?_ She scoffed, he shrugged his shoulders and bent down to pick up Pantera.

"You always were different than the rest of us." He smirked.

"You know when I was an Espada I always thought you were pretty good looking." he looked down at her shirt and smirked, he looked back up at her eyes. "Too bad though you missed your chance with this fucking sexy ass Espada." Halibel sighed.

"Don't get too full of yourself Grimmjow." Grimmjow laughed and shook his head. He quickly grasped her by the neck and grinned wickedly.

"Can't let you live." she growled.

"Bastard!" he lifted an eyebrow.

"No you think?! Bankai!" Pantera split open taking it he placed it around her abdomen. Pantera's jaws clasped down splitting her in half, she never had time to scream. Sai looked away and shook his head, Grimmjow let Pantera return to normal and placed it away.

"You aren't fully back to normal, Aki will have to fix that. Let's go back my father is waiting." Sai opened the dimensional portal and stepped through, Grimmjow took one last look at Hueco Mundo.

"I hope to never fucking see this place again." He stepped through and was now in front of the steps of the Forbidden Palace."

"They're already in the other dimension." Hikaru said.

"All right send me there now!" Sai smirked.

"First you gotta remember this you _can't_ kill Sakura."

"Fine! But if that bitch pisses me off I can't guarantee that she won't be severely injured." Hikaru laughed.

"Go ahead I don't mind if you kill that bitch!" Hikaru said, Sai growled and hit his father on top of his head.

"Some Captain you are!!" Grimmjow growled and grabbed Sai by the collar.

"Hey! Aki's life is at fucking stake! Send me there now!" Sai put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok just let me go." Grimmjow placed Sai on the ground, Sai sat down and began chanting something. The portal began to open. "Jump through now! I can't hold it any longer!" Grimmjow jumped through, he looked around the palace and scoffed.

"Bitch has some kind of god complex too doesn't she?" he began to run around searching for Ichigo's reiatsu. He turned the corner to find Ichigo and the others running toward a door. "Oy!" Upon hearing Grimmjow's voice they stopped, they were injured.

"Grimmjow!" He ran up to them and started laughing.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Ichigo lifted and eyebrow.

"What do you think? We got into a fucking fight, did you really think this Sakura bitch would just let us prance around her damn palace?" Grimmjow smirked and walked toward the door everyone was heading to, he stopped as he reached for the doorknob.

"Grimmjow-kun?" he flung the door open, Aki was placed on a table that was elevated. Here eyes were glazed over, Sakura stood there next to Aki. She looked back at the group and smiled.

"Well you guys did make it! Too late though, Raito figured out a way to accelerate the ripening of the soul. As you can see she looks like a zombie." she held a small blue orb in her hand, she chuckled. Grimmjow growled, Sakura pouted.

"YOU BITCH!" Grimmjow lunged at Sakura, she lifted up her hand and froze Grimmjow in place.

"Don't you want to be my lover Grimmjow-kun?" Sakura pouted, Grimmjow growled.

"AS IF I WOULD WANT AN OLD BITCH LIKE YOU! GIVE AKI BACK HER SOUL!" he broke through Sakura's spell, she gasped and dodged his attack.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD BITCH!" she pointed her index finger at him, a bolt of lightning went toward Grimmjow he dodged it and lunged at her. She smirked and aimed an attack at Aki. "Say goodbye to your little lover." Grimmjow's eyes widened, he used shunpo and got in the way of the attack. He yelled out in pain, the attack was too much everyone screamed out for Grimmjow but he couldn't hear a thing. He fell to his knees, he coughed up blood and looked up at Aki, he smirked and fell to the ground.

_'Idiot.'_ Grimmjow looked up and saw it was Aki she was smiling at him.

_'What the hell dumb bitch I'm here to save your fucking life and this is how . . .'_ Aki's lips had overlapped his, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Reluctantly they broke the kiss, she leaned her head against his chest, he rubbed her back.

_'I know you're here for me but . . .'_ Grimmjow chuckled.

_'I won't die not just yet.'_ Grimmjow opened his eyes he looked around to see everyone was frozen in place. Sakura had Aki's soul just above her mouth, he groaned and shakily stood up. Sakura looked over to him and smirked.

"You're still alive after that wow!" Grimmjow grinned wickedly and stood up, he slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"You know . . ." his hand quickly grasped her neck, she struggled against his grip. "I fucking hate you." She smiled and placed a hand on his abdomen and dug her nails in. He winced and let her go, she chuckled and played with the orb in her hand.

"You must really care about her." Grimmjow pulled out Pantera and stabbed Sakura in the leg, she yelled out in pain dropping Aki's soul. It slowly floated into Grimmjow's hand. Sakura pulled out Pantera and let if fall to the ground, she lifted her uninjured foot up and slammed it into Grimmjow back. He growled as she dug her high heel in his back.

"Old bitch!" with his free hand he grabbed her foot and threw her back. She landed on the ground with a thump, he shakily stood up. Walking up to Sakura he slammed her foot into her chest, he was grinning wickedly. "**Don't **mess **with **me!"

"GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK! LET HER GO!" he looked over to spot Sai and his father dragging in Raito in pair of handcuffs. Sai walked over to them, he glared at Grimmjow. "Foot off now!" Grimmjow laughed and slowly removed his foot, Sai pulled Sakura up and placed power draining cuffs on her, she smiled as Hikaru walked up to her.

"You can't arrest me without a body." Hikaru chuckled, he looked over to Ichigo and the others.

"We have witnesses to your crime, it's enough." Sai lifted an eyebrow as he saw the soul in Grimmjow's hand.

"Go put her soul back my guess is that you're the first one she wants to see." Grimmjow limped over to Aki's body, he lowered the table, taking her soul he placed it above her heart, she groaned her eyes opened and looked at an injured Grimmjow. Tears began to form in her eyes, she sat up an lunged herself at Grimmjow, he yelled out in pain.

"OW YOU DUMB BITCH I'M INJURED!" she growled and let him go, she slapped him on a wound on his arm, he yelled and glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUMB BITCH FOR?!"

"YOU IDIOT YOU CAN SEE I HAVE FRESH WOUNDS FROM THAT WHORE OVER THERE AND YOU STILL DECIDED TO LUNGE AT ME!" She smirked.

"Come closer." Grimmjow scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No fucking way." she pulled his shihakusho's top their faces just inches from each other.

"Asshole."

"Dumb bitch." she slowly inched closer to Grimmjow, he blushed not wanting to kiss her in front of everybody.

"AKI-CHAN!" Kamui yelled for once Grimmjow was grateful that he was there. Kamui placed himself between them, he glared at Grimmjow and hugged Aki.

"It seems you're gonna have to fight for it Grimmjow." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Yeah whatever, just try and win you fruit."

"I may act this way but I sure as hell love women."

"You effeminate little fucker."

"You blue haired piece of crap."

"Dickless shit head!" Aki sighed heavily and pushed Kamui off of her, she walked over to her father. She glared at Sakura and slapped her, she looked up at her father and slapped him as well. Sai cringed as she looked at him, she smiled and hugged him.

"Brother!" he sighed in relief and hugged her back.

"Hey how come daddy get's slapped?!" she growled.

"BECAUSE YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS YET YOU WANTED ME TO GET KILLED!" he pouted and tapped his index fingers together.

"It wasn't me it was that damn Council, they're pissed at you because you made life." she growled.

"They're just a bunch of shriveled old bastards who are pissed because they can't perform something like that!" Aki looked over to Grimmjow, his mask had appeared she gasped and looked up at her brother.

"Sai go bring me Grimmjow's body!" he nodded his head, she let him go and ran back toward Grimmjow.

"Your mask!" Grimmjow looked down at her and placed his hand on his cheek, he broke the mask.

"It's nothing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOTHING! IF YOU BECOME A HOLLOW AGAIN I'll LOSE YOU!" he chuckled and leaned down to her eye level, he glanced at Kamui.

"Love me that much?" she blushed crossing her arms across her chest.

"As if!" he grinned.

"Didn't you just try to kiss me?" she growled.

"Shut up and lie down on that table!" he shrugged his shoulders and lied down, Sakura stared at them. Aki got up on the table and sat on Grimmjow, he lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you liked it this way." she blushed.

"SHUT UP!" Sai had returned with Grimmjow's body and laid it down next to Grimmjow's soul. "I'm sorry I never fully changed you." She placed her two right hand fingers on his forehead, bringing her left hand up to her lips in prayer form. She began chanting something, she quickly pulled her hand away from Grimmjow's forehead. There stood before them stood Grimmjow's hollow half, the only difference between them was the hair and eye color, the hollow had red eyes. "RESTRAIN THAT SOUL!" Aki yelled, Sai and Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hollow form, she jumped off of Grimmjow and walked up to the hollow. It licked its lips and winked at her, he leaned down to be eye level with her.

**"Well, well you're cuter in person babe."**she scoffed. **"How about giving us a kiss."** she rolled her eyes, he quickly captured her lips with his, her eyes widened and she pushed away from him. **"Ah got it."** he said teasingly, Grimmjow growled and stood up, he glared at his hollow self.

"Hey don't fucking touch her!"

**"Hey, hey I like her she's feisty and fucking cute! Plus I know she's gonna stick me in your mind somewhere king, so I took the chance while I could."** Aki growled and place two fingers on the hollow's forehead and violently slammed him into Grimmjow's body.

"That idiot is now somewhere in your mind! You won't have problems with that idiot anymore!" she stalked over to her father, Sai and Ichigo chuckled, Grimmjow growled and re-entered his body.

"Sakura I hope you die for what you did." Sakura smirked and shook her head.

"I won't go down so easily, I'll be back for you kid." A swarm of men ran into the the throne room, Aki's father shoved Sakura into the arms of another officer. They all left leaving Aki and the others in the palace. Aki smiled and ran toward her group of friends.

"Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu you all came for me!"

"OF COURSE YOU THINK WE WOULD LEAVE YOU IN THAT HANDS OF THAT IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at Grimmjow, he growled and walked over to the group.

"Hey if it weren't for my ass Ulquiorra _and_ Halibel would still be in the way."

"Think they're still alive? I could make them a body too." Grimmjow growled.

"Bastard is dead! I don't want that thing in my life!" Everyone laughed, Aki yawned. Everyone quickly made their way out of the palace. Police were swarming the palace bringing people and things out. Aki and the others walked up to her father, she sighed heavily.

"Sorry I slapped you."

"Deserved it. Have Sai send you back to Beijing, I have rented you guys a hotel room. Get some rest, you guys have done enough." As they walked toward Sai and a portal he opened Aki looked back at the palace and sighed.

"I hope I never fucking see this place again."

* * *

Ah Aki's finally back, well this was sort of anti-climactic. But things will start to heat up again, but not too soon :) I kinda feel bad for getting rid of Halibel and I felt that this was the worst end to this arc but I like I said I'm in a slump. That's the reason why I still haven't updated _Scream Aim Fire_ if any of you read that one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now we can get back to Aki and Grimmjow's usual fights yay!


	26. Return to the Ordinary: Well Sort of

Chapter . . . 26! Finally Sakura has been captured and things have died down . . . or have they? Well I was asked when I would incorporate the title into the story and that will happen soon in a few chapters. Thank you all who read, review, favorite and all that good stuff. This time instead of pocky I will give you guys some Hello Panda another tasty Japanese treat . . . I think . . . it's just like pocky but cream filled and has cute little Panda doodles on them. Enjoy chapter 26.

* * *

_Return to the Ordinary: Well Sort of_

Aki stared out the window sighing heavily she didn't want to be back in school but it was better than being in a tube. She looked over to Grimmjow he was writing down something. She lifted an eyebrow was he actually taking notes. Shrugging her shoulders she looked out the window again. After defeating Sakura everyone who had come to get her stayed in Beijing for a week. They all had to go to Sakura's trial as witnesses to her crimes. After which she was stripped of her powers but the witch vowed to return and strip Aki of her powers. The trial did not take long only two days, they spent the rest of the week just hanging out in China. Aki was told by her father and Kamui's parents that the two were to wed once she turned twenty. She sighed heavily and looked over to Grimmjow, she had yet to tell him of the engagement to Kamui, she was frightened of what his reaction would be. English class was a bore, the teacher went on and on, something hit Aki on the head. She looked down and saw a piece of paper on her desk, she opened it up and read what was inside. She chuckled and wrote back a response. She tossed it back at Grimmjow, he looked over to her and grinned. She smiled back, well now she knew just what he was writing.

"Jaggerjack-kun just what is on that piece of paper?" the teacher asked, Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you think?"

"Is it a note?"

"No shit sherlock." The class gasped some chuckled, the teacher came up to Grimmjow, he glared at him and snatched the note from him. He looked over the note and growled, Grimmjow just grinned. The teacher slammed the note back on Grimmjow's desk and walked to the front.

"Well then Grimmjow-kun what are the coordinating conjunctions?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Just cause I was born in the U.S.A doesn't mean I know everything about grammar." The teacher growled, he was about to say something but the bell went off. He sighed heavily and put his things away and left the class. Grimmjow stood up and walked over to Aki, he grabbed a chair and sat down. Orihime and Tatsuki walked over to them, Aki smiled and waved.

"So are you guys ready for our school trip next week?" Aki squealed.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait!" Grimmjow scoffed.

"But what the hell are we gonna do? We have to be taken around by the teacher to museums and crap." Aki pouted and waved a finger in front of Grimmjow's face.

"We have one free period from there we can find something to do."

"AKI-CHAN!" Grimmjow growled, Kamui came up behind Aki and hugged her, Ichigo and the others walked up to them.

"Aki it's so great to have you back!" Kegio lunged at Aki, Grimmjow grabbed Keigo by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Aki. "Oh Grimmjow-kun! Did you know you have a fan club here? After you had left, it had formed!" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Aki again.

"So what the hell will we be doing free period?"

"I don't know we'll think of something but I say we sneak out at night and have a little fun." Grimmjow grinned.

"Just what I was thinking." Keigo gasped.

"But the teachers will be on guard!" Grimmjow scratched his ear and shrugged his shoulders.

"So? We'll jump out the windows." Keigo pouted.

"We're not as agile as you Grimmjow." Grimmjow grinned.

"Well hope there's a bush below and hope you land in it." Keigo turned away from Grimmjow dramatically, tears streaming down his face.

"Is that how you treat us close friends!?"

"I could care less, Aki you'll jump out the window too right, if ya do I'll catch ya kay?" Kamui hugged Aki tighter and pouted he pointed an accusing finger at Grimmjow.

"Don't you dare Aki's my girl!" Aki growled and shoved Kamui off of her.

"As if!" Orihime and Tatsuki giggled, Aki blushed and laid her head on her desk.

"That's right you and Grimmjow were passing a note to each other what did it say?" Tatsuki teased. Aki groaned Grimmjow laughed, she looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Ichigo chuckled and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Hey any of you guys joining a club or team this year?" Aki smiled.

"I'm thinking of joining the fashion club!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he looked up at Ichigo and pushed his hand off of his shoulder.

"Feh what's the point?" Aki pouted.

"You should join the Boxing team, take out your anger and frustration on other buff dudes, I'll take you after class kay?"

"Why the hell should I? That's what hollows are for." Aki sighed heavily.

"But not many hollows are showing up anymore. I want you to take out your anger on living humans." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, he wondered just why Aki would make such a comment.

"All right fine." Kamui hugged Aki from behind once more, she sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"No way! Grimmjow can find the gym himself!" She was about to shove Kamui away from her when the teacher walked in. Everyone made their way back to their seats. Aki laid her head on her desk, math wasn't her favorite subject, and she had Uryuu to tutor her. It had gone by quickly, she stood up from her seat and followed everyone to the roof. She sat down on the floor and leaned up against the roof entrance. Kamui to her left Grimmjow on her right, Grimmjow noticed she didn't have a lunch with her.

"Didn't you bring a lunch?" Aki shook her head no. "You on some kind of diet Aki?"

"Eh sort of." Grimmjow growled and grabbed her waist, she squealed. "Hey!"

"You're thin enough as it is eat something!"

"Eh it's fine." He glared at her and stood up, he left the roof. Everyone wondered where he had went. They all stared at Aki.

"Aki?" she shrugged her shoulders, Kamui smiled and laid his head on her shoulder.

"That guy can leave for all I care." Aki turned to glare at Kamui.

"You've been acting extremely annoying ever since my dad announced I was to marry you, but it doesn't mean I will take it in so easily." She whispered harshly, Kamui laughed. The door to the roof opened, Grimmjow came back he tossed something at Aki hitting her on the forehead.

"And you want that?" Kamui whispered, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eat it." Grimmjow said, she looked down to see Grimmjow had actually bought her some melon bread, she smiled.

"Thanks." Grimmjow looked at her and blushed.

"Feh whatever, I just don't want your brother on my case." The door to the roof opened, a familiar red head walked in followed by a busty orange haired woman, and a spiky black haired tattooed man. Aki smiled, shoving Kamui off of her she stood up and ran over to them.

"RANGIKU, RENJI, SHUUHEI!" Shuuhei pouted.

"Why am I mentioned last?" Aki placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I was going in alphabetical order if you didn't notice." Grimmjow stood up and placed a hand on Aki's shoulder, he leaned down to be at Shuuhei's eye level.

"Yo, Old man Yamamoto sent you guys to watch me closer?" Shuuhei crossed his arm across his chest.

"Sort of." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at Aki, she shrugged her shoulders she had no idea that the three would be there. Shuuhei pulled Aki away from Grimmjow, Grimmjow growled and glared at him. "What's your problem?" Renji smirked and shook his head, Kamui walked over to them and pulled Aki out of Shuuhei's grip.

"Oy! I'm not some toy!" Aki growled and wriggled out of Kamui's grip, she walked back over to Ichigo and the others. The three boys still glaring at each other, Tatsuki chuckled.

"Man Aki three guys fighting over you, you must feel happy." Aki laughed.

"Ha! Oh my three . . . _idiots_ fighting over me. One effeminate idiot, one blue haired prick, and a tattooed pervert!" the three turned to look at her.

"HEY!" they all yelled, they glared at each other. Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets, he walked up to Aki and kneeled down next to her.

"Next time you don't bring a lunch I will let you starve and save that money up for a fucking pair of sunglasses, or a game system." Aki pouted, Kamui ran over to her and hugged her, he stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow.

"Fine then I'll be the one to buy her food from now on." He smirked, Grimmjow growled he opened his mouth to say something but Shuuhei stomped on his head, he leaned down.

"You don't have to waste your money. I'll make her lunch from now on." Grimmjow growled and balled his hands into fists, he grabbed Shuuhei's leg and threw him back. Shuuhei landed with a thud, he quickly stood up and kicked Grimmjow's back, losing his balance he fell forward landing on Aki. She blushed, he looked up at her and smirked.

"Wanna get a room later?" she growled and shoved him off of her.

"Grimmjow you pervert!" the bell had rung, everyone stood up, Aki jumped on Grimmjow's back he sighed.

"And you don't wanna get that room?" she punched his arm.

"Just walk!" They all made their way back to the classroom, Grimmjow looked up at Aki and smirked.

"Are you seriously gonna make me join the boxing team?" she smiled.

"Well I think it would be good for you, and I'm joining the fashion club, I don't wanna walk home alone." She whined. He sighed heavily.

"I could always wait for you." She smiled once more.

"I see how much you like to fight. It makes you happy."

"True but I don't know how to Box." Ichigo looked back at them and sighed heavily he opened the door to the classroom and walked in, everyone following in suit.

"Hey why don't you two just go out already?" Ichigo asked, both of them laughed.

"You're kidding right?! I don't like that!" they said, Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!? YOU TWO PRACTICALLY ADMITTED YOUR FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER LAST WEEK!" Grimmjow slowly let Aki down. She walked over to her desk. Grimmjow smirked he started to remember just what happened last week. After defeating Sakura and taking a well deserved rest he and Aki slowly walked behind everyone, they had decided to go to the Great Wall and enjoy the site. Aki kept fidgeting around and looking away from him. Visitors to the Wall kept staring at the group. They had finally stopped, Ichigo and the others a little bit ahead of them dying to find out if Grimmjow would finally ask her out. They were facing each other, he had shoved his hands into his pockets and looked toward Ichigo and the others, they quickly turned away. He sighed heavily even Aki's dad was anticipating the inevitable words _will you go out with me_. She was the first to say something.

"Thanks for coming to get me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well you could call it pay back for saving my ass." she sighed and began to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"Sooo . . . um . . ." Grimmjow looked down at her hoping she would admit before him.

"So what?" she sighed heavily and looked down at the ground.

"Nevermind." He growled.

"What the hell do you mean never mind? Say it you dumb bitch!" she growled and punches his arm.

"FORGET IT! I ain't telling you shit now!" they both crossed the arms across their chest and turned away from each other. Everyone groaned except for Kamui, he just chuckled. Grimmjow smirked at the memory at least he knew Aki felt something for him. The hard part is admitting those feelings even if you know the other feels the same way for you. He looked down at Ichigo and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember almost confessing anything." Ichigo sighed.

"You'll admit it to me, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and Aki's dad and brother but to the actual person you don't say anything." Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"I have a bet to win." Ichigo growled and grabbed Grimmjow's collar pulling him down to his eye level.

"You won't say anything because of a bet!?" Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's hand off of his collar and fixed his shirt.

"I have my pride to think about." Ichigo smirked.

"Fine but just remember that pride of yours won't help with your sexual frustration. If you had told Aki who knows how many times you two would've done it by now." Ichigo went to sit down, Grimmjow growled and plopped himself onto his chair, Aki looked over to him and lifted an eyebrow, he waved her off.

"Tell ya later." They rest of the day went by quickly, Aki walked up to Grimmjow. He looked down at her. She was waiting for him to tell her what he and Ichigo were fighting about.

"Well?"

"The usual shit, now aren't you gonna come with me so I can go try out for Boxing?" she nodded her head and jumped onto his back, they both made their way to the gym. Aki tugged at Grimmjow's shirt, he looked up at her.

"Stop I gotta go to the bathroom." he rolled his eyes and let her off of his back. It would be much easier on her if she would just walk on her own instead of using him like a pack mule, not that he minded. Aki walked in, there were two girls in there. They were glaring daggers at Aki, she shuddered slightly and walked into a stall. She could tell that the two girls were waiting for her, she sighed heavily she knew she would have to deal with Grimmjow fans sooner or later. Walking out of the stall she made her way to the sink. Drying her hands the girls kept glaring at her, one blocked the way out.

"You think you can keep him to yourself don't you?" Aki rolled her eyes.

"He is my friend, he doesn't even know you two exist." She tried to push her way past the girls, they shoved her back making her hit one of the sinks.

"He belongs to everyone." Aki growled.

"He belongs to no one!" the door opened all three girls faced an angry Grimmjow, the two girls sighed dreamily.

"Dumb bitch let's go, I'm late!" She pushed past both girls and left with Grimmjow. "What was that about?" She straighted out her hair and looked back.

"Nothing." she rubbed hip slightly. Shuuhei watched as Aki jumped onto Grimmjow's back, he looked over to Ranji and Rangiku and sighed heavily. Ukitake, and Baykuya-taicho had asked them to watch over the blue haired teen. They were to gather information on his to help save his life, though it was still a mystery to Shuuhei as to why Baykuya had to easily offered to help.

"So, how are we going to gather enough information to keep him alive?" Shuuhei asked.

"Well we'll just have to watch the two closely. We'll find something if not the least we can do is prolong his life for another two months." Renji said, Rangiku and Shuuhei nodded their heads. Grimmjow's death frightened them, it wasn't so much as him dying it was Aki's reaction to the death that frightened them the most. She had the power of Captain but with her other powers things could change for the worst for Soul Society.

* * *

Yup! I just had to bring those three in to make things more interesting. Now things will get interesting, Sakura's vow to return, the plans for Grimmjow's execution and the developing relationship between Grimmy and Aki . . . oh can't forget all those people who are trying to come between them hahahaha! Hope you enjoyed.


	27. The Boxing Team and Aki's Bankai

Ah chapter 27, so much stuff yet to come. Thank you all who read, and review it makes me happy to know that there are people out there who enjoy this story. I'm thinking though once I finish this story off if I should make a sequel. I have an end thought out for this though it will be awhile before I end it. So chapter 27 here you go enjoy.

* * *

_The Boxing Team and Aki's Bankai_

Renji sighed heavily. It would be difficult to follow Grimmjow and Aki around after class. Both had high spiritual pressure and they could probably feel like they were being watched.

"Don't you think it would be better to just let Soul Society get rid of him. He is a threat, I mean he was an enemy before don't you think he would revert back?" Renji lifted an eyebrow, Rangiku crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Shuuhei.

"No I don't think so. He's on our side, and he's here to stay." Shuuhei rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you making me push Grimmjow away from her Renji?" Rangiku lifted an eyebrow wondering the same thing. Renji stood up and turned away from both of his friends.

"Because if he is executed I don't want Aki to suffer, I want her to have someone else she could fall for." Shuuhei blushed.

"W-why me?" Renji smirked.

"Because you still like her." Shuuhei scratched the brim of his nose.

"O-ok."

* * *

Grimmjow opened the doors to the gym. The coach was already assessing the guys in there to try out. He looked over to Grimmjow and lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"What the hell do you think I'm here for? I'm not dressed in these shorts for nothing." he looked at everyone who was trying out and smirked. "Ya think I'm here to watch a bunch of pansy bitches try to fight?" he walked further into where everyone was, he let Aki off of his back.

"With an attitude like that who would want you on their team?" The coach said, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Better for me to be an ass than a self-absorbed idiot who thinks he's unstoppable." Aki deadpanned, she had heard from Ichigo that Grimmjow was self-absorbed when it came to fighting, never giving up. The coach sighed heavily shook his head.

"Fine, you guys who are trying out just watch what your seniors can do, see if any of you can match it, probably not." He smirked and looked over to Aki. "What are you doing here?" Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"You blind? She came in with me. Her dad doesn't want me to let her walk home alone." Coach nodded his head. She smiled up at Grimmjow.

"Just watch closely at what Ken senpai does he's the guy with the green hair, you can probably pick up the sport quickly." Aki whispered to Grimmjow, he nodded his head. He watched closely, he sighed heavily it would've been better if it was kick boxing but it was just as good. The senior team members fought against each other, Grimmjow kept his eye on Ken his green hair sticking out from the rest of the guys. Then again if he were to join the team he would also stick out like a sore thumb. He turned to look at Aki, she looked up at him.

"Why did you want me to join this team anyways?" she smiled.

"Well like I said I want you to have an outlet for your anger and well . . . I want to join a club and I don't want you waiting on me." he smirked.

"All right then."

"So whom want's to take on Ken?" Coach asked, the boys whispered amongst each other, Ken leaned on the ropes.

"What nobody?" Ken smirked, coach looked at Grimmjow.

"What about you blue hair and attitude?"

"Fine, names' Grimmjow." He pulled off his shirt and jumped into the ring, Ken smirked.

"Lets make this interesting, I win I get your girl, you win . . . well I doubt you'll win." Grimmjow smirked and took the gloves the coach was handing to him denying the head guard.

"Won't need it pansy boy won't be able to touch me." Aki sighed and shook her head.

"Now whose self absorbed." She said. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Doesn't matter to me. She isn't my girl." Ken lifted an eyebrow.

"So you wouldn't mind if I date her?" He laughed, Grimmjow threw a punch, Ken was surprised but dodged the attack. His cheek began to bleed, Grimmjow still had his arm extended. He pulled back and whispered something to Ken.

"Actually it does matter, and I do mind. Touch her _senpai_ and I'll kill you." Ken laughed and slung an arm on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Hey Coach I like this guy! Also just the air pressure from his punch nicked my cheek! So buuuddy wanna hang out later?" He said in a singsong tone. Grimmjow shrugged Ken's arm off of his shoulder. He jumped out of the ring. He walked up to Aki. She was smiling at him.

"With an attitude like that who knows if you'll make the team." She said. He growled.

"It was your idea in the first place!" Everyone watched as the two argued. The coach became angered and grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulder dragging him back to where all the guys were.

"If you're part of this team stay with the rest Grimmjow! Name's Coach Hamada Kenji, how long have you been Boxing?" Grimmjow grinned.

"I'm not a disciplined fighter, I street fight I'm better with a sword though." Ken jumped onto Grimmjow's back a surprised look on his face, Grimmjow growled and shoved Ken off of him.

"W-wait! But just now . . . you . . . and . . ."

"I learn fast."

"Then why don't you join the kendo club if you're better with a sword." He smirked.

"Cause swords are a pain I like close contact fighting." Coach Hamada smirked and nodded his head. Aki sat down watching the boy's tryout, many of the newcomers were quite good. They knew just what they were doing a couple of them were terrified and some just plain out sucked. Coach Hamada had kept his eye on Grimmjow most of the time nodding his head. Ken had kept looking over to her. She sighed heavily. A loud ringing resonated throughout the whole gym, Aki blushed and took out her cell phone. She stood up quickly, Grimmjow noticed, she waved her phone around.

"It's our job! We gotta get going!" Coach Hamada glared at Grimmjow he grinned and jumped out of the boxing ring.

"Oh well guess this means I don't make the team." He walked over to Aki, she showed him the phone nodding his head they were heading out but Coach Hamada stopped them.

"GRIMMJOW! You better show up for practice from now on, this job of yours better not interfere too damn often!" Grimmjow laughed and ran out with Aki, popping in their soul pills as they ran out, they instructed their mod souls to return home.

"Looks like you made the team." Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately I no longer have free time. Hey wait what's with the phone I thought you had that substitute soul reaper badge."

"Well Urahara thought it better I have a phone since it can pinpoint the location of a hollow." Grimmjow growled.

"I hate that weirdo." Aki chuckled, the sound of the hollow rang through her ears, she sighed.

"It's there!" Grimmjow jumped up into the air, Aki flailed her arms around frantically. "IDIOT! LET ME KILL SOME ONCE IN AWHILE!" she jumped up after him, both pulling out their zanpakuto's

"Grind Pantera!"

"Lacerate Puma!" both brought their weapons up on the hollow slicing it in the face destroying it quickly. Both landed, Grimmjow looked down at Aki's weapon and smirked, she pouted.

"That's Puma's release?" she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Don't make fun of Puma's release! You haven't seen her bankai yet!" he grinned.

"I guess it's ok, but kind of a common weapon don't you think?" Aki looked down at Puma, in her hands were two sickles attached by a chain, she sighed.

"And? At least mine isn't freaky looking. Pantera has a tail and it moves on its own!" Pantera's tail slowly wrapped around Aki's waist, he pulled her closer to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked down at her. She was looking at the ground. He let Pantera return to its normal state.

"Why are you looking at the ground?" Aki chuckled.

"Even your zanpakuto thinks we should be together funny huh?" Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but we don't feel that way about each other." She chuckled sadly.

"Right." They slowly made their way back home, Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"So what's your bankai like?"

"Hm oh! Hm . . . wanna go to Urahara's and I can show you!" she ran off, he was taken by surprise but ran off after her.

"Hey you dumb bitch! I never said I wanted to see that weirdo!"

"STOP CALLING ME A DUMB BITCH!"

"Well you are a dumb bitch!" She growled and stopped running, she punched Grimmjow in his arm.

"OW!" she chuckled and ran off, she spotted Urahara's shop. Grimmjow had caught up, she turned into the store, Grimmjow grabbed her before she could even make it to the front door. He pulled her back, causing her to hit his chest. She looked up at him. He was looking down at her his eyes unusually soft. She blushed, he was leaning down closer to her, slowly they closed their eyes. The rattling of the wooden doors of Urahara's shop shocked them. Urahara was standing there smiling. He waved his fan at them

"Thought I felt you two close by, sorry to disturb you." He was about to go back inside, Grimmjow scoffed and let go Aki.

"Hmph, whatever, come on Aki you said you wanted to show me your bankai." She looked down at the ground sadly.

"Yeah that's right." Urahara looked back at the unmoving Aki, he smiled.

"Grimmjow-kun you go on ahead I have to speak to Aki." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and went inside. Urahara walked over to Aki and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oy you really think being sad about this will help, why don't you tell him."

"But . . . what if . . ."

"No what _if's _he likes you it's obvious to everyone around you two, now it's better for you to say something you really think a guy with his pride will say anything."

"No . . . but why won't he!? He's a jerk! How could I fall for him?! Besides I'm supposed to marry Kamui it will never work out!" Urahara sighed.

"Well don't you think you should make those decisions on your own? Who the hell cares what your clan says you can't marry if you don't love." She smiled and hugged Urahara.

"Sometimes you're actually very useful." She let him go and walked into the shop.

"Wait! Sometimes?!" Aki climbed down the ridiculously long ladder, she spotted Grimmjow he was standing there with what she guessed was his bankai. She made it to the ground and ran over to him jumping on his back.

"Cool bankai! The tail is still freaky, loving your newly acquired outfit too." She touched the spikes on Grimmjow's gloves. She nicked herself. "Ow!"

"How stupid can you be?" she glared at him but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Aw you know you love my naïveté." She kissed him on his cheek and jumped off of his back, he blinked rapidly and looked back at her.

"Did you just . . ."

"Yup! What's wrong with a little kiss? Well wanna see my bankai?"

"Yeah that's why I asked you." She smiled.

"Ban . . . kai!" there was a flurry of air, Grimmjow covered up his eyes keeping the sand out. As it died down, he spotted Aki's slender figure, he lifted an eyebrow and grinned wickedly. In her hands was a scythe about six times her size. The blade itself was much larger than she. It was neatly decorated with an intricate design. It was blue with red. The blade curved inward making it look like a crescent moon. Her shihakusho made a drastic change. She had a type of bikini top that tied around the back of her neck. There was a hooded jacket. It stopped at the waist, the sleeves just above her elbows. She wore small shorts, attached to the sides were two long flowing white pieces of cloth, black and white high heal boots that came up mid thighs. Grimmjow walked up to her and circled around her, he smirked.

"You should use your bankai more often." Aki rolled her eyes.

"Wanna fight or what? We're both in Bankai." Grimmjow nodded his head. Aki pulled her hood over her head. Her face was shadowed, but all Grimmjow could see were the whites of her eyes, a wicked grin played on Aki's face. Grimmjow laughed and lunged at Aki, she swung Puma at him. He jumped into the air, Aki quickly turning and swinging Puma up. Grimmjow's eyes widened, he blocked her attack, pushing her back. He landed back on the ground and looked down at Aki, she smiled. "This is fun!"

"Wow! What a sexy Death!" Grimmjow clenched his fist.

"What the hell do you want Kamui?"

"Well me and the guys decided to train a little." Aki lifted an eyebrow.

"Who else is here?"

"Matsumoto, Abarai, and Hisagi." Grimmjow sighed.

"Aki can we get back to our fight?" she smiled and nodded her head, both got into fighting stances. Renji walked up to Kamui and lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey wait I thought they liked each other?" Kamui pouted.

"No way!" Aki lifted Puma bringing it down on Grimmjow, he lifted his sword it split open and clamped down on Puma. Aki growled and tried to pull her zanpakuto back but Grimmjow had more strength than her. Pantera's tail launched out toward Aki wrapping itself around her waist, Grimmjow pulled Pantera back causing Aki to drop Puma. Pantera's tail pull Aki toward Grimmjow, it quickly unwrapped around her. She fell forward, Grimmjow dropped Pantera and caught her, she looked up at him and blushed. Kamui was flailing his arms around Shuuhei and Renji holding him back.

"Let her go cat boy!" Grimmjow growled.

"Cat boy! I'm a Panther dickless shit head!" Aki sighed heavily and pushed herself off of Grimmjow, she picked up her zanpakuto and walked over to Rangiku. Leaving the four boys to argue.

"So Rangiku what are you guys doing here?"

* * *

Yay! I've made it up to chapter 27! I don't know how long this story will last. With the ending I have thought up for this story I'm thinking a sequel should be in order. C: Ah I love Aki's bankai, I'm thinking of actually making the costume and go to a Convention as her wouldn't that be fun :D Well if you read _Scream Aim Fire_ I will probably have the new chapter out soon, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	28. A night of secrets revealed

Woo hoo! Chapter 28, we're getting closer and closer to more suspense again! Ugh finally I am out of school for like three weeks. I think I did such a craptacualr job on my German final :c Oh well at least I know I passed my Criminal Justice final. I have decided when I end this story there will be a sequel I hope it is either just as good or better than this story, you'll just have to wait and see. Again I have _title_ writers block boo! I'll get over it . . . I hope. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_A Night of Secrets Revealed_

Aki was walking back home from the store a stick of pocky in her mouth, she looked up at the full moon and sighed. Rangiku had evaded her questions, always changing the subject to either her and Grimmjow's _relationship _or how they should go shopping. Sighing heavily she opened the door to her home to find her brother flailing his arms around screaming things out. She lifted an eyebrow thinking he has finally cracked when she spotted his cellphone's headset.

"Yuuya get someone else to do your shift! Preferably a girl!" Grimmjow walked into the living room and spotted Aki with a bag in her hand.

"Oy what you got?" Aki lifted the bag, he dug through it taking the almond coated Pocky, she pointed a thumb at her brother.

"What's up with him?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. I guess it has something to do with his job?"

"Yuuya no! No, No! I am not doing it I will never do it! Call Amaya!" Aki looked up at Grimmjow.

"You've been to his job where does he work?" Grimmjow slowly inched away from her.

"Gentleman's Club." Aki swung her bag at Grimmjow. He dodged it. Growling it wasn't his fault her brother invited him to go to his work to help out.

"GET KURODA TO DO IT THEN! Wait. . . IT'S NOT EVEN GAY NIGHT! CALL AMAYA! I'M THE BARTENDER NOT A STRIPPER!" he hung up on the girl, Aki walked up to her brother and hit him with her bag.

"Bastard! What are you doing taking Grimmjow to a Gentleman's Club!?" Sai grabbed onto his head.

"There's canned of juice in there!? Anyway he's a guy! Why can't I take him to a Gentleman's Club? I need help serving drinks that night! Why?" She growled.

"Because!" Sai smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Because what?" She turned away from him and dug through the bag and pulled out a can of peach juice, she held it up to Grimmjow.

"Ah thanks, hey what the fuck it's dented." Aki smirked.

"Blame my brother's hard head." She and Grimmjow walked to his new room, he slid open the door and both walked in.

"So did big boobs give you an information on why she, 69 and tattoo's are here?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"No, but I get the feeling it has nothing to do with hollows." Grimmjow grinned and lied down in his bed, he stuck his hand out to Aki. She took it and he pulled her onto the bed with him, she lied down next to him.

"So what do you think it has to do with?" She sighed heavily.

"Most likely you." He nodded his head.

"69 did say that they were here to watch me . . . sort of." Aki sighed heavily and sat up, she patted Grimmjow on his chest.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I watch?" she grabbed his pillow and hit him. He rubbed his nose and glared at her. She stuck her tongue out she left his room. He laughed. The door to his room slid open Sai walked in. Grabbing a chair he sat down and looked at Grimmjow.

"If I were you I would stop being so close to Aki." Grimmjow growled and sat up.

"Why the hell should I?! She's my best friend . . . I guess." Sai chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah she's your best friend all right but aren't best friends supposed to tell everything to each other? She hasn't told you about Kamui has she?" Grimmjow lifed an eyebrow. What was there to say about Kamui? That he is a fruity, pixie dust using sorcerer?

"What about that bastard?" Sai looked away from him.

"He's her fiancé." His eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S HER FUCKING FIANCE?!" Sai cleared his throat.

"The council of elders decided on that when Aki was just barely born, they had lost their chance to rid themselves of the Hisane Clan with my father." Grimmjow clenched his fists.

"And how would Aki marrying that bastard rid them of your clan?!" Sai shook his head.

"With Aki marrying into the Kobayashi family their will be no more children to take the head of the Hisane clan." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"What about you?!" Sai chuckled sadly.

"They refuse that I marry anyone, if I do I will be publicly executed." Grimmjow glared at Sai.

"Fuck your council of elders! Do you really think Aki will allow herself to marry _that_?!" Sai chuckled.

"Yet you can't admit to her how you feel." Grimmjow laughed and stood up, he walked over to Sai and leaned down to be eye level with him.

"She can't admit it either, she told Urahara but she won't tell me to my face!" Sai rolled his eyes.

"Then you tell her!" Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when do you approve?" Sai scoffed and shifted in his seat, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's the council they want Aki to marry. I would rather her marry you then let our clan die." Grimmjow growled Sai was only approving of them dating because he didn't want their damn clan to die. He sighed and sat back down on his bed, he looked over to a picture on his night-stand. Tatsuki had taken a picture of him, Ichigo and Aki awhile back. Grimmjow had Ichigo by the collar both boys were yelling at each other. While Aki had posed for the camera, she had an arm wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, with her free hand she was giving a peace sign and she had her tongue sticking out.

"Then kill off those fucking elders. Their old they don't have much time to live anyway."

"If only it were that easy. Sorcerers are like damn shinigami we live forever. Only when our powers are stripped away and we turn human can we die. They want our family gone, if Aki marries Kamui it's over for the Hisane family." Grimmjow growled.

"Then awaken Aki's powers and strip away those elders powers." Sai's eyes widened significantly.

"What, what, what?! I can't do that!"

"It doesn't matter right? You awaken her powers, Aki gets out of her marriage you can marry and carry on your family name and I can have Aki." Sai shook his head, no matter what he did Aki would still have to marry Kamui. Grimmjow sighed and grabbed the picture on his night-stand. Sai smiled and took the picture from Grimmjow's hand he placed it back onto the night-stand.

"I wish it were that easy Jaggerjack but if it's the council's order there is no way that I will be able to change anything even if I awaken Aki's powers you think the council wouldn't notice the change? She has a significant amount of power locked up inside of her." Grimmjow growled; Aki may have not known his feelings but he would not allow another man to have her. "Are you ever gonna tell her?" Sai asked, Grimmjow looked away Sai stood up from his seat and made his way to the door. It slid open Sai looked down at Aki and placed a hand on top of her head ruffling her wet hair. She chuckled and walked away from him and toward Grimmjow, Sai slid the door close.

"What's up with you?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it look like something is wrong with me?" she sighed and sat down on his bed, Grimmjow sat up and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Dry your hair before you get sick."

"Nah I like to to dry naturally." Grimmjow grabbed the towel in her hand and threw it over her head, he started to rub the towel. She squealed and tried to shove Grimmjow away from her but he kept moving away. He pulled the towel off, she glared him he just chuckled.

"Nice hair." She growled and tackled him, she looked down at him and blushed. She never really noticed how blue his eyes really were. How they matched his hair, and how those odd teal markings just went perfectly with his eyes. She leaned down closer to him their lips almost touching. Once again they were interrupted, the door to Grimmjow's room slid open Kamui was standing there. He ran over to Aki and Grimmjow pulling her off of him, Grimmjow scoffed.

"What are you doing here Kamui?" Aki asked.

"Well I came to see my fiancé only to find her on top of _that_!" Aki gasped and looked over to Grimmjow, he looked pissed off. Sai chuckled as he passed by Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow stood up and took Aki out of Kamui's arms. He grabbed Kamui by the collar and lifted him up off the ground.

"I'll fucking punch your face in next time you call her your fiancé."

"Oy Grimmjow enough ok? I said I would allow Aki to be frivolous while she can, she has to marry him remember?" Grimmjow threw Kamui across the room, the purple haired teen landed with a loud thud. He growled and laid back down on his bed. Aki glared at her brother, just what did he mean _I would allow Aki to be frivolous while she can_. No matter what it took she would keep the council from ever going through with this wedding.

"I'm not marrying Kamui!" She yelled, Sai shook his head, Kamui stood up and pouted.

"Aw why not?!" Kamui whined.

"I don't love you!" Kamui smiled.

"You can learn to love me." She crossed her arms across her chest and scoffed. Grimmjow sat up supporting himself with his elbows.

"Oy isn't the class trip Monday?" Grimmjow asked wanting to change the subject, he just didn't like the fact that, that idiot Kamui was going to be her husband. Kamui nodded his head.

"That's true, have you guys decided what we're gonna do?" Grimmjow and Aki shrugged their shoulders.

"We'll find something." Sai lifted an eyebrow.

"And just what are you guys planning? To sneak out?" Grimmjow grinned, Sai sighed heavily and shook his head. "I should've known, I remember sneaking out during my class trip." Aki chuckled.

"Not much to do during the feudal era huh?" Sai came up behind Aki and gave her a noogie, she whimpered. Kamui laughed, Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. No matter how he looked at it, Aki always seemed out of his reach. No matter how close they always were someone was always there to come between them. Now Kamui and Shuuhei were directly in the way. Aki was now even further away from him. Aki got away from her brother, Kamui smiled at her and left Grimmjow's room. Aki sighed heavily and sat down on Grimmjow's bed.

"So what do you wanna do in Okinawa?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I at least want to try their Soba, and Okonomiyaki." Grimmjow smirked.

"Well the least we can do is try the awamori." Aki sighed in frustration.

"Of course you would want to get drunk. I want to go to the beach though. The water is always warm and while its still winter I want to get into the water, during the summer season the jellyfish come around." She stood up and walked over to Grimmjow's window. Pulling back the curtains, she looked up at the sky.

"What's up?" she looked back at Grimmjow.

"Ah nothing just looking at the sky calms me down. Look I'm sorry you had to find out about Kamui like that."

"Your brother told me, some best friend you are." She looked down at the ground sadly. He stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry about it though, I'll find a fucking way to stop your wedding even if it means killing off those damn old bastards, they ain't human Soul Society won't care." He let her go and walked toward the door.

"Where you going?"

"Outside, I'll be back in a few." She smiled and looked out the window. He slid the door open and walked outside he climbed onto the roof and smirked. "What do you want Renji?"

"Matsumoto couldn't tell Aki the reason why we're here. She was afraid of her reaction, but . . ." Grimmjow laughed.

"It's pretty fucking obvious why! Yamamoto-jii wants me dead, and let me guess you and Matasumoto objected getting a couple of other shinigami to protest it?" Renji looked completely shocked, Grimmjow had guessed it on the dot.

"W-well yeah . . . how did you know?"

"Yamamoto-jii had objected my revival in the first place why wouldn't he try to find a way to get rid of me?" Renji nodded his head, but he wondered just how Grimmjow knew that he would object to his execution.

"But how did you know I would object?"

"I didn't, I just threw out a wild guess. So when is the execution?"

"We don't know yet, all I know is two of the Captains are arguing with the rest." Grimmjow laughed.

"You know what I do give a shit! I won't let them fucking take my life!" Renji smirked. At least Grimmjow wasn't someone who would give up so easily. The blue haired _former_ espada was willing to fight for what he had, and to be with the only girl he had ever loved.

"So you gonna tell Aki how you feel?" Grimmjow growled just how many people were going to ask him if he would admit his feelings toward her.

"Fuck you! I ain't telling her shit! If she's too damn dense to notice a difference in the way I act toward her then fuck it!" Renji growled and grabbed Grimmjow by the collar pulling him toward him.

"Are you an idiot!?"

"Shut the hell up! If I'm gonna fucking die then why the hell should I tell her? Why should I give her any damn fucking hope that there could be something and then what?" Renji sighed heavily and let him go.

"Maybe but . . . would you regret not telling her?" Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if I would regret it." Renji looked up at the full moon.

"Well we're fighting for you." Grimmjow smirked and looked up at the moon.

"Dumb bitch is probably looking at the moon right now."

"Why do you always call her a dumb bitch?"

"Cause it's my way of showing that I care." Renji sighed in frustration.

"Some way of showing you care." Grimmjow grinned wickedly and made his way back down. Renji followed, he placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "I'll make sure to at least give a few more months to live if not a full life."

"Yeah whatever." Grimmjow went back inside the house, sliding the door to his room open. He walked over to his bed. Aki was there she seemed like she was asleep tears streaming down her face, he lifted an eyebrow and shook her. She groaned and looked up at him, she glared at him. "What?!"

"Why wouldn't Rangiku tell me?! Why would she want to keep that a secret?!" Grimmjow pulled her into a hug.

"Fuck big boobs, fuck Yamamoto-jii." He blushed wondering just how much she heard. If she had listened to the whole conversation he was screwed. She would know his feeling and the reason behind him not telling her. "Er . . . Just how much of that did you hear?" She looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"Just about the part of your execution. I left after that . . . I didn't want to hear anymore. Grimmjow I don't want you to die."

"I promise you I won't."

* * *

**_Noooooo Grimmjow can't die! But it is my decision if he does or not. I know their relationship is slowly progressing just the way I like it! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

Awamori- is an alcoholic beverage indigenous to and unique to Okinawa.

Soba- is a type of thin Japanese noodle made from buckwheat flour. In Okinawa, _soba_ usually refers to Okinawa soba, a completely different dish of noodles made out of flour, not buckwheat.

Okonomiyaki-is a Japanese dish consisting of a pan-fried batter cake and various ingredients. _Okonomi_ means "what you like" or "what you want", and _yaki_ means "grilled" or "cooked" (cf. _yakitori_ and _yakisoba_); thus, the name of this dish means "cook what you like". **Hirayachi** (ひらやちー, _**Hirayachi**_?) is an Okinawan very simple pancake-like dish based on eggs, flour, salt, pepper and green onions, fried with a little oil in a pan. It is similar to a very simple type of okonomiyaki. People cook it at home, so there are no hirayachi restaurants in Okinawa, although okonomiyaki restaurants can be found in a few places.

_**"Oh No!' Is what I thought when I read this about the Okonomiyaki but then I read there are a few restaurants that serve it so I was like "Ok I'll Keep it in the story" sigh. Well there you go some info yay!**_


	29. The Class Trip: Part 1

Chapter 29! OMG! Almost the big 30! Thank you all who read, review and those who favorite this story it makes me happy c: Right now I'm kind of in a slump I can't seem to get past this one chapter it's just sitting there. Don't worry I have the net few chapters written out I just need to edit them. Now to answer JJ Gestapo's question. Nope I have never outlined my stories they are all out of the top of my head. I have an idea and I must write it. I have actually started to write the sequel to this story which is weird but anyway I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

_The Class Trip: Part 1  
_

Everyone was chatting happily as they waited in the airport terminal, Aki was seated on the floor knees pulled up to her chin. She was as far away as possible from the class. She had been waiting for this since Orihime first told her but after hearing Grimmjow and Renji speaking she became slightly depressed. She hadn't heard much but enough to know that Yamamoto was planning Grimmjow's execution and Renji was trying to keep if from happening. Grimmjow and the others looked over to her, Kamui sighed heavily.

"I'll go cheer her up!" Kamui said, about to walk over to her Grimmjow had grabbed him by the collar and kept him with the group.

"Leave her alone." Grimmjow said, he looked over to Matsumoto she looked down at the ground feeling guilty. "Hmph you shouldn't feel guilty, old man Yamamoto should." Renji shoved Grimmjow forward. He growled and turned to Renji about to punch him when Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go talk to her" Ichigo smirked, Matsumoto held back Kamui. Tatsuki nudged Grimmjow, he growled and walked over to her. He kneeled down beside her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you all worried about? Weren't you the one who was giddy about going to Okinawa?" she sighed heavily.

"Yeah but after hearing about Yamamoto's plan's . . ." he pinched her cheek she whined.

"Idiot forget about it! I won't be killed I promise! Now get up you're making those idiots worry." she chuckled.

"What about you?"

"As if I care." she laughed and they stood up and walked back to everyone.

"Hey wasn't Coach Hamada pissed you had to miss practice for this?" Grimmjow grinned wickedly, he punched his hand into his palm.

"I made him understand." Aki sighed heavily.

"Ken senpai said something didn't he?" Grimmjow growled.

"Yeah kept me from killing coach, though I think his class is here too. I heard since both classes decided to go to Okinawa they came along with us." Aki thought about it and yelled out in frustration.

"Which means Chizuru is here! I like the girl really, but must she grab my boobs?" Grimmjow reached out and grabbed her chest. Her eyes widened as he squish them, she yelled and slapped his hand away.

"Nothing special really."

"Pervert!"

"Oh bitch, bitch, bitch." As they had reached everyone they were all in complete shock Grimmjow had just boldly grabbed Aki's chest. They looked around to notice the whole class was in shock. Grimmjow had spotted Ken winking and giving him a thumbs up. Aki was blushing, she thought back to the day she was taken away by Raito and Kamui. Raito had disguised himself as Grimmjow and groped her but at least he was sensual. The real Grimmjow was rough and just bold to do it in front of not only their class but Ken's and Chizuru's class too.

"Asshole!"

"What's done is done you dumb bitch." she aimed a kick at Grimmjow's lower region he dodged it. "Whoa! Watch it! I need that to make little Grimmjow's you dumb bitch." They began to argue Ichigo and the others groaned. It was good to have the two back but they argued about either random things or about one another. Kamui was still in shock, mouth agape staring at where Grimmjow and Aki were.

"FUCK YOU!" Aki and Grimmjow yelled out, they crossed their arms across their chest and turned away from each other. Everyone began boarding the plane, Aki, Orihime and Tatsuki sat down together. In front of them was Grimmjow, Ken and Ichigo.

"Ah Ken sempai how do you think Grimmjow will fair in boxing?" Ken smiled.

"With a little training from me he will probably end up better than me." Grimmjow turned around and looked down at Aki.

"Hey did you ever join that fashion club?" Aki scoffed.

"Like hell I found out most of them are part of the Grimmjow fan club. Two of them put box cutters in my bag, the others wouldn't stop bitching about how you belong to everyone so I should stay away from you. I've been getting harassed a lot lately all because they love you." Ichigo turned around.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled, Aki grinned wickedly.

"It really is no big deal." Grimmjow growled.

"What the fuck do you mean no big deal!? You dumb bitch if something like that happens again tell me!" She smirked.

"Never knew you cared soooooo much Grimmy-chan!" Tatsuki and Ichigo chuckled. Grimmjow growled and shook his fist at her.

"If this fucking seat wasn't in the way I would kick your ass!"

"Try it you bitch!" Tatsuki lifted an eyebrow.

"Aki what the heck happened to you? You never use to curse so much." Tatsuki asked, Aki grinned and looked over to Grimmjow.

"Blame him." The plane had taken off, Aki had fallen asleep. Ken looked back at her and smiled he nudged Grimmjow.

"Cute when she sleeps huh?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I've seen that dozens of times it's cuteness went away after the third time." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"Right. When we were in the hotel in Beijing you watched her sleep, and then you fell asleep with her." Grimmjow growled and shook his fist at Ichigo.

"You're lucky Ken is in the way or I would punch you in the fucking face!"

"Hey Grimmjow trade seats with me." Tatsuki said, Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Aki seems uncomfortable she can use you as a pillow."

"Let her use you." Shuuhei stood up from his seat and looked down at Tatsuki.

"I'll trade you seats." Grimmjow stood up.

"Move it!" Tatsuki smirked and stood up, she looked back at Shuuhei and shrugged her shoulders. Grimmjow sat down, lifting the arm rest he pulled Aki onto his chest. She gripped his shirt and snuggled closer to him. He felt his eyelids become heavy. Every time he was with Aki and she was asleep he always fell asleep himself. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before laying his head on top of hers and falling asleep. He woke up after what seemed like minutes, he looked over to Orihime.

"We're about to land."

"I've been out throughout the whole flight?" Orihhime smiled and nodded, she pointed at Aki.

"She's been asleep too." Grimmjow reached over for Aki's seatbelt and put it on, she groaned. Her eyes fluttered opened, she smiled seeing Grimmjow's fluffy blue hair. She laid her head on top of his, he growled.

"What the fuck?"

"So soft." Orihime chuckled.

"Aki what am I your fucking pillow?!" he sighed heavily remembering he was allowing her to use him as a pillow, Aki chuckled.

"Yes." He pulled out from under her, she whined. He put on his seatbelt, resting his chin in his hand he felt Aki grip his shirt again. He turned to look at her, she was leaning on his arm and had fallen asleep again. They had landed, Grimmjow took off his and Aki's seatbelts. He lifted her into his arms, he elbowed Ken.

"Hey get our bags."

"What am I your bag boy." Grimmjow glared at him.

"If ya don't I will kick your ass." Ken grinned and grabbed Grimmjow's and Aki's backpacks, Ken looked down at Aki.

"She's cute, if you don't take her I will." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and they made their way out of the airplane. Aki gripped Grimmjow's shirt and pulled herself closer to him. "Why's she so tired?" Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"Dumb bitch hasn't slept in two days." Ken felt something move in Aki's backpack, Grimmjow shifted Aki in his arms. He looked back at Ken he was about to open Aki's bag, shifting Aki so her weight was all in his right arm he gripped Ken's arm. "Leave her shit alone." Ken laughed nervously and nodded his head, Grimmjow was extremely scary when he was angry. They had walked into the terminal everyone had gone to go pick up their stuff. Aki groaned and woke up, she looked up at Grimmjow. She noticed everyone was outside getting ready to get into the bus to take them to the hotel.

"Grimmjow you can let me down now." he let her down, she took her bag from Ken and thanked him. Ken looked over to his class and noticed that everyone was getting on. He waved goodbye to Aki and Grimmjow and went off to his bus. Aki and Grimmjow went into the bus and sat next to each other, she leaned on him.

"Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow." Grimmjow growled.

"You still are." she puffed up her cheeks, Grimmjow grinned and flattened her cheeks.

"You're gonna have to get use to me using you as a pillow. I am not sharing a room with all those girls, especially since one of them annoys the hell out of me. I'm sleeping with you, Ichigo and the others." Grimmjow huffed.

"I'm already use to it, you hardly ever sleep in your room anymore." Aki chuckled Kamui sat in the seat in front of them, he looked back at them.

"Don't act like a couple." Grimmjow looked down at Aki she shrugged her shoulders. The two may have argued more than normal people would, but in the eyes of their classmates they seemed to be a couple, with the exception of their close group of friends who knew better. Shuuhei and Rangiku sat behind them, before sitting down they leaned against the top of Grimmjow and Aki's chairs looking down at them.

"He's right you know, stop acting like a couple." Shuuhei said. Rangiku pouted.

"Let them be Shuuhei, you too Kamui."

"Never!" they both yelled, Aki and Grimmjow rolled their eyes. The bus jolted everyone was happily chatting finally getting to be in Okinawa. They had reached the hotel faster than they had expected, the boys were one floor above them. Aki sighed heavily as she and a couple of the other girls walked into their Japanese style room. Aki took the futon by the window. She sat down on her futon, a classmate named Nana walked over to her.

"Really we're just suppose to put our stuff away and they we're leaving for at least two hours looking at some of the historical sites." Aki rolled her eyes, she felt her bag shifting around. "What was that?" Nana asked, Aki laughed nervously.

"Nothing." she grabbed the bag her room key and left. She went to the hall where the boys were staying at. Sneaking past a teacher she knocked on Grimmjow's door. It swung open an angry Grimmjow looking down at her, he sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair.

"What?"

"Take care of Jack and Sally will ya? Your roommates all know about Soul Society so it shouldn't matter right?" Grimmjow took the bag and opened it, Sally and Jack jumped out.

"You two will stay here." they saluted.

"Yes sir!" Ichigo came to the door to see the plushies as they walked into the room. They both found Grimmjow's futon and laid down on it. Grimmjow growled. The two plush toys on his futon made it look as if he couldn't sleep without them.

"Well I gotta get out of here." she waved goodbye to them and quickly made her way to the lobby to wait for everyone. They all came piling downstairs, Orihime was the first to reach her.

"Are you guys really going to sneak out?" Aki smirked.

"Of course! The night life is much more fun." Keigo ran over to Aki and Orihime.

"You two lovely ladies should spend the night with me!" he said, two fists hit him over the head, they belonged to Grimmjow and Tatsuki. Aki chuckled and looked up at Grimmjow, he lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Were you jealous just then?"

"Like hell I was! Keigo's just fucking annoying you dumb bitch!"

"Would you stop calling me a dumb bitch!"

"Fuck no! You are a dumb bitch." She growled and punched him, he rubbed his arm and glared at her she was just so damn annoying in his eyes, but she was right he was slightly jealous, Keigo was always over her same with Kamui. "This is why I never treat you with respect!" Ichigo sighed heavily.

"You two aren't going to fight when we go to sleep are ya?"

"OF COURSE WE ARE!"

* * *

Well now they're in Okinawa, this story is coming close to an end. Er . . . I think :p But like I said I have a sequel started for this so there will still be more Grimmjow and Aki even after this is over. Well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	30. The Class Trip: Part 2

Chapter 30. OH!! Wow the big 3-0 heh. It's getting closer to the end. Thank you all who read, review and all that good stuff. Grimmjow's execution date is coming closer as well. Things are going to heat up again in a few more chapters and soon the title will be incorporated into the story. Hm well I guess that's all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_The class trip: Part 2_

Aki walked out onto the balcony of the room Nana was sitting there reading. Nana sighed heavily, she closed her book and walked over to Aki.

"It's like you're waiting for someone, what are you planning?" Aki opened her mouth to say something, a flash of white passed by them followed by a flash of red. Aki looked over to balcony to see Grimmjow and Ichigo just below them, she smiled. Looking over to Nana she noticed a look of shock on her face. "Did they just jump from the third story!?" Aki shrugged her shoulders and looked back over the balcony. Grimmjow looked up at her smirking, she waved at both boys.

"I'll come down! Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku the guys are outside already." The three girls walked over to Aki, Nana's eyes widened, and she grabbed Aki's wrist.

"You're not serious are you!?" Aki smiled and nodded her head.

"Go ahead and tell if you like at least I'll have one night of fun." Nana let go of Aki's wrist, she climbed onto the ledge of the balcony. She jumped off, Nana looked over the edge to see Grimmjow had caught her. Aki was tugging at Grimmjow's black wife beater, she noticed the flash of white was Grimmjow's _Tripp_ pants. Ichigo was the flash of red, his pants were black his shirt red. Aki and the two boys looked up, Nana looked to where they were looking at. Kamui and Shuuhei were standing on the ledge of the balcony they jumped off. More people had joined them, Keigo and Mizurio were panting heavily. Renji, Chad, Uryuu joined them, Aki looked up to see Rangiku, Orihime and Tatsuki jump off the balcony. Chad and Ichigo walked over and caught Orihime and Tatsuki. Rangiku landed on the ground without help, Nana bit her thumb; she decided to speak up.

"Hey! Can I come with!?" Grimmjow looked down at Aki knowing well she didn't really get along with the girl, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure! Just jump!" Rangiku yelled. Nana nervously climbed over onto the ledge and jumped down, Kamui caught her.

"Let's go meet up with Chizuru and Ken." Grimmjow growled.

"Why are we going to hang out with that green haired idiot?!" Aki grinned.

"Cause senpai annoys you, you invited Chizuru along so I invited Ken." Grimmjow thought it over for a moment during the plane ride she was asleep. During their tours it was just their class and Ken wasn't on the same bus and she couldn't have told him before hand.

"How did you invite him?" Aki walked a little bit ahead of him, she lifted up her cell phone.

"He gave me his cell number when we entered the plane." Grimmjow growled and glared at her, she laughed and ran off.

"You dumb bitch! What are you doing getting that guy's number!?" he ran after her, Ichigo and the others chuckled Nana looked up at them.

"So are the rumors true? They're dating?" They all groaned, Shuuhei and Kamui growled.

"As if those two would be dating! I won't allow it!" Kamui yelled.

"I second that!" Shuuhei said angrily, Nana lifted an eyebrow. Renji walked up to Nana, she looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Not even, they know that they like one another but are to proud to admit it."

"KYAAAA!" everyone looked to see Grimmjow had caught Aki and had thrown her over his shoulder. She was pounding on his back but he didn't seem affected by it.

"YOU DAMN CAVEMAN LET ME DOWN!"

"AS IF YOU DUMB BITCH! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING KICKING ME!" Aki had stopped pounding on his back she had a wicked grin. She whispered something into Grimmjow's ear, he let her down. He shoved his hands into his pockets, walking away from her. She chuckled and skipped to catch up to him. She locked her arm with his, he looked down at her and said something.

"Can anyone read lips?" Keigo asked.

"No." everyone said, they ran to catch up with them. They made their way into town, spotting Chizuru and Ken. Chizuru ran over to Aki and hugged her, Aki sighed heavily.

"Chizuru senpai please." Chizuru let her go pouting.

"Hey Grimmjow buddy!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm fucking hungry lets find something to eat." they all nodded their head and made their way toward a restaurant. They entered Aki had sat down Kamui was about to sit down next to her. Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the seat and sat down. He leaned his head on Aki's shoulder, she blushed and began to fiddle around with her shirt. "Aki order me something while I rest." Kamui chuckled.

"This was your idea in the first place and you're sleepy." Grimmjow glared at Kamui, he wrapped his arms around Aki's waist and nuzzled her neck. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to Kamui, the purple haired teen was red with fury.

"I ain't sleepy just a little jet lagged." Aki's face was beet red, Nana and Tatsuki chuckled. Everyone ordered their food, Grimmjow still was leaning on Aki. Shuuhei may have not liked seeing them together but he wasn't as bad as Kamui. Kamui had to be held back by Chad, Grimmjow opened one eye and glance at Kamui. "What are you glaring?"

"Get off of her!" he flailed his arms around, Grimmjow sighed heavily and sat up. Kamui smiled in victory.

"Don't think I did it because you were bitching. Food is here and I'm hungry." Everyone chatted amongst each other except Aki. She was still dazed by Grimmjow's show of affection, though it may have only been to spite Kamui. Grimmjow knew of their engagement and was probably just toying around with Kamui. Though she also knew that somewhere Grimmjow did harbor feelings for her, but he wouldn't say anything, then again she wouldn't say anything as well. The guys had all finished eating and were waiting for the girls. "Oy Aki you've been quiet what's up?" Grimmjow asked. He reached over with his chopsticks and picked some of her rice off of her plate. He ate the rice, Aki turned to look at him.

"Hey don't eat my food!" He scoffed.

"I like your cooking better." she blushed, Tatsuki was grinning. Aki looked down at her plate and picked at the food.

"I'm done." Grimmjow growled.

"Hey! You're gonna finish that! You haven't been eating well." Aki looked up at Grimmjow about to protest but the look on his face said he wouldn't let her leave until she finished eating. She quickly finished, the guys paid off the bill and they left.

"So what do we do now?" Renji asked. They all shrugged their shoulders, someone bumped into Grimmjow spilling their soda on him. The guy growled and looked down at their spilled soda.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" the guy yelled, Grimmjow growled.

"What the fuck did you say to me dipshit?" The guy looked up at Grimmjow and sneered at him.

"You heard me! Watch where you are walking next time!" Grimmjow grabbed the guy by the collar lifting him up in the air a couple of inches.

"You're the one who bumped into me!" The teens friends surround Grimmjow, the teen grinned.

"What are you gonna do now huh?" Grimmjow grinned maniacally, Ichigo and the other boys were about to step up.

"Hey babe what's your name?"

"Ew." Grimmjow turned his head to see one of the teens friend was hitting on Aki. He growled and threw the guy out of his hands and into his friends. He grabbed the teen flirting with Aki by the collar and tossed him back. He glared down at him, the guy just smirked.

"Back off, she's with me!" Aki gasped and looked up at Grimmjow.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!" they all turned their heads to see the police running toward them. Grimmjow grabbed Aki's hand and they all ran off in different directions. Grimmjow and Aki ended up in a park.

"Grim they aren't chasing us anymore." he stopped and sat down on a bench, Aki sat down next to him. She looked around and smirked. "Some school trip." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yeah just perfect." he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She was looking up at the sky, he blushed lightly and looked up at the sky. He reached over and grabbed her hand, she looked down at their hands and blushed.

"Grimmjow?"

"I noticed you were shivering. I don't have a coat for you to wear but . . ." Aki giggled, she moved closer to Grimmjow. She laid her head against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. "Uh you know this um . . . this doesn't mean anything right?" Aki sighed.

"Yeah, we're really close friends we do this all the time." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Should we look for the others?"

"Let them find us. Oh by the way thanks for taking care of that guy for me."

"Yeah well . . . only I'm allowed to make you feel uncomfortable." Aki chuckled.

"Well at the moment . . . I feel safe." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, Grimmjow blushed glad that Aki couldn't see his face.

_'Shit, shit, shit! Is she . . she can't no! At first I would've loved for her to say it but . . . no! If she says anything I don't think I can say it back. If I die it would be waste!"_

_**"Isn't that a better reason to say it king? Wouldn't you regret never telling the first person you've ever loved how you feel?"**_

_"How can I know it's love!? I've never been with anyone else! How can . . ."_

_**"She makes your heart skip a beat, you love seeing her. You love to spend time with her, it's love."**_

_"How would you fucking know? You're an emotionless hollow!" _Grimmjow growled and let Aki go, she looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we should get back to the hotel." He stood up, Aki looked at the ground sadly but stood up. Grimmjow looked back at her, he sighed and reached down and grabbed her hand. He tugged lightly at her hand and they both made their way back to the hotel. Aki squeezed his hand, he looked back at her.

"Er sorry." he sighed.

"It's ok, not like you can hurt me." They were back at the hotel, walking through the front.

"Hey is this a good idea?" he pulled her into the elevator pushing the button for the third floor. "I mean should we just brazenly walk to your room?" The elevator doors opened he took out his room key and made their way to the room. He slid the key through and pushed the door open, he finally let Aki's hand go. Sally and Jack looked up at Aki and Grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW! AKI!" the plush toys jumped into their owners arms, Grimmjow moved out of the way before Jack could reach him. The plush toy squeaked as it landed on the floor. Aki held Sally in her arms, she glared at Grimmjow.

"I don't like people jumping at me." Aki pouted.

"He's a plush not a human. You don't mind me jumping on your back." Grimmjow grinned.

"You're a special case."

"What do you mean?" He pulled Sally out of Aki's hand and placed her on the ground. He gripped Aki's waist ad pulled her toward him. She gasped and placed her hands on his chest. "Ah . . . ah . . ." He hooked his thumbs into the hem of her jeans. Leaning closer to her ear he whispered.

"What the hell do you think I mean?" she blushed, his fingers lightly rubbed her waist. The door clicked and pushed open. Ichigo and the others walked in and saw the two, they lifted an eyebrow. Keigo had tears streaming down his face; he took on a dramatic pose.

"Oh Grimmjow you're so lucky! The first of the group to lose his virginity and to such a beautiful woman!" Grimmjow scoffed.

"Lose it? It's been lost." Keigo had more tears streaming down his face.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." Ichigo rolled his eyes. Grimmjow was still holding onto Aki.

"What were you two doing?" Grimmjow grinned and pushed himself away from Aki. He walked over to his luggage and pulled out a white pair of hakama pants. He walked into the bathroom, Aki blushed and walked over to Grimmjow's bed. She pulled the blanket up above her head, Ichigo chuckled.

"So you two aren't going to argue?" Aki pulled the blanket off of her head.

"Most likely something will come up to cause an argument." Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom just in his hakama pants.

"Hey scoot over dumb bitch." she growled and punched his leg, he glared at her. "What the fuck?!"

"Stop calling me a dumb bitch!" Ichigo sighed heavily.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not much is happening but I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Now there is just one more part to the Class Trip after which things will get interesting. All right then till next time!


	31. The Class Trip: Final

Yay! I got this out earlier and expected! Woo chapter 31! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed you guys rock. Now is there anything else I would like to to say . . . hm. Oh yeah! As you will read I came up with a random weird thing on how to deceive a person when you're not in your room. I have no clue how the hell that popped into my head and/ or why I decided to use it. I should try it out it might just work, but only for a temporary occasion I guess hahaha! Then again knowing my dumbass ideas it won't work. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_The Class Trip: Final Part._

A loud ringing was disturbing Aki's sleep, she groaned. The ringing finally stopped only to be followed by the groggy voice of Ichigo.

"AAAKKKIII It's for you." Ichigo whined. Aki groaned and tried to wriggle out of Grimmjow's grip. He groaned and pulled her closer to him.

"Grimmjooow! Let me go." she whined. Ichigo stood up and handed his cell phone to Aki. "Hello?" she quickly sat up hearing Orihime's worried voice. "What is it Orihime? . . . WHAT?! THE TEACHERS ARE GOING AROUND CHECKING EVERY ROOM! I CAN'T GET DOWN THERE!" Grimmjow sat up, he took the phone away from Aki.

"Hey you, you're using Aki's cell right? . . . . Ok take it, put it on speaker phone and place it in the bathroom as close to the door as you can. So if the teacher asks where Aki is she'll be in the bathroom, don't hang up I'm giving Aki the phone." Aki stared at Grimmjow in surprise, he laid back down on the bed. She lifted the phone to her ear.

"Orihime? . . . . Ok." Aki listened closely for anything. She heard a soft knock. "Yeah what is it? . . . . O-oh sensei! Sorry I thought it was Orihime . . . . so you're just checking for us well I'm here!" Aki sighed heavily hearing the door close. "Thanks Orihime." There was a knock on door, Aki gasped. Grimmjow groaned, he grabbed Aki and dragged her into the bathroom closing the door behind him. "W-wait my stuff is still out there!" she whispered harshly.

"Can't do anything about it now." Someone knocked on the bathroom door, Aki placed a hand over her mouth.

"Jaggerjack-kun can you please open the door?"

"Hold the fuck up I need a towel." Aki turned away as he pulled his pants off and wrapped a towel around himself. He placed a hand on Aki's shoulder and motioned for her to hide in the tub. She hid and he swung the bathroom door open.

"Next time watch your language Jaggerjack-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. What is sensei doing here?"

"Just checking everyone is accounted for, all the girls are here. With counting you now we know everyone is here." he turned on his heels and left the room. Grimmjow walked over to the tub and looked down at Aki. She stood up and sighed heavily, he helped her out of the tub.

"Jeez twice I could've gotten caught if it weren't for you." he grinned wickedly.

"Think of a way to make it up to me. Well in a way I would like." she blushed.

"As if! Just take me to my room." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Ya sure? We can fake sickness and stay in the room together." She blushed and shook her head no.

"The girls will get suspicious, just get me to my room." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Just take a bath here and wear what you wore last night." Aki stuck her tongue out.

"Ew." Grimmjow groaned he walked out of the bathroom; Aki following close behind. Keigo looked over to Grimmjow and covered his eyes.

"Oh no what a tragedy! If only the beautiful Aki had walked out in a towel instead of you!" Grimmjow growled; he walked over to Keigo the shorter teen gasped. Grimmjow was smiling maniacally; Keigo backed away.

"Stop making so much fucking noise in the morning it's bad enough dumb bitch over there woke me up." He pointed back at Aki who was pissed off. She stomped over to him and threw a punch. He grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him. "Oy don't try and hit the person who helped your ass twice." He dug through his luggage; he looked up at Aki.

"Shower! I'll get you some clothes." she pouted and walked into the bathroom. Ichigo lifted and eyebrow and stared at Grimmjow. "What?"

"Your clothes are too big for her and won't the teachers get suspicious?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Our style it doesn't matter if the girl wears men's clothing." Ichigo sighed heavily and sat down on his futon.

"Damn I was gonna shower first." Grimmjow chuckled.

"She doesn't take long." After ten minutes Aki came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her, she was blushing. Keigo had a nosebleed, Chad and Ichigo turned away slightly blushing, Grimmjow had a perverted smile on his face. Ichigo quickly went into the bathroom, Chad dragged the rest of the guys out of the bedroom with him. Aki walked up to Grimmjow water dripping onto him.

"Hey um . . . you got the clothes for me?" he chuckled.

"I don't know, I kinda like this look." he reached for her towel, she squealed and pulled away from him, he laughed and handed her some clothes.

"These are yours."

"Wear them." She looked down at him, he lifted an eyebrow.

"Turn around."

"Really?"

"Shut up and turn around!" he groaned and turned around, Aki looked back at him making sure he wasn't looking. She stripped down, Grimmjow glanced back and smirked.

"You have a nice ass." Aki gasp and pulled up the undergarments and pants, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her self.

"Asshole! I told you not to look."

"I can't help it I'm sexually frustrated. I already saw so just put on your shirt." she sighed heavily and put on her shirt from the night before. She held up the pants they were loose on her.

"This is why I asked to get me my stuff." Grimmjow pulled out belt from his luggage and handed it to her. "Help me here I can't put on the belt while trying to hold up my pants." he put on her belt, he tugged it pulling her closer to him.

"Hey what are you two doing?" They both looked back at Ichigo, Grimmjow let her go. Grabbing his things he walked into the bathroom. Aki blushed and decided to clean up after all the guy. "You two ever gonna get together?" she quickly turned to face Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo sighed and pulled the bed sheets from her hand.

"Stop cleaning that's what the maids are for. You know what I'm talking about Aki, it is obvious to us all that you two want to be with each other." She sighed and sat down on Grimmjow's futon.

"I don't know, I know he likes me, and I know he knows I like him but . . ." she pulled her knees up to her chin. "We're too prideful, he has his arrancar pride. I'm just too damn scared and prideful to admit it as well." Ichigo smirked and placed a hand on top of Aki's head.

"Make a deal with me I won't fight with Grimmjow for a week if you admit how you feel when we get back, deal?" she smiled.

"Ok." Grimmjow walked out.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Aki smiled at Grimmjow, Ichigo stood up straight and smirked. Grabbing the room key he left to meet with everyone else downstairs. Grimmjow looked down at Aki, she smiled and stood up. She ran her fingers through Grimmjow's hair combing it. She kissed his cheek and walked to the door cautiously opening it.

"I'll see you downstairs." she ran toward the elevator, Grimmjow placed his hand on his cheek.

"Dumb bitch." grabbing his room key he walked out of the room and went downstairs. Everyone was in the lobby chatting. Aki was with the girls, Grimmjow went up to the guys. Keigo smiled up at him, he lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Aki's wearing your clothing isn't she?" Grimmjow looked over to Aki and shrugged his shoulders.

"No you think? You saw me fucking hand them to her asshole." He looked over to Aki to see her laughing nervously. The girls were pointing out the belt, some tugging at the pants. Grimmjow walked away from the guys and over to Aki. He slung his arm over his shoulder and tugged at her pants.

"Never knew you had these kinds of clothes and we live together." Aki growled and elbowed Grimmjow in the stomach. He coughed slightly and glared at her.

"Yeah well since you're not allowed to go into my room I think it's safe to say that of course you wouldn't know about the stuff I wear."

"AKI-CHAN!!" Grimmjow growled, Kamui ran over to Aki and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kamui pouted and stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow.

"Hey get your hands off of her." Grimmjow barked; Kamui scoffed.

"Well excuse me for hugging my _fiance_." The girls gasped, Aki blushed and pushed Kamui off of her. She gripped onto Grimmjow's shirt he placed a hand on her lower back.

"Like hell I'm going to marry you! It was our families decision not mine! I hardly know you Kamui." Kamui sighed heavily and nodded.

"Ok but . . . it doesn't mean I will easily give you up." he said in a sing-song tone; he smiled and walked over to Shuuhei, Grimmjow glared at the two.

"They're plotting something."

"Um . . . you can take your hand off my back now." he blushed and quickly removed his hand. He looked down at her to see her fiddling with her pants; well his pants. He scoffed, turning on his heels he went back to Ichigo and the others. Everyone started walking outside being loaded into the busses. Grimmjow growled, glancing out of the corner of his eye he spotted Shuuhei with Aki. He was about to turn and go over to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Chad, he glared at the shaggy haired Latino.

"What?"

"Don't make a scene, you say you don't like her yet you pull her away from other guys who are her friends. This is why our class suspects the two of you are an item, you say you're not right? Then leave her alone." Grimmjow growled but stepped into the bus, he looked at Aki and Shuuhei as they walked in. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down with Shuuhei behind him and Chad.

"So Aki wanna hang out with me during free period?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just you and me?"

"Yeah why not?" she heard Grimmjow growl.

_'Well if he won't tell me how he feels then I guess getting him jealous might work.' _she smiled; a small blush on her face. "Sure why not! I haven't hung out with you since the last time I was in soul society." Grimmjow clenched his fist, Chad chuckled.

"It's your own fault."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The teacher turned to look at Grimmjow.

"Hey! One more outburst like that and I'll make you stay in your room during free period!" He scoffed; Aki chuckled. Hearing her he looked back at her, she smiled.

"Your own fault Grimmjow." he glared at her.

"Shut it dumb bitch." Shuuhei glared at him.

"Hey don't talk to her that way." Aki smiled.

"It's ok I'm use to it." Shuuhei glared at her.

"You shouldn't let him verbally abuse you like that." she grinned wickedly.

"Oh I always get him back." Grimmjow cringed slightly Aki was even scarier than Aizen when she grinned like that. They reached their first destination, Shuuhei grabbed Aki's hand and led her out of the bus. Aki sighed heavily it was another museum, Grimmjow slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna ditch out? I brought Jack and Sally." He dug though his pocket digging out a purple and blue soul pill. He handed her the purple pill, she smirked and popped it into her mouth. Grinning wickedly Grimmjow popped his pill into his mouth. They glared at their bodies; both accusingly pointed a finger at them.

"DON'T ACT ALL LOVEY DOVEY! YOU TWO HAVE TO ARGUE A LOT!" they both yelled, Sally and Jack nodded their heads, Grimmjow and Aki left, Shuuhei stood there mouth agape.

"So you really gonna hang out with Shuuhei during free period?"

"Er yeah, why? Jealous?" she grinned.

"NO YOU DUMB BITCH!" she chuckled.

"Right." she sped off, he growled and followed after her. She sped up some more; he chuckled and sped up after her. He reached out and grabbed her shihakusho pulling her toward him, she squealed and flailed her arms around frantically.

"Jealous my ass! Have you seen that tattoo on his cheek!?" she grinned.

"Yeah so?"

"You do know what it means right?" she thought about it.

"Er no." he sighed heavily and whispered into her ear, she blushed. "WHAT?!"

"Wanna try it out?" she flailed her arms around frantically.

"PERVERT!" he laughed and let her go. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Why the hell do I always fall on my ass?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know could be because you have a heavy ass?" she growled; her cell phone went off.

"Lucky for you my cell rang." she looked to see that it was Urahara; she flipped open her phone. "Yo?! . . . . You want to speak with Grimmjow . . . . er ok." she shrugged her shoulders and handed him her phone.

"What the hell do you want . . . ." he looked over to Aki. "Oy stay here I'll be right back there's bad reception here." he walked further away from her until he knew she was out of hearing range. "What the hell do you want Urahara? . . . . You want me to come live with you when we get back from the class trip? Why the fuck should I? . . . . Oh . . . fine but try anything fucking stupid!" he hung up the phone and walked back to her.

"What was that about?" he handed it back to her.

"Nothing. Come on let's get going."

* * *

Ken looked around they were at a botanical garden. He took out his phone and looked at it.

"Maybe I should call Aki?" he thought about it for a moment when an image of an angry Grimmjow popped into his head. "Or I could just enjoy this garden! Man some adorable kōhai he is. That blue haired freak. Just who does he think he is? Why didn't he let me search through Aki's bag? I mean who wouldn't want to search when something is moving around in there?" Chizuru spotted Ken talking to himself; she walked over to him.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You keep talking to yourself?" he laughed nervously.

"N-no it's nothing really! I was just thinking out loud." she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her friends.

"Ken!" he turned to see one of his friends and teammate walked over to him.

"Oy Shin!"

"So you really think that blue haired guy is gonna be any good to the team? He seems like a rebel."

"Ah yeah that blue haired fre . . . ." his eyes widened; he covered his ears and fell to his knees.

"Ken what's wrong?!"

"Don't you hear that Shin?! It's so loud! It's painful?! Shin don't you hear it?!" Shin shook his head no; Ken looked up to see a beast with a black body and a white face. It looked like some kinda of chimera; like the Italian Chimera of Arezzo. It had the body of a loin, on it's back the head of antelope and it's tail was a snake. He noticed two figures running toward the beast; familiar bright blue hair was visible when it was close to the beast. The bright blue clashed with the black body of the chimera. Were it not for the beast the male's hair would blend with the sky; the other figure was a woman.

"Aki? Grimmjow?" his vision began to blur. Taking one final look at the the beast and the two figures dressed in black robes. He knew they were Aki and Grimmjow. The beast disappeared; he fainted. Just what the hell were those two? And what the hell was that thing? All three were certainly not human.

* * *

_**Nilla-rants.**_

_**To think this came out way earlier than I had anticipated especially since I am still suffering from food poisoning. Waa poor me! Oh well nothing I can do, the worst of it is gone. Still can't eat and don't want to eat. Anyway no more nilla-rants.**_

**Oh no now Ken knows? Well he thinks he knows he did faint. Hahaha! What a weakling but there is a reason for him finding out about this and you will find out about that in later chapters. And just what did Urahara tell Grimmjow and why does he want Grimmjow to live with him? Dun, dun, dun! That will be revealed soon too! Very soon actually. Well I hope you enjoyed!**


	32. I don't love you, like I did yesterday

Chapter 32! OMG. Thank you all who read, review and all that good stuff and makes me happy! You know I never really thought this story would become popular I thought that only like 1 or 2 people would read this but when I look at the stats I'm like _gasp!_ HaHa! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, finally! Title incorporated into story yay!

* * *

_I don't love you, like I did yesterday  
_

Grimmjow looked straight at Urahara who was smiling. He growled; the man had called him in but he wasn't saying anything.

"All right then let's begin Grimmjow. First of all welcome to the Urahara Shoten!" Grimmjow snorted.

"Get on with it! Why the hell do you want me to live here!?" Urahara became serious. He waved his fan around before sighing.

"An execution date has been set. They're allowing you to stay here on earth for another month before you are taken away." Grimmjow grinned.

"Of course."

"There is one condition though. If you want to live one more month here that is." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

* * *

They had returned back home, Aki was slightly nervous she promised Ichigo that she would tell Grimmjow her feelings but it was easier said than done. During the school trip Grimmjow was still his perverted self and her date with Shuuhei did nothing for him to admit anything. Her bedroom door opened Sai stood there smirking.

"Come on you got to get to school. Grimmjow's waiting for you, you know you two are always together people will start to talk." she blushed.

"They already talk, now they're talking more since Kamui claimed I was his fiance." Sai whistled, and shook his head.

"Looks like you got yourself in some deep shit." she growled.

"No you think, and that isn't even the worst of it. Today will be the day I either get a boyfriend or cry myself to sleep." she sighed heavily and walked out of her room, she smiled up at the growling Grimmjow, he sighed.

"Let's go." they walked outside, Grimmjow spotted a familiar patch of purple hair. "Oh look here comes your boyfriend." Aki scoffed.

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Well he is your fucking fiance." Aki growled and walked away from Grimmjow, Kamui tried to talk to her but she just passed him by. Kamui glared at Grimmjow, he just pushed past Kamui.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"None of your business fairy." Aki sighed heavily and looked at the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back to see Shuuhei.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." they entered the school grounds, Ichigo spotted them and ran over to Aki.

"Hey Shuuhei, Aki! Can I speak to Aki alone Shuuhei?" he nodded his head and left, Ichigo dragged Aki toward an empty spot by a tree. "Have you decided when you're going to tell Grimmjow?" she blushed.

"Y-yeah, at lunch. Could you keep everyone off the roof until I tell him?"

"Sure, all right lets get to class." Aki was red-faced throughout the whole class, she wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. She kept her gaze on her desk or out the window. There was a loud slapping sound that came from her desk. She jumped back in surprise and looked up at the teacher and smiled sheepishly.

"S-sir?"

"Hisane-chan would you please come up to the board and solve the problem?" she looked up at the board, her face paled. "Or were you not paying attention?" she sighed heavily and looked at Uryuu, he smirked and nodded his head. She remembered studying with Uryuu on this type of problem. She quickly went through the problem and sat back down.

"See I was paying attention." the bell ran, the teacher packed and left. Everyone talked as they waited for their English teacher to come in. Grimmjow walked up to Aki, she turned away from him feeling her face get red.

"Hey sorry about this morning."

"It's nothing, I just hate it that you bug me so much about Kamui being my fiance." He growled, she wasn't looking at him at all.

"Hey look at me when I talk to you!" she was about to say something when the teacher came in.

"All right everyone take your seats." she sighed in relief, Grimmjow growled and made his way back to his desk. He took out a piece of paper and began to write on it, he tossed it at Aki. She looked down at her desk and opened the letter.

_'What's up with you? You've been looking out the window this whole fucking time." _ she wrote back and tossed it at him while the teacher had his back toward them.

_"It's complicated, when class is over lets get to the roof before everyone else. I need to talk to you."_ his eyes widened, he wrote back his response. He blushed lightly and looked down at his desk.

_**"Well seems like she's gonna confess."**_

_"Shut up."_

_**"Come on you know you want her to confess, giving yourself a reason to keep Kamui away from her."**_

_"She aint' confessing!" _The hollow laughed, Grimmjow growled.

"Jaggerjack-kun are you paying attention?!" he smirked.

"No." the teacher growled.

"Go stand outside!" he mumbled something, he shoved his hands in his pockets and went outside. A patch of bright green hair caught his attention.

"Grimmjow-kun!"

"Don't call me by my first name."

"We're buddies right?"

"No."

"You're so mean!"

"I don't care. What do you want?"

"Well just wondering what you're doing out here? Get in trouble? You gotta remember if you want to stay on the Boxing team you have to do good in your classes." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't be here in Japan much longer anyway." Ken lifted an eyebrow, Grimmjow sighed heavily and waved him off. "Forget what I said." Ken pouted.

"Come on! I'm your friend what do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing!" Ken put his hands up in defense, and walked away from the angry Grimmjow. He sighed heavily and began to think about just what Aki wanted to talk to him about. He didn't know what to do if she did confess. Would he tell her, or would he break her heart? He was actually scared for once, this was a new and strange feeling. He didn't like it at all, and it was all her fault, death could change it all. Yet the death awaiting him he would never be reborn, never given a another chance. The door slid open; it was the teacher. "Eh? Sensei?"

"I want to talk to you after school."

"Uh sure, I have practice though."

"I'll write you a pass." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the classroom. Everyone was reading, he sat down and skimmed through his book his mind was somewhere else at the moment. The bell rung, class went by quickly. He looked over to Aki, she was looking at the ground; he noticed her face was slightly red. He stood up and walked over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked back at him.

"Let's go." she nodded her head and followed behind him slowly, Ichigo kept everyone in the class with Chad's help. Grimmjow looked back at Aki, she was walking too slowly. He stopped and she bumped into him. "You're the one who wanted to go to the roof and talk before everyone got there, why the fuck are you taking your sweet time." she laughed nervously.

"S-sorry! Let's get going." she quickened her pace, he followed after her. When they reached the roof Aki turned away from Grimmjow. He shoved his hands in his pockets and wondered just what was going on with her.

"What's up what did you want to talk about?"

"It's . . . it's kinda complicated."

"Oh, well take your time I guess." she began to fiddle around with her skirt.

"E-er . . . Grimmjow ah . . ."

"Come on, is it really that hard to say it?"

"YES! IT'S EXTREMELY HARD GRIMMJOW I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'LL REACT!"

"What is it?"

"I LOVE YOU!" tears began to stream down her face. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU! THESE FEELINGS DEVELOPED SO QUICKLY! Grimmjow I love you." she turned to face him, he was grinning like a maniac. His hand still shoved into his pockets, he sighed heavily. There it was the confession; during class he had thought it over just exactly what he would say.

"You love me?" she blushed.

"Yes, I love you . . . Grimmjow." he ran his hand through his hair.

"You love me?" she wiped the tears away and lifted an eyebrow.

"Y-yes." he chuckled. "G-Grimmjow?" he began to laugh maniacally. Aki walked closer to him; she placed a hand on his shoulder. He growled and shoved the hand off of himself.

"You say you love me? You use to _love_ Kurosaki too! This is just some stupid fucking crush! You'll get over it in a couple of weeks. Once you get married to Kamui you'll forget about me." tears started to stream down her face again.

"What the hell are you saying!?" he chuckled.

"Sorry . . . I don't feel the same way about you. I got over you. Actually you know what I never really did love you. All I wanted was your body, I wanted some good sex and I didn't even get that. As I said in the beginning I am an _Espada_ I don't and can't love anyone. I mean if you need a good fuck just come to me but other than that stay the hell away from me." she clenched the hem of shirt and looked down at the ground. Grimmjow clenched his fists tightly and turned facing away from her. The condition Urahara mentioned ran through his mind.

_**"Why did you say that king?"**_

_"Because . . . something Urahara said to me. My execution date has been decided. They have allowed me to live here on earth one more month but there was a condition. I could tell Aki how I feel and be taken away now or reject her and at least be able to live here for this final month."_

**_"And King chose the latter. Hahahaha! You haven't changed a bit!"_**

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

**_"You choose life over death. Make her sad just to live one more month. HAHAHAHAHA!"_**

"Grimmjow . . .?"

"What wanna fuck me right now? Oh by the way . . . I'm moving out of your home. Urahara invited me to live with him, I think it would be better that way." Aki hugged herself as she began to tremble, tears streaming down her face. "See ya around." he walked to the roof door, it swung open, Ichigo stared at an emotionless Grimmjow, though his cerulean eyes were showing a hint of sadness. He pushed past Ichigo and the others, Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow. He ran onto the roof to see Aki hugging her self crying. She looked up at her orange haired friend. She ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Aki?"

"He said he didn't love me, I thought . . . wasn't it obvious that he loved me? Was I just seeing what I wanted to see? Did he really not love me?" Ichigo placed a hand on her back rubbing her back softly.

"No . . . he loves you, he's told me." Aki gripped Ichigo's shirt.

"Then why did he say he didn't?" Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Orihime, Tatsuki and Rangiku walked over to Aki, she pulled away from Ichigo and leaned on Tatsuki. Ichigo walked down back to the school to find Grimmjow, he quickly spotted the bright blue hair. He ran over to him and shoved him, Grimmjow growled and glared at Ichigo.

"What the fuck?!"

"YOU! How can you say that to her!?" Grimmjow sighed.

"I have my reasons."

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER YOU BASTARD!?" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the collar.

"Let me go _shinigami_." Ichigo clenched his fist. "Come on punch me! Do it!"

"NO! You pained yourself more than a punch from me would do." He let go of Grimmjow. "Stay the fuck away from Aki." Grimmjow smirked.

"That's what I'm planning to do Kurosaki. I'm moving out of her house into Urahara's and then I wait for my execution."

"W-what?" Grimmjow began to walk away heading toward the locker rooms, Ichigo followed. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow growled and punched one of the lockers denting the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I MEAN?! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING KILLED BY SOUL SOCIETY! THEY DECIDED THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE! I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE FUCKING MONTH HERE AND THEN THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF ME!"

"B-but . . ."

"There is nothing you can do Kurosaki, that is why I'm going to live with Urahara, I can't stand being around Aki! I . . . I can't! Especially now that she's confessed." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't you think . . ." Grimmjow interrupted him.

"No! Nothing will change my fucking mind! Aki should just get over me as quickly as possible."

"Oh and rejecting her like that will help!? It takes more than just a month for someone to get over a loved one!" Grimmjow clenched his fist.

"You think I don't know that! I tried my best to forget her as soon as I learned of the execution but I cant!" They heard the shuffling of feet. Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow but dismissed it not hearing it again. Ichigo growled and grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the lockers.

"Why did you reject her!?" Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"I want to live and be free for one more month." Ichigo sneered at Grimmjow.

"BASTARD! YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED HER DID YOU!? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM AKI! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO FUCKING DIE! HELL I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"G-Grimmjow? Ichigo?" both gasped and turned to look at Ken.

* * *

Nooooooooooooooooo Grimmjow so mean! Poor Aki! And what's with Ken huh? Why does he always see or hear things huh? Well like I said before he has his reason for being in this story and finding things out about everybody. I hope you enjoyed!


	33. Reasons

Chapter 33! OMG! Well I know some of you were like WTF?? Grimmjow rejected her! I know, I know bad me but that was the direction I was going in. I was actually going to make the rejection more harsh but the more I wrote the more things changed. Since I said this; actually all my stories just come out of my head no outline it changed quite a bit from what I was thinking before. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you all who read and review makes me happy to see what you guys think and how you react to WTF moments :p that why I write those wtf moments even I say WTF sometimes when I write this story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Reasons_

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at a wide-eyed Ken. He walked up to the other two brightly haired boys; Grimmjow growled. Ichigo sighed heavily and stared at Ken.

"W-what's this . . . why are you talking about an execution?! Soul Socitey!? What the hell is going on?! Does this have anything to do with you and Aki dressed up in old Japanese clothing?!" Ichigo gasped.

"Y-you saw them?!" Ichigo yelled; Ken nodded his head yes.

"Wasn't I suppose to?!" He yelled back in surprise; Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pocket.

"No you weren't suppose to see us." Grimmjow said nonchalantly. Ken gripped his head, Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder, Ken looked up at him.

"I guess an explanation is in order." Ken smirked weakly.

"No you think?!" Ken leaned against the lockers across from Grimmjow and Ichigo. Both looked at each other and then to Ken; Ken waited for the explanation.

"Grimmjow?"

"You tell him." Ichigo growled.

"Fine! Senpai . . . we, as in Grimmjow, Aki and I are substitute Soul Reapers. We work for a place called Soul Society . . ." Ken was sitting on the ground, his hands above his head. He looked up at Grimmjow and Ichigo and shook his head.

"T-this is too much! So people with high spiritual pressure can see things like Soul Reapers and Hollows. That's fine . . . but what is this about _you_ being executed!?" he pointed at Grimmjow, he pushed himself off of the lockers, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't human . . . I'm much older than I look. My body is that of a 15 year old but my soul is much, _much_ older. I was not a good person to begin with, I was a hollow; a Vasto Lorde. My objective was to kill soul reapers Ichigo in particular I still kind of hate him. Aki is only . . . well half human I guess. She's what they call a witch, she was able to make a human body and attached my soul to it. Soul Society feels I'm a threat to them and they are planning an execution. There's your explanation." Grimmjow walked away from both teens. Ichigo looked down at Ken, Ken stood up and sighed.

"Would you say I have some kind of power?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. I have a feeling with someone like you with such a high spiritual power you should have something. I'll talk to Urahara about it."

"I'm coming with you." Ichigo and Ken followed after Grimmjow, Ken ran off to his classroom to get his things. Ichigo saw Grimmjow grabbing his things Aki was in the classroom grabbing her things as well, Rangiku helping her. She was still crying, Ichigo grabbed his things as well and left. Rangiku helped Aki with her things letting the crying girl lean on her, Grimmjow walked ahead of them. Ichigo sighed heavily he hated his friends being split up over something and he knew that most would take Aki's side. Though there was no reason to take sides, if he knew Aki as well as he did she wouldn't be mad at Grimmjow and be back to normal in no time, but with a broken heart. Ken ran up to Ichigo ready to go meet with Urahara. While Grimmjow, Ichigo and Ken went toward Urahara's, Rangiku and Aki left in a different direction to Aki's house. Grimmjow slid the door open and was greeted by the blonde shopkeeper himself.

"Son!" Urahara lunged at Grimmjow who just moved out of the way and left toward the back to find his room. Urahara landed in front of Ken and Ichigo, he looked up at them. Ken turned to Ichigo and lifted his eyebrow.

"Er . . . " Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Hey Urahara what the hell are you doing?"

"So mean Ichigo!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Hey I have a question . . . Ken here can see Shinigami and hollows. You think he has some sort of power?" Urahara sat up and rubbed his chin.

"Maybe, though with a high reiatsu like his he has to find a way to defend himself against hollows or they will be after him. Leave him to me and I will train this boy to find his power; if any." Ichigo turned to look at Ken.

"Good luck Senpai." Ichigo walked out, Ken lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Urahara.

"What did he mean by good luck?" Urahara smirked.

"I have no clue. I'm guessing Ichigo told you everything about Soul Society and shinigami right?" Ken nodded his head.

"I kinda begged him to tell me since Grimmjow was talking about execution and soul society." Urahara nodded his head.

"All right, all right. Now then are you willing to come here everyday after classes?" Ken shook his head no.

"Would you be willing to train me when I don't have boxing practice?" Urahara shook his head no.

"You and Grimmjow are going to have to quit." Ken looked at him in shock.

"B-but why?!" Urahara fanned himself.

"Well, you because I have to train you, Grimmjow well . . . he has to return to Soul Society as a criminal." Ken looked down at the ground sadly and nodded his head.

"Coach is gonna be pissed, but if it's for my own safety I'll join again next year . . . and Grimmjow . . " He lowered his head and shook his head, Urahara chuckled and folded his fan back.

"Oh don't worry about Grimmjow, he'll be back Aki won't let anything happen to him."

* * *

Rangiku held onto Aki rubbing her back trying her best to comfort her. Aki just couldn't stop sobbing, Rangiku growled it was all Grimmjow's fault. He had broken the poor girls heart if he would've just told her the truth but he may have had good reason to lie.

"Aki-chan don't worry I will keep all men away from you." Aki chuckled and gripped Rangiku's shirt. The bedroom door open, Sai looked at both of them and shook his head.

"Grimmjow?" Rangiku nodded her head, Aki whimpered and gripped her shirt tighter. "So you gonna stay here tonight Matsumoto?"

"Yeah just tonight." Sai smiled.

"You can stay as long as you want."

"Oh! Thank you Sai-kun!" Sai nodded his head and left.

"Rangiku?"

"What is it Aki?"

"He said he didn't love me, I thought . . . wasn't it obvious that he loved me? Was I just seeing what I wanted to see? Did he really not love me?" Rangiku placed her head on top of Aki's, tears began to stream down her face. Aki kept playing the rejection in her mind over and over again the words she said to Ichigo she kept repeating them. Every five minutes on the way home she kept asking the same question. Rangiku shook her head no and rubbed Aki's back.

"No he loves you." she growled, though she knew Grimmjow did have feelings for Aki she couldn't forgive him. She would keep her promise and keep all the boys away from her, especially Kamui and Shuuhei even if they are her friends. She let Aki go and placed her down on the bed, grabbing the blanket she placed it over Aki. She walked out of the room and into the living room. Aki hugged herself, she turned to look at her nightstand. There was a picture of her and Grimmjow, she sat up and reached over for it. She traced the picture of Grimmjow with her finger; she smiled. Her thoughts quickly went to when the picture was taken. Grimmjow was seated on the grass in the park, she was hugging him from behind. He was looking back at her; yelling at her a tint of pink on his cheeks. She was smiling, her eyes closed, her cheeks were rosy red. She chuckled slightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you say that?" She stood up and decided to go into the kitchen to find some ice cream to make her feel better.

* * *

Rangiku looked over to Sai, he sat there eating a bowl of ramen. He held the bowl out to Rangiku.

"Want some?"

"You have sake?" Sai thought it over for a moment.

"Uh no . . . though I do have some imported liquor wanna try it?" Rangiku nodded her head.

"Anything to take my mind of the events of today?" Sai stood up. He prepared Rangiku a bowl of ramen and pulled out a bottle of Jäger. He walked back to living room and placed the bowl of ramen and Jäger down. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup placing it down next to the bowl. He sat down and looked at her as she slowly picked up the bowl.

"So what exactly happened?"

"I don't know much of the detail but Grimmjow rejected her. I don't know why though, it was obvious he likes her right?" Sai smirked.

"It's extremely obvious, but he has his reasons." she stared at him.

"You know why?" Sai nodded his head.

"It seems Urahara has confirmed his execution date. Next month on the third he is to be executed, Soul Society was convinced to let him live another month here if he comes quietly on the first _and_ if he doesn't tell Aki his feelings for her. I think Old man Yamamoto is taking it too fucking far it's bad enough he's going to execute Grimmjow but to add insult to injury he isn't letting him tell Aki how he feels. That's just low." Rangiku sighed heavily; so it was Soul Society's fault Grimmjow harshly rejected her.

"I-is that why he rejected me?" Both turned to look at Aki, her cheeks were stained with tears her eyes bloodshot. Her body began to tremble, tears began to stream down her face.

"A-Aki?" Sai questioned.

"HE'S AN IDIOT! THE LEAST HE COULD DO IS SPEND HIS FINAL MONTH WITH ME! AND DOES HE REALLY THINK I WOULD LET SOUL SOCIETY TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!? HE CAME TO RESCUE ME WHEN SAKURA CAPTURED ME! DOES HE THINK I WOULDN'T GO FOR HIM!? DOES HE THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT THE TRUTH!?" she yelled. She ran out of the house; it was raining. Rangiku stood up but Sai gripped her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Let her handle this on her own, let her confront Grimmjow and get his reason behind it all."

"But . . . it's raining." Sai smirked.

"If she's going to Grimmjow he'll keep her warm."

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the half empty bowl of rice in his hand. Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and Urahara all stared at him, Jinta smirked.

"You could ask for seconds moocher." Grimmjow growled and slammed his bowl onto the table. He stood up and glared at everyone. He let his reiatsu go, suffocating Jinta, Ururu and Tessai.

"Don't call me a fucking moocher. You think I'm fucking Renji? I won't take shit from some little brat." calming down he walked back to his room. Jinta gasp and glared at Grimmjow's retreating figure.

"W-what's wrong with him?!" Urahara sighed.

"This is what happens when you are forced not to love someone." Jinta lifted an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"He kept his feelings from . . . well what do you know she's here." the door slid up revealing a wet and tired Aki. The sound of running resonated through the home. Grimmjow came into the kitchen to see Aki standing there wet, tired, and her eyes bloodshot.

"Aki what the fuck are you doing here!?" she glared at him and walked up to him. She lifted her hand and slapped him. He growled and glared at her, she was crying again.

"You asshole! You never gave me a decent reason for rejecting me! There has to be a reason right?! Tell me what it is!" Grimmjow stared at her wide-eyed. Aki had raised her voice to him but never in such a serious way. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room, he sat down on the futon. She sat down next to him staring at him intently.

"It's because I don't love you."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" he was taken aback. "What is the real reason?" He looked away from her, she growled and gripped his shirt. He turned to look at her, again she took him by surprise by capturing his lips in a kiss. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on her lower back, his other behind her head deepening the kiss. She pulled away from him and stared at him.

"Aki?"

"You love me right? Then show me how much you love me." she pulled herself onto his lap, he looked away from her.

"I can't." she sighed.

"What do you mean you can't! You've been wanting to take me since you first came to live with me!"

"It's different now!"

"How is it any different!?"

"BECAUSE IT . . ." she interrupted him.

"If you love me then it doesn't matter right?! Soul Society or not! Show me how much you love me! I don't want Kamui to be my first! I want it to be you! I want you and only you! I want you to pull, push, kick and punch Kamui and Shuuhei away from me! I want to be the only one you will think about! I want you to ruin my wedding with Kamui!"

"Shut the hell up!" she glared at him.

"WHY?!" he clenched his fists tightly.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING! I . . . DON'T . . . LOVE . . . YOU! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERST . . ." she was kissing him yet again. He gripped her waist pulling her closer to him. Reluctantly she broke the kiss, she looked up at him.

"Grimmjow?" he smirked.

"I'm sorry I can't love you."

"Why?" he gripped her wrists and pushed her down onto the ground. He sat on top of her, she blushed. "What are you doing?" he leaned down and kissed her.

"Giving you what you want. You asked for this didn't you?"

* * *

_**I particularly didn't like this chapter much but it was the best thing I could come up with. Well Ken is going though training with Urahara but like I said there is a reason for him being in the story and for him having powers :p Ok so Grimmy is having mixed feelings but it's normal after what he said and how he really feels. So I thought it normal for this to happen. Hm well lets see what happens next chapter muhahahaha! **_


	34. Yo Quiero Ser Mas Que Tu Amigo

Chapter 34 woo. Well I'm not much for smut and I didn't want to change the rating for this story just because of one chapter so don't expect much. Well sorry I took so long damn art class is sooooo long! it's from 1-5 in the afternoon and in the mornings I sleep, then immediately after class I go out running for two hours. I'm too tired to do anything after that. I only have Friday's off so I'll update then. This chapter is a song fic with one of my favorite Spanish songs. Well I apologize if this chapter is crappy :p Thank you all who have read and reviewed and all that good stuff.

* * *

**_Yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo_**

_Quiero decirte, esta noche sin vacilación_

_que ya no aguanto lo que traigo aqui en mi corazón_

_Me gustas tanto me enloqueces y no lo puedo ya ocultar_

_en todos lados te apareces como ilusión en mi mirar._

Grimmjow looked down at Aki, she was shivering. He growled and pushed himself off of her, he stood up and walked away from her. She looked up at him sadly; he dug through his luggage and pulled out some clothing for Aki.

"Go shower. You're fucking shivering, I don't want you getting sick. Well go to a hotel I don't want Urahara coming in here." she bit her lip and nodded her head. He scoffed and laid down on the futon.

_**"Hahaha! Rejecting her yet again Grimmjow! She begged and cried for you to take her but you won't; what an idiot!"**_

_"Who the fuck said I'm rejecting her, I'll give her what she wants. I just won't return her feelings for me."_

_**"Even though you do feel the same way for her? Hahahaha! Oh boo fucking hoo you're going to get killed, just tell her; you're going to die anyways."**_

_"I want to stay here in the human world one more month! At least then I would get to be around her."_

_** "Cry yourself a river, build yourself a bridge and get over it! Come on king, fuck her brains out while you have the chance. You know you want to touch that soft milky skin. You want her under you, you want to watch her face contort in pleasure. You want her tightly wrapped around you, your bodies sweating. You think I don't know what goes on in this chaotic mind of yours?" **_Grimmjow blushed and pulled his pillow above his face.

_"You bastard."_

_**"Haha! Got you excited didn't I? What are you going to do when she comes in? Gonna jump her bones? Hahahaha!" **_The door slid open, he pulled the pillow up a little to see Aki standing at the door way towel drying her hair.

"What are you doing? Trying to suffocate yourself?"

"Shut the hell up dumb bitch." Aki growled.

"Stop calling me a dumb bitch! So . . ." He threw the pillow across the room and stood up. They walked out of the room, Urahara spotted them.

"Oh and where are you two going?" Urahara smirked and lifted an eyebrow, Grimmjow and Aki growled.

"I'M FUCKING TAKING HER HOME!" Urahara sighed.

"It's still raining hard out there. Spend the night Aki-chan!" She glanced at Grimmjow.

"I-I don't think I can."

"Oh come on! I won't say anything if I start hearing _noises_ at night!" Aki blushed, Grimmjow growled and grabbed Urahara by the collar.

"There is nothing going on between us you perverted shop keeper!" Urahara chuckled.

"Who are you calling a pervert? That blush on your face tells otherwise. Plus what's wrong with friends with benefits?" Aki placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest.

"Let him go. This guy will never change." He scoffed and let the blonde shopkeeper go. He walked back into his room followed by Aki. She closed the door behind her, she could hear Urahara chuckling as he walked away. Aki sighed heavily and sat down on the floor, Grimmjow looked over to her.

"Why the hell you all the way over there?" she looked down at the floor sadly.

"U-uh well if I get to close I don't think I can resist touching you." He laughed.

"Dumb bitch." she growled.

"Fuck you!" He walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her up roughly. She winced and glared at him. She gasped seeing his eyes had softened, it was extremely out of character for him.

"You know I don't like you right? But I'm giving you what you want. Urahara is back in his room; lets get out of here." she bit her lip and nodded her head. He grabed her hand; slowly sliding the door open. He looked around for Urahara. The coast was clear; he dragged her outside of the room. They were at the entrance at the shop when they heard a noise behind them. Both looked back to spot Tessai an umbrella in his hands.

"We don't want you two getting sick." He handed the umbrella to Aki and left. She blushed and quickly slipped on her shoes. She gripped onto Grimmjow's shirt; he looked down at her.

"What?"

"I-I don't know should we really be doing this?" he sighed heavily and turned to look at her. "G-Grimmjow?" he closed the gap between them his hands gripping her waist. She gasped, Grimmjow smirked and pulled her hips closer to his. She moaned pushing herself as close as she could. They reluctantly broke the kiss. He laid his head onto of hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You wanted this didn't you? Are you regretting it?" she nodded her head no.

_Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir_

_con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir_

_y en esta noche no hay mas luna que como tu alumbre mas_

_en mi alma crece una fortuna por tanta dicha que me das_

He held his hand out to her; she smiled and took his hand. Sliding open the door she opened the umbrella and they both left the shop. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her waist and took the umbrella from her hand. Aki leaned against him; she sighed heavily though Grimmjow was willing to be with her he kept to his lie about not loving her. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. It was too much how could he keep lying to her face. She knew somewhere deep inside that heart of his were those feelings he held for her. She gave him a heart, everything a human needs. She was beginning to think soul society was right. There has to be a malfunction with his body. Tears began to stream down her face. It had to be a malfunction, the hollow within just had to be taking over. She just couldn't push the belief that he really didn't love her on herself. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you crying about now?!"

"Because you keep lying to my face." he growled.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You say you don't love me . . . but you do!"

"I-I don't!" she stopped; he glared down at her.

"You do . . . you know you do. Why don't you just tell me!?" He pulled away from her.

"Because I don't! There is no fucking way I could fall for a dumb bitch like you! Look do you want to go back home?" She nodded her head no. "Fine." he lightly squeezed her hand. "Look there's the hotel." She blushed and looked down at the floor; Grimmjow grinned wickedly and pulled her toward the hotel. They walked to the front desk. The woman there stared at them for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and smiling at them.

"May I help you two?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah we need a room for the night." Aki was in thought; just how was Grimmjow going to pay for this?

"Hey Grimmjow how are you paying for this?" he grinned wickedly and pulled out a wallet.

"Courtesy of Kisuke Urahara." Aki glared at him.

"You took Urahara's wallet?" she asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"So? Call it revenge for all the shit he's done to us. I checked, don't worry he has tons of money in here." the woman had finished typing in the information and looked at them with her fake smile.

"And how will we be paying this evening?"

"Cash." he handed the woman the money; she handed them the key to the room. Grimmjow grabbed Aki's hand and led her to the elevator; she buried her face in his chest, it was just to embarrasing what if someone she knew saw her. They entered the room; Grimmjow made his way to the bed and sat down. Aki looked around the room; a tint of red on her cheeks. She walked over to Grimmjow aimlessly; he smirked and grabbed her wrist. She squealed as she fell on top of him.

"Do you love me?" she asked, he sighed heavily and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"You're just some dumb fucking bitch. You're a shinigami! I hate fuckers like you." she sighed heavily and tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go. He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

_Te quiero, te quiero, se oye en mi pecho_

_es el grande amor, que me has hecho_

_latido ha latido te siento conmigo_

_yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo_

"You really can't help who you fall for, hell I fell in love with you." she said.

"You should just forget about me." came his muffled response.

"No, I won't. You promised me you weren't going to die." he smirked.

"Damn I did, didn't I?" he lifted his head to look at her.

"Do you love me?" she asked once more.

"Look I have my reasons for not telling you anything." she sighed heavily and pulls away from him. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulls her back towards him. Before she could complain he kissed her. Her eyes widened momentarily before fluttering closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up beneath her shirt. He was thoroughly enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth skin. She moaned; his hands were soft and smooth. She ground her hips against his; causing him to gasp and break the kiss. His cerulean eyes looked up at her. His licked his lips and pulled her shirt up off over her head. She blushed and covered herself up. Grimmjow grinned and pulled her arms away from her chest. "You're wearing a bra, don't worry. I've been with many women in my arrancar days. You would be the _most inexperienced_ woman I have ever met." Aki blushed; she looked down at the ground. Grimmjow smirked; placing his thumb and index finger on her chin. He caught her attention. She looked down at him, he was smirking wickedly like usual. "It doesn't matter to me Aki. Experienced or not I want to be your first." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ah . . . Grimmjow." he smirked and pushed her closer to him; she gasped.

"It's gonna be easy to make you scream." she blushed; he was already assuming that he would make her scream.

"Asshole what makes you think that you're going to make me scream?" he chuckled evilly.

"I've made every woman I had ever been with scream with pleasure; I doubt you can resist." Before she could answer he cupped her breasts in his hands. He squeezed lightly, she gasped and pushed herself closer to him. "What do you say?" again he squeezed her breast lightly.

"Ah . . . ah." He grinned wickedly.

"I haven't even started." she blushed and looked down at the ground. He tilted his head slightly so as to look at her. "What's up?"

"N-nothing." he kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"You quiero ser mas que tu amigo."

"What did you say." he smirked.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" she growled.

"It was Spanish how do you know Spanish?"

"Yo era Espada. ¿Solo porque soy humano ahora piensas que mi memorias se han desaparecido?" she gawked at him.

_Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir_

_con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir_

_y en esta noche no hay mas luna que como tu una lumbre mas_

_en mi alma crece una fortuna por tanta dicha que me das_

He ran his hands up her back and unhooked her bra She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She leaned down and kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips lightly rubbing her skin. They reluctantly break the kiss. Grimmjow placed his forehead onto her and smirks.

"G-Grimmjow?" His hands made their way to the front of her pants. He swiftly unbuttoned them and pulled them off. She blushed and tried to cover herself again but he did not allow her. "Why am I the only naked one?" He pulled away from her still smirking.

"All right then. Come on and take my pants off."

"Ah . . ." he grabbed her wrist; pulling her towards him. She placed her hands on his chest and blushed.

"Aki?" she looked up at him. He grabbed the back of her head and leaned up for another kiss. They laid down on the bed. Aki fumbled with Grimmjow's pants button. He smirked against her lips, she blushed. He broke the kiss; looking down at her he was quite amused.

"Nervous?" she looked away. He grabbed her shaking hand helping her unbutton his pants. She pushed his pants and boxers down to his hips. He expertly removed his clothing. She blushed; keeping herself from looking down. Grimmjow chuckled and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Scared to look? I've seen all of you don't be scared to take a look." He licked her neck down to the collar bone. She shivered; he could feel her heart racing; he hoped she couldn't feel his racing heart. Labored, rasping breathing filled the room. Nothing existed but the moment at hand. Grimmjow pinned Aki's hands above her head.

"A-Aki . . ." Grimmjow gasped out; she moaned in pleasure. He shuddered in pleasure, the feeling of ecstasy differed from the other times. He looked down at Aki beneath him; her face contorted in pleasure. She shuddered and fisted the covers beneath her.

"GRIMMJOW!" She screamed; he smriked and kissed her muffuling her screams.

_Te quiero, te quiero, se oye en mi pecho_

_es el grande amor, que me has hecho_

_latido ha latido te siento conmigo_

_yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo__._

* * *

Well I ended it kinda abruptly but like I said I'm not much for smut; also because I'm not good at writing erotic scenes lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it was crappy. Well let's see what happens next chapter :D

**Now here are some translations if you guys didn't understand any of the Spanish.**

You quiero ser mas que to amigo- I want to be more than your friend.

Yo era Espada. ¿Solo porque soy humano ahora piensas que mi memorias se han desaparecido? _I was Espada. Just because I'm human now you think my memories have disappeared._

**Now for the song.**

_I want to tell you tonight without hesitation  
I can no longer resist what I have in my heart  
I like you so much you drive me crazy, I no longer can hide it.  
You appear everywhere like an illusion in my sight_

_It's a secret with only you I wish to share  
with those eyes that have brought light to my existence  
in this night there is no moon that shines more than you do  
in my soul grows a fortune for all the joy that you give me.(R)_

_I want you, I want you, I hear it in my heart  
It's the great love I feel  
heartbeat to heartbeat I feel you with me  
I want to be more than your friend.(R)_

_**Song by Marco Antonio Solis**_

**_"Mas Que To Amigo"_**

I had help from my mommy with this translation. My Spanish isn't terrible I'm fluent it's just I don't know many words. Thank You Mommy! I love this song it's has such a good beat, great to dance to and the lyrics are lovely :)


	35. The School Festival

Chapter 35 omg ;p Thank you all who read and review. Well again I skip time in this story cause again it would just be blah. It would be like writing extra filler episodes, seeing as how the ones after the whole Sakura thing were like filler episodes. NOOOOOO Filler episodes are so annoying. Lol. Anyways I thought this chapter was ok not great and not much action but after this things will get interesting again! Woo hoo! Well read and enjoy :D

* * *

_School Festival_

A month had already passed. Grimmjow and Aki had become closer which is what worried him. He didn't want a close relationship with her because of the execution. The day after tomorrow he would be taken away to soul society, he sighed heavily. He looked around the classroom. Everyone was in a frenzy since the school festival was just a day away. The class representative walked over to him and smiled. He just rolled his eyes and wondered what the idiot wanted.

"What the hell do you want?" The class rep became slightly nervous and pushed up his glasses.

"Er . . . just wondering if you're going to participate in the festival tomorrow? The girls would think you would be a perfect addition for our project." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Feh. Why the hell should I?" Aki walked over to Grimmjow.

"Cause I'm part of it too." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"So?" she growled.

"You're such a jerk!" He smirked.

"That isn't what you said last night." Aki blushed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just join in tomorrow, we need every good looking guy in this."

"Why?"

"Because . . . ." Keigo, Mizurio and Orihime joined her.

"WE'RE THE KARAKURA HOST/HOSTESS CLUB." He rolled his eyes.

"Only if Kurosaki joins in." He grinned wickedly knowing well Ichigo wouldn't do something as stupid as being part of the stupid host club. Ichigo walked over to them, he ran his hands through his hair.

"Well then welcome to the Host Club. Aki forced me into it." Grimmjow glared at Aki she was laughing; he turned his attention to Ichigo.

"How the hell did she force you into it?!" Ichigo blushed and turned his attention to the window; he scratched the brim of his nose. Grimmjow growled, Ichigo was stalling; Aki must have done something horrible to Ichigo. He turned his attention to the conniving little witch that stood before him. She was smiling wickedly and staring at Ichigo. He sighed giving up on getting Ichigo to tell him.

"Fine! I'll join your stupid Host Club!" he stood up and walked out of the classroom. Aki waved goodbye to her friends and ran after him. She ran up to the roof; opening the door she spotted Grimmjow leaning against the fence.

"Hey!" she closed the door and ran over to him. He smiled and hugged her as she ran into his arms.

"Aki . . . tomorrow . . ." she sighed.

"I won't allow Yamamoto to hurt you. I'll stop the execution. I love you." he sighed and laid his head on top of hers.

"I know. Aki?" she looked up at him. "Te amo tambien." she blushed, she had learned what Grimmjow was telling her.

"You're going to look cute tomorrow." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

* * *

Grimmjow growled as Aki adjusted his tie. She patted his chest and smiled.

"Don't you look cute."

"Shut up." He looked down at her and blushed. She was wearing a sleek white spaghetti strap gown with a black strap that tied around just beneath her breasts. The dress reached all the way to the ground; the back had a small tail dragging behind her. "Er you look nice." she looked down at the ground a light tint of red on her cheeks.

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Whatever." she pouted.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" he grinned.

"I just realized I was being nice, and totally out of character." she rolled her eyes. "So when does this start?" she looked over to the clock.

"In about an hour. You want to go do something before we start?" He scoffed.

"I am not walking out there in a suit." Aki chuckled.

"You walk around in that school uniform; this is a step up." he glared at her. She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Everyone was staring at the two; Grimmjow rolled his eyes glad he would never see these people again. He looked down at Aki and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing dumb bitch." she pouted.

"You know the only time you're ever nice to me is when . . ." he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"When I want something? Of course." she glared at him; he just smirked. She looked around for something to do, smiling she spotted a Café.

"Hey lets go over there!" she dragged him to the Café. They were greeted and taken to their seats.

"Why the hell did you drag me here?" she looked up at him from the menu.

"Because even though we've been together for a month _you_ don't want to take me anywhere. Always at my home when my parents and brother are gone or at Urahara's." he grinned wickedly.

"You know you enjoy the time we spend together." she put down the menu.

"Of course I do_ but_ I do want to spend more time with you other than in bed." he rolled his eyes.

"And how the hell are we gonna do that? I have to leave tonight at midnight remember?" she huffed. She was about to say something; loud screaming came from inside the Café a group of girls ran over to Grimmjow. Aki growled, she hated all his fan girls; they always gave her mean looks or tried to hurt her but no matter what she always had the upper hand. They never dared to mess with her in person and she was glad they didn't. Even in a group they wouldn't be able to hurt her. Sighing heavily she looked at the girls that were all over him; they were much cuter than her in her eyes at least.

"Grimmjow-senpai! You look so cute! Come with us to the gaming booth?" They latched onto Grimmjow and tried to drag him out of the Café. He glared at the group of girls; glancing at Aki he noticed she was angry and crestfallen. She stood up and slammed her hands onto the table getting the fan girls attention.

"Hey! We're talking here!" the girls glared at her; letting go of Grimmjow they surrounded Aki.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" One of the girls yelled; she was about to speak up when Grimmjow stood up.

"She's _my_ _girlfriend_. Now you fucking dumb ass fangirl bitches leave us the hell _alone!_" the girls backed away.

"Waa Grimmjow-senpai is so mean!" They whined, Aki sat back down. She was blushing and mumbling something about crazed fangirls. He sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and back to the classroom." They stood up and left the Café; heading back to the classroom. Grimmjow slid the door open a little surprised seeing three person couch. Six four person tables. The room was neatly decorated with red curtains, elegant looking lamps, candles; everything they could think of.

"Aki!" she turned around to see Rangiku walking over to her. She pulled Aki away from Grimmjow. He growled; the shinigami woman would always pull Aki away from him. Though they had gotten closer Kamui and Shuuhei didn't annoy her anymore but now Rangiku was now getting in the way. "Stay away from that jerk Aki." She pushed Grimmjow out of the way and sat down at the couch with Aki. Grimmjow growled; walking over to them he glared at Rangiku.

"Oy big boobs what the hell are you doing?" Rangiku pulled Aki closer to her, suffocating the poor girl.

"You have no right being with her. You rejected her so coldly when you know you love her." he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know what I did. She knows I. . . that word." Aki blushed.

"Then tell her!" again he rolled his eyes.

"I've already told her! In Spanish." he mumbled, she glared at the blue haired teen, then to Aki. Aki looked up at her.

"Uh I would nod my head but I don't want it to look like I'm rubbing my face in your boobs." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"That would be interesting." Grimmjow grinned, Rangiku pushed Aki away at arms length and stared at the girl.

"Is it true? He told you?" Aki blushed.

"Yeah. . . sort of."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Aki growled and clenched her fists.

"Because you and Tatsuki never gave me time to explain!" Rangiku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. She looked over to Grimmjow and grinned.

"So you two done it yet?" Aki blushed; Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest. He smirked and looked down at his blushing girlfriend.

"Many times, right sweetness?" she blushed even more; her face as red as a strawberry. Rangiku clapped her hands together.

"Wow Aki!" Everyone piled into the classroom. Ichigo, Keigo, Uryuu, Renji, Chad, Mizurio and Shuuhei were all wearing suits. Orihime, Ryou, Mahana, and Michiru had walked in afterward wearing their gowns. Aki and Rangiku stood up and walked over to everyone.

"How are we all going to be situated?" Ryou asked.

"Well there are more guys that girls. I say we put two of the guys together and have them host together." Aki offered. They all thought about it for awhile. Aki smirked evilly and glanced over to Grimmjow. He lifted an eyebrow wondering just what the hell she was thinking.

"Aki?" he said in a wary tone.

"Let's have Ichigo and Grimmjow work together!" Both were about to argue with her; she glared at them. They stopped, turning to look at each other Grimmjow growled. Everyone split into pairs consisting of one girl and guy. Each took their seats and waited for customers to start coming in.

"Why the hell do I have to work with you? You're tactless when it comes to women." Grimmjow huffed, Ichigo glared at him the blue haired teen had no right to call him tactless.

"Oh and you know what it takes to woo a woman?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Just watch." They sat down at the couch. Grimmjow looked over to Aki who was sharing a table with Renji. He growled; two girls walked over to him and Ichigo. He glanced at his partner and smirked. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow wondering just how Grimmjow was going to pour on the charm. He wasn't the charming type and yet he was able to get Aki to fall in love with him. Both girls came up to them, Grimmjow had begun to talk to one of the girls. She was blushing heavily, Ichigo looked up at the other girl.

"Um have a seat Miss." she sat down; he rubbed the back of his head wondering what to do. "Um . . . hey look at this." he whispered hoping his plan would work. "Oy Grimmjow! That guy over there is touching Aki." Grimmjow quickly lost interest in the girl he was talking to. He stood up and walked over to Aki's table. He kicked her customer in the head. The guy fell over, Aki gasped and stood up. She glared at Grimmjow, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Ichigo and his customer were laughing, he was glad his plan had worked at least he got her to laugh. He glanced back at Grimmjow; he was hovering over Aki's customer.

"Don't touch her." he hissed.

"Grimmjow don't be mean to the customers! Now go back to your customer!" he scoffed.

"I ain't doing this shit anymore and neither are you." he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey!" she struggled against him. He growled; picking her up he tossed her over his shoulder. "H-hey! Put me down! Everyone is staring!" He shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh well." he took her up to the roof and set her down.

"Gah! You're such a jerk! We have to get back to everyone." she tried to get past him but he got in the way. "Grimmjow." she whined. He smirked; he reached out and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't like it when you whine, I like it better when you're whimpering my name." she blushed and tried to push him away.

"D-don't."

"Don't what?" He grasped her chin between his thumb and index finger. He kissed her; she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to cry remembering the month was over at midnight. He pulled away, looking down at her he sighed. "What's up? Why are you fucking crying?" he wiped her tears away but more just came pouring down.

"B-because . . . I don't want you to go." he wiped her tears away.

"I don't want to leave either, you're going to inflitrate Soul Society aren't you?" she nodded her head. "Then? Just put your plan to work."

"It's complicated, but I won't let you go." he lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head.

"Nevermind." she pulled him down for another kiss; she was still crying. She gripped his shirt tightly not wanting to let him go. They reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Aki . . . I love you." he said finally deciding to tell her straight out. It didn't matter anymore if Soul Society was watching and heard him, his final day was today. She wiped away her tears and looked up at him.

"Don't leave me."

* * *

**Ok I don't remember if someone was mentioned as the class rep in the manga or anime so I made up my own. Sorry for the wait; I've been kinda anxious as of late seeing as how I have to sign up for classes for the fall today, and yesterday I had to go clothes shopping for a wedding; Oh no! And now I have to go back to the mall to exchange that shirt cause it just isn't right gah! Well it's not so bad going to the mall seeing as how _he_ is there. ;p Well sorry for complaining I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	36. Return to Soul Society

OMG 36 chapters and still going. Idk, seeing as how things are going this story might end around either 45 or 50 chapters. Aww I'm gonna miss writing this story but there is always _Scream, Aim, Fire_ to look forward to that one is much harder to write and little more complicated than this one since I'm using a real life scenerio for that story. Anyways thank you all who read and review you guys makes me sooo happy! yay! enjoy!

* * *

_Return to Soul Society._

Grimmjow rubbed Aki's exposed skin. He smiled; he may have seen her sleep many times before but for some reason this time she looked slightly different. She was more innocent, more beautiful he didn't know why but she just did. He sat up and grabbed his pants from the floor. He looked over to the clock it was one minute before midnight. He dressed; looking back at Aki he sighed heavily.

"You've done so much for me." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thanks." he grabbed his soul candy and walked out of the room. Looking down at the mod soul in his hand he smirked. "Well Jack sucks for you." He slowly made his way down the street. He smirked and looked up to find Renji and Shuuhei waiting for him.

"Grimmjow let's get going." Shuuhei said, Grimmjow handed his soul candy to Shuuhei.

"All right but I have a favor to ask of you." Renji nodded.

"What is it?"

"Erase Aki's memories of me."

"W-what?!" Shuuhei and Renji yelled.

"Look I don't want her crying over me and I don't want her coming for me. I'm going willingly with you guys just do this for me. I've done some dumb shit in the past and Aki doesn't need a guy like me in her life." Renji thought it over for a minute.

"All right I'll do it." Renji said, Shuuhei glared at him.

"Are you serious?!" Shuuhei yelled, Renji just sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you take Grimmjow I'll go and erase Aki's memories." Grimmjow smirked and nodded his thanks. Shuuhei opened the gate to soul society he and Grimmjow walked through. Grimmjow took one last look back to the human world.

"Grimmjow?"

"Right." he walked through with Shuuhei. Renji walked into Aki's room; he blushed a deep shade of red seeing her bare back. He covered his eyes but left a small gap between his pinky and ring finger.

"Grimmjow you lucky bastard." he slowly reached over to grab her blanket; quickly pulling it over her. He heard her groan; she turned around slowly and looked at him with drowsy eyes.

"Renji? What are you doing here? Where's Gr . . . " her eyes widened significantly. Renji looked away from her sadly. He picked up a large shirt. Looking back at her he blushed.

"Grimmjow's gonna kill me."

* * *

Ichigo sighed heavily Grimmjow's reiatsu had disappeared from this world. He wasn't so much worried about how everyone else felt of his departure but for Aki's reaction. Everyone had forgotten him like they did with Rukia. Keigo walked over to Ichigo a confused look on his face.

"Hey everyone has seem to have forgotten Grimmjow, what's up?" Ichigo folded his arms across his chest.

"He was taken away from here. He's in Soul society right now." Keigo nodded his head; taking in Ichigo's vauge explanation. Ichigo turned to look at the classroom door waiting to see if Aki would come. The door slid open; his eyes widened, Aki had come to school and she looked happy.

"Aki!?" she looked over to Ichigo and blushed lightly.

"I-Ichigo?" he stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would stay home or go visit Urahara."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh Grimmjow . . . your boyfriend was taken back to soul society I thought you would go to Urahara or stay home." She laughed nervously.

"Are you ok Ichigo? I never dated anyone named Grimmjow. Didn't you fight a arrancar named Grimmjow?" She shook her head and went to her seat. Orihime and the others walked in, Ichigo walked over to them and began explaining Aki's weird behavior. Orihime ran over to Aki.

"Aki-chan do you really not remember Grimmjow-kun?!"

"Ok what is wrong with you guys?" Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Grab her. We're taking you to Urahara's." Chad picked up Aki and threw her over his shoulder and dragged her out of the school and to Urahara's. She struggled against Chad, pounding on his back trying to get the strong Latino to let her go. He grunted in pain and looked down to Ichigo.

"She's being very aggressive." Ichigo looked up at Aki.

"Calm down Aki. We just want to figure out what is wrong with you."

"Guys let me go!" they pulled her into Urahara's shop. Tessai looked over to see Chad holding Aki over his shoulder. She was struggling against the strong Latino.

"Hey Tessai we need to speak with Urahara." Uryuu said, the blonde shop keeper came in to see everyone there.

"Ah so you're all here I expected as much. Kamui and Ken are already here." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"Well we came here for a different reason. Aki seems to have forgotten all her memories of Grimmjow." Chad said. Urahara fanned himself and nodded his head. Kamui and Ken came to where everyone was standing.

"Ah everyone is here what's going on?" Kamui said.

"Aki seems to have forgotten Grimmjow." urahara said in a sickening sweet tone, Aki growled.

"Hey don't speak as if I'm not here!" Kamui sighed heavily.

"Ok lay her down on the floor I'll bring her memories back."

"Huh?" everyone said simultaneously. Kamui furrowed he brow wondering why everyone was confused.

"Oh! You guys actually thought I was that obsessed with Aki? It was just to annoy Grimmjow to get him to confess. Really after Aki rejected me I gave up because I knew her feelings would never change. Looking on at Grimmjow he always got annoyed so I decided to keep up the facade." Kamui's fox like smile returned to his face. A devious look in his amber eyes scared the hell out of everyone. Everyone looked at each other; Kamui chuckled. Chad let Aki off of his shoulder, she glared at everyone.

"Next time don't pick me up! You know I hate being lifted up!" she yelled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh actually Aki-chan we never knew that. When you were with Grimmjow you really didn't mind him lifting you." Orihime said; Aki thought it over for a minute and laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah I never told you guys." Kamui walked over to Aki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lay down please; I'm going to restore your memories." She reluctantly complied. Kamui sat behind her his hands hovering at the sides of her head. He took at deep breath and exhaled. "Reparieren!" A faint white glow came from Kamui's hands. Aki whimpered; she curled into the fetal position. Kamui stood up and sighed heavily. "She'll be in pain for a few hours; rushing memories that quickly will hurt. She'll become feverish but it's just a temporary side effect. I can't do anymore for her." Kamui walked away heading toward the entrance to the underground training facilities. Ken spoke up for the first time since he had shown up.

"Well while we're here who wants to spar?" Everyone went down to the training area except for Orihime who decided to stay with Aki. Orihime took a cold, wet cloth and placed it on Aki's forehead. Aki whimpered; opening her eyes she looked to see Orihime.

"Orihime?"

"Aki!"

"Orihime . . . where's Grimmjow?"

"Aki . . . he left." tears began to stream down Aki's face.

"Kamui said you would be in pain for a few hours; does your head still hurt?"

"A little. Thought I wonder why would I forget Grimmjow? Does it mean I don't love him as much as I thought I did? Or is there some other reason? Orihime . . . help me."

* * *

"Technically Aki's a level 1 sorceress she was never trained properly. She was taken out of school because her father moved them to the human world." Kamui disappeared and reappeared behind Chad. They looked over to Ken and Ichigo. Ken was bouncing around; smirking he threw a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo pulled up Zangetsu to block the punch, a white light formed around Ken's fist. He was pushing Ichigo back. Ichigo shoved Ken back dust flew up around Ken as he slid back. Uryuu walked over to Ichigo and Ken.

"Ken-senpai what does your power revolve around I haven't seen anything like it?" Urahara chuckled and made his way over to the group.

"Kido . . well sort of. Kido is a demon art while Ken's is well . . . angelic you could say." Urahara spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Urahara. "His power is Kido based and he uses his boxing skills as a way to hone it. Like Chad he uses his fists but he can launch Kido without having to make contact with the opponent; though making contact would be grounds for a more devastating blow. I say since kido means "brightness" we should name Ken-chan's power YAMI!" Ken growled and punched the shopkeeper on the head.

"Like hell!" he yelled, Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to Aki." Ken said. Everyone made their way back upstairs. Aki was leaning on Orhime; who was holding Aki as she cried. Kamui placed a hand on Aki's shoulder. "Hey come on you shouldn't worry you've thought about how to get him back right?" Aki nodded her head.

"There is a problem with getting you guys to soul society." Urahara started to say. Aki glared at the blonde shopkeeper.

"What do you mean there is a problem?!" Ichigo yelled, Urahara chuckled nervously.

"Well you only have today and tomorrow to get to soul society but the Dangai can't be opened until four days later; by then it will be too late." Aki gripped her skirt tightly.

"There has to be a way to get there!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Aki but I can't open the doors to soul society." she stood up and glared at everyone.

"Fine then! I'll find a way myself!" She was surrounded by black and blue fire; she had disappeared. Kamui stared at the spot she was standing at.

"It's a mystery she never finished school and yet she's so powerful." Urahara chuckled, Kamui smiled.

"That council of _idiots_ surely have their work cut out for them." they both said.

* * *

Aki walked down a long cobblestone road; it lead down to a large Gothic style castle. There was a loud screeching sound. She looked up to see two large demon birds flying around the castle. Looking at the castle the moon was right behind it, she sighed heavily.

"So cliché." she made her way into the castle. Making her way to the front desk she grabbed the big book. Flipping through the pages she found what she was looking for. A set of spiraling stairs appeared. She started to make her way up the stone steps; another set of steps appeared to her right. Taking them she made her way to the top floor. A blood red door stood before her; it was neatly decorated with gold trim, she smirked and shook her head. "This is so like her." she pushed the door open. A woman sat there on a large elegant bed, the woman looked over to Aki and smiled.

"Well, well who would've know you would visit me here at the prison." Aki rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Sakura, I need your help." Sakura smirked and leaned back against the wall. A low chuckle escaping her lips.

"Oh and how can I be assistance to you?" the older witch spit out sarcastically, Aki smirked.

"I need you to help me open the gate to Soul Society." Sakura thought it over for a minute and smirked.

"All right on one condition. You get me out of this god forsaken prison and return my powers." Aki growled.

"I'll get you out of this prison but I will not return you your powers." Sakura smiled, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Sorry no powers no deal." Aki sighed heavily.

"Fine but there will be a restrictions on your powers." Sakura growled.

"No fucking way!" Aki smirked.

"You want your powers back? I must put a limit on them can't have you trying to take over our world and Soul Society." Sakura huffed.

"Fine!" Aki chuckled; the older woman had easily agreed to her terms. Though opening the gate to soul society would be difficult. Sakura stared at Aki for awhile; Aki noticed and growled.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed.

"You're different from the last time I saw you. Oh! I get it! You and Grimmjow have had sex haven't you!?" Aki blushed.

"That's none of your business! Now help me figure out how we're going to open that gate." Sakura sighed heavily and stood up.

"Actually I have already come up with a spell for that but I need your powers to help me open it that's why I attacked you." she chuckled. Aki growled not to happy about the fact Sakura was laughing about almost killing her.

"Ok then but that means I have you get your powers back and I don't know where they keep them." Sakura put on a thinking face.

"Well I did use to work for the council. They have a lot of things hidden from the people. Lots of secrets mostly about your family. Right now that doesn't matter, powers that are taken away are usually kept in the basement of the court house." Aki sighed heavily.

"Well ain't that just fan-fucking-tastic!" Sakura was once again staring at Aki. She was becoming slightly wary of the former enemy.

"Would you stop staring at me it's weird." Sakura quickly came out of her trance, she looked up at Aki and smiled.

"Sorry, sorry. Seriously you are different and I just noticed why. You're pregnant."

* * *

**Jawdropper right there, well my jaw dropped when I wrote that part. I was like WAIT when the hell did Aki get pregnant! I wasn't planning on writing that but it just came to me and I had to do it! Grimmjow's a daddy! Just imagine what his baby would look like? AWWWWWWWWW! Now those of you who have seen my doodle of Aki and Grim on deviant art, can just imagine their baby would be gorgeous! LOL!! BUT what will happen and just how will Aki get to Soul Society? She's pregnant and she must retrive Sakura's powers! Oh the troubles of a super powered teen!**

Reparieren is german for repair. That should be obvious,_ Deutsch is sehr einfach!_ Ok so German isn't that easy but it helps that a lot of the words sound and are sort of spelled like in english! German is great for when you're mad at your friends . . . better yet to make them think you're mad at them muhahahahaha! I'm sorry I lack the cure for sugar.


	37. All for the one I love

Yes! Chapter 37! Let's see, I'm on a title freeze again I can't think of good subtitles for these chapters oh well they'll come back to me again :p not much to say except. Glad for all of you who read, review and favorite this story. It makes me happy, now please read and enjoy!

* * *

_All For the One I Love_

Aki gawked at the older witch she shook her head. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way in hell she could have been pregnant.

"NO, NO, NO! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!" Sakura smirked.

"Did you and Grimmjow take any precautions? Have you missed your period?" Aki thought about it for a moment; her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah but sometimes it's usually a week late." Aki said slightly scared; Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she walked over to Aki and lightly grabbed her breasts.

"Ow!" Aki squeaked, she glared at the older woman and folded her arms arcross her chest. She wasn't expecting that at all; slowly lowering her arms hoping that Sakura wouldn't do anything else unexpected.

"Tender breasts another sign you're pregnant." she cooed.

"Ah . . . ah it could also mean my period is coming!" Sakura lifted Aki's shirt and bra up. She blushed, yet again Sakura took her by surprise. The older witch was bold, yet again the woman was odd.

"Darkening of Areolas. Another symptom, have you been feeling tired lately?" Aki blushed and pulled down her shirt. Folding her arms across her chest this time she wouldn't lower her arms.

"Next time ask before you start checking me!" Aki yelled, Sakura waved her off. Aki sighed heavily and sat down on the large bed. Looking around the room it was too elegant for a prison cell. Sakura smirked and sat down next to Aki.

"You're pregnant." she cooed, Aki glanced at the woman. Sighing heavily just how would she tell Grimmjow; how would he react? Another thought came to mind how would she tell her family? Especialy her father, just how would he take the news? She let out a frustrated groan and buried her face in her hands. Sakura chuckled, the door to the room flew open. Kamui stood there huffing.

"Aki-chan!" Sakura squealed and ran over to Kamui; she lunged at him. He caught her but the force was too much causing them to topple over.

"Kamui-kun! I've missed you so. I've been so lonely won't you play with me?" he blushed.

"Ah . . . ah . . . n-no! Try and get LT. Sai in here! WAAA You use to play with him all the time." Sakura pouted.

"But he betrayed me." she whined.

"S-so did I!" She thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yeah! But he's not here right now so play with me." Aki growled.

"Hello?! What about the problem at hand?" Sakura sighed and stood up.

"You're right. So how are you gonna break the news to . . ." Aki quickly covered Sakura's mouth.

"How are we going to get your powers back!" Aki hissed. Sakura nodded her head; Kamui stared at both women.

"Aki you're not actually thinking of going into the Court House's basement are you!?" Kamui yelled, he knew Aki wasn't on good terms with the council but to go as far as betraying the sorcery world? His ex fiance was just plain crazy, a perfect match for Grimmjow. Aki smirked and nodded her head yes. She looked over to Sakura.

"You remember our deal right?" she glared at the older witch.

"Yes, yes now go get me my powers. While you're gone I'm going to play with Kamui!" Aki rolled her eyes and disappeared in her black flame again. She reappeared in the basement of the Court house. She cursed; there were many corridors just which one should she take, and just what were the powers put in? The basement door creaked open. She gasped and looked around for a place to hide but there was none.

"Aki? What are you doing here?!" asked a male voice, she quickly turned around to see her father.

"DAD!"

"Yes . . . now what are you doing here?"

"I have no time to explain." he smirked as she scanned each corridor. He came up to her; he tapped her shoulder.

"That one. Go down the hall and then too your left, go down that hall where you will make another left. There will be three doors there, the door with ruby handle is the one you want to go into. But watch out there will be a basalisk, keep away from its claws. Defeat it, after that you should have no trouble. The door behind him holds the vials with the powers. The vial with the golden liquid is Sakura's" he smiled at his youngest child. He lightly ruffled her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"D-dad?" he let her go and smiled.

"Well I have my reasons for going against the council now go save your baby's father." she gawked, he just smiled. "Jeez I was hoping to become a grandfather when I was in my 50's." she blushed.

"H-how did you know?" he ruffled her hair.

"Bah it's obvious to us sorcerers when their child is going to be a parent. Man how the hell am I going to explain this to your mother?" he rubbed the back of his head. Noticing that Aki was still there he gave her a little shove. "Hello?! My son in law is going to be killed the day after tomorrow you have to get going." she lifted an eyebrow.

"Son in law?" he smirked.

"What you think I'm just going to let him get you pregnant without making him marry you? He's going to suffer." Aki growled.

"What do you mean by suffer?!" he laughed nervously and snapped his fingers; he disappeared.

"Bastard!" she growled and stomped over to corridor her father pointed out. She stomped down the hallway, mumbling curse words at her father who luckily wasn't there to hear her. She sighed heavily and placed a hand on her stomach she looked down at smiled. "I can't get stressed out or I might hurt this little one." She reach the end of the corridor and made left, the second corridor was much shorter she took the second left and found the room with three doors. She gasped none of the doors had a ruby handle.

"Oh my what treason is this?" she gasped and turned around to look up at a tall purple haired man, he looked exactly like an older Kamui.

"To think my son was going to marry you." he sighed.

"You're Kamui's father?" he smiled.

"But of course." he walked over to her; she couldn't move he had this air about him that just frightened her to the core. He had that fox like smile just like Kamui, now she knew where he got it from. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it lightly. "My that is going to be a beautiful child." He grasped her chin and cranked her head back, she winced in pain. "My Hisane-sama has such a beautiful daughter I would've loved to see you marry my son and rid this world of your clan." she growled.

"There is still my brother!" he smirked.

"He can't marry anyway." she tried to pull out of his grasp, he smirked and pulled her closer to him. "Though it's a good thing my son gave up on you." He leaned own and roughly kissed her. Her eyes wide open in shock; she tried her best to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge. His body became stiff and he slowly pulled away from her. He lifted his hands in the air.

"Ryoki how dare you touch my DAUGHTER!" he turned around and smiled at Hikaru.

"Well she's such a beautiful woman." he glanced back at her. "And a whore to boot." he chuckled. Hikaru growled and grasped Ryoki's neck.

"Never speak of my daughter in such a manner _Ryoki_." he hissed, he looked at Aki. "The door on your left! Watch out for the basalisk!" Aki nodded and went to the door. Quickly swinging it open she walked in. She gasped seeing the giant moster before her; luckily it was asleep. Slowly making her way toward the door behind it trying not a make a sound. She tripped on a large chain; tugging at it the chain as she fell. The scraping of the beast nails against the ground, she quickly turned to come face to face with the beast. She screamed as it roared in her face. It lifted his hand quickly bringing it down on her.

* * *

The door to Sakura's cell burst open, Ichigo and the others stood there watching as Sakura closed in on Kamui. Kamui shoved Sakura off of him and ran to hide behind Ichigo.

"I knew she was crazy but seriously jeez calm down woman!" Ichigo looked around the prison cell.

"This looks like a palace room!." he complained. Uryuu pushed up his glassed and sighed.

"Where's Aki?" he asked, Ichigo noticed that she wasn't there.

"Yeah where is she?" he asked, Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Kamui glared at the older witch.

"She went to find Sakua's powers." Ichigo glared at Sakura.

"Why the hell is she doing that!?" Kamui shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys want to get into Soul Society I need my powers." Sakura said.

"Mm. But why are you willing to help? Didn't you want to kill Aki?" Chad asked.

"Of course I do." Ichigo growled.

"So you still want to kill her even though she going to the trouble of getting your powers back!" he yelled at her.

"Noooo." she whined. Kamui came out from behind Ichigo.

"I doubt Aki will let her do anything. Even if she tries I'll kill her." he smiled.

* * *

Grimmjow sat by the window. He looked down at all of Soul Society from his tall, large, empty prison cell. He turned his attention up; the spiraling staircase seem to lead to nowhere. He reached around his neck and lightly touched the collar. He sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the window.

"Aki." He whispered, maybe erasing his memories of her would keep him from being so ad and worried about her. There was a loud bang from downstairs, he stood up and went down.

"Hey arrancar someone is here to see you!" The guard yelled; he rolled his eyes. Grimmjow reached the final step and scoffed.

"Who the fuck would risk coming here you pansy ass guard?" the guard glared at Grimmjow.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit arrancar!" Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"You're just pissed cause even with my powers blocked I can still kick your ass."

"No ass kicking Grimmjow." The guard moved back to his post. Grimmjow sighed heavily and looked at his visitor.

"Renji what are you doing here?" Renji walked over to the stairs and sat down.

"Can't a friend visit?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Not when said friend is visiting a high class criminal."

"Yeah well I did what you asked. Aki remembers nothing about you." Grimmjow sighed.

"Good." Renji smiled and stood up, he placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Regretting it?" Grimmjow laughed and made his way to the stairs. He started climbing up back to the window. He sat down and looked down at Soul Society. Renji followed; he stood by Grimmjow and looked out the window as well.

"Actually I do regret it. If she could remember me then she would've come for me. I could see her one more time. Oh well she would've never made it in time anyway Soul Society chose the date and time exactly; so they couldn't go through the dangai to get to me." Renji sighed heavily and sat on the step above Grimmjow.

"You know, knowing your girlfriend she will find a way to get to you. The girl is crazy!" Grimmjow smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah you're right about that. That dumb bitch is crazy. I think that's why I fell in love with her. Sure the arrancars were all crazy but Aki is a different kind of crazy." Renji smirked.

"Yup Aki is a different kind of crazy. She gets along with Captain Mayuri." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that the guy that wanted to experiment on me?" Renji nodded his head.

"Luckily Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake convinced Captain General Yamamoto to keep Mayuri from finding out your souls secrets." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Doesn't mean that bastard won't mess with my body." Grimmjow sighed. "If I were you I would leave before my ass gets in trouble." Renji stood up and laughed.

"That doesn't sound anything like you." Grimmjow chuckled.

"I said if I were _you_." Grimmjow stood up and both headed downstairs. They said their goodbyes; Grimmjow stood in the middle of the prison. He looked up and smirked. Taking a seat on the ground he began to chuckle.

"You're coming for me aren't you?" He laid down on the ground; arms spread out above his head. An image of Aki appeared in his mind. He curled up in a ball; the guards chuckled. Grimmjow turned to look at them and growled.

"Look who's the passy ass now." the guard said. Grimmjow smirked and shook his head.

"I have a feeling my girl will find a way here. Once she get her ass here into Soul Society I'm fucking breaking out and kicking your ass." the guards laughed.

"Yeah right!" they laughed harder. Grimmjow rolled his eyes again Aki appeared in his mind. He growled; though he admit that he loved her it was slightly annoying to always be thinking about her even when something more important was at hand. His death was only two days away and all he could think about was her.

"Damn even when I'm going to die she's all I think about."

"What the hell are you talking about?" one of the guards asked, Grimmjow smirked.

"Something you'll never have, a good woman."

* * *

**Aww Grimmy! So sad! Well you'll have to wait and see what happens. Oh no and how is Aki going to get out of her predicament with the Basalisk!? I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	38. Replay

Well Chapter 38 damn I've been writing a lot. Then again this probably won't be the end of my writing nope I have decided to do a sequel **_after_** I finish _Scream, Aim, Fire _because I just don't want to keep the few loyal fans of that story waiting much longer. Sorry if any of you who read this also read that one have been waiting for such a long ass time but I am trying to get more in touch with what war is really like and stuff like that so I have started reading war books and stuff. Anyway thank you all who read, favorite and those who review every time I see a message on my MSN I get all giddy cause really I only get email from Fanfiction :D well enjoy!

* * *

_Replay._

The Basalisk quickly brought down its claw on her. She closed her eyes waiting for the Basalisk to bring it's claw down but it never came. She looked up tears forming in her eyes. She reached up and gripped her saviors shihakusho. The Basalisk lay there dead; the man looked back and smiled.

"Aki." he kneeled down next to her.

"GRIMMJOW!" she tried to pull him into a hug but he disappeared. More tears began to stream down her face. She stood up and walked over to the fallen creature. "B-but h-how did he save me?" She glanced at the door which held the vials of removed powers. Making her way towards the door she opened it and grabbed the vial she needed and slowly exited the room. She saw her father had defeated Kamui's father. He looked over to her and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Aki what's wrong?!" he ran over to her and pulled her int a hug. She gripped his shirt and began to sob uncontrolably. "If you don't tell me what happened I won't know how to comfort you."

"I . . I saw . . . G-Grimmjow . . . h-he s-save me . . . from t-the B-Ba-Basalisk." he smiled sadly.

"That wasn't really Grimmjow. It was your subconcious mind wanting him to be there. Sometimes our powers activate on their own." Aki shook her head.

"Why did he have to leave me?! I . . . I thought he loved me?"

"I would say he does why else would he go through all the trouble of having your memories erased? He didn't want you to cry over him. Though it was a bad idea seeing as how that bastard got you pregnant." his eye twitched slightly. Aki chuckled and pulled away from her father.

"Yeah that would've been weird if Kamui hadn't repaired my memories." he smiled.

"Now go bring him back. I still have work to do I'm getting our families honor back." he snapped his fingers; she disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura's room. She slowly opened the door and made her way in. She gasped seeing all her friends there speaking with Sakura so calmly.

"G-guys?!" Ichigo growled.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING WAIT FOR US!?" he yelled in Aki's face; tears began to stream down her face. He gasped, Uryuu glared at Ichigo.

"Way to go Kurosaki you made her cry." Sakura smirked.

"And let the mood swings begin." she whispered. Ken glanced down at her and lifted an eyebrow. Aki was sobbing uncontrolably and pointed at Ichigo.

"ICHIGO HATES ME!" Orihime walked over to Aki and pulled her into a hug.

"Kurosaki-kun doesn't hate you Aki-chan." she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Then why did he yell at me!?" Ichigo blushed lightly.

"Aki I don't hate you! I'm sorry I yelled at you but I was kinda pissed off that you decided to go on your own. He's our friend too unfortunately." She smiled and puched Ichigo.

"OW!" he glared at her; she smiled and pulled him into a hug, he blushed. Sakura held back a chuckle Aki was going through mood swings and just how was Grimmjow going to take them?

"Aki-chan! I need to speak with you!" Sakura said in a sing-song tone. Aki pulled away from Ichigo and walked over to the older witch. "You have my powers?" she nodded and handed the woman the vial. She eagerly gulped down the liquid. Aki placed a hand on the older witch forehead.

"SUFFOCATE!" Sakura stared at the younger witch oddly.

"What the hell was that?"

"A repression spell. It will basically suffocate your powers if you try to use them for evil purposes." Sakura glared at Aki.

"Oh you're good." Aki smirked.

"You think that's good? That spell can never be removed. Not until the day I die." Sakura smirked.

"Well I just have to pray you die in Soul Society." Aki growled. "Anyway there's something else I wanted to tell you. You can't turn into a soul reaper. You're going to have to go in as you are."

"Why?"

"If you remove your soul from your body you'll end up hurting your baby." Aki bit her lip and nodded her head. She wouldn't risk her child safety. Though she was going into soul society she was risking injury to herself and her unborn child. But she was willing to take the risk to bring back its father she didn't want it to grow up without knowing who he is. She turned to stare at all of her friends. They were willing to risk their lives once more to save a former enemy. Especially Orihime and Ichigo, they were more tortured when it came to Grimmjow. Ichigo noticed she was staring and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's up Aki?" she came out of her trance.

"Huh?! Oh nothing. Since we're not going through the dangai I have to make Uryuu's and everyone else body signature be that of like a soul, myself as well." she whispered the last part; Kamui placed a hand on Aki's shoulder, his sly smile returning to his face. "That smile of yours creeps me out." he chuckled.

"Maybe but it's better that I stay the real me from now on. It was hard to keep up that stupid facade just to annoy Grimmy. Anyway I'll change everyone." Kamui had everyone stand in a row as he performed a spell. Aki looked at everyone and smiled. She quickly performed the spell on herself and faced Sakura.

"Sakura are you ready?" She nodded her head. Sakura stood up and walked over to Aki. They put their hands together and softly began to chant. Pulling their left hand away from each other they gracefully twisted and turned their hands. They pulled their right hands away from each other and gracefully twisted and turned. They slowly began to dance away from each other. Ichigo turned to look at Kamui.

"What are they doing?"

"Most chanted spells require movement. Only females are taught chanted spells since men aren't very graceful and it just looks weird." Ichigo turned his attention back to Aki and Sakura. They were once again close together; their hands together again. Their chanting began to come to an end; they began to pull away a bright light appearing in a square shape. Everyone looked away the light was too bright. As the light diminished everyone turned their attention back to Aki and Sakura. A shoji door was before them. Aki pulled her hand up to face; she blew onto her hand a hell butterfly appearing.

"This is a faux hell butterfly but it will get us through safely. Ichigo since your the only shinigami right now would you do the honors of opening the door for us?" Ichigo nodded his head and walked over to the door. He took Zangetsu and placed it in the middle of the door. He turned Zangetsu; as the doors opened a bright light engulfed them. The faux hell butterfly fluttered ahead of them, everyone walked in ready to once again infiltrate soul society.

"Thank you guys." Aki said once more.

"It's no problem Aki he's our friend we wouldn't let him die." Ken said. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"You think Jidanbou will let us through or are we going to have trouble like last time?" Aki shrugged her shoulders.

"Most likely we will have trouble and more than last time." Uryuu said.

"Mm. They're probably going to send off Lieutenants to get us this time instead of just sending random officers." Chad said. Ken shuddered this was his first time in Soul Society he heard stories from Ichigo and the others; Soul Society didn't seem like a friendly place to be.

"Hey even though you guys are friends with Soul Society you think they'll attack us?" Ken asked; Kamui nodded his head.

"Most likely, though this is my first time being here; since we are infiltrating their home and planning on releasing a high class criminal we will most likely be treated as criminals ourselves." Ken sighed heavily.

"I guess I'll just have to fight my ass off." he smirked. They exited the gate, before them stood Soul Society. Aki made her way toward Soul Society when the large wall fell from the sky as she had expected. Before them stood the guard Jidanbou. The giant guard looked down at everyone.

"Ah Ichigo and friends. I see two new faces this time." Ichigo walked up to Jidanbou.

"Sooo . . . you gonna let us through or do we have to fight again?" Aki asked; Ichigo jumped up in surprise since when was Aki behind him? Jidanbou shook his head no.

"Neither, I cannot let you in nor will I fight you." Aki growled and walked up to Jidanbou. She jumped up onto his shoulder and started prodding him on the cheek.

"Look we need to get into Soul Society _now!_" Jidanbou shook his head no, Aki growled. "Why the hell not!?" Ichigo growled.

"Why the hell do think Aki!?" he yelled up at her. "Did you really think that we could just waltz into Soul Society!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"THEN HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET IN!? WE DON'T HAVE YOUROICHI TO TAKE US TO KUKAKU! AND I DOUBT GANJU WILL JUST SHOW UP RANDOMLY AND TAKE US TO HER!" She jumped off of Jidanbou's shoulder, Kamui placed a hand on her shoulder. His fox like smile growing wider; he chuckled.

"Well there is one way." Aki pulled away from him a bit.

"If your hair was silver you would be another Gin." Kamui lifted his left hand and flicked it toward Jidanbou, a clear bubble surrounded the giant guard; Kamui chuckled.

"Can't have you getting in the way now can I?" Jidanbou shuddered. Kamui walked over to the gate, his hands in front of him, palms facing the gate. He brought his hands straight up above his head. The gate flew open. Everyone stared at Kamui in amazement.

"Where the hell were you when we first infiltrated Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, Kamui chuckled.

"Working for Sakura." he chuckled, Aki took the first steps toward the gate. She gasped seeing the person before her. Yamamoto himself stood there, she backed up slightly.

"Commander General!"

"I should have known that _you_ would find a way to get here. I guess I have no choice." he pulled out his zanpakutô. Aki cringed and slowly backed away from the gate. "Banshou Issai Kaijin To Nase! Ryuujin Jakka!" The flames surrounded her, she whimpered and fell to her knees.

"AKI!!" Ichigo yelled for her. Chad looked around for Orihime to notice she wasn't around.

"Uh where's Orihime?" Chad asked, everyone turned to look at the spot where Orihime was standing only to see that she wasn't there.

"ORIHIME WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Ken yelled. Orihime held onto Aki closely. She gripped Orihime's shirt.

"Ori-hime I want to get out of here." Orihime pulled Aki closer to her.

"Aki-chan don't worry we'll get out of here." Ichigo glared at the flames before them. Ken noticed that Ichigo was slightly uncomfortable. Ken pointed at the flames and glared at Ichigo.

"Oy Ichi-chan what has you so nervous!?" Ichigo glared at Ken.

"ICHI-CHAN?!" he growled.

"Yeeeesssss. So what's up with you? Why do those flames have you nervous?" Ichigo glanced at Ken; he was in thought for a minute.

"Agh! Aki's scared of Yamamoto's fire!" Uryuu glared at Ichigo.

"And you thought of telling us this now!?" Ichigo went up to Uryuu; their faces just inches away from each other.

"HEY! Aki made me promise not to tell!"

"SO?! In a situation like this I think it's important to tell even if it's a secret!" Chad interrupted them.

"I think Aki will be fine. Orihime must have known of Aki's fear and went to protect her." Ichigo glanced at Chad. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe. HEY AKI, ORIHIME ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" There was no answer from the two girls. Ichigo began to pace back and forth. Aki had told him about Yamamoto's zanpakutô the flames would disappear on their own; there was nothing he or anyone could do about it. He looked over toward Kamui. The young sorcerer was smiling as usual but it was different from before. His smile was . . . serious; he was thinking about something. Ichigo walked over to Kamui. "Hey what's up?"

"You say Aki is scared of Yamamoto's fire. Yet her method of teleportation is a black flame. Tell me Kurosaki-kun just how is she scared of flames?" Ichigo's eyes widened; he turned his attention to flames.

"T-that's right!?" Kamui smirked.

"Could it be she's scared of Yamamoto himself?"

* * *

Grimmjow had felt a strong surge of reiatsu. He ran up the spiral staircase to the window. Looking out the opening he searched for the source.

"T-that was that old man's reiatsu. No . . . they actually came for me. YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH HOW THE HELL DID YOU REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES!" He growled and sat down on the floor. Sighing heavily he looked up; the stairs seemingly endless. "Aki how the hell did you remember me? Though I'm kind of glad you did remember." He looked out the window; Yamamoto had raised his reiatsu for something. Was he trying to threaten Aki and the others? Just how the hell did they enter into Soul Society in the first place. The dangai wasn't suppose to be open for another few days. Yamamoto had planned this execution so they wouldn't be able to enter; it would be too late to wait for the dangai to open. "Well she is a fucking witch maybe she found another way in." He reached up and slowly ran his fingers on the collar around his neck. He felt extremely weak; the collar took away so much from his reiatsu. He smirked; they were there for him. Even Ichigo; he growled, he still wanted to beat the crap out of his orange haired best friend. Then there was Ken; that green haired happy go lucky freak. That idiot claiming that he was his best friend; he hardly knew his senpai. Uryuu the nerd; not much he knew about him he hardly talked to the geek. Chad yet another one of Ichigo's friends that he hardly talked to. He spoke more with Tatsuki and Chizuru than those two. Sighing heavily he remembered he never did apologize to Orihime for the way he treated her in his Espada days. Aki and Orihime were very close to each other; yet no one knew about Aki as well as he did. He knew everything that made he tick; how to make her pissed off to happy in just seconds. He knew every curve; every tender spot on that voluptuous body of hers. He grinned wickedly to touch that body one more time; what he wouldn't give to touch her once more, kiss her, just hold her in his arms. The door to prison opened with a bang; his head snapped to his left. He looked down to see light coming from the outside at the bottom of the stairs. He slowly made his way down the stairs; two Lt. Stood there at the bottom of the steps. It was Sasakibe Choujirou and Iba Tetsuzaemon. "What do you two want?"

"We've come to escort you to the execution grounds." Sasakibe said; Grimmjow glared at the man.

"WHAT I STILL HAVE ONE MORE FUCKING DAY!"

"Not anymore the day has been immediately changed for today." Iba said.

* * *

"IT CAN'T BE! THIS IS AN ACTUAL HUMAN BODY!" A group from the 12th division were prodding Grimmjow's body.

"If they execute him as he is now he will never have a chance to be resurrected. He will cease to exist." They backed away from the body slightly; it was breathing, the heart was beating. One grabbed a blunt long object and poked him in the face. The body twitched slightly; screaming the man dropped the stick and hugged once of his companions. One of the men slowly inched closer to body; they would have to examine it more closely to figure out just how Aki had made a _human_ body.

"Look we must examine this body closer if we don't Captain Kurotshuchi will experiment on us." The men shuddered and slowly inched closer to Grimmjow's body.

"B-but how can we cut him open?! He's . . . he's still breathing! With other gigai they don't live until the soul is placed into it. This body is alive without the soul!" The men sighed heavily and backed away from the body.

"No! We can't examine this body it's human!"

"B-but I'm more scared of Captain Kurotshuchi I don't want to be experimented on!"

"This execution is wrong! We shouldn't touch this body."

"If he is executed we would be breaking all the rules of Soul Society!"

"We have to stop this execution!" They heard high pitched laughter; turning they spotted their Captain.

"Stop the execution! You fools! That thing was an enemy, and still is!" They quickly nodded their heads; scared more of their Captain than the human body lying there before them. "Well then, dispose of that body. The execution is to start in a few hours. Let's go Nemu."

* * *

**Oh no! Damn you Kurotshuchi! How can you think of disposing of Grimmy's body! So mean! And! WTF?! They moved up Grimmy's execution date that's even meaner! So will Aki make it in time? I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	39. In Search of Aki

Chapter 39 yay!! Wow this story is quickly coming to a close and I'm sad about that! I've grown to love this story! Sad but everything must come to its end. Well it would mean I could focus on my other stories. Well I go back to school after next week damn! Only two weeks off! I could become very busy if I can get into that Computer Graphics class I really hope I do get into it but I will try my best to keep updating. Well chapter 39 enjoy!

* * *

_In Search of Aki_

The flames slowly dissipated around Aki and Orihime. Ichigo and the others ran toward them; Kamui glared at Aki.

"A fear of flames?" she looked up at Kamui and shook her head.

"No . . . a fear of Yamamoto." she stood up shakily and walked over to the gate. Kamui glanced over to Ichigo; he shrugged his shoulders. Aki placed a hand on the gate another on her stomach, tears began to stream down her face. _'I shouldn't have come. If I become gravely injured I could lose the baby.'_ Orihime walked over to Aki and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry Aki-chan we'll get Grimmjow back." Orihime noticed Aki was holding onto her stomach. "Aki-chan are you sick?" her head shot up and stared at Orihime wide-eyed. She quickly regained her composure and smiled; shaking her head no.

"I'm fine Orihime." Kamui walked over to the gate; he smiled down at Orihime and Aki.

"Well we still have to get in. Please move out of the way ladies I must open the gate again." Aki's eyes widened and she clung to Orihime.

"What if Yamamoto is still behind those gates?!" Aki yelled. Kamui shrugged his shoulders he flicked his hand up. The gate flew open no one was to be seen. Ichigo was the first to make his way in. Kamui followed in last. He let Jidanbou out of the bubble and slowly let the gate down. He smiled and waved goodbye to Jidanbou. Aki glared at Kamui her former fiance didn't seem to care about her fear of Yamamoto. He quickly opened the gate into Soul Society after their brush with Yamamoto. If the old soul reaper were still there she would never forgive him. What if Yamamoto had taken it a step further the second time and injured her and her unborn child. Kamui noticed Aki's glare and Ichigo's apprehension toward him.

"Exactly like Ichimaru." Ichigo mumbled. Kamui chuckled and shook his head.

"Please don't compare me to that traitor." Kamui whistled looking around Soul Society. "Ancient Japan." he chuckled. Ichigo looked over to Aki he noticed she wasn't in Shinigami form. He stopped and walked over to her. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"Hey why aren't you in shinigami form?" she thought about what Sakura had told her. She sighed heavily; she couldn't tell them, not just yet, not before telling Grimmjow first.

"No real reason. I think it best not to be in shinigami form." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's just better this way!" she yelled turning on her heel and walked ahead of them. Orihime bit down on her thumb.

"Kurosaki-kun something is wrong with Aki-chan she was holding onto her stomach; I think she's sick." Ken sighed heavily and ran after Aki; Ichigo and the others were about to follow. Ken turned to look at them.

"Wait up guys! I want to talk to her alone!" They stopped running after them. Ken caught up to Aki and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking off any further. "Aki hold on! What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" Ken turned her around to take a good look at her; he sighed heavily.

"IDIOT! _You're pregnant aren't you?"_ he whispered she scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"No." Ken rolled his eyes.

"Please I live with my sister and brother in law. I had to suffer when my sister was pregnant. I know all the signs; plus you're being bitchy. Oh and Sakura discreetly mentioned you were pregnant I heard her. " he hissed, Aki sighed heavily tears streaming down her face.

"Please, please, please don't tell the others. I don't want them to worry. Please I want to tell Grimmjow first as well." he pulled her into a hug.

"Ok I promise not a say a word." The others deciding that Ken was done talking to her they ran over to them. Orihime placed a hand on Aki's back and soothingly rubbed her back soothingly. Aki wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her friend.

"Aki-chan don't cry anymore Grimmjow is going to be fine." Aki nodded her head.

"Aw what a touching scene." Everyone turned their attention up. Standing on top of the buildings were some Captains and their Lieutenants. "Comforting the crying girlfriend of the damned." Oomaeda Marechiyo said. Ichigo glared at a pompous Lt. Aki wiped away her tears and glared at him; he just smirked.

"Here to try to stop us quickly?!" she hissed.

"We're just here to stall." Soi Fong said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

Grimmjow quietly walked out with the two Lt. He glanced around; the two guards had condescending smiles on their faces. He growled, those faces were pissing him off it was like when he fought Ichigo a condescending look always graced the substitute shinigami's eyes. He tried to get back at the two guards but Iba and Sasakibe held him back. They shoved him forward; he sneered at the two guards. A wicked smile soon graced his face. He looked back at the two Lt.

"Hey these cuffs are a little tight, do something about them." Iba glanced at Sasakibe, Sasakibe nodded and reached down to adjust Grimmjow's cuffs. Grimmjow's hand twitched slightly his long slender fingers felt the keys; he smirked and snatched the keys out of Sasakibe's hands.

"What the!?" Grimmjow jumped on top of the railing; he smiled down at the two shocked Lt.

"Fuck you guys I ain't dying today. Not before I see her one more time." he glanced at the two guards. "I'll come for you two later." he laughed maniacally and back flipped off of the railing. The two Lt. Stared at the insane Grimmjow as he fell rapidly to the ground. They gave chase knowing that somehow he would survive. Grimmjow landed on the floor, he grunted in pain. "That was a long ass fall." standing up he winced as a sharp pain shot through his left knee. Taking in the pain he started picking around at the cuffs trying to find the keyhole. After awhile he released one cuff and quickly worked on the other. He tossed the cuffs to the ground and started running denying his body relief from his injured knee. Quickly coming to a stop he hid in an small alleyway as a few shinigami rounded the corner. He listened closely to what they were saying.

"I heard the ryoka infiltrated again. This time they have two new people. You think Kuchiki Rukia and Lt. Abarai will help them? They are friends." the other shinigami responded with a grunt. He held his breath feeling the reiatsu of Sasakibe and Iba.

"You two! You haven't seen the condemned Jaggerjack run around here?" Sasakibe asked frantically. The two shinigami shook their heads no.

"I found the cuffs and keys Sasakibe." Iba huffed and shoved the keys in to his pockets.

"Damn that man is more cunning than he looks. If you see any signs of him report it to a Captain. Be vigilant men." Sasakibe and Iba ran off the other two shinigami went off in their way. Grimmjow breathed out. He growled, he was an neon colored target; easily spotted even if he were to steal a shihakusho. He was somewhat glad for the collar around his neck hiding his reiatsu but still angry that it was there.

"Well what do we have here!?" Grimmjow looked up to see the busty Matsumoto smiling down at him. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Come to take me to the execution grounds."

"Nooooo. Came to warn you Aki and the others are here."

"Oh no really." he said sarcastically. He glared at the Lt. She just smiled and jumped off the roof. Grimmjow came out of the alleyway and stood before Matsumoto.

"Sorry I should've known you would feel their reiatsu. By the way Aki and the others are fighting with some Captains and Lt." Grimmjow growled and glared at her.

"Where?!"

"At one of the entrances to Soul Society." Grimmjow huffed; there was more than one entrance into Soul Society.

"Who are they fighting." Matsumoto sighed heavily.

"Well I know Renji, Shuuhei, Rukia, Captain Ukitake and Captain Byakuya refuse to fight. Well they're keeping that to themselves they won't refuse Yamamoto in the face if they get jailed it will cause more problems." Grimmjow growled Matsumoto was either stalling or she didn't want him to know who Aki was fighting.

"Who is fighting Aki?!" he barked, Matsumoto cringed.

"I think she's fighting Captain Komamaru." Grimmjow furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Giant Fox man." She lifted her hand up above her head for emphasis, Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"Why the hell is she doing this?" directing his question to himself rather than Matsumoto.

"You know exactly why and you wanted her to come here." he laughed.

"Yeah then why the hell would I go to the trouble of having Renji erase her memories of me?" she sighed heavily.

"I don't know maybe because you didn't want to see her get hurt." They heard footsteps around the corner. Grimmjow cursed and hid back in the alleyway. A group of shinigami stop in front of her.

"Lt. Matsumoto! Are you in search for the prisoner as well!?"

"Oh he escaped? My, my they should've sent Captains to take him to the execution grounds. Two Lt. don't stand a chance against someone like him." The group stared at each other in fright; she was right but then again his powers were cut off. "But I'll look out for him." they nodded and quickly ran off. Grimmjow came out of the alleyway and glared at Matsumoto.

"They should've used Captains?! They're gonna send those fuckers out for me!" She laughed nervously.

"Oops." she said sheepishly, he growled.

"Oops my ass! Move out of my way I'm going to find Aki." she grabbed his wrist.

"Idiot! You'll be walking into your death sentence! Plus you're injured!" he grinned.

"Too late for that." he ran off, she growled and ran after him. She quickly blocked his way and glared at him.

"You really are an idiot! I'll go find Aki for you! Stay still and rest that knee of yours!" he growled and shoved her out of his way.

"No! She's mine! I could care less about my life and I could care less about an injured knee! She's more important to me than anything . . . hell I love her more than fighting." again he ran off. She gawked at him as he ran off, quickly dodging behind a corner to avoid a swarm of shinigami coming her way. He ran as fast as he could hiding in alleyways and open storage rooms. He sat down; hiding in a storage room, he sighed heavily. "Fuck there has go to be an easier way to get around." he leaned back against the wall and placed his arm across his forehead; the other rubbing his knee trying to take away the throbbing pain. The door rattled slightly his eyes quickily turned to the door, he cursed under his breath. A small shinigami was shoved into the room. The small shinigami was tugging at the door but it wouldn't open. Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow the weak little shinigami had yet to notice him. Soon giving up he shinigami turned and saw him. He let out a loud shriek making Grimmjow wince in pain. Grimmjow growled and glared at the little shinigami. "What the fuck is your problem! I'm not gonna fucking kill you!"

"Y-you're the prisoner!" Grimmjow looked down at his robes and rolled his eyes.

"No shit I think that's obvious."

"W-what are you d-doing here?" again the small shinigami's idiotic and obvious question made him roll his eyes.

"Hiding dumb shit." he rubbed his injured knee. Noticing that Grimmjow was rubbing his knee and had one eye closed in pain he stood up and walked over to him.

"You're injured." Grimmjow deadpanned.

"No what gave that away?" he said sarcastically.

"I can heal that for you." Grimmjow nodded his head and pointed at his knee.

"Get to work then." The small shinigami began working on healing Grimmjow's knee. "Hey short shit what the hell is your name."

"H-Hanatarou." Grimmjow scoffed.

"What a pansy ass name, kinda hard to remember I'll call you Hana." Grimmjow chuckled mentally he had given the small shinigami an even more feminine nickname unless he wanted to be called _short shit._

"Uh . . . uh could you . . ." Grimmjow glared at him.

"I'll call you Hana or would you rather have me call you short shit? So deal with it." Hanatarou nodded his head and looked at Grimmjow. He had finished healing Grimmjow's knee.

"There done." the blue haired teen moved his left leg around and grinned wickedly.

"Y-you're . . ." Grimmjow scoffed and interrupted him.

"Y-you're . . . dammit what the hell you stuttering about, scared Hana? Look go find me a shihakusho, I need to find my girlfriend." Hanatarou gripped his shihakusho and began to fiddle around with it. Grimmjow looked down at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Look when I find her I'll give myself up afterwards, I just really, really need to see her one more time. There's something I need to tell her. Understand that Hana?" He looked up at Grimmjow and nodded his head.

"O-ok but the door is lock." Growling Grimmjow stood up and yanked open the door. Hanatarou quickly ran out of storage room. Grimmjow sighed heavily and sat back down on the floor. He sighed heavily and smiled sadly. Though he had already confirmed it Aki and the others were there for him yet he still couldn't believe it. For him they were here to save him; for a former Espada a former enemy someone who tried to kill them many times. He had beaten Ichigo close to death and yet the orange haired bastard was there to save him. He chuckled he knew that this was bound to happen but here he was hiding in a storage room trying to live until he reached the one person he hurt the most. The door to the storage room slowly opened. Hanatarou walked in with a folded shihakusho in hand.

"That was fast." he handed it to Grimmjow. He quickly dressed and looked down at the feeble shinigami.

"Uh w-why were you sentenced to death?" Grimmjow glared at him.

"Because I _was_ Espada." Hanatarou lifted an eyebrow.

"W-was?" Grimmjow smirked and shook his head. He should've been killed a long time ago but Aki got in the way. He began to wonder if Yamamoto had planned to kill him all along. It was their plan in the first place. Why would he give into a substitute shinigami in the first place?

"Yeah was. Hey do you know why Yamamoto easily gave into Aki's request to keep me alive in the first place?"

"A-Aki?! You mean Hisane-chan?!" Grimmjow growled.

"Yes! Why would Yamamoto give in so easily?" Hanatarou shrugged his shoulders; Grimmjow growled and glared at Hanatarou. "You're useless."

"So Hisane-chan is your girlfriend." Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah unfortunately but it really doesn't matter I love her. Hey Hana you know a way to get around Soul Society without getting caught?"

* * *

**:D I wanted Grimmjow to meet Hanatarou I thought it would be fun. So now what? Grimmjow has escaped for now but will be caught?! And just what is going to happen to Aki and the others?! Dun dun dun! Hahaha you must wait until next time! And sorry I didn't update yesterday but I went out with my friends. Sad though I was stuck with three guys! The girls ditched me! Well it wasn't that bad one of them is really cute ;D Anyway I should stop bothering you with my social life until next time my readers!**


	40. Blockades

Great Stinking Bananas! Chapter 40! Thank _all_ who read, review and all that good stuff. It makes me happy to see your reviews. I was amazed that I have been able to get this far and that I was able to get this chapter out today I haven't been feeling all to good this week I've been a little depressed _but _it's here chapter 40! Though it's sad to say that this story is coming to close just four or five more chapters to go noooooooo so sad! There might be a sequal _after_ I finish _Scream, Aim, Fire_ especially with the way I'm going with the ending it might just end up that there just has to be a sequal :D So look out for that and I should stop ranting and let you guys read so ENJOY!

* * *

**_Blockades_**

Grimmjow looked around at his surroundings and stuck his tongue out in disgust. He glared at the shinigami in front of him. Why had he so easily given in; why help the prisoner, then again he could just be leading him to a Captain or someone.

"Hey Hana why were you so easily willing to help?" Hanatarou smiled sheepishly.

"B-because you would have hurt me a-and because you must be very important to Hisane-chan. S-she's very important to you too by the way you wished to see her again." Grimmjow growled.

"Yeah! I would've kicked your ass and she's not that important to me!" Hanatarou looked back to see a small tint of pink gracing Grimmjow's cheeks; he chuckled and faced forward once again. He felt his body being lifted into the air. Looking down he noticed he was dangling above the river of sewage. He squealed and gripped onto Grimmjow's arm.

"What the hell were you laughing about?"

"N-nothing!" Grimmjow grinned maniacally.

"Oh nothing huh? You wish to be thrown into a river of shinigami crap?" he chuckled. Hanatarou furiously shook his head no. "Then tell me what's so funny?"

"Y-you were blushing after you s-said Hisane-chan wasn't important to you." Grimmjow sighed and dropped Hanatarou back on the sidewalk. The small shinigami just sat there; becoming frustrated Grimmjow kicked him to get the small shinigami to move. After walking a few more minutes Grimmjow stopped; Hanatarou stopped to look back at him.

"Jaggerjack-san why have you stopped?"

"Her spiritual pressure . . . something is off about it."

"Excuse me?" Grimmjow looked down at the small shinigami.

"Nothing, now move it."

"Well just a few more minutes and we'll be as far away as we can get from the prison." Grimmjow grunted. Before he met Aki he would've never tried to escape in such a cowardly way. He would have caused so much chaos it would've taken months to restore the damage. Now he had to find a way to escape and find her secretly; if not he could be captured by some Captains, Mayuri being the worst to be caught by. Hanatarou started climbing the ladder he slowly popped his head out; after making sure the coast was clear he climbed out. Grimmjow climbed out and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked around and growled.

"She's still to far away. And there's a reiatsu I don't recognize coming this way." he looked back at Hanatarou; the small shinigami was shaking in fear. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"T-this reiatsu . . . it belongs to C-Captain Zaraki." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow; he grinned wickedly. Aki had told him about that Captain both he and Zaraki were like two peas in a pod. Though if he were to fight him as he were now it would end with him being taken to the execution grounds. The collar around his neck was hindering him he has to take it off now; be he capture or killed. He looked down at Hanatarou and ran his finger across the collar.

"Hey you find a way to take off this collar." Hanatarou stared at him wide-eyed.

"B-but." Grimmjow glared at Hanatarou.

"You want to die little Hana?"

"N-no." Grimmjow grinned.

"Then find the key to take off this collar!" Hanatarou nodded his head and ran off. Grimmjow stood there waiting for the Captain to make his entrance. His ears perked as the sound of bells resonated through the streets. A tall muscular man came out from around the corner and small child riding on his shoulder.

"Oh look Kenny it's the prisoner!" she pointed at Grimmjow who just had a stoic look on his face. Kenpachi started at Grimmjow a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Well it seems I get to take you to the execution grounds." Grimmjow rolled his eyes; Yachiru just stared at him.

"Kenny is Blue gonna die?" Kenpachi's grin grew wider.

"Yeah but I guess it won't matter if I kill him."

"J-Jaggerjack-san I have the key." Grimmjow turned to look back at Hanatarou; the fraile shinigami fell to his knees. Kenpachi had released his reiatsu Hanatarou was suffocating. The young boy strained to look up at Grimmjow as he held up the key. Kenpachi lifted an eyebrow wondering just what was going on. Taking the key the blue haired teen smirked and patted Hanatarou on the back.

"Thanks Hana." Grimmjow fiddled around with the collar until he found the keyhole. Unlocking it he let if fall to the ground. He raised his reiatsu blocking off Kenpachi's reiatsu from reaching Hanatarou. The young shinigami gasped for breath; looking up at Grimmjow he became slightly frightened seeing the maniacal grin that graced his face.

"Hey what the hell are you thinking!?" Kenpachi growled he glanced at the collar then back to Grimmjow who was grinning maniacally. The blue haired teen looked back at Hanatarou; just how had the small shinigami get the keys so quickly and the shihakusho? It was as if someone was handing him the items. Turning his attention back to the 11th squad Captain he frowned. He didn't have his zanpakutô; he could use kido but would it be enough.

"I asked you a question 4th squad. What the hell are you thinking?" Hanatarou quivered in fear; Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Leave the little shit alone. Now that, that fucking collar is off why don't we have a little fun." Kenpachi laughed maniacally and stared at Grimmjow.

"Fun you say with out a zanpakutô?" Grimmjow grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah." Kenpachi pulled out his tattered zanpakutô and pointed it at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked back at Hanatarou. "Oy little Hana get your ass out of here. I'm gonna knock the shit out of this bastard so he won't remember shit." Hanatarou ran off; Kenpachi glared at Grimmjow.

"Why do you care about that weak little 4th squad?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Reminds me of lost puppy. I have an honour code; some things I wouldn't normally do for people I do them because of that code. Now you wanna play or are you gonna let me pass through?" Kenpachi grinned maniacally; Grimmjow matching that maniacal grin. Kenpachi lunged at the blue haired teen who easily dodged the attack. He lifted his hand and aimed at Kenpanchi. "Bakudou 61 Rukujyoukourou!" the bindings wrapped around Kenpachi, he glared at Grimmjow.

"Kido?! Hahaha! What a pansy ass way to fight!" he broke the restraints.

"I know." Kenpachi turned around to find Grimmjow's hand in his face a red light forming in his hand. "Hadou 31 Shakkahou!" Grimmjow jumped back knowing well that wasn't enough to bring down a Captain. Kenpachi grinned wickedly; taking his zanpakutô he charged at the blue haired teen.

"This is gonna be more fun then I expected." he said. Bringing his sword down at his opponent; he grinned thinking he had gotten the blue haired teen. His maniacal grin turned into a frown noticing that it was just an after image of the former Espada. He turned around thinking that Grimmjow would be behind him but saw nothing.

"Above! Hadou 4! Byakurai!" The white lighting just missed the crazed Captain. Grinning maniacally the blue haired teen shunpo's toward the crazed Captain. Reeling his arm back he punched the Captain square in the face. His head snapped back; quickly regaining his composure he glared at his blue haired opponent. He wiped the blood off of his lip and smirked.

"Heh using kido to distract me. Question though your shunpo was different why?" Grimmjow grinned.

"It's called Sonido." once again using Sonido; a booming sound resonating from Grimmjow's speed. He appeared behind Kenpachi. "Bakudou 75 gochūtekkan!" five tall, thick pillars pinned Kenpachi to the ground. Grimmjow grinned wickedly and walked over to the Captain. "I rather fight with my fists and a zanpakutô but kido works just as fine." Kenpachi grinned.

"Well you're different from the other two." Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"Kurosaki and Aki?"

"Yeah those two are like my squad, no talent with Kido. How do you know kido anyway?" Grimmjow huffed.

"It's obvious I would be talented with Kido seeing as I knew how to use cero blasts. Remember who use to boss me around?" Kenpachi frowned remembering the traitorous Captains.

"Awww Kenny was defeated so easily." Yachiru whined; Grimmjow huffed.

"Not even. This wasn't a serious fight I was doing my best to distract him to capture him with Bakudou 75." Kenpachi grinned wickedly.

"Then lets have a serious fight." Grimmjow grinned matching Kenpachi's wicked grin.

"Later right now I'm in a hurry to find Aki." Kenpachi frowned.

"What's so important about her?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Call it love I guess."

"Hey are you gonna let Kenny go?" he looked down at Yachiru and smirked.

"Nope I can't fucking trust you." Kenpachi frowned.

"But you trusted that 4th squad." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said he's like a puppy. I don't have time for this." he ran off laughing maniacally leaving Kenpachi to find a way out of his demon art on his own. Yachiru sat down in front of Kenpachi and laughed.

"Kenny is stuck!" he huffed.

"Go find someone to get me out of here." she saluted and ran off. He sighed heavily with Yachiru's bad sense of direction it would take awhile for someone to get him out. The least he could do was try to break the restraints himself. He struggled against the restraints slowly they were giving away. "That kid sure is strong. If Ichigo stops his execution I'll have to fight him seriously. Then maybe I'll officially make him an 11th squad."

* * *

**Few Minutes Before**

"Hey you find a way to take off this collar." Hanatarou stared at him wide-eyed.

"B-but." Grimmjow glared at Hanatarou.

"You want to die little Hana?"

"N-no." Grimmjow grinned.

"Then find the key to take off this collar!" Hanatarou nodded his head and ran off. He kept running around trying to think of a way to get the keys for the collar. As if Yamamoto would just hand over the keys. He heard a jingling sound and turned his attention toward where the sound was coming from. Matsumoto was leaning against one of the buildings holding keys in her hands.

"Looking for these?" Hanatarou stared at her wide-eyed.

"H-how did you get those from Captain General Yamamoto?" she grinned.

"He wasn't holding them. His idiot Lt. was I was able to pick them out of his pocket." she tossed the key to the young shinigami; he fumbled to catch them. She smiled and walked over to him. He looked up at her a small smile on his face.

"T-thank you but why help?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"That blue haired idiot is a friend of a friend. Plus Renji got you the shihakusho I wanted to one up him." she chuckled and walked away; he quickly ran off to give Grimmjow the keys.

* * *

Grimmjow kicked a Shinigami in the stomach causing him to fly back and into a group of shinigami. He grinned and ran past the fallen group.

"Oops! Didn't think I kicked ya that hard bitch! Ahahaha!" another group of Shinigami started chasing after Grimmjow. He growled and jumped up onto the roofs. He stopped in his tracks seeing Shuuhei and Renji in front of him zanpakutô's drawn. "Hm I was told by busty that you guys refused to fight." Shuuhei sighed heavily.

"Yeah we don't wish to fight you seeing as you haven't done anything wrong. Your past sins were forgiven."

"But?" Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow and twisted his hand in circles signaling Shuuhei to keep going. Renji sighed heavily and pointed his zanpakutô at Grimmjow.

"I've already been in trouble once for helping a prisoner and refusing to fight the ryoka." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and lunged at the two Vice Captains.

"HOWL ZABIMARU!" using sonido he was in Renji's face before the Vice Captain could attack. He lightly tapped Renji's face.

"I have business to attend to." he punched Renji in the stomach; the red head doubled over in pain. He turned his attention to Shuuhei and grinned wickedly. He lunged at the older Vice Captain and kneed him in the stomach. Shuuhei coughed and doubled over in pain as well and fell to his knees. Grimmjow looked down at the two and sighed. Running his had through his hair he gave them a small smirk. "Well now you don't have to fight." they looked up at him; holding onto their stomachs Grimmjow quickly left.

"Shit we should've known Renji." the red head smirked.

"No we knew . . . we just had to put on a show." he glanced at the group of shinigami that were chasing after Grimmjow. He growled and glared at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR! FIND A CAPTAIN AND CHASE AFTER THE ESCAPEE!" A large blast erupted catching Grimmjow's attention. He quickly changed directions and headed toward the blast.

"It has to be Aki." he quickly reached the vicinity of the blast. He spotted Ken, Uryuu, Kamui, Chad Ichigo, Orihime and Aki fighting some Captains and Lt. He glanced at Kamui the sorcerer was seemingly having fun fighting Lt. Izuru. The Lt. Was pissed off at Kamui; Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Aki. She was having a hard time fighting off Captain Komomaru. She had an arm wrapped protectively around her stomach. He noticed she was in their schools uniform. "Why didn't she change into shinigami form? Was she in a hurry? But it doesn't take that long to change." Aki had jumped out of the way of an attack. Komomaru quickly went into to attack her again she didn't have time to get out of the way. He quickly went in front of her and blocked the Captains zanpakutô from getting her. She stared up at the back of Grimmjow with wide eyes. Grimmjow pushed the Captain back and lunged at him. He kicked him in the stomach causing the large fox Captain to fly back. Quickly going back to Aki's side he knelt down before her.

"Aki?" she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears began streaming down her face.

"GRIMMJOW!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the crook of her neck. She pulled away and looked up at him; about to say something he quickly stopped her with a kiss. They pulled away again she was going to say something. "Grimmjow I have . . ." she didn't have time to finish her sentence as a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from Grimmjow. She looked over to Grimmjow and noticed Yamamoto standing behind him along with Captain Komomaru who was placing a collar and cuffs on him. They started dragging him away; he struggled against them but it was futile.

"AKI!"

* * *

**WHAT THE HELL?!** **HE FINALLY GOT TO HER ONLY TO BE TAKEN AWAY GOSH! YAMAMOTO IS SO MEAN! Well I added that little thing with Hanatarou cause I don't want you guys to have a WTF?? Moment. And yes Grimmjow's fight was a little blah but I really wasn't up to writing this week as I mentioned up above. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	41. Escape

Chapter 41 oh! Well looking at it; it seems that chapter 44 will be the last one. Noooo so sad! I have come to love my Oc's which is very rare for me I always hate them! Gah! I have only ever loved one of my characters and that's the one from my own story. Anywho! Yeah I know last chapter poor Aki and Grim were ripped apart so quickly but I can't have them getting back to each other so easily. Well thank you all who read: reveiwed: and all that good stuff it makes me happy. Chapter 41 enjoy!

* * *

_Escape_

Aki struggled against someone she looked back at who was holding onto her; it was Renji. He looked down at her with saddened eyes they looked as if they were saying _I'm sorry_. Ichigo and the others had been caught as well tears began streaming down her face. Her body went limp; her hair covering her face. Her body began to tremble as she was taken in the opposite direction.

"Grimmjow." she whispered. Renji lifted her up bridal style; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It isn't over yet Aki." she looked around at all her friends and noticed that each one was being taken away by someone who was against the execution. Byakuya was leading Ichigo away; while Shuuhei lead Ken and Kamui. Ukitake with Chad and Uryuu while Matsumoto was with Orihime. She looked up at Renji and noticed a wicked grin on his face.

"Renji?"

"Mm?"

"What's going on?"

"We're taking you to the 6th squad holding cells. Rukia will let you guys out while Captain and I head over to the execution grounds. We don't want Captain General to be suspicious about anything." Aki nodded her head and buried her face in the crook of Renji's neck. He blushed lightly and shifted Aki in his arms. "Grimmow would be pissed if he saw this." she chuckled sadly.

"Well he's not here and he would just have to deal with being pissed and jealous." They placed everyone in the same cell. Orihime walked over to Aki and sat down next to her. She pulled her friend into and hug,

"Aki-chan what's wrong with you? You've been holding onto your stomach ever since we got here." Aki shook her head not wanting to talk. Understanding Orihime just held onto Aki. Everyone stared at Aki this was the most they had ever seen her cry. Kamui sighed heavily and shook his head.

"So much pain in such a small time." they turned to look at him.

"It's like Grim-chan just keeps breaking her heart over and over again." Ken said. Aki looked at them with tired eyes and smiled.

"He doesn't mean to do it though. He thought he was protecting me when he rejected me." Ichigo growled.

"How can you defend that asshole!?" Aki smiled.

"Because I love him."

* * *

Grimmjow glared at Yamamoto the old shinigami just kept smiling. A question kept burning in his mind; why? Why had Yamamoto allowed Aki to save him? He decided to ask the old shinigami maybe he would get his answer.

"Hey why did you allow Aki to save my life huh?" The old shinigami turned and glared at Grimmjow.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Yeah it is seeing as how this is_ my_ life _and_ you could call this a last request."

"And why should I comply with your last request? You did not keep to your promise." Grimmjow growled.

"And you didn't keep to yours. I was to die _tomorrow_ not today."

"Things changed." The old man said; Grimmjow grinned.

"Yeah she came. Thought you could keep her memories wiped didn't you? It was part of our deal I come peacefully never tell her my feelings and wipe her memories you let me live for a month on earth with her." Yamamoto scoffed. "I kept to my end of the bargain; you never said I couldn't cause a commotion when I got here." Yamamoto glared at Grimmjow.

"No you told her how you felt; her memories were easily returned. You faltered on our deal." Yamamoto growled.

"Hey you never said I couldn't tell her how I felt in _Spanish_ and not my fault she's a witch; literally. So her witch friend gave her back her memories. Not my fault." Grimmjow grinned seeing the annoyed look the old shinigami was giving him. "Well last request bub answer my question. Why did you give into Aki's demand so easily?" The old shinigami didn't answer he just kept walking on ahead. Grimmjow growled; he was shoved by his escort and stumbled forward. He glanced back at them and gave them a deadly glared. "Won't answer me huh? Well I have a theory. You wanted to test out Aki's witch powers right? See if she could really make a arrancar into a human; give him a human body. Make him a shinigami and see if he follows your orders but it backfired. I was a loose cannon only caring about entertaining myself. Only willing to destroy hollows for my self satisfaction and to save her. My hollow powers were getting in the way as well right? They were out of control I was reverting back to my old self but yet again she fixed me. Still not to the extent you wanted! You wanted to use me for your own selfish purposes! Find arrancar turn them into your little shinigami pawns and use them; you're no better than Aizen!" Yamamoto hit Grimmjow across the face with his cane.

"Do not compare me to that traitor."

He spit blood on the floor and glared at Yamamoto. Grinning wickedly he leaned forward until he was only inches away from the old shinigami's face.

"I'll compare you to whoever the fuck I want to compare you to. Punch me in the face if you like I'm gonna die anyways. AHAHAHA!"

* * *

Orihime looked down at Aki and sighed; Aki had finally fallen asleep.

"She's asleep." she said. Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Who wouldn't be after how much energy she wasted. Not only in her fight with Komomaru but all that crying for that asshole." Kamui smiled.

"That's true. Her fight with Komomaru was amazing. To be able to call out her zanpakutô while in human form not only that but her hollow self and she was able to easily gain control of it. Unlike someone I heard about." he glanced at Ichigo; Ichigo growled and punched Kamui on top of the head.

"Shut up! She's a fucking genius! She was able to reach bankai way before I did! The first day Youroichi trained us she immediately knew what her bankai looked like." he yelled. But then he remembered Aki had a power he didn't. Her other powers did hold down the hollow in first place they could have helped with controlling the beast. He looked at her and sighed. For such a delicate looking girl her vizard form was slightly frightening. Out of all the animals in the world Aki's hollow was a mythical creature; a dragon. He noticed Kamui staring at her intently; the purple haired teen turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes it would seem she is a genius. Well sort of." Everyone turned to look at the smiling Kamui.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Uyruu asked.

"Well Aki's p . . ." Ken covered Kamui's mouth and gave him a glare saying _if you as so much as blab about that you will feel the close range of my angelic kido._ Ichigo glared at Ken the green haired teen was too busy glaring at the wannabe Gin to notice.

"He was going to tell us something important Ken-sempai." Chad said. Ken let go of Kamui and growled.

"Like hell!" Kamui chuckled.

"My, my you're right it's not _that_ important." Ichigo kept glaring at Ken.

"You're hiding something from us Ken." the green haired teen sighed heavily and shook his head.

"It's something Aki must tell you when she wants to." Uryuu pushed up his glasses and glared at Ken.

"Then how is it that you two know." Ken shook his head.

"I figured it out on my own. I don't know about Kamui here but Aki must tell you not me." Ichigo sighed heavily and nodded his head. Aki would tell them what was going on when she felt like it though he wondered just what it was that Ken would not allow Kamui to tell anyone. He glanced over to Aki; she was using Orihime as a pillow tears still streaming down her face.

"Damn that bastard making her cry like that." Ichigo hissed. "When we get him back I'm gonna be the one to kill him!" Ken glared at Ichigo.

"Not even I wanna take a crack at him! I've only known you guys for such a short time but Aki . . . I care about her a lot." Orihime glanced at Ken to see a caring look in his eyes she gasped.

"D-does Ken-sempai like Aki-chan?" he stared at Orihime wide-eyed a blush evident on his face.

"W-what?! N-no!" he looked around to see that everyone just didn't believe him. He sighed heavily an gripped his shorts. "Yeah . . . for awhile now actually. When she first entered school I noticed her and well . . . I started to watch her you know. Soon I started to develop feelings but I never had the courage to say anything. Then Grimmjow came along and well that's the end of my love story. When Grimmjow told me that he was only staying for one more month I was ecstatic. I thought maybe I could have a chance with Aki but seeing her after he had told her he didn't harbour feelings for her the way she felt for him I just . . . it broke my heart. Her deadpan expression yet the tears streaming down her face. Grimmjow must really mean something to her; so just for her I went through all the trouble of controlling my powers and coming here to save him." Orihime smiled softly.

"Sempai cares a lot about Aki." he smiled.

"Yeah I do." Aki groaned and woke up. She wiped the tears from her face but never moving from her spot on Orihime's chest.

"Orihime?" Orihime looked down at Aki.

"Aki-chan what's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good. I feel like I have to throw up." everyone moved far away from Aki. Orihime just smiled and helped Aki into a seated position. Ken stood up and walked over to the bars he gripped them tightly.

"OY YO! WHO THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO FUCK AROUND HERE TO GET SOMEONE TO LET A SICK PERSON OUT OF THE CELL!!" Uryuu sighed heavily.

"That won't help sempai." Ken growled.

"Where's Rukia anyway? If not I'm punching a hole in the wall!" Chad stood up.

"I'll help you with that." Aki sighed heavily and put her hand up.

"Don't even Rukia is coming." Ken walked over to Aki and lifted her up onto his back. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. The others stood up as well and waited for Rukia to come. Ichigo glanced at Aki to see her eyes were closing again.

"Hey shouldn't you be awake to see Grimmjow?" Aki glanced at Ichigo and smiled sadly.

"That's true I'm really tired let me sleep some more." They turned their attention to the cells bars Rukia was standing there smirking.

"Well you guys were captured easily." Ichigo growled.

"Shut up and let us out of here!" Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Hey be nicer about it!"

"Bah! Why the hell do I have to be nice to you!" Chad decided to interrupt the two fighting friends.

"Um . . . Don't you think it will be kind of suspicious if we escape without there being some kind of damage?" Kamui smiled; Rukia looked at him and shuddered his smile reminded her of Gin's.

"Not necessarily you have me don't you?" he said in a sing song tone. They all turned their attention to him. He clapped his hands together and they all reappeared outside the cell. He placed his hands behind his back and started walking off. Everyone just stared at him in surprise; he stopped in his tracks and looked back at everyone frowning. "Well are we going or what? Can't have the future husband of Aki dying can we?" everyone furrowed their brow in confusion. Kamui started walking off again. Soon everyone followed but Rukia; Ken adjust Aki on his back into a more comfortable position. Once again Kamui clapped his hands together placing everyone just a few minutes away from the execution grounds. Taking a step forward he was stopped by Lt. Izuru. The blonde shinigami was glaring at Kamui.

"Oh my it's you again."

"Shut up! How the hell did you escape your cells!?" Kamui put on a thinking face and smiled. He was quickly behind Izuru. The Lt. turned and had a look of shock in his face. "I am a great escape artist even better than Houdini as you can see I brought a group with me." Ichigo growled.

"Hey you act as if you're our leader!" Kamui pouted and walked over to Ichigo. He smiled and clung to Ichigo's arm.

"Awwwww Sorry Strawberry-kun!" Growling Ichigo shoved Kamui off of him. The purple haired teen pouted and turned his attention back to the Lt. in front of them. The blonde shinigami kept staring at him with hatred filled eyes. At first he was perplexed as to why but he quickly figured it out. "Oh I get it! I remind you of your Captain! Everyone says that nowadays is it my creepy fox smile? I can be sarcastic too you know? I can be formal and polite with a slight undertone as well Lt.-san." this further enraged Izuru he pulled out his zanpakutô and lunged at Kamui. He chuckled and turned to look at everyone. "Ok go on ahead I can take care of Lt.-san." he said in a sing-song tone; Ichigo nodded his head and ran off everyone else quickly following behind him. Orihime glanced back at Kamui and stared at him sadly.

"Will he be ok?" Chad looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I did fight him for awhile. His magic gives him an advantage against all of us actually." Uryuu pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"No he certainly has a great advantage over Lt. Izuru. With his level of sorcery there is no doubt that he could easily win." Ken scoffed.

"That's true but I bet he's going to toy with him." Ken bumped into Ichigo and glared at him about to say something he noticed why he stopped. The crazed Captain Zaraki stood before them.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait; school started last week and it was hectic. I had to crash a course and luckily I got it but I must wake up early ugh! Then yesterday I hung out with a friend I haven't seen in a year . . . we made an aquientence and well . . . dude says he likes me but problem is he doesn't know me and well . . . it's weird but I'm traumatized when it comes to men of my own ethnicity so there is no way in hell anything will happen between us . . . he just doesn't seem to get the point though. Yargh! I should stop babbaling. So Chapter 41 yay late but yay! A couple more chapters to go before it ends. Sad but everything must come to an end well I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	42. Goodbye

Chapter 42 is out! Gosh there are always interruptions poor Aki. Well Thank you all who read and reviewed the last chapter made me happy. Well only two more chapters to go no sad! But that means I can focus on _Scream, Aim, Fire_ I've gone off track on that story I need to get back on track I'm still tying to figure out who things will go for that story. So thank you guys again and here it is chapter 42!

* * *

_**Goodbye**_

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow; Kenpachi was blocking their way. Normally the crazed Captain wouldn't do anything to hinder their plans only to satisfy his need to fight but a fight with Ichigo would just mean his sudden defeat. The tall shinigami glanced at Aki; Ken growled and gripped Aki a little tighter.

"Is that the girl he was talking about?" Ken's eyes widened slightly.

"You met with Grimmjow?" Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeah kid kicked my ass in 2 minutes and with kido. Though he says he wasn't taking it seriously." Ichigo's eyes widened. It took him forever to defeat Kenpachi when he frist met him and now he was saying that Grimmjow only took two minutes to defeat him and only with kido; then again when he fought Grimmjow he was easily beaten the first time. Kenpachi pulled out his sword; Ichigo slowly reached for Zangetsu. "That kid left me itching for a good fight."

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at Ken. The green haired teen was smiling. "Let me take him." Ichigo glared at Ken.

"No way! This guy is tough!" Ken smirked.

"I know." he walked over to Chad. "Take her Sado-chan." Chad took Aki in his arms; Kenpachi turned his gaze to Aki and smirked.

"I see why he wanted to see her so badly; cute, very cute." Uryuu glanced at Ken.

"Sempai are you sure this is a good idea?" Ken shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue but Kamui got to fight someone and now I wanna play." Ichigo growled.

"Idiot! Let me take him I'll kick his ass in 2 seconds flat!" Ken glared at the orange haired teen.

"NO! LISTEN TO YOUR SEMPAI AND GET TO THE EXECUTION GROUNDS AND SAVE GRIMM-CHAN!" Ichigo was about to protest but Uryuu dragged him away. Ichigo glared at Uryuu as he was being dragged away from the fight.

"_Uryuu let me go. Ken can't defeat Kenpachi." _He said in a dangerously calm tone. They paid no attention to the angry Ichigo hell bent on getting to the execution grounds before anything happened. Aki groaned and slowly opened her eyes looking around at her surroundings she noticed that she was moving. Looking down she saw she was on Chad's back.

"Guys?" Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Aki!"

"Where's Sempai and Kamui?"

"They're fighting." Chad said. She nodded her head and wriggled around a little.

"Chad could you please let me down." He stopped and she jumped off. She looked up toward the execution grounds noticing that they were still a ways away. She started running everyone following after her.

"Aki we don't have a plan." Uryuu pointed out; she shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll just have to improvise. Did we have a set plan for when we went after Rukia?" Uryuu pushed up his glasses and blushed a little. She glanced at him and smirked. Her smile quickly faltered as someone stood in their way once again. Kyouraku Shunsui stood in their way Aki was becoming pissed with all these interruptions. "Get out of our way Shunsui!" she barked. He scratched his ear and sighed heavily.

"No thank you. I see no reason to save this man so that's why I am here to stop you." Aki growled tears running down her cheeks.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO REASON TO SAVE HIM!? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE HAS PEOPLE THAT LOVE AND CARE ABOUT HIM!?" Shunsui yawned and shook his head no.

"Like Commander General said _once Espada always Espada. _That man isn't worth saving." Aki lunged at him but Ichigo held her back.

"AKI STOP! Attacking him won't help Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled. She growled and glared at the Captain.

"Maybe but it sure as hell would make me feel better to kick his ass!" Shunsui noticed just how angry Aki really was.

"What is he to you?" she balled up her fist and let her head fall limp. She chuckled and looked back up him tears streaming down her face a smile gracing her lips.

"I love him . . . more than anything. I was finally able to touch him today . . . only for a second before your _beloved_ Commander General took him away from me! I wanted to tell him . . . I was never given the chance to tell him." Shunsui lifted an eyebrow.

"That you love him?" she shook her head no and smiled sadly. Her hand slowly went to her stomach.

"He's going to be a father." everyone stared at Aki in shock; Ichigo let her go and turned her around to face him. She was still smiling and holding onto her stomach.

"No . . . NO FUCKING WAY! YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU COME IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" he yelled at her. She flinched and shook her head.

"I didn't know until today either." Ichigo growled.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Aki pulled away from his grip and glared at him.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T! IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE BEEN PREGNANT BEFORE YOU ASSHOLE!" She ran passed a shocked Shunsui making her way to the execution grounds. They all knew everyone but Grimmjow knew and he was the one who should've known first. There was no way past it they were all going to find out sooner or later. She stopped running and looked at the long stairway before her. She growled and started running up the stairs but soon stopped. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! I HATE YOU ICHIGO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Something hit her upside the head; turning to look at Ichigo she glared at him.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT! STOP LEAVING US BEHIND! WE'RE ALL HERE TO SAVE THAT ASSHOLE!" she scoffed.

"Since when do you care about him?" Ichigo sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's not that I care about him. I care about you Aki and since you care about him . . . well I just don't like seeing my friends cry." She folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him.

"Stop already. If you don't care about him then just leave this to me." She started running off; he quickly caught up to her.

"NO WHAT IF YOU GET HURT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR BABY!" tears were forming in her eyes.

"I hate this. I hate being so emotional! I can't stop crying! Ichigo please just let me go." he shook his head no. "JUST LET ME GO!" she pulled out of his grasp; running once again. Ichigo sighed heavily Aki was just so worked up she seemed to have forgotten that she had the power to teleport. Growling he was going to kill Grimmjow for putting his friend through so much stress; kill Yamamoto for taking the blue haired teen away from her in the first place. Something was amiss just what was Yamamoto's reason for killing Grimmjow in the first place? His eyes widened for a second . . . a failed experiment? Would the venerable shinigami have done the same thing to the other Espada if they had survived? He growled and quickly made his way to the top of the stairs. He spotted Aki there huffing and gasping for breath he smirked.

"Don't you remember you can teleport?" she looked back at him a blush evident on her face.

"Sh-shut u-up!" he lifted her into his arms; using shunpo they reached the execution grounds. Aki looked up and noticed Grimmjow being held up exactly like Rukia was except he was grinning as usual. She wriggled out of Ichigo's grip and started running closer to where everyone was to witness the death of the former Espada. "GRIMMJOW!" his smile faltered his eyes quickly looking down at Aki.

"AKI!" a look of disbelief crossed his face. She was there and so was Ichigo the others yet to show up. The Captains and their Lt. turned their attention to her slowly some drew their zanpakutô's. She quickly stopped in her tracks and glared at the shinigami before her. Yamamoto made his way to the front he smiled down at her.

"Why must you always be a problem hm?" Aki backed away from him slightly.

"Why are you doing this!?" the Commander General sighed heavily.

"He's too unpredictable what if he turns on us?" she gasped and then smiled.

"I should've known . . . I was inducted into the 12th division by Captain Mayuri himself. He made me an honorary member . . . to you Grimmjow was just an experiment. HOW MANY LIVES ARE YOU WILLING TO RUIN TO GET THINGS THE WAY YOU WANT THEM!?" he sighed heavily and walked up to her. He placed a hand on top her head and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Please do not assume things." she felt two pairs of hands grab her arms. She growled and looked to see Soi Fong and her Lt. had gotten a hold of her.

"LET ME GO!" Soi Fong looked at her with a scowl.

"No you will watch as your lover gets killed." Aki ginned wickedly. Her arms were quickly surrounded by black flames. The two quickly let her go; about to start running again Soi Fong quickly blocked her path. Aki quickly lifted her leg to kick the small Captain but she retaliated with her own leg. In a stalemate they both growled. They both jumped back and charged at each other. Aki lifted her hand as Soi Fong aimed a punch. She grabbed the small Captain's wrist and turned her around and gripping her other wrist binding them. Soi Fong growled and looked back at Aki. "What the hell did you do to me!? This isn't Kido!" Aki shrugged her shoulders.

"Figure it out." Ichigo was now by Aki's side she glanced up at him sneering. "What took you so long?" he smirked.

"I just want to see you fight." Yamamoto made their way over to the two substitute shinigami.

"It seems I will have to take care of you two" Ichigo's scowl grew deeper; he noticed Aki's apprehension and pushed her behind him.

"I'll be your opponent." Yamamoto glared at the orange haired boy.

"I can not allow . . ." the old shinigami stopped mid sentence when he noticed Aki wasn't behind Ichigo. He turned his attention back and gasped. She was pushing past the Lt. and Captain's easily dodging their attacks. She was focused on one thing and that was Grimmjow. She didn't noticed the 12th division Captain coming toward her; she was looking at this through tunnel vision. Grimmjow was her focus leaving her vulnerable to attack. Slowly a sword pierced her stomach she gasped and looked up at the Captain. The look in her eyes screaming why. Her body started to convulse; blood flowing out of her mouth. The poison from his zanpakutô going through her body slowly. The young girl was standing still in front of Mayuri. The others were staring at them in shock. Yamamoto glanced up at Grimmjow and noticed a look of complete shock on the former Espada's face. It quickly turned to sadness; his head went limp. His body started to convulse. Yamamoto turned his attention to the substitute shinigami and saw that he had dropped his zanpakutô. Tears were forming in the corner of Ichigo's eyes. A loud roar emanated from Grimmjow; it caused a large Shockwave. Ichigo's eyes widened tears still rolling down his cheeks. The earth beneath them would not stop shaking as Grimmjow kept roaring. The blue haired teen broke from his restraints and slowly descended onto the ground. A lone tear stained his cheek; he quickly wiped it away.

"YOU BASTARD!" he ran toward Mayuri; the clown faced Captain pulled his Zanpakutô out of Aki's stomach. Aki's body fell limp, he lifted his sword up so her blood would roll down to the hilt. Renji had caught her before she fell to the ground. Ichigo made his way toward Grimmjow and held him back. "LET ME GO KUROSAKI! I'M GONNA KILL THE CLOWN FACED BASTARD!"

"GRIMMJOW STOP! DON'T GIVE THEM A REAL REASON TO KILL YOU!"

"NO LET ME GO! LET ME KILL THAT BASTARD! KUROSAKI LET ME GO! HE KILLED AKI!!" Ichigo held onto Grimmjow tightly; soon he stopped struggling. Ichigo slowly let Grimmjow go both fell to their knees. Both looked over to Aki her eyes were blank. Grimmjow stood up slowly and walked over to her. He kneeled down and brushed away stray hairs from her face. "Aki?" Renji laid her down onto the ground. Ichigo made his way toward them and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. He looked up at the orange haired shinigami. Tears staining the orange haired teens face he opened his mouth to say something but choked on his words. After a few seconds he was able to speak to Grimmjow.

"S-she should've told you this . . . she didn't know until today . . . Grimmjow . . . she was pregnant." His eyes widened significantly; he grabbed the front of Ichigo's shihakusho.

"What? . . . WHAT?! SHE WAS PREGNANT! WITH MY KID!?" Ichigo nodded his head; Grimmjow turned his attention to Mayuri. "BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER AND MY KID!" He lunged at him but was held back by Ichigo who was struggling. Renji stood in front of Grimmjow and helped hold him back. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER BUT YOU KILLED HER! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" he shuddered and fell to his knees once more. "Give her back." he whispered.

"G . . . Grim . . . Grimmjow . . ." he quickly turned around at the sound of his name. Aki was looking at him; she was smiling weakly. He slowly reached his hand down and caressed her cheek. She weakly lifted her hand and grabbed his slowly moving it toward her stomach. Letting his hand be stained with her blood he smiled down at her. "Y-you're . . . gonna . . . be a . . . a father." Everyone gasped; Grimmjow nodded his head.

"Yeah?" she nodded her head.

"Yeah . . . I'm so glad." her hand went limp and fell to her side.

"No . . . Aki."

* * *

**Aw sad chapter but it's not the end two more to go! Well school is hectic for me ugh I must wake up at 5:30 to make my lunch cause my class starts at 7 yargh! So luckily I was able to get this chapter out early I hope you guys enjoyed! Two more to go and then . . . it's over :'(**


	43. Guilt

Well one more chapter to go sad but it must be done. There will be a sequel to this but you're gonna have to wait awhile for it. Right now I'm going to take a break from writing seeing as I write too much and I don't want to get carpel tunnel scary. But don't worry I will be back soon and for those who read _Scream,Aim,Fire_ I am reading to get some references on war so I can get a better feel and stuff well here's chapter 43 enjoy! Oh and thank you to all my fan's I lub you!

* * *

_**Guilt**_

Grimmjow sighed heavily and rested the shinai over his shoulder. He glared at the shinigami on the ground. He quickly pointed the shinai at another shinigami.

"Yo Faggy Feathers lets go!"

"How dare you! I'll have you know these feathers make me even more beautiful!" Yumichika yelled; Grimmjow scoffed.

"Whatever lets just fight." Ikkaku grinned as the fight started. Yumichika attack Grimmjow on the left side. He just caught the shinai with his hand yawing because he was bored. He shoved the feminine shinigami back and smacked him in face. Yumichika dropped his shinai and placed a hand on his face; he pointed at Grimmjow an angry look on his face.

"You hit my face! My beautiful face you bastard!" Grimmjow yawned and sat down next to Ikkaku. The bald shinigami turned to look at Grimmjow and then back to Yumichika who was still had a hand placed on his cheek.

"You're boring." Grimmjow declared; Ikkaku glanced at the blue haired shinigami and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be visiting your friends in the hospital?" Grimmjow looked down at the ground sadly.

"Ken is fine, Kamui only had a scratch." Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about the girl." Grimmjow stood up and left the 11th squad training grounds. The guilt just overwhelmed him. Aki almost died because of him; Ichigo had come to see him many times to convince him to go see Aki but he couldn't bring himself to go see her. The orange haired teen told him the child had survived as well but it never worked he just couldn't bare to see her. Aki was still unconscious; it seems she had stressed herself out too much. Sighing he sat down under a tree and looked up at the darkening sky. He sensed someone coming toward him. It wasn't Ichigo but a more gentle person.

"Grimmjow-kun?" He didn't look at her but acknowledged her with a grunt. "Please come to the 4th division Aki-chan has woken up?" he shook his head no; Orihime gripped her shirt. "Why not?"

"I don't deserve to see her."

"B-but she's wanting to see you. Since this morning she won't eat or do anything until you get there please!" she pleaded, he growled and glared at the brunette.

"I SAID NO DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she flinched. She sat down next to him and looked up at the sky; she smiled and looked over to him.

"You shouldn't feel so guilty Grimmjow-kun." he growled and looked away from her.

"I can't help it. These stupid feelings are annoying. When I was arrancar they weren't here to bother me but since Aki turned me into what I am now it's just so annoying." Orihime just smiled.

"But don't you like being in love?" Grimmjow blushed and looked away.

"Fuck no." Orihime chuckled; she stood up and looked down at Grimmjow.

"When you decide to see her please come to the 4th division; she is waiting for you." she walked away. Grimmjow went back to looking up at the sky. Sighing heavily Orihime's words getting to him; she wasn't eating because he wasn't there.

"Dumb bitch." he mumbled. Another figure came walking toward him. He noticed it sparkled under the moonlight. He started laughing as Ikkaku made his way toward him. Ikkaku glared at Grimmjow and folded his arms across his chest.

"What the hell you laughing at kitty!?" Grimmjow immediately stopped laughing and glared at the bald shinigami.

"Haha! Your fucking head shines under the moonlight!" Ikkaku growled.

"I'm NOT BALD."

"I never said you were." The 3rd seat sighed heavily and sat down next to Grimmjow.

"I heard she woke up." Grimmjow grunted.

"Yeah." Ikkaku lifted an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you going to go see her?" Grimmjow growled.

"HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE ARE GOING TO ASK ME THAT!? I DON'T WANT TO GO SEE THAT DUMB BITCH!" he huffed and turned his attention back to the sky. Ikkaku stood up and shook his head.

"For some tough punk you sure are weak. Can't even go see an injured friend just because you feel guilty. One it wasn't your fault and two she came to save your ass on her own free will. So stop being a bitch and get up and go see her." Grimmjow growled.

"Fuck you baldy." the 3rd seat growled and clenched his fists. Sighing he walked away from the depressed Grimmjow. His attention went back to the sky flecks of light shone dimmed by the moon's light. He stood up and made his way toward the 11th squad barracks. He pushed past many of the members as he made his way toward his room. He slid open his temporary bedroom door and made his way inside slamming it shut. He threw down his shinai and laid down on the futon. Running his hand through his hair he stared at the ceiling. He now hated Mayuri more than ever; the man was intolerable before but now hatred ran deeper for the clown faced Captain more than his former hatred for Ichigo.

"Bastard! If I ever see his face again I'm going to kill him!" The door slid open he sat up and saw the pink haired Lt. standing there with a smile on her face. She happily bounced into the room and sat down next to him.

"Why is blue so angry?" she asked happily. Grimmjow's face deadpanned as she just smiled up at him. The young Lt. was clearly clueless as to just what his problem was. He began to wonder just how the rest of the members were able to tolerate the cheery; bouncy Lt.

"If you're too stupid to figure it out why the fuck should I tell you." he growled at her, her smile faltered; she frowned and climbed onto his back.

"Your hair looks like fluffy blue candy!" he rolled his eyes and looked up at the young Lt.

"What are you still doing here?" just why had she come into the room in the frist place.

"I'm here to cheer you up blue!" He pulled her off his back and laid back down. She sat down on his stomach and smiled down at him. "You miss her. You miss her!" she grabbed his hand and started tugging at him. "Let's go see her!" he quickly pulled his hand back.

"No."

"Aw why not blue?" he growled; pulling her off him he placed her down on the ground and turned his back to her. She sighed and bounced out of his room. He heard the door slam shut; glancing back the young Lt. was gone. Sighing he closed his eyes. Images of Aki started to flood his mind immediately an overwhelming feeling of guilt took him over.

"At least she's alive." he smiled. "And so is the baby. I wonder what it's going to be? Boy . . . girl?" he yawned and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Aki sat in her bed looking out the window. The moon was shining brightly outside. Sighing heavily she glanced over to the plate of food that was sitting by her bedside. Looking back out the window tears began streaming down her face. She had just woken up hoping to see Grimmjow by her bedside but he wasn't even in the same division. The door slid open and Ichigo walked in. He glanced over at the plate of food and sighed heavily.

"Eat something. If not for yourself for the unborn baby." she smiled and nodded her head. He picked up the plate of cold noodles and handed it to her. She slowly ate them; Ichigo growled mentally Grimmjow not only once, twice but three times hurt her. He sat down on the bed and looked back at her. Every time someone would ask her something she would just smile and say '_I'll wait for Grimmjow._' He thought it a miracle he was able to get her eat. Orihime peeked her head in and smiled. She fully walked into the room noticing Aki was eating something.

"Kurosaki-kun how did you get her to eat?"

"She needs to think of the baby." Orihime nodded.

"Aki-chan how are you feeling?" Aki slurped down her noodles and looked up at Orihime.

"Just fine. A little better now that Ichigo asked me to eat at least. Ichigo can I ask you a favor?" he nodded his head.

"Sure what is it?"

"Go and drag Grimmjow in here for me. I want to see him." he nodded his head and stood up.

"Sure." Orihime sat down where Ichigo had been sitting as he walked out of the room to go fetch the father-to-be. Placing the bowl down on the bed she looked back up at the moon. Orihime noticed the tears streaming down her friend's face. The only times she had every really seen Aki cry was when Grimmjow did something to her. Before that she's never seen her cry once; noticing Aki was thinking about something she decided to ask not liking the silence one bit.

"Aki-chan what are you thinking about?" she smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Boy or girl? Will it have blue hair; black hair; blue eyes; black eyes. I really want to know and I know it's going to be a beautiful child." Orihime smiled.

"Um . . ." Aki smiled noticing Orihime was blushing with a question in mind.

"Go ahead." Orihime looked at her wide-eyed and smiled. She reached over and touched Aki's stomach. "I may still have my figure now but wait until I'm 5 months pregnant I'm gonna be bloated." Orihime chuckled.

"I don't think so Aki-chan. You may have a small belly but that's about it I think." Aki laughed.

"Maybe! I wish! Though I wonder if the child will have mine or Grimmjow's personality. I don't think I can handle a mini Grimmjow but then again it may be fun." she chuckled thinking about how funny it would be to have a little boy running around yelling profanities and how much trouble he would cause at school.

"I think it'll be a mix of the two of you! You're outgoing fun personality and Grimmjow's angry sailor mouth traits!" Orihime and Aki laughed.

"Yeah that would be nice."

* * *

Ichigo made his way through the 11th squad barracks heading toward Grimmjow's room. Quickly finding it he slid the door open to find him sleeping.

"Aki." Grimmjow mumbled. Ichigo smirked and picked up the shinai and used it to prod Grimmjow awake. The shinai was roughly pulled out of Ichigo's hand and angry Grimmjow staring at him. "What the fuck!?"

"Came to get you. Aki's awake let's go."

"I'm not going." Ichigo growled.

"Why the fuck not!?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!" Grimmjow laid back down; Ichigo let out a frustrated groan. "Some boyfriend you are! Right now I'm taking care of Aki better than you ever could. I'm acting the loving caring boyfriend you're not! What about your kid huh? Am I gonna have to act the dad as well?" he smirked seeing Grimmjow twitch.

"You could never take my place Kurosaki!" Ichigo smiled and waved his hands around.

"Oh I think I'm doing a fantastic job. Aki's cute you know I might just take her from you." Grimmjow sat up and laughed.

"As if she would ever l . . . you could never compare to me." Ichigo laughed.

"I think I would be a better choice? I am more reliable than you." Grimmjow stood up and grabbed a handful of Ichigo's shihakusho their faces just mere inches away from one another.

"Just what the hell are you implying?" they both glared at each other.

"What if there was another? What if someone else really did love Aki? If they had just the smallest chance of taking her away from you? With the way you have been treating her lately I don't see why she just doesn't find someone else." he shoved the orange haired teen away from him.

"NO! No one will take her away from me!" Ichigo growled.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST FUCKING STANDIN' HERE! SHE WANTS TO SEE SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!? YOU'RE RIPPING HER HEART OUT RIGHT BEFORE HER EYES!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Ichigo scoffed.

"Wouldn't understand!? Do you know how heavy my heart felt when Rukia was taken away to be executed? Or when Orihime was injured by Yammi!? I COULDN'T PROTECT EITHER ONE OF THEM AT THAT TIME BUT I STOOD UP GOT OVER IT AND PROMISED TO PROTECT THEM! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME!? I'm going back to the 4th division come with me." Grimmjow looked down at the ground. Ichigo sighed and left the room he promised to bring the soon-to-be father along but he just couldn't convince the arrogant jerk. Maybe he should go back and drag him to the 4th division that would work. He heard a door slide open and closed. Looking back Grimmjow stood towering behind him.

"Well move it asshole." Ichigo smirked and they both made their way back to the 4th division. The trip was silent but quick. They made their way to Aki's room; sliding open the door Grimmjow saw she was alone; Ichigo was nowhere to be found either. He entered; she looked back at him her eyes brighten up at the sight of him. He bowed and quickly offered an apology. "I'm sorry." she smiled.

"You're here now aren't you?" he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He laid his head down on her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. "Why weren't you here?" he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Guilt? Scarred? I have no clue all I know is that I couldn't face you." she chuckled.

"What did you think I would be angry? Hell I wanted to save you but I end up almost dying myself." he growled.

"Don't laugh about that dumbass! I almost fucking lost you!" he lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. "And this little one." she smiled.

"Well be glad for the hollow in me." he lifted an eyebrow.

"No fucking way? That thing actually protected the baby?" chuckling she nodded her head. The door slid open and everyone piled into the room. Ichigo laughed at Grimmjow who looked like a cat laying on Aki's lap. "Shut the fuck up Kurosaki!" Unohana came in smiling; she shooed everyone out of the room. She looked down at Grimmjow and sighed heavily. His arms were wrapped around Aki protectivly; Aki chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I guess the boyfriend can stay." Grimmjow smirked. Unohana left the room leaving Grimmjow and Aki alone again. Letting her go he laid down beside her; she followed in suit wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We leave tomorrow." she said.

"Good." he laid his chin on top of her head. "I never want to see this fucking place again." they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I decided to a time skip; a little time skip. And during this time the Captains were evaluating Grimmjow so instead of going through all that boring crud I wanted to show Grimmjow's feelings toward Aki almost dying. Anywho! Next Chapter will be the final one but do not fret there will be a sequel but . . . the sequel will be rated M as I go through it in my twisted mind I see that it will be more graphic. So it won't be so sad ending this story. Well I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	44. End?

Chapter 44 . . . the final chapter! Waaaa after this time I am glad you guys enjoyed reading this I enjoyed writing it sooo much! Grimmjow is my most favorite character ever! Well thank you all who read; review and favorite and everything else. Please enjoy the final chapter. HUGS!!

* * *

**_End?_**

Aki was finally out of the hospital after weeks of sitting around either resting or doing nothing. She waited outside of the 6th division waiting for Grimmjow to come by and pick her. He would come and go from the 11th division Kenpachi had taken a liking to him. She heard a someone yell out a cuss words. Stomping down the halls of the 6th division came an angry Grimmjow. Looking up at him she chuckled; he glared down at her.

"What has you so angry?" he huffed.

"Fucking Zaraki won't leave me the hell alone I barely got any sleep. Now come on lets walk around before we have to leave." Grimmjow yawned as he and Aki walked through the streets of Soul Society. She smiled and reached over grabbing his hand. He glanced at her to see she was blushing slightly. Grinning he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Soooo . . . you're not mad about the whole baby thing?" he sighed.

"Why? It's my kid right? My fault basically." she chuckled and nodded her head. Grimmjow smirked and stopped walking.

"Hey what's up?"

"Zaraki is coming this way . . . fuck!" Aki laughed, he picked her up bridal style and ran off in the opposite direction. Aki pouted Grimmjow was treating her as if she were a fragile glass doll. It didn't matter that he was paying close attention to her but the least he could do it let her run around like she use to. He stopped and hid in the sixth division barracks. He delicately placed her back down onto the ground.

"Oy I could've ran on my own!" he looked down at her in surprise.

"Are you seriously going to be mad at me because I carried you!?" she huffed.

"Yes! You've been treating me like a glass doll since I came out of the hospital!" he rolled his eyes.

"Well after what fucking happened of course I'm going to be overprotective!" she stuck her tongue out at him. She sighed heavily and leaned against his chest; he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Mood swings fuck!" she looked up at him and smiled.

"And that's not the worst of it." he sighed heavily.

"Fuck you serious?" she nodded her head.

"I'm gonna get fat. I'm gonna eat weird ass things and when this baby come I'm gonna yell and yell and yell and blame you for everything." she pointed at him; he sighed.

"Well it's half my fault." she lifted and eyebrow and pulled out of his arms.

"Who's the other at fault?" she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him angrily; to her it was all his fault; he rolled his eyes.

"You! How the hell do you not know when you're fucking ovulating!?" she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like my body tells me when I'm ovulating! And it's all your fault! You always wanted to do it!" he rolled his eyes.

"So what?! I want my woman so why shouldn't I take it when I want it?" she puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

"Are you starting to regret this baby?" he smirked and pulled her toward him.

"Why? It's something we made together." she smiled; tiptoeing she kissed his cheek.

"So why are you avoiding Zaraki?"

"I kicked his ass already I don't want to fight that ass anymore . . . I have to take care of your dumbass." she punched him playfully on his arm. Sticking her tongue out and pulling down her eyelid she started walking away from him. He rolled his eyes and followed after her to the gates leading out of soul society. The others were already there waiting for them. Ichigo glared at the two; Aki laughed nervously but Grimmjow's attention was toward Ken. Walking over to the green haired teen he slung his arm over the older teen's shoulder.

"So what's this about you liking my girl?" Ken chuckled.

"So? I can like whoever I want." Grimmjow scoffed.

"You barely beat Zaraki . . . how about we go at it now that you have some kind of power I don't have to go fucking easy on your ass." Aki walked over to the two and punched Grimmjow.

"Leave sempai alone!" Grimmjow growled.

"What the fuck! You're protecting him? I'm the dad of that kid inside of you!" she rolled her eyes. Some of the Captain's and Lt. came to see the group off. Ukitake walked up to Grimmjow and held out a badge.

"You have been evaluated well and we came to a unanimous vote . . . you are fit to be a shinigami representative. The emotion you have shown . . . the love you have for this young woman has shown us that you are _not_ arrancar. We have all seen that you _are_ human." Ukitake smiled; Grimmjow scoffed and took the badge. Aki laughed and placed a hand on his back. Renji walked over to Aki and kneeled down until his eyes were leveled with her stomach. He lightly poked her causing her to laugh.

"I can't believe that there is a baby in there." he stood up and looked at Grimmjow he pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired teen. "You better take care of her and that kid well." Grimmjow pushed Renji's finger away from his face. He pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Hey I'm gonna be one fucking awesome dad!" they all laughed; soon surrounded by a bright white light finally leaving soul society.

* * *

Eight months had passed Aki was in labor and it had been at least ten ours. Grimmjow sighed heavily and plopped down on one of the chairs in the maternity ward. Pulling down the sick mask he wiped the sweat off his brow. Glancing over to Sai who was there waiting apprehensively; next to him was a young woman she looked a little like Kami.

"Heard you two are getting married soon." Sai looked over to Grimmjow a small blush evident on his face.

"Y-yeah Mai and I are getting married soon. After father overthrew the council our family took back its rightful place on the throne. It seems that the council was using Sakura as a scapegoat for their plans but the bitch is still evil . . . well not really now that Aki placed that spell on her. Sakura has a place on the new council but we as the monarchy have more power over them this time we will not allow anyone to do what the council of elders did." Grimmjow nodded his head. Mai smiled and looked over to Grimmjow.

"Aren't you two only like 15? How did her dad take it?" Grimmjow sighed.

"I just turned 16 and anyway it doesn't matter right? There are fucking younger people who have kids. Um well her dad took it fine it was her mom that almost killed me." Ichigo and the others walked into the waiting room. They sat down around Grimmjow; Uryuu pushed up his glasses and turned to look at Grimmjow.

"How is she doing?" Uryuu asked.

"She's doing just fine but this is taking so damn long." Ken laughed.

"Well yeah you idiot! It's baby I was there when my sister gave birth." he shuddered; Grimmjow glared at the green haired teen.

"Shut the fuck up!" the doctor came out; Grimmjow stood up the doctor turned to look at him.

"Are you the father?"

"Yeah how's she doing?"

"Just great, the children are beautiful and healthy. Come let's go see them." Grimmjow followed the doctor into the hospital room where Aki lay holding two small bundles. She looked up at him and smiled; walking over he looked down at the small children in her arms.

"S-so small." Aki laughed.

"Yeah." she held the children close to her; he reached down to touch them. They lifted their hands and gripped his right index and middle finger. The small hands barely able to wrap around his fingers. He chuckled and looked down at Aki; she had tears in her eyes and was smiling.

"Names?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't we think of one together?" he took one of them into his arms and lightly caressed the cheek. He looked down at both mother and child. The child in his arms had black hair and cyan eyes with charcoal specks. The one in Aki's arms had blue hair and charcoal eyes with a thick cyan edge. Grimmjow smiled as he thought of the perfect name for the child in his arms.

"How about Reiko?" he asked. Aki smiled and nodded her head. She looked down at the other child and then looked up at the father.

"Raiden?" she asked; he nodded and hand her back their daughter and taking their son out of her hands. "It's perfect." Grimmjow kissed Aki lightly on the lips and looked down at his child.

"They're fucking beautiful." Aki laughed.

"They are . . . Raiden and Reiko Jaggerjack." Grimmjow smirked.

"Those are fucking awesome names." everyone else walked into the room. Grimmjow looked back to see them. Orihime and Tatsuki happily made their way toward Aki and looked down at the child .

"Such a beautiful girl!" they squealed. Ichigo smiled and looked at Grimmjow and the child. He reached down and touched the small nose of Raiden.

"Well of course she's beautiful she has Aki's genes. Good thing she didn't receive anything but your blue eyes. Though this one has your hair color what's his name?" Grimmjow growled.

"Raiden." Ichigo motioned toward the girl. "Reiko."

"So which one is older?" Aki looked up at Ichigo.

"Raiden by five minutes." Orihime and Tatsuki walked over to Grimmjow he handed Raiden to Orihime and they walked back to Aki. Everyone was making a fuss of the two babies. Ichigo and Grimmjow stood back; the orange haired teen looked up at Grimmjow.

"So what now?" he looked down at the orange haired teen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean a job after highschool or are you guys going to college?" Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest.

"I was thinking of going to college to at least get a good job to support us well." Ichigo nodded.

"And Aki?"

"She said she would be a Rounin until I finish college; when I go I mean."

"Then she would go to school after . . . not a bad idea but what are you going to study?"

"Well I was thinking something that wouldn't take up much of my time I do have fucking Shinigami duties and you can't always get to them." Ichigo was in thought for awhile.

"Lots of jobs take up a lot of time."

"I was thinking a police Detective . . . only getting called in when you're needed."

"You really don't need college for that it would be better though to have a college education I guess."

"Yeah well what if something happens I need a boring back up. Plus being a detective takes a little more brains than just regular police work." Aki glanced at the two and waved for them to get closer to the group.

"Come on guys don't just stand there start making a fuss like everyone else." they smiled and walked over to her; Grimmjow took Reiko in his arms a small group coming over to him. The doctor came back into the room and smiled at the large group.

"Well if you could please hand over the children and let the mother rest she can be out by tomorrow." they handed over Reiko and Raiden to be properly cleaned: clothed and everyone but Grimmjow left the room to let Aki rest. He sat down on a chair by her bed; she ran a hand through his hair.

"What were you two talking about?" he placed a hand on top of hers.

"Our future."

* * *

**Soul Society.**

They stared at each other both men had on maniacal grins to match. One shifted his foot forward his smile widening. Slowly he unsheathed his sword the other waiting with his sword pointed forward ready to fight.

"Don't hold back."

"Che you think I wouldn't give it my fucking all?"

"Then I won't go easy on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other fucking way Captain." they ran at each other full speed. The Captain lifted his sword swiping it down at his sparing partner. The other easily dodged and sheathed his sword and turned his attention toward the end of the training grounds. A young woman was walking by; his eyes softened at the sight of her. His Captain walked over to him slightly angry but noticed why he had stopped fighting.

"Her again? When are you going to stop staring and start acting?"

"Don't fucking start! Plus there is something there." The Captain grinned.

"HEY YOU! LT." she stopped and turned her attention to the two men.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed. He paid no attention the shinigami next to him and called out to the young woman again.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" she nodded her head and walked over to the them. She bowed to the Captain and smirked at the other.

"Captain Zaraki,_ 2nd_ Lt. Jaggerjack." she mocked the blue haired shinigami.

"What's with that mocking undertone you dumb bitch!?" she smiled.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to upset you _2nd_ Lt." again she mocked him.

"Hey I fucking chose to be 2nd Lt! If I wanted I could kill this bastard and take over as Captain!" she smirked and turned to look at the 11th division Captain.

"Well there was something you needed Captain Zaraki?" he smirked.

"Yeah you're proficient with kido aren't you?" she blushed lightly.

"Not really." Grimmjow laughed.

"Haha! Lt. of the 13th squad isn't even fucking good with kido!" she growled.

"Shut it Jaggerjack!" he smirked.

"Don't tell me I've gotten under your skin Aki?" she blushed. Kenpachi smirked and lifted his sword bringing it down on Grimmjow leaving a large gash on his 2nd Lt. chest; Aki's eyes widened. She looked at the Captain in surprise.

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI!?" The Captain smirked and walked away leaving the two alone. She quickly ran over to Grimmjow and helped him sit under a cherry tree in full bloom. "That idiot Captain!? How can you serve under that crazed man!?" she yelled and he just smirked.

"How the hell can you serve under Captain Tuberculosis?" she growled.

"It's different! Captain Ukitake is a nice man! Captain Zaraki just sliced you down your chest! You are fucking lucky that I _am_ proficient in healing kido!" she started to heal the large gash on his chest; the whole time complaining about how crazy Captain Zaraki really is. She took out some bandages and pushed his shihakusho top off of his shoulders. She started to bandage his chest; he shivered at the closeness of their bodies. He laid his head on top of her taking in her scent. She was completely frozen stopping what she was doing.

"You smell nice." she blushed and slowly moved out from under him finishing bandaging his chest.

"T-thank you." looking up at him a tint of red on her cheeks. He smirked and leaned back against the tree and chuckled.

"I know you think I'm sexy." she growled.

"As if!" he smiled a leaned in closer to her; she leaned back he smirked and pulled her back.

"Don't move away."

"B-but . . . if it's like you're trying to kiss me."

"So? How many times have we kissed? Aren't we a couple since the academy?"

"A-all y-you really did in the academy is torture me." he chuckled.

"You enjoyed every minute of it. You enjoyed every touch: kiss and every little sweet nothings I whispered into your ears." she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"B-but we promised . . . " he scoffed.

"That promise is for marriage we never said anything about being with each other in the meantime did we?" she looked up at him and shook her head no. He pulled her closer to him and placed his thumb and index finger under her chin tilting her head up slightly he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Well you can tell where the sequel will focus on but it will be more mature than this one and that last piece will be cleared in the sequal if you don't get it. I had planned this one to be rated M but it went in a totally different direction for a reason. Well this is goodbye for the meantime I will be focusing on _Scream, Aim, Fire_ for now and it seems my warpped mind is going to take that story in different direction from what I had planned but I think it's good that it will. Now for those who will read the sequel you're going to have to wait until _Scream, Aim, Fire_ is finished but who knows I think it may be worth the wait. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY AND GIVING SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I HEART YOU ALL! _ Auf Wiedersehen!_**


End file.
